Dean, Swap Soul!
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Balthazar lagi iseng. Nasib Dean pun terdampar sekali lagi jadi aktor ganteng Jensen Ackles tanpa tahu selama itu si Jensen terjebak di monsterland-nya duo Winchester. Sam/Jensen, Jared/Dean  Rated: M mulai chapter 6. Char tambahan:Cas,Meg,Crowley,Bobby
1. Ide?

Title bab 1: **Ide?**

Warning: Bab ini masih aman...

Summary: Balthazar lagi bosan dan ide busuk muncul. Situasi cerita dimulai dari setelah Season 6 episode 16 "...And Then There Were None".

Disclaimer: Karakter Balthazar dan segala sangkut paut nama-nama karakter dari acara televisi Supernatural yang tersebut dibawah bukan kepunyaanku. ~_~" *hiks*

* * *

><p>Ini dimulai ketika Balthazar sedang benar-benar bosan.<br>Beberapa hari ini jadwalnya kosong mlompong dan setiap hari kerjaannya terlalu santai semacam cowok bujangan gitu deh. Menikmati hari-hari orang kaya dan ber-golf ria, belanja dan tamasya, main-main ke klub elite, tebar pesona pada para wanita manusia... Ya, habis mau bagaimana lagi?

Sebenarnya, kalau sebenarnya memang mau dan niat sok sibuk sih bisa-bisa saja. Masalahnya, ia bukan tipe malaikat yang hobi turuti tata krama aturan perundang-undangan surga yang salah satu pasalnya bertulis "harus mencintai manusia".

Ya, cinta.

Dan contoh saja si selebritis para malaikat yang semenjak 1 tahun terakhir terkenal punya situasi kompleks "aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, demimu". Tahu kan siapa yang punya pendirian sebegitu teguh untuk yang tersebut 'cinta' demi dan bagi satu orang manusia ini...? Bahkan sampai-sampai pernah berpaling dari sang Pencipta sendiri. Heboh, kan? Padahal acara 'perjodohan' itu seharusnya berawal dari tugas yang mudah...

Menjaga.

Pokoknya tidak deh. Amit-amit kalau sampai jadi seperti si Cassy. Kalaupun sampai kejadian, ia sih tak mau berujung pada manusia yang berkelamin sama dengan pilihan tubuhnya sekarang.

Nah, tepat para malaikat tertinggi lagi rusuh akibat tak ada lagi komando dari si Michael dan komando tertinggi, yaitu Tuhan. Bagus lah, pastinya kalau satu malaikat rangking standar sepertinya lepas dari kesatuan kompi berisi 50.000 malaikat dari jejer ribuan kompi-kompi yang ada, tentu takkan ada yang mencari.  
>Jadi ya... sekalian saja gunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan bawa barang-barang pajangan keren seperti Tongkat Musa, Kotak Pandora, Tabut Perjanjian, wah... banyak banget pokoknya.<p>

Dan beginilah akhirnya.

Meski sudah jadi buronan surga tingkat B, si Raphael lagi sibuk urusi Cassy yang tingkat S. Lalu si Cassy sendiri juga lagi sibuk urusi Purgatory sampai mojok-mojok di pojokan entah di belahan bumi mana yang ternyata barengan sama si Crowley. Kemudian Purgatory malah-malah sudah keluarkan ibu dasyat dari segala ibu dengan rencana bikin bumi menjadi dunia tempat tinggal para monster.  
>Wah... seterusnya sudah deh. Yang jelas, itu <strong>bukan<strong> urusannya.

Kini, ia baru pulang dari jalan-jalan ke Paris dan merenung santai dengarkan berita gosip para malaikat sambil nonton televisi ditemani segelas anggur merah di tangan kanan.  
>Mau ide apa lagi ya... dan rumah sepi total dari para pembunuh bayarannya si Raphael. Terus... kakak beradik Winches- Oh ya!<p>

Benar juga.

Habiskan isi dan letakkan gelas di atas meja, lalu berdiri dari sofa dengan senyum-senyum nakal.

Seminggu lalu ketika ia buang kedua pemburu gila itu ke dunia lain, dengar-dengar dari cerita si Cassy... mereka berada dalam kehidupan dua aktor _douchebag_ bintang film serial televisi 'Supernatural'.  
>Heh, seperti ia sendiri tak pernah dengar judul novel 'Supernatural' serupa... uh, siapa tuh yang nulis? Ya-ya, kalau tak salah nama aslinya Chuck- eh, kemana ya itu manusia? Ah, perduli setan.<p>

Nah, kalau mau bahas tentang kisah-kisah sebelumnya semenjak pertemuan pertama dengan kakak beradik Winchester di rumah ini... yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah Dean. Ia paling suka bikin ribet si sulung Winchester soalnya mudah saja. Di saat kalut segenting dan seputus-asanya itu bocah, otaknya masih tak tertebak. Ada saja akal aneh buat bawa dirinya dan adiknya tercinta keluar dari masalah.  
>Coba masih ada si Sam yang kehilangan jiwa...<p>

Ia menghela panjang.

Percuma juga. Yang namanya Sam Winchester antara punya jiwa atau tak berjiwa, tetap saja akhirnya masih manggut-manggut penuh dengan segala keputusan Dean. Dan semenjak jiwanya baru dipungut dari neraka, Sam yang sekarang malah semakin mirip anak anjing. Terlalu penurut, terlalu manis, terlalu sabar, terlalu tenang. Ngamuknya kalau kakaknya ditoel-toel atau terkapar oleh musuh.

Seharusnya... Sam sekali-kali harus memimpin tim dong. Ya, kan?

Balthazar langsung bua-hahaha begitu bayangan rencana busuk muncul.  
><em>'Ini pasti menyenangkan.'<em> Ujarnya dalam hati sambil teleport ke bunker pribadi dan bongkar-bongkar stok gudang bahan-bahan langka.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN:

Oke, ide cerita ini muncul karena sifat Balthy yang suka iseng sejak episode 11 "Appointment in Samarra", terus gara-gara ada episode 15 "The French Mistake" jadi muncul gaya isengku sendiri buat Dean. Saya memang jahat~

Terus... Balthy sebut Castiel jadi "Cassy", sudah tersebut kan selama season 6.

Makasih buat yang mau baca. *Hugs* Kalau bisa mohon review dan kritik juga sarannya ya. Biar daku bisa baguskan level nulisku~


	2. Cek!

Title bab 2: **Cek!**

Warning: Bab ini masih aman...

Summary: Dean mau pergi dan Sam tak menyangka malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya melihat kepribadian kakaknya tersayang.

Disclaimer: Karakter Dean dan Sam dari acara televisi Supernatural bukan punyaku. *Argh!*

* * *

><p>Di suatu tempat dalam kamar motel no. 13 tepat jam 10 malam, bulu halus tengkuk Dean tiba-tiba berdiri tanpa sebab.<p>

Dengan was-was ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian batalkan urusan bongkar-bongkar peralatan dari tas _duffel_ yang tadi rencananya hendak bersih-bersih senjata, jadi buru-buru cek keadaan di luar dari balik kaca jendela dan mengulang tumpukan garis garam pada pintu, jendela, dan mana saja yang pokoknya dirasa tak aman. Bahkan sampai menyalakan detektor EVP kalau-kalau ada hal ganjil disekitarnya. Siapa tahu ia lagi-lagi terkena kutukan model 'demam kuning' atau tadi selesai berburu bawa pulang setan nyasar.  
>Tapi setelah cek berulang kali, hasil yang ada adalah... nihil.<p>

Entah itu perolehan hasil yang sesuai harapannya atau tidak, perasaan waspada masih ada saat lalukan pandang pada seputar luasan ruang.

_'Oke, mungkin cuma dingin...'_ Pikirnya sambil gosok-gosok leher belakangnya berbareng adiknya keluar dari kamar mandi dan lihat 2 botol plastik berlogo garam diatas meja plus detektor EVP.

Sam kerutkan kedua alis sejenak atas pemandangan lingkaran garam di seputar masing ranjang dan...  
>"Ada acara apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan sungging senyum saat langkahi garis garam yang berada dilantai tepat depan pintu kamar mandi. Ini sungguh supernatural!<p>

Dean hanya angguk-angguk.  
>"Biasa, cek." Jawabnya santai dan buang botol-botol kosong ke keranjang sampah, berikutnya kembalikan detektor EVP yang sudah dimatikan ke dalam tas <em>duffel<em> dan gabungkan dengan peralatan lainnya.

"Cek, hm?" Sam menggeleng pendek ketika kakaknya kenakan kemeja biru polos tak dikancing yang lapisi kaos Jersey hitam polos dan rapikan kenaan bersama set kelengkapan pisau kecil di dalam kerah sepatu boot Rocky Ironclad kaki kanan juga pisau lipat di kantung belakang celana jeans. "Jadi sekarang kau mau pergi dan tinggalkan aku dalam lingkaran garam. Itu manis, Dean."

"Aku memang selalu manis, Sammy." Sambil ambil pistol Colt 1911A1 sekalian cek isi kartrid dalam _casing_ peluru dan selipkan ke belakang celana jeans, lalu melanjut, "Dan aku juga kakak yang hebat karena kau bisa tinggal disini dan jadi adik yang baik sementara aku keluar sebentar untuk bersikap brengsek dengan orang lain." Senyum sok keren Dean berimbuh kerling kedip mata kiri sambil ambil kunci Impala yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Sam sebenarnya mau timpal dengan balasan "itu tak menjelaskan fenomena garam di mana-mana" atas canda buruk kakaknya. Tapi sudah di sela pertanyaan,

"Mau sekalian titip camilan?" Tanya Dean seraya ajukan pengelihatan pada seputar luasan ruangan kembali. Sam sendiri tertegun oleh tingkah tersebut dan jadi ikutan telusurkan pandang. Suara ayun daun pintu terbuka buat Sam fokus lagi ke kakaknya yang berdiri dengan penantian utaraan kata darinya.

Ia terpaksa jawab asal, "Salad boleh. Dan soda." Dan ambil remote untuk melihat-lihat saluran televisi begitu duduk di pinggir ranjang sementara kakaknya tanggapi dengan sekali angguk bersambung,

"Jangan keluar dari kamar sampai aku kembali, Sammy." Kemudian keluar dan tutup pintu.

Sam semakin mengernyit bingung cara pengungkapan berkesan serius yang bawa besit pemikiran praduga tak jelas sehubungan acara garam yang tiba-tiba ini. Beranjak tuju jendela untuk melihat keadaan di luar dimana sosok kakaknya telah masuk ke dalam Impala diikuti oleh raung suara mesin yang sedang dipanaskan.

Seharusnya tak ada yang aneh disini... Ya, kan?

Baru ambil komputer jinjing dan hendak duduk menyandar santai dengan niat berselancar mencari informasi tentang ibu dari Purgatory atau sekedar berita-berita pembunuhan yang menyangkut bilangan janggal dari segi supernatural untuk bahan perburuan besok... hitung 2 menit suara khas Impala berlalu, tiba-tiba decit keras dan suara grusak kelontangan tong kaleng sampah plus gema rusuh beberapa gelundung ringan kantung plastik.

Kontan Sam segera lempar benda yang di pegang ke ranjang dan buru-buru ambil pisau pembunuh iblis peninggalan Ruby sekaligus pisau pembunuh malaikat pemberian Cass dari tas _duffel_ peralatan senjata yang masih terbuka dan lari keluar kamar dengan gaya samurai daisho seraya berseru,

"DEAN!"

Karena kakaknya tak menyahut, ia panggil kembali, "DEAN!" Sembari lihat ke sekitar untuk jaga-jaga apa ada iblis laknat dan malaikat kiriman Raphael atau sesuatu saat samper ke mobil yang melintang di pinggir dekat rumah utama resepsionis. Untung situasi motel hanya terisi mereka...

Sam langsung selipkan kedua pisau ke belakang celana jeans sebelum ia menarik perhatian si penjaga yang berada di balik meja resepsionis dan buka pintu pengendara untuk cek sekilas kondisi kakaknya utuh- eh, luka atau tidak... lalu remas bahu si penyetir, "Dean? Oi, kau baik-baik?"  
>Sedang kakaknya hanya lepaskan perlahan pegangan setir dengan penampakan agak-agak bingung,<p>

"Perasaan... tadi aku di-" Gantungkan ucap saat menoleh dan lihat julur lengan yang masih memaut, kemudian angkat kedua alis. "Jare?"

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN:

Wah, bab ini singkat... ~_~"  
>Lalu... tentang penulisan nama merek, itu karena kedua kakak-beradik Winchester ini punya style. Mereka kadang suka pakai barang-barang khas dan selalu tampil beda tiap season meskipun itu barang-barang pastinya dibeli dengan kartu kredit colongan. Hehehe~<p>

Makasih buat yang mau baca. *Hugs* Mohon review dan kritiknya. Silahkan~


	3. Kelakar?

Title bab 3: **Kelakar?**

Warning: Bab masih aman...

Summary: Jared berpikir si Jensen sahabatnya sekaligus co-starnya sedang bermain ide kelakar. Sedang Dean kini pusing tujuh keliling atas sambutan teman baru berwajah adiknya tercinta.

Disclaimer: J2 (Jared dan Jensen) dan karakter Dean Winchester beserta nama-nama aktor pemain acara televisi Supernatural dan nama Danneel Haris istri si Jensen Ackles yang terbawa didalam fic-ku ini tetap bukan punyaku.

* * *

><p>Jared baru buka pintu trailernya dan tiba-tiba dengar suara bernada umpat "Balthazar, kau bajingan jahanam!" dari trailer sahabatnya.<br>Ia sempat pikir apa temannya lagi hafalin dialog? Semangat benar, padahal baru selesai _wrap_ hasil pengambilan 64 _take_ hari ini. Harusnya kan capek banget dong...  
>Tapi begitu lihat pintu terbuka keras diikuti sosok yang keluar sambil ngomel-ngomel dan layangkan pandang ke sekitar layak siap makan orang, ia mulai khawatir dan samper,<p>

"Kenapa ya?"

Sahabat sekaligus co-starnya alias Jensen ini langsung menoleh. Dan kedua kolam iris berwarna hijau daun yang tadinya dirudung sepet dan nyolot, seketika ganti 180 derajad berbinar-binar ala komik shoujo Jepang.  
>"Terima kasih, Tuhan... kau disini juga. Sam, kau harus cari cara. Kita harus keluar dari sini. Ini tak boleh kejadian lagi, tidak dan tak AKAN boleh lagi. Balthy harus masuk ke list buruan. HARUS! Benar-benar sumpah, itu malaikat sungguhan keparat! Masa dia kirim kita kemari lagi. Niatnya apa coba? Kenapa harus kita sih? Parah dan sial banget dah..." Nyerocos dengan metode suara berat dan gaya antik 'Dean'.<p>

Sedang Jared untuk sesaat hanya bisa bengong dan mengolah kata beserta perbandingan praduga. Selanjutnya putuskan bertanya dengan perlahan,

"J, itu... memangnya kau dapat dialog baru buat besok?"

Giliran 'J' yang bengong.  
>"Hah? Dialog apaan? Bicara a-" Menggantung kalimat begitu saja seakan ada sesuatu yang salah klik dikepalanya. "Tu-Tunggu, tadi kamu panggilku apa?" Belum sahuti, sudah dipotong oleh lanjutan, "Astaga... ka-kau bukan adikku..."<p>

"Ya memang. Adikmu kan cewek." Jawaban mudah dari Jared dan teruskan canda, "Kecuali kalau kau memang niat dandanin ini badan pakai rok." Sambil manyunin bibir dan gaya-gayaan lembeng sementara sahabatnya membelalak mundur berikut acung-acung telunjuk dengan raut setengah panik campur aduk syok dan ucapan terbata-bata,

"Kau... kau berarti... ini- ini berarti cuma aku... cuma aku... yang berpindah..." Kemudian pegangi kepala dan Dean pun benaran panik, "Oh Tuhan, adikku disana sendirian... adikku sendirian..."

Jared kerutkan kedua alis sejenak dan amati keseluruhan postur tubuh yang selaras unjuk akting serius ala 'Dean' tanpa embel-embel naskah. Seharusnya tak ada yang salah dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini.  
>Tapi kalau mau dilihat-lihat lagi, si Jensen sangat tampak sadar dan mereka baru kembali dari trailer tata rias sekitar 20 menit lalu untuk bersihkan semua riasan. Terus ia berpencar dari Jensen yang juga masih dengan baju ala 'Dean' yang dipakai ini.<br>Bisa jadi ini cuma akal-akalan kelakar saja karena Jensen selalu ahli banget kalau soal kerjain orang. Meski jujur kasus ini rada-rada lucu... Ngapain juga pakai gaya karakter sendiri kalau memang niat ide.

Ia pun tes panggil dengan nadaan iseng. "Dean?" Dan Jensen pandanginya kembali tetap masih dengan ciri khas 'Dean'.  
>"Jadi kau <em>sekarang<em> Dean?" Pertanyaan pancingan yang dimana segera buat sahabatnya mengernyit dan tanggapi,

"Mau sekarang atau besok, itu nama memang namaku dari dulu. Lagian urusannya apa coba... nama sama masalahku ini? Sekarang aku tanya, situ bisa bantu atau tidak?" Cecar lempar balik pertanyaan bernada frustasi.  
>Jared hampir kelepasan tertawa ngakak. Tapi dirinya kan aktor. Harus bisa ikuti arah pembawaan lawan mainnya seribet apapun cara penyampaiannya. Lagipula ia tak terlalu mau ambil pusing kok. Jalani dan ikut bergabung memeriahkan suasana saja. Toh bisa sanggup bertahan berapa lama sih bermodus sok stres begitu kalau berhadapan langsung dengannya?<br>Seperti mereka berdua tak saling kenal masing-masing kepribadian saja...

Hela nafas panjang yang dramatis nan simpati berikut pasang acuan mata dalam libat ekspresi serius dan pautkan telapak tangan pada kedua bahu di depannya. "Tenang, oke? Semua masalah pasti ada solusinya. Kita tinggal mencari jalan keluarnya." Ujarnya sembari jari-jari bergerak meremas.

Nah... ketemu orang seperti ini yang buat Dean jadi ketar-ketir tak nyaman. Sudah tampangnya persis dan serupa kembaran adiknya, orangnya sok akrab lagi. Ditambah pandangan yang penuh maksud-maksud bagaimana gitu...  
>Masalah yang entah ada di deretan ke berapa selain masalah utama ini, gara-gara dulu pernah dibilang cantik oleh kelasan Vampire cowok... badannya jadi agak-agak lumayan anti dipegang-pegang sama sekelamin pria juga. Apalagi waktu Sam masih kehilangan jiwanya. Asli deh, adiknya itu grepe-grepe terus! Ya... adik mah masih boleh lah, hitungannya wajar.<br>Lah, ini orang kan baru ketemu. Kok sudah main asal...

Dean menatap jari-jari di sebelahnya penuh aura peringatan akan batasan ruang pribadi. Terus ke sosok hadapannya yang ternyata masih tak tanggap pada pengertiannya. Kemudian ke jari-jari lagi...  
>Karena dari penilaian singkat memang orang ini mungkin bertipe supel, ia akhirnya maklumi dan angguk-angguk saja demi mempercepat keluar dari masalah ini.<br>Dan secara pemikiran rasional, sekutu yang mengenal dan berwawasan tentang lingkungan tempat yang di pijakinya sekarang adalah kebutuhan penting. Lagipula sosok inilah satu-satunya koneksi yang akrab terkategori kelua- eh, maksudnya akrab bagi kedua matanya.  
>Yang penting saat ini ia butuh penyelesaian cepat dan kilat, jadi bisa buru-buru kembali ke dunianya dan hajar si bajingan jahanam Balthy.<p>

"Jadi bagaimana...? Kau punya ide?" Ujarnya langsung ke pokok masalah.

Jared lebarkan semeringah senyum saat dengar kata 'ide' berusung nada tawaran atau di versinya yaitu tantangan.  
>"Sebentar-sebentar. Kita pelan-pelan dulu. Satu per-satu." Tarik tangan, "Nah, tadi kan aku tanya nama, maksudnya ini. Nanti kau anggap aku Shapeshifter lagi..." Sodorkan basa-basi perkenalan sembari beri alasan yang terbungkus renyah guyon,<br>"Tapi tenang saja. Selama kau berada dalam dunia berlatar belakang set buatan ini, aku bisa yakinkan secara pasti tempat ini akan selalu seaman dan senyaman surga. Kecuali kalau kau berniat jadi santapan heboh para gadis-gadis penggemar Jensen di luar area kamp utama ini... pastinya tak kusarankan deh." Dan ya, idenya saat ini adalah memperpanjang waktu selama mungkin. Tahan-tahanan mental.

Dean sih sebenarnya tak terlalu niat dengan acara ramah tamah begini, soalnya ia ada masalah penting hidup dan mati di tangannya sekarang. Ini lebih besar dari situasi kiamat ala Michael atau Lucifer atau bahkan jika mau hitung si Raphael juga. Pikiran kalutnya terfokus pada adiknya, takutnya si Balthy juga isengin si Sam.  
>Tapi memang masuk akal juga. Masa nanti panggil nama pakai nama adiknya...<p>

"Namaku Jared. Senang bertemu denganmu, Dean." Lanjut Jared.

Dean ikuti alur. "Jared... Jared Padaki?" Tanya untuk segarkan memori siapa co-star si _douchebag_ aktor Jensen A- apa tuh? Pokoknya terima jabat saja.

Jared jadi nyengir. "Padalecki." Benahnya.

Dean juga ikutan nyengir akan ingatan nama di kartu kredit yang dipakai Sam waktu belanja barang-barang kebutuhan ritual untuk keluar dari dunia lain ini.  
>Begitu lepas jabat, "Ya-ya. Itu... aku pernah dengar... entah dimana..." Lalu giriskan gigi saat tekankan, "Dan entah <em>kapan<em>..." Seakan-akan kesankan pura-pura lupa.

Sedang tangkapan di otak Jared, kata 'kapan' jadi ingatkan tentang syuting episode 15 sekitar 1 minggu lalu. Ia angguk pada pandu ungkapan di benaknya, _'Benar juga, episode Kesalahan Prancis.'_ Berarti jelas, darimana sahabatnya bisa mengambil ide kelakar begini.

"Oke-oke." Hembus nafas panjang saat terlusurkan pengelihatan ke seputar dan lambaikan tangan sebagai penanda salam pada beberapa kru yang lewat, lalu fokuskan pandangan serius dengan penjurusan peran dan ciptakan pola pikir latar bertema 'Jared yang kerepotan bertemu Dean Winchester' sebagai bantuan penyesuaian.

"Nah, Dean. Aku tahu bagaimana ringkasan situasi hidupmu dari peran co-starku dengan karakter dirimu ini. Jelas, dunia ini bukan dunia pemburu seperti pekerjaanmu disana kan?" Sebelum Jensen yang mengaku 'Dean' ini sahuti, ia segera timpa dengan lanjutan,  
>"Masalahnya begini, Dean. Kau sekarang di posisi sahabatku Jensen Ackles, aku sungguh tak mau kalau kau sampai merusak <em>image<em> dia. Apalagi dia itu sudah menikah dan Danneel sebagai istrinya sudah pasti stres kalau lihat kau- uh, suaminya yang begini... Jadi untuk sementara kau harus bersamaku dan ikuti semua arahanku dulu sampai aku bisa kasih penyelesaian disini. Oke?"  
>Ia imbuh dalam hati, <em>'Untung besok pagi masih sesi syuting episode 17, jadi tak perlu balik ke rumah. Heh, J sudah pasti pikirin itu juga.'<em>

Dean tertegun gara-gara mendengar penekanan kata 'menikah' dan nama wanita 'Danneel'. Sejauh berkeinginan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan... Jared di depannya ini jelas takkan mengijinkan. Ia jadi sempat sesali mengakui namanya di awal pertemuan tadi dan terlalu panik akan situasinya yang berpisah sangat jauh dengan adiknya tercinta.  
>Tapi saat ini bukan waktunya bermain. "Jadi kau bisa kasih penyelesaian?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan pegangan atas keyakinan positif dari ucapan teman barunya, Jared.<p>

Dasarnya si Jared, mau serius sebagaimanapun tetap ada faktor candanya. Lagipula situasinya kan ia disini berakting sebagai dirinya sendiri.  
>Luweskan mesem-mesem nakal dan jawab, "Kalau mau jujur sih... kemungkinannya nol besar."<p>

Dean langsung hujankan tatapan datar sedatar datarnya akan kepastian hidupnya yang sungguh terpuruk kacau dan bakal terjebak selamanya disini.

Sedang Jared jadi semakin berapi-api mengetahui sahabatnya sangat serius menghayati peran karakter sampai bertahan kelengkapan mimik begitu. Kalaupun nanti ujung-ujungnya ternyata bakal kalah mental dalam kelakar ini, besok tetap ada acara pembalasan mutlak dari 'tim penyelamat' Misha dan Sebastian yang siap menanti.

Berdehem sebentar. "Begini-begini. Semenjak kita adalah tim, kau tahu... seperti kau dan adikmu. Nah, anggap kita sedang berada di tengah-tengah penyelidikan kasus aneh seperti di duniamu. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari analisa informasi dulu?" Melihat lawan bicaranya mulai bereaksi pasang mata dan telinga, ia teruskan dengan penuh rangka desain permainan olah otak,  
>"Coba ingat-ingat dulu, bagaimana cara si Sebastian- uh, maksudku si Balthazar atau Balthy ini bisa teleport kau kemari? Sewaktu bertemu dia, kau sedang lakukan apa? Apa dia langsung abrakadabra terus ucapkan mantra simsalabim begitu saja, atau dia menurut pandanganmu bersikap aneh dan mengawali pembicaraan apa dulu gitu...?" Imbangi cerita sekalian buat sahabatnya berpikir keras skenario serius 'Supernatural' versi sendiri kalau memang mau teruskan ini.<p>

Lagipula dari pengalaman waktu syuting episode 4, Jensen memang cukup keren sebagai sutradara yang menyusun gambar penangkapan dan tentukan setiap adegan disana dengan berbagai imajinasi dari banyak sudut pandang.  
>Tentu iya banget kalau ia bakal ladeni ini.<p>

Dean pikir-pikir sebentar sambil utarakan, "Waktu itu... aku mau beli cemilan ke- Oh!" Serunya saat ingat dan ketahui inti maksud dimana sumber permasalahan awal. "Impala!"

Jared baru mau tanya "Impala yang mana" tapi co-starnya sudah buru-buru ngabur. "Lho, eh- Tunggu! JEN!"

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN:

Ide nama Balthazar jadi "Balthy" karena Dean suka membuat nama panggilan tersendiri seperti untuk Sam yang jadi "Sammy" dan Castiel yang jadi "Cass".

Aku sebelumnya sudah posting bab ini dan 2 bab selanjutnya. Berhubung penulisanku agak rusuh dan bercampur aduk Indonesia-Inggris, terpaksa aku harus Indonesia-kan sekaligus benahi tata kalimatnya meskipun tak seluruhnya secara kata baku dengan ketetapan imbuhan.  
>Aku berusaha suguhkan sistem tulisan yang sedikit bergaya jalanan agar tak terlalu terkesan formalitas.<p>

Menurut kalian... Apakah penyampaian jalan ceritanya terlalu ribet?

Makasih buat yang mau baca. *Hugs* Mohon review dan kritik juga sarannya ya~


	4. Kebetulan atau Jebakan?

Title bab 4: **Kebetulan atau Jebakan?**

Warning: Ada sedikit adegan sentuh menyentuh dan bahasan imajinasi.

Summary: Dean yang bukan Dean, dan Dean berada jauh disuatu tempat. Sedang peletakan kata 'tempat' berlingkup dunia paralel itu sangat menyedihkan baik bagi Sam dan Jensen.  
>Sam sendiri hanya bisa stres ketahui bahwa jalan keluar termudah dari situasi ini akan berakhir lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkan.<p>

Disclaimer: Ho-oh. Semua karakter dari acara televisi Supernatural dan aktor Jensen Ackles bersama kelengkapan Danneel Haris yang ikutan mejeng nama, bukan punyaku.

* * *

><p>Sam awalnya hanya dengar samar kata "Jare" seperti "Ae", yang mungkin dalam translasi tercepatnya "Ae?" berupa lambang pertanyaan kosong "He?".<br>Tentu ia masih sangat tak ambil pusing waktu kakaknya keluar dari Impala dengan pijakan hati-hati dan pandangi sekitar mirip orang yang baru pertama kali datang ke planet bumi.

Melambai tangan tanda "sorry" ke penjaga resepsionis sambil bilang, "Tak ada apa-apa, cuma menyerempet." Beruntung tanggapan si penjaga hanya angguk dan kembali ke belakang meja dengan bacaan koran di tangan dan tak ambil pusing padanya karena ia ogah urusi berantak kantung-kantung plastik hitam di sekitar mereka.  
>Sementara itu, tak jauh beberapa langkah dari sampingnya kakaknya menyeletuk,<p>

"Wow..." Sembari baca papan nama 'Paradise Motel' bersama lafal ucap dengan tatap terarah dari atas batas papan sampai neon 'kosong' kerlip-kerlip rusak dan tertawa lepas dengan lanjutan, "Wo-hoho, motel? Benaran motel nih? Kau beri obat di minumanku, Jare?"

Realita di hadapan Sam, kalimat barusan hanya masuk kuping kanan dan keluar kuping kiri karena yang jadi fokusnya adalah ekspresi bebas seakan momen terbaik dan sungguh tampilkan kesan ringan dari tawa yang sesungguhnya, sama sekali bukan sok keren atau dibuat-buat seperti biasa kala candaan buruk keluar.  
>Hanya 1 jabaran di kedua matanya saat ini.<p>

_Manis._

Hipnotis baru berjalan 1 menit sebelum akhirnya ia sadar sesadar sadarnya,

Dan seketika itu juga terbang kepak-kepak para kupu-kupu dalam perutnya terkubur sebareng lemas kedua bahunya karena merudung duka.  
>Jelas... soalnya ia baru saja memberi positif 'manis' kiasan sepenuh hati dan itu seharusnya diberikan untuk orang berkelamin lawan jenis dan bagi bangsa anak-anak yang memang aslinya polos. Dan bagaimana bisa itu sampai terarah untuk kakaknya sendiri... <em>Dean<em>? Dean _ini_?  
>Itu sih benar-benar... ah, ada apa dengan otaknya yang mendadak jadi sedeng begini?<p>

Jadi ingat bacaan fanfic bertipe 'garis miring' milik para penggemar novel karya si Chuck waktu berselancar di dunia maya dan dapatkan hasil dari pencarian 'Supernatural oleh Carver Edlund' yang dikira informasi tentang si penulis buku, malah... uh, secara gamblangnya sih memang bisa buat otak jadi 'miring' kalau dibayangkan.

Ia menghela panjang dan utarakan, "Jadi pergi tidak sih? Kalau mau jalan ya buruan sana." Sambil palingkan wajah untuk alihkan pemandangan dan cara pandang baru tentang kakaknya dengan melihat-lihat asal pada situasi ruang dalam Impala... tak sengaja tangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di jok depan.  
>Dan benda yang terdeskripsi akrab bagi pengenalannya itupun juga memandang balik.<p>

Sam tertegun dengan hati was-was.

_'Tas kutukan?'_ Saat ambil dan buka kantung kulit kecil yang tak mau dipikir dulu terbuat dari bahan apa, kemudian tuang isi ke telapak dan dapati semacam kumpulan serpih bentuk serutan entah potongan dedaunan jenis apa, batang tumbuhan yang tak jelas dari klasifikasi mana, tulang-tulang kecil yang tak mau diterka dulu dari apa, dan... termenung temuan mirip benda yang dilibat model permen kecil.

Buka kuncir bungkus kertas dengan hati-hati dan tampaklah bola sedikit lonjong berwarna hitam di dalamnya. Ia tes cium dan mengernyit akan bau yang menusuk indera penciumannya. _'Ew.'_ Bukan busuk, hanya... aneh.

"Oi, Jarhead ke Jensen." Suara Dean yang ringan menghanyutkan. Berbeda dengan suara berat bernuansa beban dikeseharian semenjak ayah meninggal.  
>Tapi kualitas picing kedua mata Sam lebih terkait pada pengetahuan nama terakhir yang buatnya menoleh,<p>

"Apa...?" Lengking benar-benar pertanyaan begitu lambung memori pada papan nama 'Jensen Ackles' di pintu trailer, situasi waktu Balthazar buang dirinya dan kakaknya keluar jendela gara-gara Virgil datang tiba-tiba, yang ternyata mereka berdua berakhir dalam sebuah rupa-rupa dunia lain tanpa sihir dan nyaris tak bisa kembali.  
>Dan pikirannya stop total saat Dean hampiri bak semampai model yang semakin buatnya berlipat-lipat memicing curiga.<p>

"Jare, aku tadi tanya. Apa kau sengaja membawaku kemari pakai Impala? Bung, mereka takkan suka kalau kita-" Terpotong,

"Dean? Kau tak apa-apa, kan? Kau serius tak kenapa-kenapa?" Sam mulai khawatir.

Ada sesuatu yang salah disini... seakan-akan kakaknya tersayang ini berubah kepribadian dan pastinya terhubung sama keberadaan tas kutukan ini.  
>Anehnya, ia tak rasakan kehadiran suatu 'getaran' buruk jika memang ada yang salah dengan kondisi tubuh disana. Lagipula mereka berdua kan sudah grafir tato, sudah tentu takkan ada istilah kerasukan.<br>Tunggu... apa jangan-jangan ingatan kakaknya mundur ke 1 minggu ke sebelum? Tapi... Dean kan tak pernah panggil diri sendiri 'Jensen'.  
>Dan ia baru sadar vokalisasi jelas kata panggilan 'Jare' yang tersebut untuknya. <em>'Siapa Jare?'<em> Besit ungkap dari benaknya.

Jensen kerutkan kedua alis.  
>"Selain mendadak sadar di Impala dan pakai baju beda yang serius aku takkan mau tahu bagaimana dan kapan bisa ganti baju... Ya. Aku baik-baik saja, Jare." Jawabnya sedikit bingung sekaligus pencerahan fakta.<p>

Sam masih tak repot ambil pusing dengan pengulangan nama 'Jare' dan langsung sodorkan saja telapaknya yang berisi barang-barang tadi. "Dean, di Impala ada ini. Kau tak melihatnya?" Ujarnya segera sementara kakaknya amati penuh henyak sejenak,

"Ini asli?" Sahut sambil pegang salah satu tulang dengan alun tawa kecil dan coba remas layak benda itu terbuat dari karet.

"Dean. Serius." Tekannya tak sabar dan kembalikan semua ke dalam kantung sekaligus ambil barang terakhir yang dipegang kakaknya.  
>Tak biasanya Dean tampak sangat acuh dengan situasi serius arti tas kutukan dan malah melalukan pandang ke sekeliling lagi dimana remang malam ditambah saru "krik-krik" jangkrik seiring semu gemersik dedaunan pohon berikut sela 1 atau 2 mobil yang lewat... jelasnya sih tempat ini memang sangat sepi, sesepi tempat jin buang anak.<p>

Jensen mudah saja maklumi latar pemeriah suasana ini dari kegetolan Jared dengan harapan ide kelakar 'diculik oleh Sam Winchester' semacam gaya-gayaan skenario bertema 'kakak beradik Winchester' karena tempat seperti inilah pilihan terbaik untuk keluarkan kesan... seram.  
>Dan realita jujur di kedua matanya saat ini, panorama bukan konsiderasinya. Sepi, itu yang lucu. Sebabnya mudah, Jared tak mungkin berlaku sendirian.<p>

Walau begitu, ia masih maksimalkan sikap tenang meski tak jelas juga buntut dari ide ini mau dibawa kemana. Tapi untuk sekarang, bertindak tenang sudah cukup. Toh sekalian tes sampai dimana sih keteguhan pakai gaya 'Sam' yang kenyataannya jelas-jelas tak cocok dengan muka super ceria si Jared.  
>Lagipula sahabatnya kan memang suka keceplosan panggil nama 'Dean' sehari-hari bahkan saat wawancara dan acara panel, jadi ia tak terlalu permasalahkan.<p>

"Jadi..." Jensen lihat santai ke jam tangan MTM Special Ops Black Patriot Ballistic yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kita di mana nih...? Ada acara apa?"

Dengan pertanyaan itu, limit kesabaran Sam sudah pecah. Ini bukan lagak penampilan cuek 'devil may care', melainkan memang tak tangkap pengertian apapun.  
>Iapun tarik lengan kakaknya untuk perdekat jarak pada pembicaraan pribadi karena saat ini ia mau letakkan penekanan sejelas-jelasnya. "Dean, aku serius. Kau ini <em>juga<em> serius aneh."  
>Dan semakin kesal saat tanggapan yang diterima hanya lebar semeringah senyum.<p>

"Whoa-whoa. Jared, kau ini _juga_ serius bukan Sam." Jensen balikkan penekanan.

"Apa?" Seru Sam.  
>Sebelum kakaknya sahuti, ia dahului, "Jared? Jared Padalecki yang menikah sama si Genevieve Cortese yang kau bilang Ruby itu?" Sembari buru-buru cek kepala Dean dan cari apa ada luka disana.<p>

"Um... Ya, Sasquatch. Istrimu?" Jawab Jensen bernada guyon saat kepalanya di tunduk dan di kanan-kirikan, setelahnya di dongak bahkan rambutnya diubek-ubek seperti monyet lagi cari kutu.  
>Ia akhirnya tampis saja dan sahabatnya mendengus,<p>

"Dean. Meski aku sempat tidur sama dia, bukan berarti itu istriku juga. Kita cuma 2 hari disana dan itu sudah seminggu yang lalu." Terangnya. Dan sempat pikir seiring benaknya mengeluh, _'Kenapa juga harus jelasin soal tidur dengan Gen...'._

Jensen tahu peletakan 'sempat' terhubung 'seminggu yang lalu' berarti menjelaskan bagaimana lingkup topik ini terbentuk.

Buang nafas panjang dan angkat bicara, "Oke, Jarhead." Telapak tepuk-tepuk dada sahabatnya. "Sorry, bung. Itu gagal soalnya ketawan banget. Ide situ basi." Kembangkan plester senyum sambil raba depan dan belakang kantung celana jeans Diesel Zatiny 8RQ kenaannya, lalu senyum pudar waktu guman "duh, sial" begitu dapati ponsel Apple iPhone 4 punya 'Dean'.  
>"Jare, kita musti balik. Aku belum telepon Danni nih. Nanti dia ngambek." Tetap usaha pencet nomor di layar sentuh semenjak pas dicek ternyata ada kartu sim aktif.<p>

Sam jadi dongkol saksikan kakaknya yang bawa telepon genggam ke telinga seakan hal ini adalah hal yang paling lumrah dan wajar dilakukan setelah hadapi tas kutukan di depan muka.  
>'<em>Gagal? Ketawan? Ide basi? Apaan sih! Tunggu... Danni siapa lagi coba?'<em> Kali ini suara kecil di benaknya tak hanya mengeluh, tapi juga teriak-teriak ngomel.  
>Baiklah, setidaknya ini sudah perjelas total bahwa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar salah antara persoalan Dean-Jensen disini.<p>

Tapi... ia tak bisa relasikan bagaimana kepribadian Jensen bisa dipraktekkan seakan-akan pernah lihat dan kenal secara tatap muka. Lah, akting jadi diri sendiri saja tak becus. Dan dari reaksi blak-blakan benci saat ketahui pajangan mukanya sendiri ada di tabung video yang terdapat klip adegan opera sabun 'Days of Our Lives'...  
>Sam amati tas kutukan di pegangan dan lirik kakaknya. <em>'Jangan-jangan...'<em> Jantung mulai berdetak cepat ketika lihat ke benda lagi berikut tes panggil,

"Jensen." Dan sesuai perkiraan, kakaknya sahut "hm?".

'Getaran' yang dicari kini muncul. Buruk, sangat buruk. Entah karena ada pola tas kutukan yang hubungkan... Yang jelas,

"Jensen." Ulangan panggil lagi ketika kakaknya bawa turun telepon genggam karena balasan suara "nomor yang anda panggil-" buat jadi buka opsi sms di layar dan sekali lagi kakaknya sahuti tenang "hm?" sambil ketik.  
>Sam terdiam membeku akan kepastian bahwa ini <strong>memang<strong> Jensen.

Tapi ia tak sepicik itu dan selalu coba bandingkan dari kedua sisi.  
>"Jensen, kau terakhir ada di mana sebelum sadar di Impala." Tanyanya perlahan, berusaha sabarkan diri dari panik saat kedua kolam iris berwarna hijau daun hangat menyelam seksama padanya dan jawab,<p>

"Di trailer, lagi ngobrol di _laptop_ dengan Jason."

Sam hampir saja cekik kakaknya jika tak benar-benar dengar kata 'ngobrol' diikuti 'laptop'.  
>Masukkan tas kutukan ke saku depan celana jeans sekalian atur nafas ala yoga dan bertahan agar tak sarangkan bogem mentah untuk sadarkan kakaknya karena ia masih tak terima pencapaian konfirmasi tadi.<p>

Tapi sepesimis apapun, ia juga selalu punya poin positif. Ia yakin Dean masih ada. Dan bantuannya untuk pastikan itu hanya ada 1.

Ambil kunci Impala dan kunci pintu mobil tanpa perduli rapikan posisi parkir, lalu tarik lengan di hadapannya.  
>Jensen sendiri bingung ketika digeret paksa untuk jalan ke salah satu kamar berlabel nomor 13 yang pintunya setengah terbuka.<p>

"Jare-" Dipotong bentak kasar,

"Diam sebentar!" Dorong kakaknya masuk dan ikuti, kemudian tutup pintu dan kunci berikut gerendel rantai. Tradisi garam tak lupa.

Jensen awalnya masih setenang air sungai mengalir.  
>Setelah sahabatnya selesai dengan apapun maksud ritual kegiatannya dan keluarkan pisau pembunuh iblis peninggalan Ruby dan pisau pembunuh malaikat pemberian Cass dari selip belakang jeans untuk diletakkan di atas meja sembari berjalan padanya,<br>Ia langsung terhenyak oleh penampakan pajang tampang dingin ciri khas 'Sam' begitu sahabatnya berhenti di depannya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Seketika julur lingkar tangan kuak sisi kemeja kenaannya, ia hanya diam. Bahkan saat selip jari-jari bersinggung pinggang tuju bagian belakang bawah punggung... ia tetap diam dan terpaku dalam kedua kolam iris berwarna syahdu kuning kecoklatan yang tak bergeming menatapnya...  
>Baru sadar sedetik kedip, metal dingin sibak sedikit kaos seiring gerakan tarik dan tampilan pistol Colt-nya 'Dean' dengan khas kualitas ukir di sepanjang <em>slide<em>. Diangkat, magasin dikeluarkan berikut 1 peluru dari ruang _shell ejection_ setelah sekali kokang, kemudian buang semua ke atas ranjang.

Ia hanya bisa buka mulut tanpa suara saat sambungan raba saku belakang jeans dimana jari-jari tampak rasakan pantat kanannya yang ternyata hanya untuk ambil sebuah pisau lipat... yang juga berakhir terlempar ke tempat yang sama.  
>Tutup mulut dan awasi sahabatnya kini turun setengah jongkok dengan tahanan tumpu lutut kiri di atas lantai, angkat ujung kain bawah jeans di kaki kanannya dan ambil pisau kecil dalam selip kerah sepatu boot Rocky Ironclad.<p>

Hendak lontar "itu sungguhan?" jadi urung waktu sahabatnya berlalu dan punguti seluruh peralatan, bawa ke tas _duffel_ berisi khusus senjata yang dikenalnya ketika berperan 'Dean'. Dan deskripsikan sendiri kemungkinan darimana persediaan itu berasal, bisa jadi seluruhnya adalah hasil pinjaman studio...  
>Tapi tanyakan sesuatu lebih baik ketimbang diam begini.<p>

"Uh, Jare-" Tanggapan acung telunjuk dari lawan bicara buatnya berhenti.

"Aku tak perduli mau ucapan apa yang keluar darimu. Pastinya 1 hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku bukan Jare, Jarhead, Jared, atau apapun sebutanmu nanti. Aku Sam. Sam Winchester. Dan kau..." Amati dengan sinis dari ujung rambut cepak berwarna coklat muda hingga ujung sepatu boot berwarna coklat tua... dan semua kelengkapan kakaknya yang masih menempel se-klop 5 menit sebelum pergi.

"Kau bakal bikin susah." Lanjut Sam datar dan tak segan berkata tanpa pemanis kalimat.

Jensen sebenarnya mau protes atas anggapan itu, sayangnya... keterangan susulan berikut,

"Jadi tetap diam dan berusahalah bersikap layaknya anak yang baik, atau pilihanmu tinggal berada di ranjang dengan ikat borgol di kedua tanganmu sampai aku bisa temukan apa hubungan itu tas kutukan sama kehadiranmu di badan kakakku. Mengerti?"  
>...Langsung buat pakemkan angguk kooperatif walau pencapaiannya masih tetap 1 kata 'kelakar', rasanya memang lebih baik diam dan tunggu untuk ikuti alur. Ia ambil duduk saja di pinggir ranjang yang sudah diketahui jadi pilihan 'Dean' saat sahabatnya pejamkan kedua mata dan ia lanjutkan ketik sms.<p>

Sam berdoa, "Cass, bisa datang sebentar? Ada sesuatu terjadi dengan Dean-" Belum selesai, teriak "_holy shit_!" syok setengah mati seiring rusuh grusak gabruk cukup buatnya buka mata dan palingkan wajah ke sumber suara. Malaikat yang dinanti ternyata sudah berdiri di dekat kakaknya yang terjerembab bersama berantak selimut penutup ranjang.

Castiel baru mau melangkah dan Dean-_nya_ langsung sigap mundur dengan belalak was-was dan aura takut terasa sampai pori-pori kulitnya. Ia akhirnya hanya bisa diam dan pandangi penuh amatan ganjil, lalu beralih ke Sam yang lagi samper ke kakaknya.  
>"Dean kenapa...?" Seraya mengernyit bingung saat ekspresi Dean-<em>nya <em>masih terperangah terbengong-bengong.

"Itu masalahnya." Ujar si bungsu Winchester ketika bantu si sulung Winchester bangun.  
>"Ingat kejadian 1 minggu lalu tentang ide pengalihan barang-barang keramat dari Balthazar, setelahnya Dean mengeluh padamu karena dia dan aku terdampar jadi aktor dengan nama Jensen dan Jared bintang seri televisi Supernatural yang ternyata juga peranin karakter 'Dean' dan 'Sam'?"<p>

Jensen sela, "Whoa-whoa. I-Ini bukan semacam kelakar?" Pertanyaan tertuju langsung pada Sam yang tak ragu beri kepastian jawaban sadis,

"Senyata pengelihatanmu, Jensen." Tampilkan senyum menawan berlesung pipit di kanan-kiri pipi saat teruskan, "Dan kalau kau masih katakan Cass sebangsa Criss Angel beserta segala koneksi acara televisi atau apapun kesamaan karakternya dengan aktor Misha Collins di pikiranmu, aku akan serius langsung patahkan hidungmu. Jadi Cass bisa benahi dirimu sebagai bukti."

Jensen segera angkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Oke, kalian bosnya." Dan menggeleng pendek saat beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Castiel kembali awasi Jensen dengan raut serius sampai pintu kamar mandi ditutup, kemudian memandang putra bungsu dari keluarga Winchester yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya keluarkan sesuatu dari kantung depan celana jeans sembari ucap,

"Perkiraanku, antara itu personality Jensen Ackles... atau mungkin yang paling kutakutkan jiwanya sekarang ini di badan Dean entah bagaimana bisa begitu dan kapan kejadian tepatnya, tapi pastinya," Tunjukkan tas kutukan. "Aku temukan ini di jok depan Impala tepat di posisi penyetir. Apapun ini... ini mungkin biang masalahnya."

Waktu terima, Sam masih teruskan, "Dan jika memang ada kemungkinan yang menjurus pada tebakan kedua, aku ingin tahu apa jiwa Dean masih melekat di badannya."  
>Mendengar itu, ia terdiam pahit dan balas kontak pandang si bungsu Winchester dalam-dalam seakan coba masuki diskusi hening berlantun pertimbangan. Tak sampai hitung menit tepat Jensen keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gelas di pegangan tangan kanan, Castiel beri angguk sebagai notasi persetujuan.<p>

Jensen mengekor Cass berjalan ke meja persegi dan ambil botol minuman keras berlabel Jack Daniels dari sana sementara si malaikat tuang seluruh isi tas kutukan. Ia sendiri tuang cairan sebatas seperempat gelas, lalu letakkan kembali.  
>Dari ujung mata saat habiskan 1 kali teguk, si Sasquatch bergabung grup di samping Cass yang tampak tertarik ambil 1 tulang kecil dan dari usung picing disana...<p>

"Ini... tulang jari jenis hibrida manusia-binatang Chronos..." Castiel sendiri agak-agak terkejut kenali ini. Dan fokus pada geletak bungkusan yang kini dibuka hati-hati. "Ini telurnya..." Sambungnya dengan nada cemas.

Chronos termasuk jajaran dewa. Itu kisah yang lumayan fiksi bagi Jensen yang selalu hadapi kenyataan sebagai aktor yang doyan berperan dalam cerita horor bertema mitos dan masa penjajakan baru-baru ini sebagai sutradara. Sejauh masih mau percaya semua ini cuma permainan kelakar, situasi kedatangan Mi- uh, Cass ini memang nyata yang senyata juga untuk kepribadian sosok Sam Winchester.  
>Daripada ribet, bagusnya kesempatan ini bisa digunakan untuk pendalaman karakter dan inspirasi, kan?<p>

Dengan keyakinan penuh iapun beranikan diri ikuti tingkat serius dalam lingkungan 'Tim Nurani Bebas' yang dulu pernah disebut di naskah dialog 'Dean' waktu musim penayangan 5 episode 13 dan nimbrung saja dengan modus ciri khas si sulung Winchester,

"Chronos... legenda Titan?"

Yang spontan dihadiahi toleh serempak dari kedua sosok di dekatnya.

1 Hal yang pasti, tatapan menusuk setajam pisau dari si bungsu Winchester yang sepanjang sepengetahuan selama sesi baik latihan atau syuting bersama co-starnya... itu pandangan khusus tanda ancaman 'Sam'-nya Jared.  
>Ia lepaskan dehem pendek untuk redam canggung dan teruskan raut serius ala 'Dean', "Cass?" Tekannya agar kembali ke situasi. Dan si malaikat yang awalnya tertegun segera tatap benda di pegangan sembari sahuti,<p>

"Bukan itu. Memang benar si Chronos ini tergolong dewa, namun lebih teristilah penjaga saja. Mereka sebenarnya tergolong spesies monster dan ya, mereka ini bisa dimasukkan dalam list berburu jika kalian sanggup temukan." Penempatan kata 'kalian' sedikit buat Jensen tersenyum karena aktingnya mampu ciptakan pengaruh pada si malaikat. Sedang Cass tetap bicara,

"Hibrida ini memiliki tubuh pria bersayap malaikat di punggungnya dengan 3 kepala yaitu manusia, singa, banteng. Lambang-lambang dari mitos sebutkan monster ini adalah 'ayah dari segala waktu' dan memang memiliki kemampuan 'waktu' lewati batas jagad raya, bumi, dan langit. Jika seluruh bahan-bahan ini diterapkan benar, mantranya bisa untuk melucuti atau memasukkan jiwa secara paksa. Ini bahan-bahan yang sangat teramat langka." Terang panjang lebar Castiel.

Sam timpal begitu penghabisan tanda titik. "Jadi kalau dibakar, Dean bisa balik ke Dean yang benar-benar utuh kakakku?"

"Sebenarnya... ada yang aku tak mengerti." Sahut Castiel pelan dan ragu. Sebelum pemuda yang berada di sampingnya menyela, ia adukan tatap,  
>"Semua bahan-bahan ini masih mentah dan tak mengandung unsur mantra yang tandanya berarti belum pernah digunakan. Dan kau sebut ini ditemukan di jok Impala. Tidakkah itu terlalu kebetulan? Entah memang tertinggal atau sengaja ditinggalkan untuk suatu maksud..." Kemudian beralih ke Jensen.<p>

"Anda, soul anda... apa kepala anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya dengan aturan sopan.

Jensen juga jadi ragu. "Huh? Baik-baik... maksudnya baik-baik bagaimana?" Balikkan pertanyaan. Memangnya jiwa sama kepala hubungannya apa?  
>Belum keluarkan daftar pertanyaan, Cass angguk ke si bungsu Winchester dan menghilang dari pandangan sementara gelas yang masih di pegangan tahu-tahu sudah diambil dan diletakkan di atas meja. Reaksi terkejut lebih teracu atas efek dorong dan dudukan kursi yang telah menyambut pantatnya.<p>

Castiel sudah teleport ke depan tas _duffel_ peralatan untuk cari tali... dan berhubung tak ada barang tersebut, pilihan senemunyapun diambil.

Jelas Jensen ada perasaan janggal ketahui sikap Sam yang tahan kedua bahunya mirip sistematis sipir pada tahanan. Tambahan lihat Cass yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya dengan benda berkilat-kilat di genggaman yang kontan buatnya berontak berdiri. Si Sasquatch masih berusaha kekang dimana buatnya berseru, "Ouch, ah! Sial kau Jare!" Lagi-lagi keceplosan sebut nama 'Jare' karena sudah terlalu terbiasa kalau pria bertubuh tinggi yang akrab di pengenalannya ini adalah Jared.

Rasakan kedua lengan dibekuk paksa ke belakang sandaran kursi, "Kalian serius...?" Sengal dengan picing ke belakang saat "kling-kling" gemerincing rantai borgol sudah menanti- "Tunggu bung... itu tak boleh-" Tiba-tiba tersentak dekatan wajah bersama kedua kolam iris berwarna kuning kecoklatan sedingin kelam es tangkap jeda ucap dan seketika ia pucat pasi begitu suara keluar dari bibir tipis di depannya.

"Duduk."

Itu gaya perintah komandan ke prajurit atau malah... pemilik ke anjingnya? Besit ingatan pada co-starnya kalau sahabatnya lagi terapkan hal itu ke Sadie dan Harley ketika mereka acak-acak seluruh lantai dasar rumah waktu ia dan Jared masih tinggal bareng demi resapi alkimia ikatan ikhwan.

Dan 'Sam' adalah karakter yang dulu pernah ditawarkan saat audisi ambil peran kakak beradik Winchester.  
>Jika disingkapi seluruh episodenya, pria yang berani ambil jalan pintas kegelapan demi buntut-buntutnya 1 tujuan... dan dirinya sekarang berada di antah-berantah sesi siaran langsung Supernatural dengan 'menumpang' tubuh satu-satunya keluarga Sam semenjak bukti akurat banyaknya beberapa bekas luka di tubuh saat cek di kamar mandi tadi...<p>

Jelas, mau tak mau Jensen harus turuti.

Begitu suara nyaring "klik" kuncian borgol padat lingkari kedua pergelangan, Sam bisik "anak baik" di telinga kirinya. Itu semakin ciutkan hati karena dari kesan yang terlukis, dirinya sungguh tak penting disini. Hanya sekelas sipil menyusahkan alias jaminan kerusakan belaka.

Ia sih jujur tak masalah dipandang sebelah mata begini. Pekerjaan aktor lumayan keras sikut-menyikutnya. Tapi entah kenapa hal tadi agak bikin sedih.

Apa karena raut disana serupa Jared yang sudah akrab luar-dalam di kedua matanya hampir 6 tahun ini?

Kembali ke alam sadar saat Sam menyingkir dari hadapan dan digantikan Cass yang sedang lipat sisi baju berikut jaket lengan kanan. Iapun tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.  
>"Uh, Ca-" Terpotong sumpal lipatan sabuk ke mulut oleh Sam.<p>

Castiel persiapkan jari-jarinya dan posisikan di bawah kerangka dada sementara si pemilik tubuh bermimik horor tumpang tindih tak terbilang takutnya ketika lantun instruksi, "Jensen, ini akan sangat sakit. Kalau anda ada bayangan pemikiran yang indah, aku minta anda fokus ke sana sebentar."

Belum sempat Jensen menggeleng arti penolakan serius sekaligus protes keras, jari-jari sudah masuki tembus kain kenaan dan kulit.  
>Ia mengerang keras di tengah gigit sekuat mungkin seiring badan seperti diobok-obok atau mungkin gambaran perbandingannya mirip operasi transplantasi organ dalam keadaan tak dibius. Setelah beberapa detik kesanggupan bertahan, ia akhirnya teriak juga.<br>Telapak langsung bekap dari belakang dan tengkorak kepala belakang bersandar erat pada pak otot perut yang diketahui dalam identifikasi singkat di otak adalah milik sahabatnya.

Sebareng redam dan gigit, terbang fokus 'bayangan pemikiran yang indah' tertuju pada kilasan-kilasan cerita-cerita lama yang penuh canda rusuh dan... berbagai ekspresi Jared.  
>Tak tahu dibalik semua itu, Sam hanya bisa meringis perih atas koyak dari rajam baris gigi di telapak kanannya.<p>

Setelah 3 menit penyiksaan fisik dan mental bagi Jensen, Castiel tarik tangannya dan Sam bebaskan paut.  
>Sedang Jensen palingkan wajah dan meludah rasa anyir darah, lalu menyandar lemas sedikit dongak karena tahanan bangku cuma setinggi bahunya... tak perduli leleh campuran ludah dan darah turuni dagu hingga leher.<p>

Realita Sam otomatis masuk pelataran pola pikir erotis ketika saksikan kelengkapan semua itu bersama bubuh enggah yang tampak mirip orang habis mansturbasi.

_'Astaga... Bayangan apa coba...'_ Gelengnya. Sepertinya, kebiasaan bawaan dari Ruby yang selalu sertakan kualitas darah sebagai bumbu seks masih belum hilang dari kesan. Anehnya, kenapa gambaran seperti itu tak pernah terlintas tiap kali kakaknya terlihat dalam versi serupa dikala luka atau... Pastinya Sam tak mau cari jawaban mengapa bisa begitu dan tatap dalam-dalam si malaikat yang kini mukanya rada-rada cerah.

"Gimana?" Tanyanya segera.

"Hanya ada 1 jiwa, itu kepunyaan Jensen." Jawab Castiel sambil benahi kain lengan, setelahnya sembuhkan luka di telapak si bungsu Winchester dan amati si aktor dengan penuh perhatian sekaligus 1 kali jentik jari sihir dan borgol terbuka.  
>"Jensen, anda punya tubuh dan masih hidup, kan?" Dan tanggapan angguk disana sudah puaskan temuan ringkasan hasil.<p>

"Ini termasuk kasus langka. _Mungkin_ ada semacam kesalahan teknis dalam proses. Untuk sementara, situasi ini patut disyukuri karena seharusnya saat ini tubuh Dean ditempati oleh seseorang yang mempunyai pengetahuan mantra Chronos. Sedang kenyataannya Jensen hidup di jalur dunia berbeda dimana dirinya benar-benar sebagai manusia tanpa kemampuan sihir apapun.  
>Kemungkinan tebakan terbaik, Jensen mempunyai suatu koneksi spesial dengan Dean hingga ketika jiwa Dean ditarik, jiwa Jensen mengisi secara otomatis seolah-olah semacam aksi benteng perlindungan. Dan semenjak Jensen ada di<em>sini<em> tanpa komplikasi lebih, berarti tubuh Jensen disana _juga_ telah menerima jiwa Dean." Terangnya penuh kepastian.

Sam mendesah panjang. Kepala mumet 7 keliling oleh konfirmasi akhir: Dean. Tidak. Ada.  
>Tentu ia takkan suka bakal melihat muka kakaknya begini dengan lain jiwa. Jadi terbayang bagaimana rasanya dulu perasaan kakaknya yang 247 hadapi dirinya yang kehilangan jiwa.

Namun ia tak mau putus asa. Dean dulu pernah bersusah payah kembalikan jiwanya. Maka sudah sepantasnya ia harus lakukan yang terbaik juga.

"Cass, semua mantra bersifat jahat pasti ada mantra untuk membalikkan, kan?" Sembari ambil komputer jinjing yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. "Katakan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku bisa cari daftar kebutuhan bahan-bahan atau..." Berhenti sebelum teruskan sampaian ide 'perjanjian'.

Alasannya bukan karena masalah kondisi persyaratan 'perjanjian' yang pasti berbuntut buruk, melainkan posisi baku Dean di dunia yang aman damai sentosa.  
>Anggap saja tempat itu tak ada Tuhan, berarti surga dan neraka juga tak ada. Maka desainnya sudah jelas, beda dunia berarti beda aturan. Dan setinggi apapun rangking para penghuni jagad raya terkuat disini takkan bisa menjangkau kakaknya bagaimanapun caranya.<p>

Ini sungguh buruk...

Castiel layangkan pandang ke barang-barang dari tas kutukan di atas meja.  
>"Sebenarnya, bahan-bahan yang ada disana sudah komplit untuk melakukan ritual sekarang. Masalahnya..." Sisirkan pengelihatan serba salah sesaat, kemudian fokus ke Sam.<p>

"'Waktu' Chronos bukan hanya tingkatan sihir tinggi. Dulu, orang hanya berani menggunakan ini untuk sekali jalan semacam hidup abadi ala menumpang. Tentu bermain sekali masih resiko 30 banding 50, tapi 2 kali untuk tubuh yang sama... itu bisa berakibat fatal bagi kedua dunia sekaligus _jika _Dean benar-benar terkoneksi spesial dengan Jensen. Tak hanya kedua jiwa takkan bisa kembali lagi, keduanya bisa hilang ditelan jagad raya tanpa bumi, langit, pijakan apapun seperti tak pernah terlahir." Lalu sayukan tatap sedih pada Sam,  
>"Dan kau Sam, kau takkan pernah ingat Dean sebagai kakakmu karena posisimu sudah berganti menjadi anak pertama dalam keluarga Winchester. Sejarah yang tersangkut akan berubah semua."<p>

Sam langsung terduduk lemas di pinggir ranjang. Puyeng super duper puyeng.

Jensen yang diacuhkan mentah-mentah dan jadi pajangan terlupakan ini menghela parau atas perih di pergelangan tangan dan pedih akan situasi kompleksnya. Masalah selanjutnya dari semua masalah jiwa ini... istri beserta karirnya disana sekarang ada di tangan Dean. Dan Dean menggunakan tubuhnya. Tambahan pengakuan Sam tentang Gen...  
>Seandainya perlakuan cerita berdiri di 1 jalur dan pilihan aman harus ditempuh... Ini akan jadi mimpi buruk. Sangat...<p>

Ia coba beri solusi. "...Uh, sebentar..." Ujar dengan suara agak serak gara-gara kejadian inspeksi jiwa tadi. Kedua sosok menoleh padanya saat ia teruskan, "Kalian tahu kenapa nama acara televisi yang saat ini kulakoni disebut 'Supernatural', kan...?" Masih sedikit sengal.

"Hubungannya?" Tanya Sam dengan ketus.

Jensen tenangkan alur nafas dan seka mulutnya sebelum jawab penuh penekanan serius.  
>"<em>Poltergeist<em>, kerasukan, indera keenam, firasat, jampi-jampi voodoo... itu bukan sekedar fiksi- ya, mungkin masalah tentang malaikat, iblis, dan jenis-jenis ide monster diambil dari referensi mitos dan buku-buku suci keagamaan- intinya, sihir secara fakta sudah ada di duniaku dan semuanya hanya tinggal penerapannya saja."

Castiel sunggingkan senyum tipis begitu tangkap maksud petunjuk si aktor dan adukan kontak pandang ke si bungsu Winchester.  
>"Berarti dunia yang pernah didatangi 'kalian' adalah salah satu dunia lain seperti paralel, serupa tapi tak sama." Sebelum Sam sela, ia dahului, "Jika itu benar, tentu keajaiban malaikat juga seharusnya mampu bekerja disana. Asal jiwa Dean ada, kebutuhan ritual pastinya tak perlu. Tinggal bagaimana cara menemukan dunia yang Jensen jalani."<p>

Mendengar kata 'salah satu' terhubung 'menemukan' dari mulut seorang malaikat Tuhan yang disertai perihal nyata tentang keberadaan banyak dunia paralel yang biasa bagi orang awam adalah pengetahuan bualan, Jensen jadi nyengir getir dan menyeletuk, "Ya... seperti berselancar dalam dunia maya. Sebaiknya kalian tahu apa kata kuncinya..."

Tentu, itu sama saja mencari sebuah jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN:

Ini bab terlalu serius ya?  
>Mitos Chronos itu ada dan sesuai penjabaran wikipidia, namun dikombinasi dengan versiku.<br>Hore, saya ciptakan mitos baru!

Er, sori sama bagian 'holy shit' yang tetap ditulis Inggris, soalnya terjemahan bahasa Indonesianya agak... aneh.

Makasih buat yang mau baca. *Hugs* Mohon review, kritik, dan saran~


	5. Buktikan!

Title bab 5: **Buktikan!**

Warning: Jared/Dean, ada adegan ciuman walau cuma hitungan sekilas iklan.

Summary: Jared, jangan pernah buat Dean Winchester marah!

Disclaimer: Uh, masih sama. Semua karakter dan aktor sungguhannya serta si Cliff bodyguard mereka yang tertulis bukan punyaku. ~_~"

* * *

><p>Dean sudah jelajahi 5 Impala dengan hasil nihil. "Aku ingat dia lempar sesuatu mirip debu..." Ngomong sendiri dan masa bodoh kalau teman barunya bakal ikut atau tidak dibelakangnya.<br>Ia terus mengguman dan ngomel-ngomel sendiri. "Barang rongsokan keparat! Yayang-ku yang asli mana sih!" Pandangi seputar dan tatap tak percaya ke lahan penempatan barang-barang studio untuk Supernatural ternyata masih ada 6 Impala lagi.  
>Oh, ini akan sangat memakan waktu. SANGAT!<p>

Sementara kesibukan sahabatnya berjalan, Jared sudah 2 jam berusaha bilang pada beberapa kru yang lewat dengan 1 kata mudah "kelakar", sekaligus sama si Danni yang telpon ke telepon genggamnya gara-gara si Jensen tak angkat... dan mereka mengerti. Meski rada-rada ganjil juga, kok sampai bisa si Danni terlewat dari pemberitahuan suami sendiri...  
>Ia sih tadi sudah bilang sama Cliff, tapi Cliff tetap ngotot karena memang sudah tugasnya untuk terus ikut kesana dan kemari. Dan ia harus mengerti juga, soalnya tak jarang ada kejadian tentang penggemar yang menyamar sebagai kru demi minta foto bareng.<p>

Pandangi kesibukan sahabatnya berikut amati sekilas angka digital pada jam tangan Suunto Advizor yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sebagai konfirmasi waktu, iapun akhirnya dekati ke belakang pria yang lagi cek seksama ruangan dalam Impala ke-6. "Bung, udah deh. Besok masih bisa lanjut, kan? Sudah tengah malam nih..." Setengah merengek.

"Sana tidur saja. Aku tak butuh situ ikut kok." Masih terus cari-cari bukti dari raba jok bahkan sampai bongkar bawah jok kalau-kalau ada simbol Enochian, tak sadar orang-orang yang tugasnya mengurus barang-barang itu tampak nyengir ketar-ketir dari kejauhan.  
>"Pasti punya formasi... sesuatu. Pokok sumber harus ditemuin dulu, Sam disana sendirian... entah apa yang terjadi kalau-" Kalimatnya terpotong tarikan pada kerah kemeja hijau polos tak dikancing kenaannya dari belakang dan kepalanya langsung terbentur list kap mobil.<p>

"Ouch! Sial ah! Ja-" Saat putar, sambut wajah kelewat dekat yang kontan hentikan niat umpat dan buatnya mundur mepet bukaan pintu mobil langsung berpegang erat list pintu dan kap sambil serukan, "Jared, berhenti buat orang kaget napa!"

Cara hembus enggah dan ekspresi yang benar-benar syok... Jared torehkan senyum tipis diwajahnya.  
><em>'Hooo~ sampai sebegitunya itu akting? Jarak antara ruang pribadi, huh?'<em> Ia lebarkan seringai ala Joker dalam hati ketika hadapi sahabatnya.

"Maaf, bung." Ungkap seraya umbarkan muka polos. "Kebiasaan."

Dean masih beri unjuk curiga sebentar. Entah kenapa walau bukan kualitas insting buruk seperti kala berburu, ada sesuatu yang buatnya harus siaga pada orang ini. Kemudian pikir-pikir lagi, mungkin memang ia juga yang kebanyakan prasangka.  
>Menghela panjang saat letak telapaknya ke dada teman barunya untuk dorong supaya beri keluasan ruang ketika ambil duduk di jok pengendara. "Ini omong kosong, bung. Dunia ini serius penuh dengan omong kosong. Aku takkan bisa hidup disini." Sambil gosok-gosok belakang kepala untuk cek benjol atau tidak.<p>

"Kan masih punya aku." Angguk positif teman barunya. Kedua bahunya semakin lemas. Jelas, bersandar bantuan dengan orang ini jujurnya sih agak tak guna. Daritadi waktu ia sibuk, bantuan si Jared cuma jadi pemandu sorak saja...

Jared masih perhatikan raut merenung ala 'Dean' yang lambangkan betapa putus asa dan penuh intrik stres. Sudah 2 jam jalan ekspresi karakternya tanpa ada tanda-tanda lelah. Ada yang aneh memang... sejauh senang bermain peran-berperan begini, ia sendiri juga lelah mengekor gara-gara didiemin terus.  
>Apa gencatan dulu? Mungkin memang butuh bantuan besok. Misha sih yakin bisa improvisasi ikutin. Tinggal si Sebastian. Harus kirim pesan pribadi dulu nanti.<p>

Baiklah... Ia coba menyerah tanpa perlu kibarkan bendera putih dan jongkok di antara lowong kedua kaki sekaligus sandar tekuk 1 lengan di atas paha kanan Jensen dan pasang akting terbaik untuk luluhkan.  
>"Begini, Dean. Set buatan ini kan luas, kita bisa minta bantuan pada kru nanti supaya tak repot jalan sendiri begitu. Aku sendiri juga butuh banyak keterangan tentang masalahmu ini. Dan tempat ini tak buka 24 jam, jadi... sebaiknya kita lanjutkan ini besok lagi saja, ya." Dengan mata dan muka anak anjing memelas khas 'Sam' karena sahabatnya selalu tertawa jika lihatnya bergaya karakter si bungsu Winchester diluar sesi latihan dan syuting.<p>

"Lagipula..." Telunjuk tunjuk pada pria botak dan tambun yang berdiri tak jauh sebagai alasan. "Cliff, orang yang jadi pengawalku dan Jenny kasihan tuh. Paling tidak, bilang dulu sama dia. Tapi mulai besok saja, oke?"  
>Sebenarnya alasan utamanya, Jared sudah tak sabar menanti hari esok.<p>

Disisi Dean, gaya 'Sam' itu lumayan manjur. Lagipula memang iya banget lumayan capek signalkan ruang pribadi terus menerus begini. Walau tak suka keputusan untuk biasakan diri dengan gaya antik si Jared... ingat masalah yang entah di deretan keberapa dimana jelas kesadarannya 'menumpang' dalam badan orang lain semenjak pakaian juga barang-barang yang melekat ditubuhnya berubah... dan sudah pasti si _douchebag_ ini punya kehidupan sosial dan jalinan intrik sendiri.  
>Kalau hancurkan hidup orang yang efeknya bukan cuma di karir, apalagi si Jensen punya istri. Rasanya juga kasihan.<p>

Mungkin si Jared cuma mau jaga baik-baik tubuh sahabatnya. Masuk akal. Meski secara jujur, ada perasaan aneh dengan cara sistematis penerimaan Jared yang sangat cepat dengan situasi ini seakan-akan hal yang lumrah.  
>Tapi kalau mau pikir-pikir lagi, sudah untung ada yang mau perduli dengannya tanpa banyak sangsi begini. Ya, kan?<p>

Tepuk pundak di hadapan untuk ruang beranjak, "Oke-oke." Desahnya panjang. Lagipula tak ada arah tujuan pencarian yang pasti untuk saat ini. Juga, setidaknya dengan alasan tidur ia bisa dapatkan jarak ruang pribadi tanpa si Jared Pada-ki menempel dimanapun ia berada.

Sementara itu, Jared yang masih terperangkap ilustrasi 'kelakar' adalah Jared dengan ketangguhan tersendiri kalau lagi niat. Apalagi lawan sudah beri perhatian kembali ke dirinya. Ia masih punya belasan cara jitu dari rencana ide terawal untuk buat sahabatnya merana kalau ini memang ngotot harus berlanjut.

"Apa mau kamp di trailerku aja?" Kicau Jared sambil berdiri, tawarkan tangan untuk bantuan paut. Sahabatnya sempat "huh?" saat terima dan berdiri.  
>Sarangkan lengan panjang kalungi leher Jensen untuk ajak berjalan bareng sembari melanjut, "Kita bisa belajar dialog sedikit untuk besok, Jenny dan aku lakukan itu sebelum tidur."<p>

Dengar itu, dan memang itu harus masuk daftar masalah... hati Dean jadi drastis kelabu pas ingat-ingat harus berakting jadi diri sendiri di depan kamera dan banyak orang. Mana harus diatur-atur posisi sama ikutin naskah... belum tambahan riasan aneh-aneh. Duh, benar-benar omong kosong benar ini dunia.  
>"Uh... apa itu... um, perlu...? Maksudku... aku- kau tahu- aku bukan si Jenny." Ujarnya serba salah.<p>

Kamp utama aktor utama sudah tinggal beberapa langkah. Jared berhenti sejenak untuk beri signal ibu jari 'ok' pada Cliff dan jawab,

"Justru karena kau bukan Jenny." Tiba-tiba nyosor peluk dan semudah itu wajah Dean terpana di lekuk antara jenjang leher dan pundak Jared karena efek lingkar tangan panjang yang nyaman, senyaman pelukan Sam...  
>Begitu lanjutan, "Kita harus membentuk jalinan baru."<p>

"Jalinan?" Ulang Dean dengan tegun.

"Alkimia." Bisikan bernada seksi di telinga kirinya, kali ini Dean langsung lepaskan diri sembari beo,

"Alkimia?" Mulai ada rasa-rasa buruk ketika Jared mesem-mesem dan taruh telapak di kedua pipi dimana jari-jari jangkau sekaligus lehernya.

"Ya, seperti ini." Ujar Jared dan dekatkan wajah.

Bagi Dean, apapun perlakuan ini... sudah cukup menjelaskan semenjak bagaimana cara Jared kasih nama panggilan buat co-starnya dari J, Jen, Jenny... tambahan kadar keakrabannya yang dilihat darimanapun seperti- er, ia tak mau konfirmasikan dan segera reflek dorong bidang dada sosok didepan sebelum jarak antar wajah tinggal hitungan inci.

Efek hentak kasar itu lumayan buat Jared meringis karena punggung terkena sisi samping lapang panjang kontainer truk penyimpanan pakaian dan pernak pernik bagi aktor milik studio.  
>Dan sekilas itu juga saksikan ekspresi penuh campur aduk horor plus syok di muka sahabatnya disambung,<p>

"Kau bercanda ya?"

Belum Jared hendak tanya apa masalahnya karena barusan memang bercanda dan mereka berdua tahu apapun 'permainan' di antara mereka hanya 'pertunjukan' seperti _gag reel_ normal saja. Toh sebagai bukti mereka tak takut gencar lakukan peluk-pelukan sampai nyaris ciuman di depan banyak orang bahkan paparazi selama kamera berjalan... yakinnya sih pasti buat para penggemar-penggemar mereka heboh.

Meski jujur, ia _masih_ selalu serius mencuri kesempatan buat rasain bibir seksi itu...

Dean acung jari telunjuk dengan bataan kalimat. "Oke, uh- tahu sesuatu? Aku tiba-tiba sangat mengantuk dan- dan aku- aku sebaiknya langsung tidur ditempat si Jensen A- apalah." Lempar raut pucat pasi dan lambai dengan gugup, "Uh... selamat tidur." Kemudian buru-buru ngabur duluan.

Dan itu sangat aneh bagi Jared. Sejauh akting, Jensen dengan modus 'Dean' ataupun diri sendiri tak pernah se'benci' itu kalau digoda-goda.  
>Ia memicing curiga dan kata hatinya teriak, <em>'Rencana!'<em> segera buat otaknya bekerja. Kemudian ingat sesuatu. _'Oke, Jen. Saatnya kelakar balik.'_

Lengan hantam lapis bahan metal kontainer dengan sekali "blug" lalu gesek seakan bertahan berat sementara jari-jari di tangan sepasang pijat kening. Itu jelas sukses menarik perhatian Jensen yang tolehkan muka dengan kedua kolam iris hijau daun penuh ancang serius.  
>Ia masih teruskan akting. "U...gh..." Erang pelan dan pastikan bersuara drastis saat jatuh ke pavement. Hal ini mudah karena semua aktor punya trik untuk itu, bahkan Jensen.<br>Tapi anehnya dari sudut mata... sahabatnya memang tampak sangat bingung.

"Hei- Oi, Jared!"

Yang namanya Dean Winchester, bagaimanapun marah atau kesal dan di tengah situasi sekacau apapun, kesadaran akan iba sudah jadi 1 keseimbangan utama tersendiri.  
>Tambahan melihat cara porsi Jared terkapar... ingatan terbang otomatis di situasi Sam tak sengaja garuk-garuk tembok pemberian si Sang Kematian gara-gara kasus hilangnya Roy. Walau secara pemikiran rasional kejadian ini seharusnya tak nyambung... tapi ia sungguh serius ketakutan dan teriak ke orang yang tadi dikenal sebagai pengawal bagi si kedua aktor dan entah sebagian lagi siapa yang kini pada berdatangan.<p>

"Tel'pon ambulan!" Serunya panik dan tarik kerah kaos bertudung kenaan teman barunya untuk sadarkan karena pria bongsor itu benar-benar serius tak bergerak.  
>"Jared! Oi!" Begitu jari cek nadi leher, tiba-tiba Jared buka kedua matanya lebar-lebar dengan 1 tarikan nafas berat.<br>Dean yang terburu lega langsung luncurkan pertanyaan, "Bung, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanpa sadar layang paut jari-jari di belakang lehernya yang dikira sebagai pegangan berkadar reflek untuk tonggak tumpu bangun ternyata malah sebuah bentuk gaya tarik gravitasi paksa dan ia terlambat sadari apa yang terjadi.

Jared juga agak terhenyak saat rapatan bibir ke bibir terjadi semudah itu. Dan sedetik, ia sempat manfaatkan kulum bibir kenyal disana sebelum sahabatnya sempat membelalak terkaget-kaget dan tampis lengannya yang masih mengalung.

Meski itu sangat terkesan mirip 'kecelakaan', Dean masih waras untuk kategorikan apa yang dilakukan teman barunya tadi-  
>"Oi, masa tak ada yang bawa kamera?" Kalimat dari Jared yang sesantai itu potong pikirannya. Si Sasquatch berdiri jilat bibir sendiri dan kerlingkan mata kiri pada sosok-sosok di sekitar seiring riuh tawa dari mereka yang mulai bergerak bubar sementara si Cliff hanya menggeleng pendek.<p>

"Serius..." Ungkap Dean dengan muka merah padam setelah gosok mulut berkali-kali. Yang buatnya keki bukan hanya gara-gara situasi itu, tapi itu tampang yang sumpah mirip banget sama adik sedarahnya sendiri. Itu rumit dan canggung sekaligus... pastinya ia tak mau pikirkan deskripsinya dan langsung berdiri untuk tarik kerah kaos bertudung kenaan Jared,  
>"Bung!" Nyaris haturkan bogem mentah ke sosok di depannya. "Lakuin begitu punya otak tidak sih?" Yang segera ditanggap angkat kedua tangan,<p>

"Whoa-whoa. J. Santai, dong. Paling tidak situ duluan yang kena 'dikerjain'." Sahut Jared setenang mungkin walau sedikit syok hadapi pernyataan suara kecil dari nurani terdalam bahwa kelakuan sahabatnya sekarang ini disebabkan karena sahabatnya **memang** bukan si Jensen.  
>Tentu aneh melihat Jensen yang terangkum Jensen sebagai aktor dan ini... seharusnya ini akting, kan?<p>

Dean giriskan gigi. "Aku. Bukan. J, Idiot."

"Oke. _Dean_." Benah Jared masih dengan khas guyon. Soalnya segala perputaran panggilan 'idiot' yang pernah diungkap keseharian jaman Kim waktu masih hidup dan juga kadang dari co-starnya sendiri tiap ia salah dialog... jadi ia mah tak masalah saja.

Dean benar-benar putus asa dan lepaskan pegang ketahui kejelasan dari awal bahwa si Jared ini ternyata tak menangkap apapun tentang pemberitahuannya kalau ia bukan Jensen dan daritadi mengikuti dirinya seperti layaknya aktor, bahkan ia tertipu mentah-mentah.  
>"Kau pikir ini bualan, huh?" Sisir rambut dengan jari-jari kedua tangan. Entah apa yang harus diperbuat... ia juga tak tega mau gebukin orang sipil...<p>

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Jared balikkan pertanyaan.

Dean tatap tak percaya lemparan nyolot itu. "Memangnya apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Aku hanya tahu berada di badan ini karena si Balthy keparat itu kirim aku kemari. Kau pikir aku yang minta semua ini?"  
>Teman barunya masih hendak komentar, ia sekali lagi beri acung jari telunjuk. "Berhenti, bung. Tolong berhenti dan hentikan semua usung-usungan permainan sarapmu. Serius, kau malah tambahi runyam kepalaku." Dan beranjak tuju pintu trailer si Jensen tanpa konfirmasi lebih lagi karena jika saat ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk, modus pemburu adalah situasi terakhir yang bakal diangkat dalam pelik salah tangkap antara Jared dengannya.<p>

Baru kali ini ia berharap dunia bersituasi aman damai sentosa yang pernah jadi idamannya dulu tetap bersama iring-iringan 1 kesatuan terkutuk dimana terdapat sihir, iblis-iblis laknat dan segala jenis malaikat. Setidaknya ada pelampiasan frustasi.

Jared yang sudah tak tahan akan pertahanan kokoh pada karakter si sulung Winchester di sahabatnya, langsung beranjak tahan pintu sebelum Jensen masuk.  
>"J, kita hentikan omong kosong ini dulu. Kau punya masalah denganku? Apa ini tentang aksi para penggemar kita dan ide-ide <em>fanfic<em> maniak mereka atau malah gambar-gambar _manip_ yang gunakan wajah kita- ayolah bung. Aku merindukanmu. Buang topeng 'Dean' sebentar, oke?" Ujarnya pelan dan itu adalah terang-terangan kibar bendera putih.

"_Masalah_?" Lengking Dean dan coba tersenyum pada beberapa kru yang lalu lalang, lalu perdekat jarak antar wajah untuk pembicaraan pribadi.  
>"Mau tahu apa masalahku? Aku terjebak dengan kartu mati bersama 2 <em>douchebag<em>, 1 yang kutempati dan 1 lagi kau yang bahkan tak bantu apapun!" Frustasinya dan lihat ke sekitar dimana situasi sudah sedikit lengang. Ia menarik diri,  
>"Kuberi tahu 1 hal, oke? Seperti akting hebatmu barusan dan makasih banget sudah ingetin. Sampai itu kejadian sama Sam tanpa aku bisa ada di sampingnya, serius ini dunia bakal aku buat kiamat versi Winchester. Percayalah. Dan ya, 1 lagi yang serius bukan omong kosong untukmu. Aku <strong>memang<strong> tak pakai topeng! Aku ini Dean yang asli, hidup, pernah ke neraka dan kembali. Bukan acara televisi Supernatural si Dean Winchester yang hanya fiksi bagi kalian. Kalaupun tak percaya, itu urusanmu. Dan jangan menyesal jika aku buat tubuh sahabatmu ini jadi masalah untukku." Kemudian buka paksa pintu.

Jared tetap tahan pintu. "Baik. Anggap aku percaya. Tapi beri bukti dulu kalau kau memang si Dean Winchester yang kau bilang pernah ke neraka dan kembali." Tantang dengan nada datar. Ia masih berharap ini 'kelakar' dan coba ambil garis tengah dari apapun kejadian Jensen-Dean ini.

Dean tertawa sinis. "Bukti? Mau melawak ya? Bagaimana caranya coba? Bung, ini dunia tanpa sihir. Kalaupun bisa ritual panggil malaikat, daritadi juga sudah dijalani kali. Apa juga yang bisa dibuktiin lagi?"  
>Melihat pajang semeringah senyum mesem-mesem yang sama seperti waktu sebelum acara 'dikerjain' tadi, ia langsung menggeleng protes. Tapi si aktor sudah ucap,<p>

"Tanya-Jawab. Aku tanya, situ jawab. Seputar Sam Winchester, adik tercintamu sendiri. Bukan masalah besar, kan?"

"Oh? Tidakkah itu setara sama buang-buang waktu? Hanya karena kau perankan 'Sam' bukan berarti kau juga bisa bergaya seakan mengerti otak dan kepribadian dia, kan?" Tembak Dean.

Jared selalu siap dan tak mau kalah kalau menyangkut soal 'permainan'. Apalagi kepastian pengetahuan episode 14 'Manekin'...  
>"Bagaimana kalau aku taruh hadiah disini. Aku bisa beri tahu situasi Roy yang buat adikmu garuk-garuk temboknya Sang Kematian. Mungkin beberapa acara masa-masa tanpa jiwa selama bersama si Samuel Campbell... jadi kau bisa bersiap sebelum ambil pekerjaan berburu ditempat tertentu." Jika ini sungguhan si Dean Winchester, sudah barang tentu tawaran ini adalah proporsi yang bagus.<br>Dan memang, pria di depannya ini kini tampak berpikir matang-matang. Namun tetap sahuti penuh ancang picing meremehkan,

"Memangnya itu bisa konkret? Cuma aktor saja, kan?"

"Aktor juga punya naskah, kan? Lagipula..." Jared kembangkan senyum penuh percaya diri saat melanjut, "Aku kenal baik sama yang buat cerita 'Supernatural' disini."

"Siapa?" Dean kerutkan kedua alis, benar-benar mulai tertarik.

"Kuyakinkan 1 hal, teman. Itu pasti kuberikan terbungkus dengan pita dan akan tetap berada di dalam kotak kado." Jawab Jared dengan simbolisasi 1 arti, kalau mau tahu tentu jalani permainan dulu. Jensen atau Dean, ini taktik ikuti alur sekaligus tes apa 'Dean' punya inisiatif seperduli itu untuk cek ke komputer jinjing milik Jensen dan mencari sendiri di dunia maya.  
>Ia menanti dengan sabar ketika lawan bicaranya manggut-manggut pendek layak sedang putuskan sesuatu.<p>

Di otak Dean, pertimbangan dari sisi Jared sebagai 'aktor' dan 'kenal baik' lumayan taruh umpan yang tak mampu ditolak jika menyangkut Sam.  
>"Kau sungguh bajingan yang gigih, huh?" Komentar sambil buka pintu dan sisihkan lowong. Sedang Jared tetap berdiri disampingnya seakan menunggu aba-aba. Iapun ucap, "Kenapa? Butuh papan selamat datang?"<p>

Jared hanya semukan alun tawa kecil dan jawab santai, "Harapanku sih ciuman selamat datang."  
>Ketika si Jensen yang mengaku 'Dean' ini mengernyit, ia sambung, "Bercanda, Dean. Aku kan juga punya istri." Seraya naiki tangga trailer dan masuk ruangan, jelajahi duluan tuju ke tempat lemari es kecil berada.<p>

Dean sih nyengir serba salah begitu ingat siapa istri teman barunya ini berikut pengetahuan perbuatan adiknya selama pengalaman menginap di rumah besar milik si Sasquatch itu.  
>Ikuti dan tutup pintu. "Si Ruby..." Desahnya pelan sementara co-starnya si Jensen ambil 2 botol bir dan buka kuncian kedua tutup dengan pembuka botol.<p>

Jared lirik sosok yang duduk di luasan sofa panjang dan sekali lagi coba lempar pernyataan pancingan. "Yaaa. Habis... waktu aku putus sama Sandra, si J nolak jadi 'permen' di pelukanku." Dan sahutan,

"Hah? Kau padanya itu serius...? Jangan bilang itu yang buat kalian tak pernah bicara..." Bernada terkejut dan salah tingkah yang buatnya tersenyum dan kembalikan pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan,

"Itu cuma skenario di naskah. Bagaimana dengan kau dan Lisa. Kalian _juga_ tak pernah menikah, kan?" Saat berjalan tuju sofa.

Dean hanya mendengus ketahui bahkan situasi Virgil pun ada dalam skenario. Berarti siapapun yang buat cerita Supernatural disini sudah pasti data-data cerita pentingnya bakal akurat.  
>Ambil remote untuk menyalakan televisi tabung standar 25" sembari datarkan, "Pendalaman karakter si Jensen <em>juga<em> bukan urusanmu." Dan terima sodor 1 botol sekaligus agak geserkan diri mepet ke pinggiran sisi sofa untuk batasan jarak antara sesama pria karena ia tahu, si Jared Pada-ki ini bersikap seperti rotasi bulan pada bumi alias maunya super akrab terus.

Jared hanya gumankan "aw..." waktu duduk di samping sahabatnya dan segera seriuskan suasana dengan topik utama. "Oke, pertanyaan pertama."  
>"Apa yang paling kau pikir di otakmu tentang Sam." Jared teguk sedikit cairan bir dalam botol. Mau pertanyaan tanggal lahir sepertinya terlalu basi, jadi bahasan difokus dari segi 'pendapat'. Toh jika pendalaman yang dimaksud, tentu ini bisa sekalian jadi bahan introspeksi dan referensi bagus tentang perannya sebagai 'Sam' terhadap karakter si sulung Winchester. Ini akan menarik, sekaligus uji sejauh apa Jensen mampu bereaksi... dan harapannya ini masih tetap Jensen. Dan ia harus positif untuk keyakinan itu.<p>

Dean mainkan botolnya dengan malas. "Menyusahkan." Jawab singkat.

"Itu saja?" Jared santaikan selonjor tangan di sepanjang sandaran sofa.

"Mau jawaban apa memangnya? Perlu dijabar pakai sajak?" Dean beri unjuk muka menyebalkan dan si aktor hanya putar kedua bola mata.

"Maksudku, masa iya tak ada bagus-bagusnya adikmu itu? Dia kan keren, punya kekuatan kegelapan, jagoan..." Lantur Jared dan tersela,

"Ayolah, semua tahu aku lebih keren dari adikku tanpa embel-embel kekuatan aneh-aneh. Toh pakai kaki kelinci aku juga bisa jadi _Batman_. Pokoknya aku lebih menarik dan manis." Kata-kata spontan yang sangat super pede diikuti luwes senyum sok keren.  
>Oke. Lewatkan kalimat narsis tadi. Jared saat ini sedang terpana dalam latar pikiran pemandangan unik dimana gebyar bunga-bunga tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang sosok 'Dean' seperti penjabaran komik-komik shoujo Jepang.<p>

Tak seperti si Jensen yang apa adanya. Wajah begini biasa diusung sahabatnya kala sesi latihan dan syuting dari sudut penghayatan sungguh penuh beban dan banyak konsiderasi serius semenjak sesi setelah pulang dari neraka.  
>Di lain sisi, pesona yang dulu ada semasa musim penayangan 1-3... dan sekarang di penampakannya adalah gabungan kedua versi yang tetap mampu beri hipnotis sipu yang sangat efek bagi mereka yang berkelamin lawan jenis bahkan mungkin juga bagi siapapun.<br>Sungguh sial... 'Dean' ini memang seksi.

Sadari lawan bicaranya kini pandanginya aneh, ia teruskan sesi. "Ya-ya, kedua. Memori terbaik di otakmu tentang Sam." Setelah pertanyaan itu, 'Dean' lukiskan senyum yang lebih menawan. Jared hanya bisa memandang dan terus memandang tak berkedip.

"4 Juli 1996. Kembang api. Sam dansa sungguh... Ah, memang sial itu anak. Dia selalu bisa tertawa lepas waktu dulu. Tak seperti sekarang yang sungguh menyusahkan, walau dulu masih... pastinya sih sekarang semakin begitu deh." Teguk sedikit cairan bir seusai jawab dan jilat tipis kedua bibir.  
>Sekali lagi, itu buat Jared sampai-sampai terpaksa dehem untuk bersihkan kerongkong yang tiba-tiba serak sebelum lanjut,<p>

"Tiga. Hal yang paling kau suka tentang Sam." Setelah pertanyaan itu, 'Dean' lagi-lagi menoleh dengan pandangan aneh... namun tanpa hilangkan papar senyum.

"Serius saja." Sahut terkesan bercanda.

Astaga... entah kenapa Jared mulai ada perasaan gugup. Jika ini benaran si Dean Winchester... daya tariknya memang super alami. Lintasan besit memori tentang bacaan di forum web resmi Supernatural dari para penggemar yang terdapat tulisan 'laki-lakipun akan jadi homo kalau bertemu sosok Dean Winchester'. Dan ia juga tak masalah jadi homo sejak pertama kali bertemu Jensen- uh, jika Jensen tak menolaknya.  
>Menghela panjang. "Jawab saja." Celetuknya, kemudian teguk cairan bir kembali untuk dinginkan apapun tegang di dada saat sahabatnya posisikan duduk lebih nyaman dengan menghadapnya.<p>

"Oke." Seraya pasang muka sok mikir berimbuh "mm" dan jawab dengan variatif penekanan mencolok. "Saat 'kau' tersenyum, buat duniaku langsung terbalik berantakan. Serius mampu bunuh apa saja cuma buat liat itu senyum. _Cantik_."

Jared nyaris semprotkan isi dimulut yang belum ditelan dan langsung tutup mulutnya kala telan. Sedang 'Dean' hanya menggeleng,

"Sudah ada kumpulan kupu-kupu di perutmu, Jared?" Lalu teguk seperempat isi botol dengan santai.

"Itu sungguh homo, Dean." Timpal Jared cepat untuk sembunyikan pemikiran lebih bahwa sahabatnya sedang merayunya. Jikapun sekarang ini sungguhan iya, sepertinya ia takkan menolak.  
>Waktu ajak co-starnya tinggal bareng gara-gara teman apartemen Jensen pindah ke LA, walau alasan mudah demi perdalam jalinan ikhwan... ia memang dulu ada sedikit perasaan-perasaan bagaimana gitu, makanya sampai sekarang masih suka ada ide isengin ke jalur intimasi seksual. Lagipula si Jensen tak pernah permasalahkan karena mungkin anggapan bercanda.<br>Dan kenyataan, sahabatnya ini memang manis banget. Apalagi tiap bangun tidur...

_'Duh... Gen lebih manis kok...'_ Otaknya berusaha sehatkan pemikiran. _'Jen juga...'_ Hati kecilnya masih racuni pemikiran. Debat terpotong suara 'Dean',

"Heh. Seperti 'kalian' berdua tidak saja." Yang kontan dijawab reflek gara-gara efek pertentangan batin tadi,

"Itukan demi menyenangkan para penggemar. Mereka itu sumpah, semuanya gila. Kalo tak percaya besok coba saja kita keluar dari kamp utama ini, mereka pasti pada teriak-teriak minta kita pose ci- uh, pelukan." Pembelaan diri Jared yang faktanya rada-rada amburadul.  
>Lagian memang ada fakta gadis yang buat lagu 'J2 Are In Love' yang buat para penggemar kadang meminta mereka berdua ciuman- ya... bisanya cuma diladeni sebatas pipi.<br>Tapi kalau mau lihat fakta setelah 6 tahun berdampingan, seharusnya itu tak wajar. Seharusnya...

Dean limpahkan lirik penuh arti 'penilaian' disertai guman "oh" dan segera bilang, "Lanjut." Sebelum sosok disebelahnya sempat melantur banyak.

Jared sempat mendesah berat dan teruskan sesi. "Empat. Hal yang paling-" Dipotong,

"Ayolah, Jared. Kreatif sedikit dong. Kalau pertanyaan yang kau mau tanya adalah warna celana dalam Sammy yang paling dia sukai, hidungmu bakal kupatahkan." Ekspresikan kesal. Jared putar kedua bola mata kembali dan tetap teruskan kalimatnya.

"Hal yang paling kau benci dari Sam."

"Kalau dia bakal ajuin tanya-jawab model kau gini." Jawaban asal dari 'Dean' sambil pindahkan saluran televisi dan berhenti di saluran bernama 'Fashion Tv' dengan tatapan antara kagum dan mesum pada sosok-sosok wanita bertubuh molek nan semampai ramping yang jalan-jalan di _catwalk_.

"Ayolah, Dean." Rebut remote dan ganti saluran ke 'Animal Planet'. "Serius dong." Sambung pasang muka memelas mirip anak anjing terlantar khas 'Sam' tepat 'Dean' menoleh dengan menghela panjang.

"Sana, coba ngaca. Tampang begitu yang serius bikin jengkel." Geleng Dean saat ingat situasi adiknya yang mabuk di penginapan Susan setelah selidiki boneka-boneka aneh peliharaan nenek Tyler.

Jared mengedip tak percaya. "Muka _cantik_ begini bikin jengkel?" Setengah lengking yang langsung disambut nadaan tinggi serupa,

"Demi Tuhan, Jared. Tolong jangan bicara 'cantik' saat kita seruangan hanya berdua dan sekelamin!" Diutarakan terkesan jijik.  
>Baru buka mulut hendak keluarkan komentar, 'Dean' dahului, "Kalau dari mulutku, itu tak dihitung."<p>

_'Oh wow. Sebrengsek 'Dean' juga...'_ Sela benaknya. Jared gosok-gosok belakang leher saat sadari cara tercepat untuk ketahui pembenaran masalah ini adalah dengan emosi.  
>"Oke, lanjut deh." Pertanyaan berikut ini pasti bakal jadi titik penentuan.<br>"Apa yang kau lihat dari diri Sam sampai rela berkorban jual jiwa pada iblis perempatan jalan bahkan banyak lakuin apa saja buat dia bahkan terakhir adakan perjanjian dengan Sang Kematian. Padahal Sam kan nyusahin dan tampangnya bikin jengkel."

"Karena dia adalah adikku." Jawab Dean tanpa pikir panjang karena mau rebut remote gara-gara sajian di layar televisi adalah 2 zebra sedang kawin. Sialnya, si aktor cekat jauhkan remote dan selipkan di belakang antara dudukan dan pinggiran sisi sofa yang kemudian ditutupi oleh sandaran tubuh.

Sebelum sempat protes, Jared sudah buru-buru ungkap untuk kembalikan fokus ke topik utama. "Dari pandanganmu sendiri. Bukan dari sisi keluarga atau gara-gara kewajiban pesan ayahmu." Itu juga pertanyaan pancingan, soalnya ia tahu apa jawaban dari pribadi Jensen.

"Karena Sammy itu..."

Amati 'Dean' kali ini terdiam pada modus merenung sedih, detak jantungnya semakin dag dig dug kemungkinan seandainya sosok di hadapannya ini sungguhan...

"...Ya Sammy." Lanjut Dean dengan gampangnya diiringi senyum menyebalkan.

Jared menatapnya datar sedatar datarnya karena 'Dean' ini pintar mengelak. Tak seperti Jensen tak pintar lakukan hal serupa... tapi Jensen selalu menjawab secara skematis apa yang ia tanyakan jika menyangkut soal diskusi pekerjaan. Dan ini...  
>"Baik. Sepertinya kau tipe pemain." Benahi duduk dan letakkan botol di samping sofa. "Mungkin harus aku yang bicara sebagai Sammy, hm?" Lalu hadapi dengan ciri khas karakter 'Sam' sementara lawan bicaranya kerutkan kedua alis.<br>"'Aku' tak pernah membutuhkanmu. Kau tahu itu dan kau mengikat'ku' dengan seluruh perlakuan eksklusifmu hingga 'aku' pasti berhutang padamu habis-habisan."

"Kau yakin itu yang ada di kepalamu saat perankan karakter adikku, Jared?" Dean adukan kontak pandang dengan tenang.  
>"Bagaimana kalau skenario disertakan dengan latar belakang duniaku yang lebih luas dan secara realita. Bayangkan kau pernah melihat Azazel dan punya ayah yang menyuruhmu menembak kepala adikmu sendiri. Bayangkan lebih saat adikmu menjadi favorit para iblis-iblis laknat bahkan penguasa jagad neraka sendiri yaitu Lucifer. Itu memang bukan hanya dari sudut pandang dari sisi keluarga karena ia satu-satunya yang kupunya atau perintah ayahku setiap kali buka pintu motel. Saat kau berdiri di posisiku, aku yakin kau akan lakukan hal serupa. Dan kau tahu apa jawabannya."<p>

Jared tertawa kecil bernada ejek dan beralih ke karakter diri sendiri. "Sebut saja begitu. Tapi apa kau akan bertahan dengan sikap terlalu melindungi itu selamanya? Sejauh kadar dunia burukmu, masih ada wanita yang bakal memaklumi itu semua. Dan kuberi tahu 1 kisi penting. Sam masih punya 1 wanita selain Jessica, semacam cinta lama. Kau sanggup lepaskan adikmu dan biarkan dia menikmati masa-masa bahagia?"

Dean jadi serius dan letakkan botol juga. "Kau menuduhku bahwa aku memandang adikku semacam obsesi? Tentu saja aku malah senang kalau dia bahagia."

"Kau tahu dia takkan bahagia selama kau suatu saat bakal muncul di ruang keluarganya dan meminta bantuan tiba-tiba. Bayangkan seperti saat Sam yang kehilangan jiwa hadir di depanmu dan bagaimana pendapat Lisa saat itu." Cecar Jared dan itu buahkan reaksi henyak terdiam total dari lawan bicaranya.

1 Menit mencari kesimpulan dari permainan tanya-jawab ini, Dean kemudian jelaskan. "Jared, aku tahu kau hendak memancing sesuatu dan aku sungguh tak perduli kau mau percaya situasiku atau tidak. Kalau kau sangat ingin mendalami tentang Sammy untuk kebutuhan peranmu dari tingkatan pendapatku... yang bisa kukatakan, kehidupan seenak pie apel di masa-masa perang malaikat dan kumpulan iblis-iblis laknat di mana-mana ditambah masalah Purgatory dan pengalaman semasa di neraka... itu omong kosong. Total omong kosong.  
>Hanya <em>aku<em> yang sanggup beri keseimbangan 'aman' dan 'pengertian'. Aku perjuangkan Sammy bahkan mencintai dan menyayanginya lebih dari apapun, lebih dan jauh dari lebih dari yang pernah kuberikan untuk Lisa dan Ben. Dan aturan dedikasiku itu jauh dari batasan obsesif, bedakan itu baik-baik."

"Bagaimana dedikasimu waktu Sam yang kehilangan jiwa memanggilmu 'kakak'?" Jared masih berusaha golkan poin. "Dia takkan berbuat buruk pada Bobby jika tak terpaksa dan kau tahu sebuah tembok takkan mampu tahan pengalaman neraka selamanya. Bahkan kau juga tahu kepribadian Sam itu adalah pemberontak."  
>Melihat 'Dean' pejamkan kedua mata sejenak, ia teruskan dengan karakter 'Sam' kembali. "Bermain dengan ilusi dedikasi, tapi jauh di lubuk hati kau menyesal, kan? Kau menyesal karena secara nyata keberadaan'ku' adalah sumber dari segala malapetaka dalam keluarga 'kita' dan hidupmu. Kau bahkan pernah katakan itu dalam bahasa Jepang waktu Gabriel bermain dengan 'kita', ibu takkan meninggal jika 'aku' tak pernah lahir."<p>

Dean menghela keras-keras dan hendak sela. "Jared-" Terpotong gencar kalimat,

"Kau selalu menghajar'ku' saat 'aku' niat tentukan pilihan hidup sendiri. Selalu rendahkan 'diriku' bahwa pilihan'ku' sudah pasti adalah kesalahan. Kau tahu kau hanya memandang'ku' sebagai boneka beruang yang selalu menemanimu, selalu seenaknya saja bisa ditambal dan disulam sesukamu sesuai aturanmu." Dan sekali lagi lawan bicara mau sela,

"Ja-"

Jared terus acuh. "Dedikasimu itu menyedihkan dan ironis. Dan kau pantas dapatkan gelar 'bajingan yang egois'." Tepat akhir ucapan, seketika julur cepat lengan bersama genggam kain kaosnya,

"Dengar. 'Kau' adalah adikku dan 'kau' _milikku_. Jadi terserah mauku kalau aku mau perlakukan'mu' seperti kotoran atau memuja'mu' dan alasi kedua telapak kaki'mu' dengan jutaan mawar berduri setiap 'kau' berjalan hanya untuk pastikan 'kau' ingat semua luka disana adalah dariku. Ya, _Jared_. Coba kau perankan apa komentarmu untuk itu dengan kau sebagai Sammy setelah tahu kenyataan sesungguhnya sebajingan apa pandangan kakak Sammy ini terhadap adiknya sendiri."  
>Sungguh terdiam seribu bahasa saat hadapi wajah penuh ekspresi membunuh dengan ketajaman fokus picing pupil dalam kedua kolam iris hijau daun yang mampu buat lawan pucat pasi seketika... khas 'Dean'-nya Jensen dengan kepastian modus pemburu bahkan ini lebih menyeramkan!<p>

Dean mendekat hingga jarak antar wajah tinggal sejarak inci dan ucap secara perlahan penuh penekanan kental. "Jangan bermain perasaan tentang Sammy denganku atau pilihanmu adalah mutilasi seperti keahlianku saat di neraka. Oh ya, justru karena mukamu yang sesempurna adikku aku akan SANGAT menikmatimu berada dalam ruang siksaku. Dan kuingatkan, aku mampu pastikan kau takkan mati tanpa ijinku. Itu takkan dalam hitungan jam, tapi bulan. Kau berani menantangku untuk itu, Jared?"

Di luar trailer, sosok gadis anggota tim kepengurusan pakaian dan pernak-pernik aktor hendak ambil kenaan 'Dean' dari Jensen karena hanya tinggal itu yang belum dikembalikan.  
>Baru hendak ketuk pintu, suara pecah beling dan pintu terbuka keras bersama hempas aktor Jared Padalecki yang alhasil tubrukan dengannya.<p>

Pemeran karakter 'Sam' itu sempat beri ucapan "sori" padanya ketika seimbangkan diri sekaligus bantunya agar tak jatuh sementara pandangannya tertuju sekilas pada wajah aktor Jensen Ackles yang ucap pendek, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih tak perduli jika kau sudah percaya sekarang." Kemudian beri senyum berkesan terpaksa kearahnya dan berlanjut tutup pintu.  
>Pria di dekatnya sekali lagi beri ulangan "sori" dan tambahi saat lihat perawakannya yang membawa tas plastik untuk tempat pakaian.<p>

"Barang-barang 'Dean' di Jensen bisa tahan sampai besok tak masalah?" Tanya dengan ramah.

Ia mengangguk pendek.  
>Begitu aktor itu untaikan senyum pahit beri "makasih ya" dan berlalu sambil ambil telepon genggam dari saku celana jeans ketika tuju trailernya. Selama telepon genggam dibawa ke telinga, pembicaraan pelan sempat terdengar.<p>

"Hei sayang... uh, ya Gen- um, bisa minta tolong sesuatu? Jadwalmu mulai besok dan beberapa hari kedepan bisa disenggangkan? Ya... er, aku ingin kau ajak si Danni jalan ke luar negeri... hanya untuk beberapa hari. Belanja atau ngapain terserah. Sibukkan dia sebentar."

Ia berjalan perlahan untuk toleh sejenak ke si aktor yang biasa dipanggil 'Sasquatch' oleh banyak orang kini berhenti sebentar ketika buka pintu trailer dan sosok si pengurus anjing-anjing kedua aktor utama bintang televisi Supernatural menyapa seraya keluar. Jared Padalecki langsung cekat peluk 1 anjing kecil yang hendak lompat ikuti 2 anjing besar.  
>Dari kejauhan, ia pasang kuping untuk fokuskan pendengaran lebih setelah si aktor salami si pengurus.<p>

"...Ya, ceritanya agak-agak sulit tapi pastinya bukan tentang Jensen- uh, sebenarnya sih masih, tapi ini tentang... aku yakin kau takkan percaya- sebentar, Icarus masih mau main dengan Sadie dan Harley... Ya-ya, karena itu kukatakan kau takkan percaya- say, aku serius. Barusan aku bertemu-"

Pendengaran berakhir begitu 2 anjing besar masuk ke dalam trailer ikuti tuan sebareng 2 kata "Dean Winchester" dan tutup pintu.

Gadis itu teruskan berjalan lewati si Cliff dengan salam formal dan tuju kontainer tempat penyimpanan set pakaian dan pernak-pernik para aktor. Setelah pastikan tak ada orang di sekitar yang awasi atau ikuti, pintu digeret dari atas ke bawah dan dihalangi baris gantungan baju.  
>Ia keluarkan 1 mangkuk dari tasnya yang tadi sengaja ditinggal bersama saru peralatan, lalu samper 1 sosok gadis muda bertubuh lemas dengan kenaan modis yang tersembunyi dalam remang pojok di antara tumpuk box, kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya terikat erat pengikat kabel berikut mulut tersumpal ikat sapu tangan yang berkadar obat bius.<p>

Keluarkan pisau lipat, bilah tampilkan refleksi sepasang mata yang sudah berubah hitam pekat.  
>"'Tuan' akan senang dengan berita ini." Kemudian sobek leher bagian depan sang gadis perlahan penuh artistik agar tak berantakan tanpa perduli ringkik kejang tertahan dan tetes air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi sebareng leleh darah segar turun di tadah mangkuk.<p>

Saat mangkuk terisi ¾ full, korban sudah tak bergerak.  
>Ia segera benahi kenaan korban agar sisa tumpah ruah darah tak sampai ke lantai. Setelahnya pisau dilipat dan taruh ke saku jaket, kemudian mulai alunkan mantra sembari celup putaran jari telunjuk di permukaan cairan kental merah dan setelah jalur komunikasi terbuka, sepasang bibirnya sunggingkan senyum seiring katakan,<p>

"Aku temukan Dean Winchester."

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN:

Uh, buat cerita Dean dalam dunia nyata J2 memang sulit ~_~" tapi saya merasa tertantang. Karakter Dean tetap original kok, itu juga saya usahakan.

Senangnya demon berkeliaran di dunia nyata J2... hohoho~ Bab berikut bakal banyak darah dan kekerasan. Terus ikuti cerita ya~  
>Makasih buat yang mau baca. *Hugs* Mohon review, kritik, sarannya.<p> 


	6. Ironi dan Realita

Title bab 6: **Ironi dan Realita...**

Warning: O yeah, rape bebeh! Meg/Jensen, Lainnya/Jensen, Sam/Jensen. Terdapat adegan kekerasan, pembantaian, pelecehan, makian, permainan pisau dan... pokoknya bab ini jelas masuk NC-17.

Summary: Ironi adalah bagian dari sebuah realita, tapi kalau sebuah realita itu sendiri adalah penjabaran keseluruhan dari 1 arti kata 'ironi'...

Disclaimer: Pastinya semua karakter dan nama-nama yang tersebut di dalam fic ini bukan punyaku. ~_~"

Thanks: Untuk **Candy784** yang udah mengikuti dan kasih semangat. Juga buat **Scarlet Natsume** yang mau alert story daku. *Hugs*

* * *

><p>Lihat sekilas jam Nixon 'the Player' yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjuk jam 1.43...<p>

Sam pandangi datar sedatar-datarnya dengan sangat amat teramat lama pada belakang kepala sosok yang sedang asik memilih-milih produk sabun pembersih muka dengan selalu baca seksama setiap keterangan bahan di kemasan bahkan tak terkecuali banding ukuran milinya.  
>Jika saat ini ia punya kekuatan mata laser ala <em>Superman<em>, sudah pasti itu kepala sudah bolong dari tadi.

Ampun seribu ampun...  
>Sejauh sabar berurusan libat dan terlibat empati bagi masalah jaminan kerusakan macam si Adam pun... yang namanya mengasuh tetap bukan konsiderasinya. Toh ia dulu tinggal beri <em>shotgun<em> dan ajari bidik. Beres.

Benar-benar salut kalau mau cermati bagaimana pengabdian kakaknya tersayang dari umur kecil hingga sekarang yang selalu jaga baik-baik dirinya yang tak jarang seenaknya saja berkali-kali ngabur antara niat pribadi dan kadang memang pas sialnya kedapatan diculik orang, lalu saat situasi manipulasi Ruby hingga masa-masa kehilangan jiwa...

Kalau demi Dean... sudah dari dulu ia ingin coba berdiri di depan Dean. Contoh saja kasus dendam kesumat untuk si jalang Lilith.  
>Dan sejauh syukur pada Tuhan yang mau bawa kakaknya balik dari garu neraka beserta segala perhatian dan pengorbanan dari Cass... Dean sudah bukan lagi Dean yang dulu selalu 100 persen fokus padanya bersama kalimat "jangan pernah hilang lagi dariku".<br>Dean yang sekarang mirip boneka rusak dan pajangan 'hati' di dalamnya tak lebih sekedar bongkah es yang tercacah-cacah bagi jubel-jubel hal dari rusuh kiamat sampai segala ribet takdir dari Sang Pencipta bahkan yang terakhir adalah Lisa dan Ben, meski seharusnya Lisa dan Ben adalah pengecualian karena itu berasal dari permintaannya...

Ironisnya... terkadang, perasaan kesal itu ada. Dan semakin ironis kalau mau jujur, ia lumayan lega ketahui hubungan Dean dan Lisa sudah diambang putus karena Lisa hendak jajaki hidup dengan pria lain.

Ya. Ia **sangat** lega.

"_Kau tahu, Sam? Kepribadian kita tak jauh berbeda."_ Lantun memori suara Lucifer dalam kepala waktu ia selesai membantai orang-orang yang terasuk oleh iblis-iblis laknat suruhan sejenis si bajingan Brady.  
>Lampias amarah seindah klimaks kepuasan seks kala tak hanya membantai... Jari-jarinya benar-benar koyak-koyak para jahanam itu dari cabuti seluruh organ luar dan dalam sampai keluarkan sum-sum tulang dan serius habis-habisan preteli mereka.<p>

Parahnya, ketika Lucifer menghajar kakaknya di samping Impala, ia juga ikutan melampiaskan amarah gara-gara besit ingatan saat pertama kali ia mati di tangan Jake yang seharusnya _mungkin_ sudah dapatkan ketenangan surga bersama ibu dan Jess... jadi harus lalui segala jenis kalut sejak kematian Dean oleh kontrak iblis perempatan jalan dan begitu ia sudah bisa berdiri sendiri dengan lebih "whoah" berpegang darah iblis, Dean tahu-tahu nongol begitu saja dalam jalurnya dan hendak reparasi seakan dirinya ini yang boneka rusak.  
>Itu terlalu ironis.<p>

Sam terhenyak akan putaran kaset-kaset lama itu dan segera palingkan wajah menyusur pandangan asal pada jejer botol-botol sabun mandi berbagai bentuk dan merek di rak sebelahnya.

"_Perbedaan kita, aku tak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena yang 'harus' berarti sudah sepantasnya 'harus'."_ Kembali memori betapa renyah berkarisma di setiap untai kata-kata utaraan Lucifer, sampai-sampai buat seluruh aliran darah tertuju ke setiap ujung kuku-kuku jemari kedua tangannya.

Mengepal erat dan palingkan wajah untuk fokus kembali ke Jensen, kemudian hampiri dan begitu saja langsung ambil kemasan di genggaman si aktor, lalu buang itu barang ke dalam keranjang bawaan yang baru terisi sikat gigi dari 45 menit tadi... alamak!  
>Ia dekatkan wajah untuk sejajarkan tatap. "Jensen, kita bukan sedang acara tamasya. Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa jam 2 dini hari bukan jam yang tepat untuk menikmati suasana belanja." Datarnya dan wajah di depannya rada-rada terkejut disambung pandangan sayu sembari sahut,<p>

"Sori, Sam." Si aktor gosok-gosok belakang leher penuh perasaan bersalah dan melanjut berbubuh senyum kalem, "1 Barang terakhir, lalu kita keluar dari sini."

Sam sekali lagi terhenyak dan menghela panjang. Lagi-lagi... ia baru saja lampiaskan amarah sembarangan.  
>Ironis dan selalu sungguh ironis, bagaimanapun tingkat menyebalkan gaya sok benar dan modus tukang mengatur milik kakaknya... jelas, kesadaran dirinya takkan dapat keseimbangan tanpa argumen dari Dean. Entah berapa lama lagi ia sanggup bertahan tanpa ketahui keadaan jiwa Dean disana...<p>

"Aku yang sori." Menjauh dan lalukan pengawasan sejenak ke sekitar area perbelanjaan Walmart yang hanya terisi kesibukan 6-8 orang saja. Setidaknya mereka orang-orang yang sama dimana tadi ia sempat bilang "Christo" yang dibungkus aksi dehem waktu berpapas.  
>"Dengar, Jensen. Aku bisa pastikan apapun kebutuhanmu akan kupenuhi dan kau tak perlu khawatir. Tapi saat ini aku cukup lelah dengan kasus semalam. Hari selanjut-selanjutnya juga tak selalu bisa buka mata 24 jam penuh seperti modusku dulu yang kehilangan jiwa. Dunia ini bukan main-main, begitu juga dengan nama keluarga Winchester dan kau saat ini mengendarai tubuh biang kerok pembuat onar surga dan neraka. Jadi selama kau di dunia ini, permintaanku hanya 1. Kooperatif-mu." Papar keterangan bernada komando.<p>

Jensen yang masuk golongan perfeksionis ini sebenarnya hendak hibur diri melupakan situasi krisisnya disini... dan memang jadi kelupaan benaran.  
>Maklum, dunia ini baginya malah terkesan nyaman tanpa tebar kamera yang selalu main jeprat-jepret sana-sini dan segala kesibukan daftar acara gono-gini... apalagi masih bergeografi tanah Amerika. Meski bukan LA pun, tetap benar-benar terasa seperti di 'rumah' deh...<br>Ya... nasib, apa yang bisa diprotes kalau kalimat imperatif tadi ternyata tak hanya ingatkan kembali bagian itu saja, melainkan tampang gantengnya ini terpajang sebagai 'tanda seru' baik dimanapun berada sekaligus di beberapa negara bagian republik federal ini.  
>Mau bagaimana lagi selain mengangguk getir sebagai bentuk pengertian dan berjalan duluan seiring signalkan lafal "ayo"?<p>

Seandainya saja latar dunia ini hanya set buatan di Vancouver... _'Huh?'_ Tunggu. Situasi Purgatory ini dan kata 'kasus' barusan, kira-kira ia berada di episode berapa?  
>"Uh, Sam..." Sambil lambatkan langkah agar dapat sejalan di samping pria bertubuh tinggi yang kini menoleh padanya. "Kalian ada kasus apa kemarin?"<p>

"Kasus dewa pagan Ashtart..." Sam menggantung lanjutan kalimat saat sadar cara penyebutan kata 'kasus' yang tunjukkan pengetahuan, otomatis bawa layang ingatan terpusat pada gambaran 'naskah'. Tentu kalau seorang aktor punya ketentuan dialog, pastinya ada alur cerita juga.  
>Bego sekali bisa lupakan itu...<br>"Jensen, kau pernah syuting 'Sam' dan 'Dean' terlempar ke dunia lain, kan?" Ia coba tes apa ada persamaan kisah berdasar alasan waktu di pertemuan awal yang dikira kelakar belaka.  
>"Kau tampak sungguh fleksibel setelah melihatku dan Cass... hampir serupa bagaimana tanggapan aktor Misha Collins padaku dan Dean."<p>

Arakan jalan berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum rak pakaian.  
>Melihat ekspresi selidik dari pengawal dadakannya, Jensen mulai ada rasa-rasa buruk kalau bahan pembicaraan ini bakal tertuju ke 1 arah. Tambahan wikipidia tentang kepribadian karakter 'Sam' yang bertipe super kritis dan pandai... dikalikan saja dengan faktor campur aduk kasus tukaran jiwa ini, tentu bisa hasilkan ide bunuh diri karena bukan hanya bakal merusak stabilitas inti alur yang sudah direncanakan semenjak persamaan kenyataan cerita,<p>

Cass bisa-bisa...

"Ya. Itu episode 15 'Kesalahan Prancis'." Ringkasnya.  
>Tapi daripada canggung, seharusnya tinggal bayangkan saja ini seperti wawancara kilat di lokasi syuting. Toh terang-terangan bohongpun...<p>

"Dan sekarang kau syuting episode ke...?" Tanya Sam dengan kerut dahi serius.

"Aku baru selesaikan itu dan sekarang sedang istirahat tunggu pengeditan selesai." Ya, jelas-jelas bohongpun si Sam takkan tahu apapun.  
>Ketika amati lawan bicaranya masih menanti terusan ucapan, Jensen terpaksa jelaskan rincian panjang lebar proses yang disebut 'pengeditan' ini berjalan sekaligus pengenalan repotnya kegiatan syuting dikeseharian.<br>"Biasanya untuk 1 episode, pengambilan gambar dalam 1 adegan ada banyak kesalahan dialog dan 1 hari syuting rata-rata hanya sanggup selesaikan _wrap_ 10 sampai 15 lembar perencanaan adegan dan tak jarang sampai 5-10 _take_ untuk 1 lembarnya karena rotasi para aktor utama tak hanya berdua seperti kau dan aku begini... selama 1 adegan itu juga harus ada penempatan situasi tempat, tata letak barang, porsi pencahayaan dan pengaturan sudut pandang kamera. Belum tambahan jika ada adegan pertarungan untuk tingkat adegan ribet yang menggunakan aktor pengganti atau mungkin untuk mudahnya bayangkan saja situasi dimana 'Sam' dan 'Dean' harus bertemu muka mereka sendiri yang versi Shapeshifter. Lagipula setelah seleksi seluruh adegan beres, masih harus ada selipan pemilihan lagu berkualitas sesuai tema dan penambahan efek khusus seperti sihir dan banyak penyesuaian lainnya lagi."

Begitu Sam membaca cermat struktur mimiknya dengan tingkah berpikir... Jensen sudah panas dingin di balik modal gaya tenangnya saat suara keluar dari mulut itu,

"Anggap saja begitu pengeditan selesai, berarti situasi yang sama juga terjadi disini. Dan disini kejadian episode itu sudah 1 minggu lalu..."

"Ini tayangan yang jadwalnya disiarkan 1 minggu sekali untuk 1 episode. Tentu yang dimuat bukan keseluruhan dokumenter perhari." Sanggah cepat berimbuh suguh wajah meyakinkan untuk buat pengawal dadakannya ini berpikir kesibukan syuting dilakukan sejalan jadwal tayang berlangsung karena 'tayang perdana' bukan situasi yang perlu untuk dimasukkan dalam keterangan jika hendak akhiri sesi tanya-jawab ini dengan cepat.

"Oke. Hanya kejadian penting berarti." Sam manggut-manggut atas perolehan hasil kesimpulan. Tapi interogasi masih jauh dari pencapaian selesai saat terbang ingatan pada wawancara si 'Jared Padalecki',  
>"Aku dengar ini musim penayangan ke-6... Biasanya jalan berapa episode untuk 1 musim penayangan?"<p>

"22... Tapi tak tentu juga. Musim penayangan 3 hanya 16 episode. Itu urusan sutradara dan pemilik acara ini." Jawab Jensen dengan pernyataan angkat kedua bahu. Tunjukkan kalau ketentuan produksi berarti berada di luar pengetahuannya.

Sam yang tak dapatkan porsi janggal dari extra raut disana, juga tak bisa menilai banyak pembenaran fakta atas kemukaan jawaban-jawaban itu karena lingkungan per-aktoran memang berada di luar jangkauannya. Eh, kenapa harus masalah? Ada internet kok repot...  
>Namun dari ungkapan pertama tadi, masih ada celah yang bisa bawanya langsung ke inti pertanyaan.<br>"Selama menanti pengeditan, masa sih kau sebagai aktor yang perankan karakter utama tak diberitahu bagaimana kondisi ringkasan ide dari perencanaan alur cerita untuk kesempatan ilham pendalaman karakter? Contoh saja karakterku pada Jared di masa kehilangan jiwa dan saat sekarang. Tentunya selain sekedar program dialog, tetap harus ada naskah yang jelas untuk gambaran binaan segala permasalahan jalinan kakak-beradik, kan?"

Nah... arah tebakannya betul. Jensen jadi agak mesem-mesem serba salah akan perlakuan cecar ala detektif seperti kala si bungsu Winchester ini sedang korek-korek informasi terhadap saksi saat jalani keseharian kasus dan tak sadar ia keceplosan, "Itu... pertanyaan yang bagus."  
>Dan buru-buru menggeleng pendek artikan 'bukan' bersama papar,<p>

"Kelasan seri bersambung berbeda dengan layar lebar. Untuk versi begini, naskah cerita dikirim untuk sekali episode berikut saja agar tak ribetkan konsentrasi pemilihan akting, jadi pengerjaan selama sesi syuting bisa fokus. Cerita per episode juga ditulis oleh lain orang dan dalam seri ini, grup penulis bisa berisi 5 orang dan tiap penulis kadang buat grup sendiri supaya ide selalu segar. Kalau soal jalinan sama sekali tak terlalu sulit kok. Jared aktor yang handal... Aku dan Jared sudah jalan 5 tahun untuk musim penayangan 1 sampai 5."  
>Perbedaan jauh tentang pengarahan fakta, urusan dialog sih memang begitu aturannya. Lagian kan si Sam takkan kenal siapa Eric Kripke, Sera Gamble, David Nutter, McG, Ben Edlund, Robert-<p>

"Tunggu..." Suara Sam sela pemikiran.  
>"Kau bilang 1 tahun kontrak... 22 episode untuk 1 musim penayangan berarti kalian setidaknya sudah lakukan syuting jauh-jauh bulan sebelum jadwal tayang per minggu berlangsung, kan?"<p>

'_Waduh... gawat!'_ Jensen kini benar-benar panik beraduk nyengir waktu susulan utaraan dari Sam,

"Bob Singer. Paman Bob, sutradara... uh, produser eksekutif. Dia yang bayar gaji kalian dan kau bilang sutradara dan pemilik acara yang tentukan berapa episodenya, sudah pasti mereka punya alur-"

"Gini-gini..." Potongnya segera. "Dalam 1 tahun kontrak itu termasuk hitungan wawancara, kegiatan foto, acara jumpa penggemar, promosi dan urusan-urusan lain di bawah nama acara 'Supernatural'. Lalu masalah Paman Bob yang kau jalani di dunia lain itu hanya naskah alias fiksi." Lagi-lagi harus berbohong gara-gara pengangkatan nama 'Paman Bob'... tapi ini demi kebaikan.  
>"Dan tugas sutradara di duniaku cuma mengatur bagaimana penangkapan gambar berlangsung. Dan tugas si pemilik acara adalah mengoreksi cerita dari para penulis sebelum dibuat kondisi dialognya dan dia juga harus berhubungan dengan tempat produksi yang bakal setujui rangkuman ide-ide tersebut." Paparnya secara skematis.<p>

"Oke. Berarti keseluruhan acara bergantung pada para penulis itu. Siapa saja nama mereka?" Lawan bicaranya masih penasaran.

"Tentang itu... sori, Sam. Kami cuma aktor. Penghubung kami berada pada sebatas agensi yang mengatur kontrak dan keperluan jadwal ini dan itu." Ujar Jensen penuh penempatan akting spesial yang tampilkan _image_ pura-pura tak perduli selain aktor picisan yang terima bayaran mudah.

Pengawal dadakannya tiba-tiba angkat wajah dengan kilasan sikap, kemudian semukan senyum tipis sebareng lontar, "Kau memang aktor."

Belum deskripsikan apa komentar itu berupa harafiah atau kiasan berkonotasi tertentu, pria itu sudah berjalan dengan jejer kata "apa barang berikut?"  
>Pastinya, ketahui muka disana sedikit berilustrasi rona-rona 'maksud'... jika itu disetarakan dengan pengetahuannya selama bersama Jared, itu adalah simbolisasi...<p>

Yup. Ide.

Kalau begini buntut-buntutnya, ia harus tanyakan pada Cass bagaimana cara sihir malaikat bekerja mengembalikan jiwanya dengan Dean. Jangan sampai si Sam minta bantuan si malaikat gila itu buat rusuh ke dunianya beralasan gali info. Dan Cass... **jelas** bakal berpartisipasi 'demi dan bagi Dean'.  
>Sungguh 2 kali gawat!<p>

"Sam, aku boleh ke wc dulu?" Permintaan ijin sambil susurkan pandang cari-cari plang 'toilet' dan melanjut asal, "5 Menit." Tapi begitu temukan label penanda di kejauhan, "Jadikan 10 menit deh. Kalau tak masalah."  
>Kemudian angkat kedua alis agak was-was ketika Sam berjalan samper seiring ukir bentuk bibir diikuti vokalisasi "Jensen",<p>

Si pemilik nama tanggapi sigap dengan, "Celana dalam."

Begitu berhadapan tampang mengernyit, Jensen langsung pijati kening atas luncuran 2 kata idiot tadi waktu jabarkan, "Maksudku, itu 1 barang terakhir biar kita bisa cepat selesai dan balik ke motel. Bisa tolong pilihkan? Kau pasti tahu ukuran- uh, kau tahu... kau pasti sudah lihat celana dalam kakakmu sendiri, kan? 2 Box cukup."  
>Syukur-syukur pintar ngeles... Tinggal berharap saja tingkah gugup ini tak masuk hitungan 'penilaian' di dalam kedua kolam iris berwarna kuning kecoklatan disana.<br>Benar-benar layak diawasi oleh elang! Sungguh... mengintimidasi.

Ketajaman insting Sam memang berbeda jauh dengan Jared karena didikan alami pemburu. Tapi co-starnya juga punya kualitas sensitif alami untuk sesuatu di sekelilingnya, walau jeleknya sering menempel pada siapapun tanpa kesadaran privasi dan tak jarang saat bersamanya diikuti candaan kelewatan seksual- Oh Tuhan! Syoknya begitu sadar bagaimana sifat si sulung Winchester...

Sementara si Jensen lagi puyeng 3 kali gawat, Sam masih menatap penuh inspirasi prasangka pada sosok di depannya ini. Menghela panjang dan palingkan fokus ke jalur kosong sepanjang depan dan belakang sekalian ke beberapa rak sekitar. Setelah yakin aman, ia keluarkan pistol Taurus Model 99 dari selip belakang celana jeans. "Kau tahu cara gunakan senjata api?" Seraya sodor.

"Um, ya." Jensen terima pistol indah dengan gagang berlapis warna mutiara yang selalu dominan dipakai 'Sam'-nya Jared semenjak musim penayangan 2. Ini mirip Beretta 92FS, sedang Taurus sudah di-upgrade miliki 17 putaran peluru 9mm. Pastinya sih itu hasil kerjaan si Dean.  
>Karena perintah "tunjukkan" yang tak mau dengar kata 'tidak' ketika Sam ambil alih pegangan keranjang, ia tunjukkan kondisi <em>safety pin<em> pelatuk dan cara keluarkan magasin, lalu arahkan sisi pistol agar tepat tarik 1 kali kokang... 1 peluru yang sudah isi kamar peluru meloncat dalam keranjang, kemudian kunci posisi _slide_. Masukkan 1 peluru itu ke dalam magasin dan masukkan magasin kembali ke pistol hingga tampilan 1 peluru teratas isi kamar peluru, lalu buka kunci posisi _slide_ dan _slide_ otomatis kembali ke posisi semula. Terakhir tunjukkan kondisi _safety pin_ pemicu.

"Mm-hm. Bagus." Guman Sam seiring hadiahkan angguk impresif dan keluarkan pisau lipat, batang kapur, 1 botol plastik berukuran kecil isi garam halus dari saku kanan-kiri jaket saat si aktor selipkan pistol ke belakang celana.  
>"5 Tahun untuk acara 'Supernatural' itu waktu yang lama. Aku rasa kau juga tahu dasar-dasar efisiensi penolak bala dan membuat jebakan iblis. Biasakan persiapan itu. Dan camkan ini, kau boleh melukai badan kakakku kalau benar-benar butuh membuat lambang Enochian. Jangan lebih atau aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan karena sudah memperlambat tugas Cass. Jika ada apa-apa, nomorku ada di <em>speed dial<em> '0'." Penekanan wanti-wanti.

Jensen menghela panjang saat masukkan hibah semua barang ke saku jaket, lalu timpal penekanan kritik, "Hanya kamar mandi yang tak sampai 1 blok, Sam. Kau ini sungguh ribet."

"Percaya tak percaya, Jen. Gedung besar dan kamar mandi umum bukan kombinasi bagus." Respon si bungsu Winchester yang segera teruskan, "Hitung-hitung saja ini adalah langkah awal untuk penyesuaian kepercayaan dariku padamu."

Ia sedikit tertegun sebutan 'Jen' yang terkesan akrab ala sahabatnya. Walau aslinya sih, Jensen lumayan kesal dipanggil-panggil pakai nama cewek... Tapi ya sudahlah. Itu kemajuan, kan?  
>Tak mau ambil pusing masalah nama dan komentar iseng, "Apa nanti langkah berikutnya berarti aku bakal pegang Colt-nya Dean?" Dan lagi-lagi tertegun pada melodi tawa kecil dari sosok di hadapan yang sangat mirip Jared... sungguh sita dilema bagi indera pengelihatannya. Entah harus menyingkapi lega atau sedih... dirinya ini memang harus biasakan semua hal sampai yang detil terkecilpun untuk menjadi sebuah realita dalam karangan fiksi.<p>

"_Hanya_ kalau kau bersikap seperti anak baik." Jawab Sam yang diimbuh senyum menawan berlesung pipit di kanan-kiri pipi.

Jensen sudah rada-rada kebal dengan lagak begini. Masalahnya, tiap pria ini luweskan sikap ramah di luar sesi berburu dan wawancara pada orang-orang di luar kategori teman... berarti pengertiannya antara total sarkastis atau basa-basi yang terselubung konsepsi konklusif.  
>Sungguh tak mau bayangkan seperti apa versi yang kehilangan jiwa. Mungkin ia cukup bernasib baik bertemu versi yang ini...<p>

"10 Menit." Pengawal dadakannya masih getol beri wanti-wanti.

"Ya-ya. Tenang saja. Aku milikmu kok. Mana bisa sih aku ngabur darimu?" Pernyataan jaminan janji dan kerling kedip mata kiri, "Tunggu saja di Impala, nanti aku susul." Cepat pisahkan diri dari grup tanpa menoleh lagi.  
>Tak tahu kalau pria yang lebih muda 5 tahun yang masih awasi punggungnya sampai hilang di belokan lorong tujuan 'toilet'... lagi terpukau akibat kata 'milikmu' yang undang imajinasi bejat dalam...<p>

Sam menggeleng agar usir khayalan 'miring' yang berkutat di kepala sejak 4 jam ini dan mendengus lelah. Tuju ke rak pakaian dalam, otak olah bahasan tentang keterangan soal alur cerita tadi. Dan efek cenayang atau bukan, ada rasa-rasa positif kalau si Jensen _hendak_ menitik beratkan kondisi tak tahu apa-apa selain syuting. Tipuan atau jujur, dia benar-benar aktor yang handal...  
>Setidaknya daftar rencana berikut sampai Cass kabarkan hasil, Bobby ada di baris kedua untuk mempermudah tugas pengawasan. Tak bisa pertaruhkan resiko jika berita ini sampai tersebar di antara jejaringan sosial para iblis-iblis laknat. Dan kalaupun Bobby nantinya tak ada jadwal kosong, kan masih ada ruang panik. Beres.<br>Lagipula ia bisa isi waktu dengan tanya-jawab sekaligus ricek cerita musim penayangan dari 1 sampai 5 sebagai bahan bahasan. Sedang musim penayangan 6... mungkin ia harus timbang-timbang dulu.

Sepertinya pagi ini bergadang penuh untuk berkendara ke rumah Bobby adalah opsi bagus.

Setelah ambil 2 box yang masing-masing isi 2 celana dalam yang sudah pasti ukuran dan pilihan Dean, ia berjalan tuju rak minuman dan tambahi isi keranjang dengan 6 kopi kemasan kaleng siap minum dan 4 botol minuman berenergi, berlanjut sebentar ke konter makanan hangat untuk pesan 1 kantung cemilan kue kering manis sebelum ke konter kasir.

Ketika meletakkan seluruh barang belanjaan sementara petugas kasir masukkan daftar barkot melalui pemindai otomatis, Sam lemparkan tatap ke plang 'toilet' dan pikiran sekali lagi berdebat keraguan penting atas kemungkinan cara yang bakal digunakan kakaknya untuk legalkan tindak pemanfaatkan kesempatan menggali informasi dari dalam.  
>Pasalnya sebaik dan sebinal apapun kakaknya itu, setelah pengalaman neraka... suasana hati yang amburadul 7 keliling tanpa dirinya di sisi pria pemimpin keluarga Winchester ini, Dean bisa disejajarkan sebagai mesin pembunuh aktif. Contoh saja bukti perlakuan yang tak tanggung-tanggung pada Samuel dan Bobby, juga di beberapa kesempatan lain waktu masalah zombie Angela.<br>Kira-kira si Jared Padalecki bisa menjaga Dean atau tidak ya... Lupa tanyakan bagaimana kepribadian si aktor pemeran 'Sam' itu...

Yang pasti, mau 10 menit atau tidak, ia tetap bakal susul ke toilet setelah selesai masukkan barang-barang ini ke Impala.

Selama pengawal dadakannya itu sibuk dengan apapun pemikiran rencana... Jensen sudah berhenti di depan daun pintu bertanda gambar 'pria' untuk melihat menyeluruh pada sisi kanan-kiri yang lengang. Sewaktu berjalan lalui 2 kali belokan lorong tadi, ia juga sudah berusaha peka jika ada yang ikuti. Toh ia kan aktor yang terbiasa dikuntit sana-sini oleh penggemar.

Baru kaitkan jari-jari tangan kiri pada pegangan pintu, tiba-tiba hentakan kuat buat mukanya menabrak pintu sekaligus terdorong masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tersungkur di lantai kamar mandi. Meski jatuh tak keras, itu cukup buatnya meringis.  
>Ia segera menoleh sebareng ucap, "Apa-apaan sih?" ke arah suara derap sol sepatu yang menyusul masuk, kemudian membelalak tak percaya penampilan jenjang sepatu boot hitam beserta celana kulit hitam ketat yang libat sepasang kaki ramping berikut kelengkapan sabuk khas dan segala pernak-pernik unik yang akrab pada pengenalannya saat syuting episode 10.<p>

Sekilas pemandangan riak gemulai rambut ombak berwarna hitam legam yang lewati batas bahu disana...  
><em>'Sial...'<em> Tak buang waktu dan ambil pistol, namun wanita bertubuh sintal itu kibaskan tangan kanan dan sekejap benda dalam pegangan terlempar menyusur lantai sampai diterima injakan sepatu.

Seketika wajah cantik itu mengurai garis senyum, iapun limpahkan lebaran serupa yang lebih getir ala karakter 'Dean' saat berdiri dan tegapkan tubuh sembari ujar, "Si jalang Meg..." Sapukan pengelihatan menyeluruh dan awasi 1 dari 3 pria yang posisikan diri di sekelilingnya memungut senjata api sementara 1 pria lagi hanya silangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan berjaga di dekat pintu yang sudah ditutup.  
><em>'Mereka...'<em> Tampang-tampang itu adalah tampang yang pernah dilihat ketika tadi berpapas di lorong. Sial...

"Hm~ Selalu awalan salam seksi yang sama. Masa tak bisa kreatif dikit sih?" Decak mesra si iblis pemimpin grup diseling gigit bibir bawah saat dekati.

Jensen buru-buru memilah pikiran serius bagaimana samarkan raih telepon genggam dalam alihan dialog.  
>Tontonkan muka sok mikir, "Bisa kok, Meg. Coba deh, bagaimana cara definisikan 'hei, laknat'?" Nadakan sesongong mungkin tanpa hilangkan semeringah senyum.<p>

Meg getarkan pita suara bak kucing liar yang lagi dirudung berahi. "Dean, Dean, Dean... Dunia ini memang sempit." Dan terus memijak ruang pribadi 'Dean'. "Kupikir tadi aku mau beramah tamah saat kalian keluar..."

Tanggapi manggut-manggut, "Rupanya pilihan kamar mandi lebih memukau, huh? Memang tipikal untuk pemikiran sempitmu." Sahuti sekaligus 2 komentar tadi. Sayang timpalan sarkastis itu tak gemingkan raut disana yang memang aslinya super bebal.  
>Benaknya ingatkan, <em>'Oh ya, bicara tentang Crowley...'<em> Jensen beranikan menerus kalimat ancaman, "Kalau kau mau berterima kasih soal Crowley, 'Clarence' ada diluar sana dan kau salah alamatkan itu padaku. Tapi aku tak keberatan panggilkan kok. Kan hitung-hitung sekalian kurangi daftar di agendaku yang penuh biadab jahanam macam kau." Sedatar perlakuan pemburu berbalut canda dingin dengan papar fokus tajam ke sosok-sosok iblis di dalam ruangan.

Meg gaya-gayaan ekspresi takut berseduh desah centil "uu~" dalam pesona sungging seringai yang selalu penuh percaya diri.  
>"Ayolah, Dean... jangan munafik dong. Lagipula kau tahu yang polos-polos bukan tipeku." 1 Demi 1 jari lentik meraba pusat dada 'Dean', turun hingga batasan bawah kaos dimana secara sengaja melulur garis kain penutup retsleting dan rasakan sembul ukuran barang kepemilikan.<p>

Larut pertahanan karakter buat Jensen jadi ingin bereksperimen. "Sori, Meg. Itu bahkan tak pernah bangunkanku penuh. Dan kau tahu yang jalang-jalang juga _sudah_ bukan tipeku." Balas penuh ciri khas pantang takut layaknya 'Dean Winchester' waktu wajah cantik di depannya terus merapatkan jarak,

"Jadi kabar itu benar, hm~" Legakan penutup jaket kulit berwarna hitam sebatas bahu dan desak utuhan kontak tubuh dimana temuan puting dari sekal sepasang buah dada tanpa penyangga tutup bra menggesek pelan pada bidang dada 'Dean',  
>"1 Tahun berkarat dan kembali ke 1 jalan yang dulu walau <em>sudah<em> bukan dulu lagi... Aku selalu tahu 1 wanita takkan memuaskanmu." Bisik Meg diikuti guman seksi "mm" saat sepasang bibir yang terlapis lipstik berwarna buah tomat ranum hendak bilaskan kecup.

Dan ia cepat palingkan wajah. "1 Perbendaharaan makna kata 'ya' bukan gayaku, Meg. Bulatkan dengan prefiks dan sufiks, lalu jadikan 1 makna gramatikal. 'Mengiyakan' berbeda dengan 'ya'."

Meg lepaskan tawa kecil bernada ejek berlanjut ungkapan yang tak kalah pandai berteori dalam linguistik semantik sekaligus pragmatik. "Teruslah bicara sok pintar dan aku takkan ragu beri awalan 'me-' dan akhiran '-kan' pada makna kamus 'kirim'. Kuyakinkan dengan pasti... meski surga tujuanmu, prosesnya takkan ada penanda cap kilat khusus."

Jensen putar kedua bola mata dengan bosan karena ini takkan bawa dirinya kemanapun. "Langsung ke makna inti. Apa maumu, huh?" Dan baru sadar kalungan jamah intensif telah kitari pinggang beserta jaket.  
>"Oh." Jensen gantian selaraskan tawa kecil senada ketahui kemana maksud kedekatan intimasi ini. <em>'Sekali kucing garong, tetap kucing garong...'<em> Benaknya tirukan banyolan si Misha pada si Rachel Miner saat mereka syuting adegan ciuman.

Tapi wow, inikah yang dinamakan iblis...? Memang manipulatif.

Rona sungging bejat di hadapannya kini pudar. "Ada di adikmu, huh?" Meg mulai serius dan terang-terangan tampilkan aura kemarahan... sampai-sampai berdirikan bulu roma sekujur tubuhnya waktu ia menjawab tenang meski jantungnya ketar-ketir tak karuan,

"Entahlah. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak." Beri dorongan spekulasi agar si jalang Meg keluar ruangan mencari Sam, setidaknya mudahkan perlawanan jika hanya tersisa iblis-iblis cecunguk biasa.

Tapi apes, sungguh di luar prediksi begitu iblis wanita itu mundur dari lingkup jarak pribadinya dan langsung beri tangan dengan gerakan jemari lentik mengepal yang langsung buat ususnya seperti tercabik. Di tengah rintih sesengguk pedih, ia sempat memaki "jalang keparat!" yang berbuah hempas ke tembok belakang segampang lambai tangan,  
>Dan gema dentum kuat seiring lepas teriakan tepat punggung beradu datar tembok berporselen dan ia jatuh tersungkur oleh efek gravitasi dimana tubuh bagian depan bertemu permukaan lantai, kali ini dengan sedak enggah beserta kelengkapan nyata kucuran dan rasa metalik darah dari mulut.<p>

"Mau pisau itu ada atau tidak, istilahku cuma mengamankan. Bisa kuambil kapan saja kalau aku mau... seperti sekarang ini." Kumandang Meg dengan lagak superior disambung kalimat,  
>"Tapi kalau mau bicara kebutuhan... <em>Ya<em>, _Sayang_. Bermelodramatis denganmu selalu jadi favoritku. Lagipula jarang-jarang aku bisa beramah tamah bersama kau yang sedang sendirian begini."

Dan dalam sekilas awasan Jensen ketika iblis wanita itu mengangguk pada para pengawalnya setelah selesai bicara, ia tahu ini bakal berakhir ke arah pertarungan.  
>Meludah ke sembarang untuk bersihkan mulut waktu menyeimbangkan diri dengan 1 tangan dan kedua lutut persiapan ancang bergerak, ia upayakan tetap tegarkan akting dan terus menggertak,<p>

"...Takut cek ke adikku, eh Meg...?" Sementara jari-jari tangan kiri raih saku jaket untuk temukan botol garam sekaligus buka penutup begitu dari sudut mata, 2 pasang kaki berjalan samper... lalu paksakan beranjak cepat walau sengat perih di sekujur tubuh memprotes keras dan langsung sebar garam halus ke mereka yang masuk batasan jangkauan.  
>Dari kerasnya raungan-raungan dan cercah luka bakar pada wajah-wajah disana, setidaknya perlawanan itu sukses mengulur detik.<p>

Tapi perlawanan itu sia-sia karena niat ambil telepon genggam si Dean terhalang oleh sihir si jalang Meg yang lagi-lagi turut campur dan buatnya terlempar ke pinggiran baris tahanan wastafel dengan pinggang kiri terantuk duluan.  
>Huyung tubuh yang mau terima permukaan lantai kembali sudah disela bogem mentah yang bersarang telak di tulang iga kanan dan ludah campur darah muncrat bersebaran.<p>

Cukup aneh, separah apapun... tubuh si sulung Winchester ini punya daya tahan unik.  
>Ia secara jantan coba balikkan serangan. Jiwa ini sialnya bukan tipe petarung dan luncur pukulan darinya mudah ditangkis, bahkan tak ada kesempatan tarik nafas dari geratan gigi sesaat pendam jambak kasar diikuti lontar tulang kering dengkul menghantam hidungnya.<br>Dan ia hanya bisa mengerang keras karena berkali-kali lipat benaran sangat sakit bukan kepalang...

Ini terlalu berat... bahkan tangan kosongpun kekuatan iblis-iblis jahanam ini jauh dengan kategori manusia normal. Kehidupan para pemburu supernatural di dunia ini memang parah!

Pengelihatannya sudah hilang-timbul dan kedua kaki hampir selunglai tanpa tulang jika bekuk kedua lengan dari belakang tak kuncinya pada posisi. Seketika kedua pupil dapatkan fokus pengelihatan, badan semolek biola sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan ia sekarang benar-benar terjebak.  
>Sungguh kesalahan fatal mencobai iblis-iblis ini. <em>'Sial... tahu gitu daritadi tak perlu kebanyakan bacot...'<em> Penyesalan dibenaknya.

"Darimana bisa acara takut? Aku malah-" Meg berhenti seketika longkap 1 inci dari muka 'Dean' dibarengi endus pendek dan picing curiga.

Jensen yang tersengal berat sempat bingung begitu jemari lentik cengkeram kedua pipinya dan mukanya ditahan sebareng lidah merah muda dari mulut di hadapannya menjilat bibir bawahnya. Kemudian iblis wanita itu lebarkan seringai setelah mengecap,

"Mm~ bersih... darahmu sungguh bersih seperti tak pernah ke bawah sana. Meminum darah para jiwa sesat selama 10 tahun seharusnya sudah lebih dari cukup tandai betapa kotor jiwa dalam tubuhmu... dan pertemuan terakhir kita, 'rasa' khasmu masih sama..." Kicau yang buatnya syok setengah mati.

_'__...Dean... di neraka...lakukan itu...?'_ Bayangan bingkai-bingkai ilustrasi 'Dean meminum darah' teralih telunjuk sibak kaos kenaannya dan ia tak berdaya atas reaksi alami badan akibat kehangatan kulit bertemu kulit berbubuh remas jemari ahli yang sedang menikmati setiap kontraksi lekuk otot _six pack_ perut.  
>Pikiran sudah kacau oleh efek siksaan batin ketika keluarkan sahut pembelaan diri, "...Surga itu bersih, <em>Sayang<em>... Tanyakan pada Clarence-mu jika kau berani temui dia..." Yang terdengar sangat bergetar panik.

"Aw, haruskah aku perduli?" Timpal Meg dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sedih.

Begitu jejer kecup berinterval pendek menjalar di rahang kirinya selama jemari tangan sepasang milik sosok di depannya meraba-raba kantung jaket, Jensen mulai deretkan hitung angka sesuai detik di dalam kepala untuk ciptakan pencerahan harapan bahwa ini sudah berlalu 10 menit dan Sam bakal menyusulnya kemari.  
>Semoga saja pria itu bawa senjata karena perlengkapan persenjataan si Dean ditinggal di kamar motel... Pistol Taurus tadi satu-satunya senjata api yang mudah dibawa dan tak mungkin adik si Dean itu bakal berani sesableng itu berjalan-jalan dengan <em>shotgun<em> Mossberg di tangan.

Sayang setelah jemari keluar dengan temuan pisau lipat, unjuk gaya tenangnya langsung berubah 180 derajad jadi pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin. Tambahan tunjuk demonstrasi bilah berbahan perak dan efek pantulan kilau lampu yang beri kejelasan betapa terasah benda itu, lalu ujung tajam dimainkan ke bawah pusar dan turun hingga selip antara celana dalam dan celana jeans selagi bibir si jalang Meg menempel pada lubang telinganya,

"Ini akan menarik." Tutur desah dan sisi bilah menyobek kain berikut sabuk seperti memotong sayuran kubis. Jensen sudah dag dig dug super stres melihat itu... tubuh pinjamanpun, kalau tadi sampai kena bagian barang pribadi sakitnya jelas takkan ketolongan.

Meg menarik diri dan adukan kontak pandang, "...Bukankah begitu, _Dean_?" Penekanan kental yang diporoskan melalui sentuhan menggerayangi di balik kuak celana dalam dan genggam panjang penis 'Dean' yang sudah merespon setengah ereksi.

"Coba saja, _Jalang_." Sinis Jensen sejijik racun.  
>Dan ditanggapi binar tatapan nakal seiring jari telunjuk kitari kepala penis dan kuku panjang merajam perlahan ujung saluran urethra yang hasilkan reaksi tersentak darinya disertai pejam kedua mata erat-erat untuk hilangkan tubi-tubi perih... dan buang nafas lega tepat beberapa detik berikut, sentuhan hilang sebareng suara pijak dari sol sepatu yang menapak pergi.<p>

Tapi kelegaan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat.

Arak-arakan kata, "Tak masalah kok kalau tak mau denganku. Masih banyak sukarelawan disini." Belum Jensen penuhi pendapatan arti, Meg sudah serukan, "Anak-anak, Dean Winchester milik kalian!"  
>Dan begitu ia buka kedua kelopak mata, ancang kepal menghujam dari sisi kiri wajah.<p>

Sam tutup pintu mobil bagian penumpang belakang dan suara khas "grek" dari Impala mengayun jelas ke sekitar area pelataran parkir sepi.

Memutar untuk awasi belakang Impala dan perhatikan kondisi kunci kap bagasi karena kedua pisau berharga untuk membunuh iblis dan malaikat ada disana. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan tindak preventif, meski tahu dibalik penutup kap itu kakaknya sudah pilox lambang perangkap iblis.  
>Setujui tak ada tanda-tanda yang salah, ia lemparkan pandangan susuri kejauhan remang dimana baris pepohonan rindang dengan dansa dahan-dahan ranting mirip ilusi Shtriga...<p>

Teguk sedikit isi kaleng kopi sambil ambil telepon genggam BlackBerry Bold 9900 dari saku celana depan jeans dan pencet _speed dial_ '0', kemudian bawa ke telinga dan kerutkan kedua alis begitu penantian nada sambung ternyata diterima kotak suara "ini ponsel lain milik Dean, jadi kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau-" yang segera ia bawa turun dari telinga dan pencet tombol merah 'batal'.  
>Baterai kalau tak salah masih penuh dan yakin si Jensen takkan mungkin berani macam-macam... sekali lagi tindak preventif, ibu jari tekan layar sentuh cari aplikasi internet dan berselancar via wi-fi menggunakan hotspot milik Walmart. Pencet tombol-tombol ketentuan di lembar cek aktif GPS, keluaran hasil peta dan alamat akurat posisi telepon genggam kakaknya tunjukkan benda itu masih berada di kawasan gedung Walmart.<p>

Walau tak mau berpraduga buruk, ia buka pintu penumpang depan Impala dan ambil pistol Glock 19 dari kotak _dashboard_ sebelum putuskan balik ke Walmart melalui rute tercepat yaitu pintu darurat samping gedung.

Sempat habiskan seluruh isi kaleng selama mencari arahan dan buang kaleng kosong ke tempat sampah tepat ia sudah berada tak jauh dari tujuan, lalu tertegun pada penanda papan berwarna kuning di depan pintu kamar mandi bertanda gambar 'pria'.

Berjalan dan amati tulisan 'sedang perbaikan', serbuk kekuningan di depan pintu tarik perhatiannya. Baru jari-jari hendak jumput, jeblak daun pintu bertanda gambar 'wanita' yang berada 6 meter dari sisi kiri nyaris reflekkan ambil pistol dari selip belakang celana jeans. Dan menghela panjang begitu tampilan sosok pria setengah baya berpakaian pembersih gedung keluar bersama dorong peralatan dan beri senyum ramah waktu berpapas.

Tapi pegangan instingnya tak pernah bohong saat kejanggalan terasa dan 'getaran' tak nyaman di batin mendominasi pikiran yang diaksikan ucap spontan, "Christo." Dan memicing siaga dengan jari-jari bersiap pegang gagang pistol waktu si pembersih tiba-tiba diam membeku.

Seketika wajah itu menoleh dengan kedua mata berubah hitam pekat, ia dahului merunduk sengkat sebelum diserang dan berhasil jatuhkan sosok itu. Tak ingin ciptakan kerusuhan, kedua matanya lihat gantungan kain lap dalam onggok peralatan pembersih dan tangan sepasang cekat ambil, kemudian tiban dan bekap muka di bawahnya sembari tempel ujung laras di dahi.  
>Kesimpulan tercepat dari kemampuan Jensen yang bisa menggunakan pistol, iblis yang berkeliaran sudah pasti tak hanya ini seorang. Ia tarik pemicu tanpa menunggu lebih dan suara tembakan teredam kisut kain, peluru 9mm berbahan besi tembus otak disana. Sedetik berikut, darah meluber di atas lantai dan tubuh lawan tak bergerak.<p>

Itu jelas belum selesai karena rasukan iblis bisa buat seorang manusia punya daya tahan eksklusif. Setidaknya masih ada kesempatan bertanya dengan ancaman alun doa pengusir setan. Namun belum niat terlaksana,  
>Daun pintu bertanda gambar 'pria' terbuka dan kontak tatap beradu pada sosok bermata serupa milik lawan yang masih didudukinya ini seiring papar lebar lowong ruangan dalam kamar mandi dimana cercah tampilan ciri khas perawakan yang sangat dikenalnya- bukan muka si jalang Meg atau 3 iblis disana yang buat fokusnya tertuju mentah, melainkan...<p>

Sam membelalak super marah.

Di dalam ruangan, Jensen hanya bisa pasrah dalam sengal berat seketika adik si Dean itu luapkan seruan emosi, "BANGSAT!" sambil berdiri menyeruduk iblis yang berdiri menghalang hingga gabruk tersungkur dan acungkan bidik ujung laras ke iblis di belakangnya yang juga tak kalah sigap, jambak yang otomatis bawa dada dari merata lantai ke posisi tegak sebagai tameng hidup sekaligus sandera saat bilah pisau lipat pemberian si bungsu Winchester tadi mengalung di depan lehernya.

Sam geratkan gigi menatap kejelasan tubuh kakaknya yang setengah bugil dengan tekuk kedua tangan di punggung berlilit libat kenaan atas dan kulit penuh memar juga luka sayat di mana-mana, tambahan pajang vulgar utuh alat kelamin karena set celana yang turun sebatas tekuk kedua kaki yang sedang berlutut...  
>"<strong>Aku<strong>. **Akan**. **Habisi**. **Kalian**. **Semua**." Geramnya dengan potong per potong penekanan kata seraya pindahkan arahan ujung laras ke dahi iblis yang tubuhnya dijadikan alas tindih.

"Sam, kakakmu menikmatinya kok. Kenapa harus marah?" Ujar Meg dengan seringai senyum dan isyaratkan iblis di belakang 'Dean' untuk teruskan sesinya. "_Ini_ murni hiburan, lagipula kakakmu yang _ini_ bukan kakakmu, kan?"

Mendengar rintihan si aktor yang sejalan hentak gerakan pinggul si iblis dan penampakan gores dari bilah sekaligus dengung kata 'menikmatinya' diikuti penggandaan penyebutan 'ini' dan apapun bahasan maksud disana... Amarah semakin memuncak ke ubun-ubun. Belum bersikap, iblis di bawahnya tiba-tiba tampis pistol dan jotos mukanya. Sam kontan jatuh terjengkang dan pegangan pistol lepas.  
>Hendak ditiban, ia mampu beri perlawanan luncur dengkul kanan pada gol telak di selangkangan berkepastian pas kedua zakar sosok di atasnya sebelum hajar bogem yang sudah terarah itu sempat ke mukanya lagi, lalu dorong dan beranjak tendang keras-keras muka si iblis sampai tubuh disana terjungkal ke belakang.<p>

Lagi-lagi belum bersikap, seruduk dari belakang yang ternyata si petugas pembersih tadi buatnya terjerembab lagi ke atas lantai dengan dagu mendarat duluan. Sakit ya-iya sakit... BANGET!  
>Ia sikut kepala di belakangnya dan sesaat keluasan gerak, langsung piting leher lawan dan jari-jari tangan sepasangnya jambak rambut disana, lalu adukan kepala itu ke permukaan lantai.<p>

Meg yang jadi penonton gratis ketahui tingkat perbedaan tanding otot itu dan komandokan 2 pengawalnya membantu.

Sedang Jensen berusaha stabilkan nafas saat pegangan jambak dilepas dan badan dibiarkan jatuh lemas ke lantai yang penuh cecer garam sementara iblis bajingan di belakangnya tarik pendam penis dari lubang anusnya dan berdiri sembari benahi celana kenaan sendiri.  
>Ia sudah tak mampu berpikir banyak... bahkan otak kosong total. Yang terlintas cuma pejam mata bersama bayangan ranjang hangat disertai kehadiran Danni tercinta dan pil Xanax untuk lupakan kejadian memalukan ini.<p>

Di sisi Sam yang lagi panas-panasnya dalam campur aduk kesal bermandikan kobar-kobar membunuh, sadar pertarungan ini takkan mudah begitu pistol dijauhkan dari jarak raih oleh sihir si jalang Meg.  
>Walau dirinya kebal dari efek sihir kegelapan, mau berteriak untuk bantuanpun mustahil mengingat jarak lorong dari area perbelanjaan yang kemungkinannya jauh semenjak redam tembakan yang masih lumayan keras tadi tak memancing siapapun datang. Dan pertimbangan keadaan si aktor... juga kepastian iblis-iblis laknat ini bakal menambah rantai kematian pada orang-orang sipil disini. Boro-boro pilihan opsi berdoa pada Cass yang jelas tak terburu semenjak kesibukan prioritas antara masalah kasus tukaran jiwa ini dan perang melawan Raphael di surga.<br>Ia juga miliki konsisten prioritas jika ini harus berlangsung tanpa bantuan pisau pembunuh iblis peninggalan Ruby. Paling tidak, tubuh kakaknya harus aman dulu.

_Apapun_ untuk itu.

Baru tegapkan tubuh dan jari-jarinya siapkan kepal, langkah niat serang terinterupsi si petugas pembersih yang sudah tangkap betis kanannya tepat 1 iblis dari 2 yang dikirim si jalang Meg lontarkan pukulan.  
>Sigap menghindar dan tak kalah perlawanan, ia balas dengan bogem 'uppercut' dari bawah ke dagu hingga lawan di depannya terpelanting. 1 Julur tangan dari iblis ke-2 masih menyusul dan dari ujung mata, lawan yang tadi ditendang terjungkal telah berdiri hampiri.<br>Menangkis, kedua tangannya cepat tarik kerah kenaan sosok di hadapannya ini dan putar dalam bekap yang kontan bawa dada si sosok sebagai tameng ketika 1 pukulan terarah, setelahnya putar sosok itu kembali dan letakkan hajar pada tampang yang masih meringis akibat tadi terima pukulan salah sasaran, kemudian lempar lawan yang terhuyung itu ke si pengganggu di bawahnya, lalu jari-jari tangan kiri cekat raih pisau lipat di saku belakang celana jeans dan tusuk kepala iblis di dekatnya tanpa ancang lagi.

Sam sungguh kelelahan dan kehabisan stamina, namun telah memutar otak bagaimana keluar dari jarak pengawasan si jalang Meg dan dapatkan kesempatannya begitu kuncian di kaki kanannya lepas.  
>Sebelum lawan-lawan yang masih melantai itu tegapkan tubuh, ia segera menyeruduk iblis yang baru saja menarik tancap pisau dari dahi, hingga menghempas tembok luar seberang lowong kamar mandi dan pisau pegangan disana jatuh, berlanjut gebukin muka dengan bertubi-tubi dan sekuat mungkin sekalian arak tubuh lawan sampai dekat pintu kamar mandi wanita.<br>Sesaat celah leher di depannya terbuka, ia gigit berikut sedot darah tanpa embel-embel konsideritas apa yang bakal jadi hukumannya jika Dean ketahui ini.

Kala 3 iblis tadi keluar dari kamar mandi dan hendak masuki arena pertarungan kembali, ia arahkan tangan ke mereka dengan fokus daya pikiran selama menghisap untuk tes apa kekuatannya masih berlaku sejak pulang dari neraka.

Melodi erang-erang tertahan yang pilu kesakitan... Jensen buka kedua kelopak mata dan sempat perhatikan Meg tertegun di depan pintu memandang 3 pesuruhnya gelepar tak berdaya dengan alir pancar petir-petir dan tonjol urat-urat merah yang semerah darah di dalam masing tubuh, kemudian tatap terperangah pada kepul asap hitam yang keluar dari mulut-mulut disana ditarik paksa tenggelam ke dalam kelam pijar bara dipijakan lantai sekitar sosok-sosok itu.

'_...Itu... apa Sam-'_ Pertanyaan dibenaknya terputus saat Meg melangkah mundur penuh was-was tepat si bungsu Winchester melangkah masuk ke ruangan dengan pemandangan bibir dan dagu berantakan oleh darah.  
>Pengawal terakhir Meg sudah bersiap menyerang, tapi Sam mudah saja merem sejenak dan iblis yang menghabitat di badan manusia itu berakhir lebih tragis dari kawan-kawannya tadi tanpa kesempatan dikirim, melainkan langsung dibunuh di tempat.<p>

Ketika iblis wanita itu buka mulut, "Sam-" Langsung tercekik fokus picing kedua pupil dalam kolam iris berwarna kuning kecoklatan.  
>Tampaknya adik si Dean ini sudah alami kemajuan pesat dengan perlakuan kombinasi kekuatan kegelapannya. Entah karena badan itu pernah ditempati Lucifer atau memang semenjak Azazel... bagaimanapun keterangan sejarah, di detik ini, koneksi antara Sam Winchester dan darah iblis aktif buntut-buntutnya bakal berakhir buruk. SANGAT.<p>

"Murni hiburan, Meg?" Ujar Sam sembari berjalan dekati. Antuk baris gigi atas dan bawah yang saling menggiris tampak dari tingkat kencang otot kedua rahang.  
>"Aku akan mengobrak-abrik porsi kantung dagingmu itu dengan 5 langkah. Jangan pikir aku tak tahu bagaimana cara buat lambang untuk menguncimu dalam tubuh pilihanmu ini..." Dan dari raut serius, sekilas berganti urai senyum sinis mirip psikopat sadis waktu rapatkan jarak antar wajah dan sejajarkan pandangan setajam pisau saat teruskan,<p>

"Oh, kupikir-pikir... aku seharusnya sudah tak butuh tele-tele itu, kan?" Selesai kalimat itu, Sam angkat tangan kanan dan unjuk jari telunjuk sebagai arti bilangan '1'.  
>Dan sekejap itu, Meg membelalak dengan tubuh mengejang tak bergerak dan sedak luber darah keluar bercecer dari mulut, telinga dan mata.<p>

Lanjutan unjuk 2 jari sebagai arti bilangan '2', jaket kulit kenaan Meg di bagian sisi kedua lengan perlahan terkoyak, tampilkan cabik-cabik kejam ala modus pembantaian dari anjing-anjing neraka dan burai robekan-robekan daging itu berjatuhan ke lantai... sungguh terlalu menyesakkan kalau dilihat versi siaran langsung begini.  
>Jensen yang tak tahan jadi saksi, coba sela konsentrasi si bungsu Winchester dengan panggil, "Sam...!" Namun suaranya tak jangkau kesadaran disana.<p>

Dan Sam telah benaran hanyut kenikmatan menyiksa begitu persiapan unjuk 3 jari sebagai arti bilangan '3' yang bakal desainkan memecah dan cabuti seluruh rangka dada,  
>Sketsa langsung bubar mendengar seruan "SAMMY!" khas kakaknya bernada peringatan yang buat spontan tersentak dan menoleh ke sumber suara... hanya untuk dapati wajah pedih milik Jensen. Walau tertipu, kuncian konsentrasi sudah lepas dan Meg sigap memanfaatkannya dengan melarikan diri dari tubuh tumpangan yang sudah rusak parah itu.<p>

Kecolongan dan tak bisa berbuat banyak sesaat arus asap hitam keluar dari mulut dan terbang merembes lubang AC di langit-langit ruangan tinggalkan sosok malang bersimbah darah yang melunglai jatuh ke permukaan lantai. Dan refleksi diri di kaca yang sekarang tanpa halangan... kedua matanya menatap sayu betapa monster dirinya ini... dan coba cari pegangan pembelaan diri dengan palingkan fokus pandangan pada si aktor yang ternyata memandang balik dengan segala kelengkapan tampang sedih dan kecewa ala kakaknya.  
>Dan itu...<p>

Itu lumayan pancing kembali emosinya.

"Jangan pernah menghakimiku dengan pandangan seperti itu." Desisnya sedingin es dan kaca langsung retak. Ia memejam sebentar dan pijati kening untuk upaya menekan cuat kesal karena tak cuma Dean, Jensen pun setelah usaha penyelamatan epik ini... berani saja masih tak puas atas resolusi pilihan terpaksa.  
>"Kau bukan kakakku. Dan jangan memanggilku 'Sammy'. Namaku Sam." Dan seka mulut menggunakan telapak.<p>

Jensen sandarkan pipi kanan ke lantai dengan dengus lelah dan komentar asal ketika si bungsu Winchester berjalan ke arahnya.  
>"Ya... Dan jangan salahkan ekspresi yang aslinya dariku..." Selesai ucap, ia giriskan gigi waktu sambutan kekang cengkeram di lengan kiri atas tambahkan jalar sengat perih begitu tubuh di sisikan ke samping tanpa perduli kadar belitan erat di kedua tangannya.<p>

"_Aslinya_?" Lengking Sam dan berlanjut berdiri yang langsung bawa lengan yang masih dalam pegangan, lalu geret kasar badan si aktor bersambung lemparan ke salah satu bilik.  
>"Jadi menurutmu dunia keparat ini dimana para iblis dan para malaikat berkeliaran, menggerakkan dan membantai manusia seperti bidak catur seenaknya... semua ini tercipta karena cerita 'Supernatural' kalian? Jadi 'kami' hanya ide-ide gila disini?" Bentak saat samper.<p>

Jensen yang barusan terlempar ke atas dudukan toilet, masih meringis perih di bawah bayangan pria bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri 1 longkap langkah darinya.

"Lihat dirimu...!" Teriak si bungsu Winchester dilanjutkan sol sepatu boot Blundstone kaki kanan disana memaut dengkul kirinya dan jengkangkan kakinya hingga lelehan mani beraduk darah keluar dari anus dan menetes ke permukaan porselen kloset.  
>"Berada di tubuh kakakku dan berikan diri seperti pelacur. Coba atur logikamu. Apa semua ekspresi yang kau keluarkan saat kejadian kau disetubuhi bajingan bangsat itu juga termasuk yang aslinya darimu? Jadi kau itu selama disini <em>berupa<em> APA, hah?" Berlanjut hentak pautan dengan kasar.

Berhadapan dengan limpahan kesan jijik yang terlalu merendahkan seperti itu, kesabaran juga punya batas. Dan ia sendiri capek dikasari sana-sini bak permainan _pinball_.  
>Samai bentak bersama adu terang-terangan tatapan kesal, "Bung! Aku masih sadar sama yang namanya 'kenyataan'! Serius saja... Meski 'Dean' adalah peranku, kau pikir aku menikmati jadi Dean Winchester benaran di salah satu dunia yang terburuk dari segala <em>bazillion<em> paralel yang ada...? Aku bahkan sudah tak tahu lagi mana yang realita dan mana yang fiksi disini!"

Tiba-tiba suara banting pintu ruangan luar dan "klik" kunci dari modal kekuatan daya pikiran milik Sam, Jensen mulai sesali karena lagi-lagi ia melemparkan bensin ke api yang menyala dan sudah pasrah akan kepastian bakal dihajar habis-habisan lagi.

"Kau mau realita, Jensen?" Sam melepas set celana yang menggantung di kedua kaki si aktor dengan 1 kali tarikan mudah, yang sekaligus bawa kedua sepatu boot Rocky Ironclad lepas.

Jensen yang terkejut, "Sa-" Dipotong tekanan kekuatan tak kasat mata yang hentak punggungnya ke dataran tutup kloset duduk.

"Aku akan berikan kau realita favoritku." Ujar Sam sambil berjalan pungut botol garam yang tergeletak tak jauh dan cek isinya, kemudian kembali masuk ke bilik.  
>"Peran Dean ada di dunia ini untukku. Tak ada yang lebih berhak menentukan perlakuan yang akan dilakukan atau yang akan diterima Dean selain aku. Dan TAK ADA kelakuan Dean yang berjalan tanpa seijinku. Tentu ini dunia yang terburuk, tapi <strong>aku<strong> mampu membuatmu serius menikmati peran itu selama kau berada dalam tubuh kakakku."

Takdir si Dean memang dirancang untuk menjaga dan meluruskan jalan kehidupan si Sam. Dan si bungsu Winchester ini selalu tahu kalau dia itu adalah prioritas di kedua mata si sulung Winchester. Masalahnya... yang buat Jensen syok berat adalah cara pengembalian bentuk sayang yang tercurah pada perlakuan posesif. Entah itu pernyataan dari efek amarah atau benaran...  
>Belum angkat bicara, melihat bubuk garam ditadah oleh telapak tangan kanan Sam yang bergerak remas... ia punya rasa-rasa buruk. Betapapun coba bergerak, punggungnya seperti terpaku.<p>

Setelah buang botol, tangan sepasang si Sasquatch cekat selip ke bawah siku kaki kanannya yang diangkat sampai paha menempel ke dadanya dan tetapan posisi itu dijadikan tumpu sebareng merunduk.  
>Seketika jari-jari berpersentase garam dilulur ke duburnya yang lecet, kontan ia mengerang keras dan reflek berontak begitu tambahan rapat jari telunjuk bersama jari tengah memasukinya.<p>

"SA- SAM...!" Batanya waktu kedua jari itu terus menguak kasar ke kedalaman rektum beriring gesek kuku yang sengaja bersinggung dinding-dinding saluran anus. Dominasi darah menetes dan air yang menggenang di kloset perlahan memerah.  
>"...AM- SAM- Ghh...! Berhen- AHH...!" Ia kelepasan desah keras karena kedua jari itu mendadak memaksa lebar ruang yang sekaligus efek pada pinggiran kerutan dubur dan sekarang yang masuk malah bertambah 1 jari lagi. Dirinya dengan kondisi kedua tangan terkunci ini hanya mampu merenggang badan secara reflek agar akses tak imbuhi luka di dalam.<p>

Dan berapa banyak ia memohon "berhenti", keluarannya terkacau parau rintihan perih dan perih ketika ketiga jari itu bergerak masuk-keluar entah niat membersihkan atau memang penerapan teknik menghukum... Jelasnya sih, walau kesadaran teriakan protes, _'Ini pelecehan!'_ dari benaknya, paduan reaksi temperatur tubuh yang menghangat drastis dan keringat yang keluar dari seluruh pori-pori kulit adalah murni demonstrasi naluri.  
>Apapun padanan sinonim dari kata 'salah', si bungsu Winchester ini lebih parah dari iblis-iblis tadi karena di tengah situasi penderitaan mampu buat badannya serius dapatkan kenikmatan rancu yang tak terungkap kala 'spot' mengena.<br>Gilanya, ia bahkan tak tahu apa pernah ada definisi 'spot' dalam lubang itu!

Sam yang sudah terbelenggu kata hatinya yang pernah terkorupsi Lucifer tentang penempatan kata 'harus', apalagi saat rasakan benda pribadinya mengeras gara-gara dengar suara-suara dari mulut si aktor yang buat logikanya ikutan sempit sesempit kukung celana jeansnya... mau jiwa atau otak yang bakal dijadikan patokan legal di situasi ini, ia memilih berpegang prinsip alasan.  
>Dan ini <em>seharusnya<em> adalah bentuk kualitas 'mendidik'.

Keluarkan ketiga jarinya dan menjauh, "Katakan, kau tadi memancing Meg?" Ujarnya seraya bersihkan lumur darah pada gantung tisu toilet di samping sekaligus tarik banyak-banyak potongan dari gulung untuk bersihkan kedua paha disana dari lelehan mani bekas si iblis bangsat tadi.  
>"Kau memang pandai berakting, tapi Meg bukan sembarang iblis." Lanjutnya tanpa kebutuhan jawaban.<p>

"...Dia bisa tahu karena merasakan darah Dean..." Lirih Jensen di tengah sengal.

Sam tersenyum sinis. "Jensen, 1 kesalahan fatal. Kau mudah bicara saat disiksa."

Jensen mengernyit, "...Aku tidak-" Hentikan ucapan dan terhenyak akan hubungan arah pembicaraan topik tentang Meg dengan maksud adegan menghukum tadi... semakin berlipat syok ketika pria di depannya membuka jaket, kemeja dan kaos putih Jersey berkerah V, yang seluruhnya digantung ke atas papan pembatas bilik disambung bebaskan kuncian sabuk, ikatan kancing celana jeans berikut turunkan retsleting.  
>"...Sam... kau boleh merendahkanku, menghukumku dan menyiksaku sesukamu... tapi ini-" Sedak ludah dalam kerongkongan saat jari-jari tangan kanan Sam jangkau lehernya,<p>

"Ini realita**ku**, Jensen. Tanpa Dean, aku bebas putuskan apa saja yang kuanggap perlu. Dan ini perlu karena **ini** tentang tubuh Dean." Sambil keluarkan penis yang sudah ereksi penuh dari celana dalam, lalu duduk di ujung dudukan toilet dengan menyelip kedua paha di bawah kedua paha Jensen dan kesiapan kepala penis yang menembus tanpa aba-aba menggunakan darah seputar kerut dubur sebagai pemoles alami.  
>Posisi si aktor yang tersentak agak terjengkang mudahkan seluruh ukuran panjang masuk. Dan Sam telah kehilangan segala alasan awal seketika rasakan kontraksi otot interior sphinkter mengalung erat batang penisnya.<p>

Sial seribu sial... ia tak tahu kalau anal bisa beri kenikmatan tersendiri dan ini adalah tubuh kakaknya... tubuh yang selalu dilihatnya sejak berumur 4 tahun sekaligus tubuh yang selalu melindunginya dan berdiri di depannya kala berburu atau percekcokan normal kakak-beradik berlangsung, serta tubuh yang selalu ia peluk erat setiap kali berpisah lama...

Oh ya, jelas ia akan masuk neraka kembali.

Sementara tadi si Sam sibuk terlena, Jensen masih mengulang-ulang umpat dengan suara serak karena ukuran yang termasuk besar itu penuhi rektum dan perut terasa sungguh... penuh.  
>Ini puncak kekesalannya berada di dunia ini. 2 Pria... 1 adalah Sam Winchester. Jika Sam ingin ia belajar tutup mulut, maka ia akan lakukan itu. Untuk mudahkan ia cukup bayangkan muka sahabatnya dan rangsangan tadi sekejap saja hilang.<p>

Tepat ibu jari pasangan seksnya ini menuntun dagu dan bibir tipis itu menangkap bibirnya, ia diam tanpa beri kesempatan lidah disana bereksperimen lebih.

Pria di depannya menatapnya dalam-dalam seakan pernyataan 'tantangan', kemudian tangan sepasang menjamah pinggangnya, turun ke sisi paha kanannya dan angkat sembari gerakkan pinggul, menekan dan benamkan seluruh panjang sedalam mungkin seiring jari-jari di leher depan mengalun cekik. Ia memicing pedih begitu katup mulutnya reflek terbuka mencari nafas dan si Sasquatch langsung pertemukan masing mulut dalam rapatan maksimal.  
>Lepaskan protes "ommff" rasakan antuk benturan gigi diikuti lidah yang sudah meluncur masuk jelajahi rongga mulutnya secara agresif tanpa kooperatif gerakan dari lidahnya. Dalam pertukaran ludah ber-rona kopi dan darah, ia dapatkan kesempatan dan gigit bibir bawah lawan mainnya.<p>

Dan Sam tak ragu membalasnya dengan alun hentak kegiatan seks berlaju irama kasar.

Jensen mulai stres karena anus memiliki akhir syaraf badan dan daerah yang peka, sedang Sam... Sam sekali lagi mampu isi rangsang dan pancing ereksinya kembali, bahkan buatnya mengerang bak pelacur.  
>Begitu Sam pertemukan masing mulut kembali, ia tak ada pilihan lain lagi selain gerakkan kedua bibir seiring buka lebih keluasan dan gesekkan sesama lidah untuk seiramakan sekaligus coba tenangkan... berikut ambil alih dengan harapan bisa berganti ciuman ala Prancis.<p>

Baru sempat lidahnya hendak gantian menjelajah, lingkar jari-jari kuat di belakang leher menekan dan tuntun tubuhnya duduk di pangkuan Sam, setelahnya tangan sepasang disana menyusur pindah dari paha dan meremas pantat kanannya sebareng atur gerakan.

_'__...Oh, Tuhan...'_ Tangis dalam hati ketika ia ladeni keseimbangan ikuti arahan gerak. _'Ayolah, hitung-hitung kan pengalaman baru...'_ Pikirannya coba menghibur saat terus ladeni rapatan masing mulut dan ya, Sam jago berciuman kalau diladeni benar.

Sejalan hitungan menit, entah efek 'spot' atau gesek kulit penisnya pada otot perut Sam... dengan setiap dorongan benam yang semakin dalam dan dalam bersama rayap jari-jari yang terkadang mencakar luka-luka sayat di punggungnya, nyaris bawanya melihat surga- err, mungkin neraka... dan sungguh benaran terbuai hingga-

Desah nama "Dean" dari mulut Sam yang sedang menjilat puting dada kirinya bersambung kulum, langsung meruntuhkan awan ke-7 nya.

Jensen tahu dimana posisinya kini dan sebaiknya percepat saja penyelesaian ini jika 'Dean' lah yang diajak bercinta.  
>Ia mengulum pinggir daun telinga kiri Sam dan bisik, "...<em>Sammy<em>, tangan..." Dengan suara dan perintah gaya 'Dean', "...Aku akan membawamu ke realita_ku_..." Sambil menangkap bibir tipis di depannya, namun badan didorong ke penutup kloset kembali dan irama gerakan berhenti.

"...Ya, anak baik. Teruskan jadi Dean..." Sinis Sam sembari jari-jari kedua tangan bekerja bebaskan libatan.

"...Kau takkan kecewa..." Sengal Jensen dengan penghayatan karakter berbubuh senyum sok keren. Begitu ikatan kendor, ia mengalung kedua tangan di belakang leher lawan mainnya dan rapatkan temuan antar mulut sementara jari-jari kedua tangan Sam menahan di bawah kedua pahanya, lalu angkatnya tanpa melepas kontak persetubuhan sebareng Sam berdiri dan dorongnya kasar hingga punggung atas dan tengkorak kepala belakang merata di papan penyekat bilik.  
>Sesaat ciuman berpisah dengan jarak tipis di masing bibir, ia kali ini tetap tak hilangkan senyum meski sedih. "... Lebih 'keras', <em>Sammy<em>..."

Setelah kaki kanan si bungsu Winchester jatuhkan penutup toilet untuk jadikan tahanan tekuk dan sanggahkan paha kirinya di atas paha itu, alur teknik seks benar-benar berjalan sesuai tantangannya.

Dan benar, Sam tak kecewa tepat utuh kontak karena Jensen sangat merespon dengan erangan-erangan manis walau ia ekspresikan cium bercampur gigit ke sekujur leher dan dada disana dengan cara yang termasuk lumayan parah, permintaan "keras" terus-menerus pancing seluruh indera dalam kolaborasi sempurna dan darah dari tubuh itu sungguh iring-iringan penyedap sekaligus pemandangan yang liar. Hampir terbayang seperti apa pesona Dean saat di neraka.

Wajah di hadapannya juga bumbukan gairah dengan suguhan berbagai ekspresi menarik setiap ia menimpa 'spot' berulang-ulang sembari jari-jari tangan kanannya mengocok penis lawan mainnya.  
>Dan versi wajah seperti ini seharusnya adalah versi yang bersifat pribadi bagi Dean dan hanya dibagikan kala berhubungan intim bersama wanita atau saat sedang memuaskan diri sendiri.<p>

Entah ini termasuk ironis... ketahui kejelasan yang _hampir_ tak pernah terlintas selama Dean sehidup-semati bersamanya sebelum kisah Lucifer dan kepastian bahwa kejadian ini takkan mungkin bisa terulang... ia semakin rasakan gejolak segala rupa yang tersebut dalam 7 dosa dan inginkan lebih, lebih dari sekedar menandai.

Ia inginkan 'hati' yang ada di dalam tubuh itu utuh miliknya seorang.

Sam dalamkan rapat bukaan masing mulut seiring lidah yang saling bergumul dan memaksa si aktor bernafas bersama alurnya... ia bahkan cuek pada cakaran baris kuku yang terasa di punggung atas sampai lanjutan jambak di rambutnya buatnya terpaksa lepaskan kuncian bibir dan Jensen merenggang badan karena hentak pencapaian klimaks.  
>Itu sangat indah, tapi ia belum mau menyusul dan akhiri ini. Dan tetap upayakan berada di titik puncak.<p>

Jensen yang baru saja lepaskan maksimal energi... masih pening oleh efek ejakulasi sekaligus gerakan kocok di batang penisnya yang terus berjalan. "...Su- nghh... sudah- S-Sam- nnh... Sammy...!" Jari-jari tangan kirinya berusaha hentikan pergelangan disana.

Panggilan namanya beralih nada jadi khas Jensen yang benar-benar Jensen. Sam tak bisa pungkiri kenyataan lagi, ini tak lebih merupakan panorama sesaat macam infeksi halusinasi pemberian Djinn. Dan pengakuan absolut adalah sia-sia semenjak jiwa dan raga ini berbeda, apalagi 'hati'... dan utuh secara keseluruhan nafas kehidupan dan segala beban yang ada pada Dean takkan pernah jadi miliknya.

Mengingat bagaimana kakaknya selalu mudah beradaptasi di lingkungan manapun... jika memang cara terbaik mempertahankan kehadiran kakaknya tersayang adalah memberi kesempatan kehidupan baru bersama siapapun yang disebut Danni itu, apa boleh dikata...?

Iapun tak menyesal menyebut "Jen" di detik klimaksnya.

Dalam tahap stagnasi setelah Sam dapatkan pencapaian kepuasan... mereka berdua hanyut dalam keheningan tukaran enggah dan masing-masingnya tenggelam dengan gelora pikiran tersendiri selama stabilkan nafas.

Jensen tak berkata apapun waktu pasangan seksnya sandarkan kening pada keningnya dengan ucapan terenggah "sori", lalu sekali lagi "sori" ketika mencium bibirnya dengan rada-rada gemetar. Entah syok penyesalan memanggil namanya di detik terakhir tadi atau memang menyesal melakukan perlakuan ini... Tampang Sam sekarang ini yang seperti anak anjing terlantar getarkan hati- uh, sebenarnya sih kalau mau jujur... itu hampir buatnya ketawa karena bayangan Jared yang sekilas iklan.  
>Tapi tragis, realitanya tak bisa kompromi.<p>

Berkat Sam Winchester, kisah supernatural ini mungkin bakal mencoreng harga dirinya seumur hidup.

"Hei... tak masalah. Kita akan perbaiki ini..." Ujarnya pelan seraya elus rambut Sam seperti gaya membelai Icarus. Pernyataan itu adalah jabaran bagi keseluruhan arti baik situasi ini dan kasus tukaran jiwa ini, juga untuk bangkitkan keyakinan di dirinya.

"Jen, kalau semua ini tak berhasil... maksudku jiwamu dan Dean..." Sam hentikan terusan kalimat dan curahkan pandangan sedih.

Itu...

Itu belum terlintas. Jensen tahu apa lanjutan kalimat disana dan langsung mencubit pipi kiri Sam sebelum suasana disini berubah jadi suasana cerita melodramatis ala wanita seperti sebutan Dean.  
>"<em>Bocah<em>, kau perlu belajar punya keyakinan. Sudah kukatakan kita akan perbaiki semua ini, kan? Kau dan aku. Dan aku butuh fokusmu untuk melindungiku." Meski ia juga pesimis...

Sam menghela panjang dan tak jadi ungkapkan "apa kau mau hidup bersamaku" untuk lanjutan kalimatnya tadi.  
>Memangnya situasi apa ini... baru berjalan 4 jam ditambah sesi perkosaan bisa sampai kepikiran 'melamar'. Anehnya... keahlian si aktor yang nyata-nyata pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan serius semudah ini memang mirip Dean.<br>Tunggu-tunggu. Andaikan saja kalau kata 'aslinya' tadi adalah benar dan karakter kakak-beradik Winchester cuma serial cerita... mau dunia paralel manapun, penulis-penulis itu jelas akurat. Di dunia yang awal didatangi pasti juga punya cerita sama.  
>Baiklah... ia akan bekerja sama dengan Cass untuk ini, malaikat kakaknya itu pasti mau ketahui cerita peperangannya dengan si Raphael. Dan mungkin... mungkin ia bisa-<p>

"Uh, Sam..." Suara Jensen sela bayangan daftar rencana.  
>"Kau akan menurunkanku atau tidak?" Sambungan yang diikuti senyum getir.<p>

"Uh, sori..." Sam samai senyum dengan penjurusan agak mesem-mesem bahagia karena si Jensen sejauh ini sama sekali tak marah atau menggamparnya.  
>Baru keluarkan penisnya dari kuncian pendam, lengking suara wanita dari luar reflekkan lepas pegangan paha disana dan Jensen merosot jatuh dengan "ouch-ouch" begitu terduduk keras di permukaan lantai.<p>

"Ghh... kau sungguh buruk dalam perlakuan '_afterplay_'." Dengus si aktor sementara ia buru-buru ambil tisu untuk bersihkan berantak lumuran cairan mani baik di penis dan kulit perut, kemudian cekat benahi set celana dan kenakan kaos, kemeja tanpa dikancing dan jaket,

"Sori-sori." Sahutan cepat sambil ambil 1 gulungan tisu dan diberikan ke si aktor, "Aku lupa sembunyikan tubuh-tubuh di luar. Kau bisa berdiri? Kita harus keluar dari sini." Bantu rapikan pakaian kakaknya agar mudah dikenakan selama si aktor selesaikan bersih-bersih alakadarnya, kemudian bereskan segala bukti kecuali botol garam, buang semua ke kloset dan bilas.

"Sabuk. Pinjem." Sela Jensen sambil kenakan celana jeans berpasangan kaos Jersey berlengan pendek saja. Setelah berikan barang yang diminta, adik si Dean keluar bilik punguti dan amankan pistol Taurus dan pistol Glock beserta pisau lipat dan cek sebentar temuan ponsel Apple iPhone 4 punya si Dean yang didapat dari salah satu wastafel.

Pasang sabuk pinjaman dan kunci kepala sabuk, lalu urusan kedua sepatu boot Rocky Ironclad yang dipakai tanpa kencangkan tali sebagai perlengkapan terakhir dan libatkan kedua lengan jaket di seputar pinggang bermodel ikat celemek dapur untuk tutupi kondisi celana jeans bagian depan, kemeja dilipat dan dimasukkan dalam saku jaket.  
>Hendak ikuti langkah si Sasquatch yang sekarang sibuk di depan wastafel, ia tersentak oleh geletak tubuh wanita bersimbah darah dengan muka sepucat mayat yang terpaling ke arah bilik... yang sedaritadi ada disana semenjak situasi bercinta.<p>

Perut mulai mual. Ketika balik ke kloset, suara panggilan "Jen?" halangi niatnya seiring kesadaran kalau realita si Sam yang amburadul tanpa si Dean begini tak boleh keterusan.  
>Setidaknya meski tak lebih dan tak kurang hanya orang pengganti, perannya sebagai 'Dean' masih bisa mengendalikan Sam.<br>"Sam, seberapa besar kau ingin bersamaku?" Ia menatap Sam yang baru selesai raup muka.

Sam menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Apa maksudmu? Kita barusan-"

"Kau barusan bercinta dengan Dean. Ya, aku tahu itu." Potong Jensen dan sebelum lawan bicaranya buka mulut, ia melanjut, "Sam, aku tak masalah tentang situasi kita yang nanti bakal berlanjut sampai aku tidur di ranjangmu. Dan aku. Serius. Tak masalah. Tapi kejadian tadi... selama kau denganku, aku minta dengan sangat. Jangan pernah lagi gunakan darah iblis untuk membantai orang-orang ini demi apapun alasannya... karena percayalah padaku, bung. Aku takkan katakan ini lagi untuk kedua kalinya."

Putar keran dan matikan alir air, lalu kembalikan pertanyaan. "Atau apa, Jen?" Sam mulai terbiasa penggunaan 'Jen' yang agak-agak serupa vokalisasi 'Dean'.  
>"Mereka hanya kantung daging dan kau tahu itu. Kau juga pasti tahu sifatku dari naskah si Jared, co-starmu. Dan 'Dean' yang kau sebut barusan itu adalah dirimu saat ini." Dan memicing ketika si aktor hampiri dengan sedikit tertatih,<p>

"Inilah yang kutakutkan. Sekali menyentuh darah iblis kembali, otakmu bertingkah seenaknya dan seenaknya." Datar Jensen tepat di muka si bungsu Winchester.  
>"Dengar. Ini bukan tentang aku atau Dean, tapi dirimu. Aku menyayangi karaktermu seperti aku menyayangi Jared dan sudah tugasku kalau aku sebagai yang lebih tua di antara kita HARUS meluruskanmu meski aku bukan apa-apamu. Lampiaskan apa yang kau suka padaku dan aku milikmu sepenuhnya, tapi tolong dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja. Aku hanya punya dirimu di dunia sableng ini, bung. Kau harus berpikir waras untukku."<p>

Sam memejam sejenak. Lagi-lagi 'hanya punya dirimu' jadi ujung akhir pautan rantai. Mau itu bagian dari aktingpun, itu memang realita Jensen sekarang ini dan sesuai realitanya juga, ia tak mungkin pernah bisa tinggalkan kakaknya di luar sana sendirian. Dan 'cinta' adalah ironis. Tch... Mungkin keseluruhan perjalanan hidupnya selalu ironis.

"_Yang penting kau bahagia. Apakah kau bahagia, Sam?"_ Ingatan akan pertanyaan Wyatt, gurunya semasa kelas 8 yang ternyata juga bagian dari gang si Azazel.  
>Bahagia, huh?<p>

"Jen," Jari-jarinya telusuri rahang kiri di depannya yang ditanggapi angkat alis oleh si pemilik. "Seumur hidup, aku berjalan dengan tali kekang di leherku. Tidak dari Azazel, Ruby, Lucifer... bahkan mungkin dari kakakku juga, walau situasi dengan kakakku mungkin berbeda. Dan ya, situasi antara kita _awalnya_ adalah curahan segala perasaanku pada Dean... Tapi apa kau siap dengan komitmenmu? Karena begitu aku jawab 'ya' untuk permintaanmu yang menyangkut diriku, aku takkan segan lagi menggantungkan jiwa dan ragaku di tanganmu." Dan segera segel bibir seksi itu dengan ciuman pendek tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Aku takkan keberatan menunggu jawabanmu..." Sambungnya pelan. Dan saat Jen maju duluan menciumnya, ia coba biarkan tuntunan penuh dari bibir dan lidah disana yang terangkum tulus... tak terbayangkan dan benar-benar tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kelembutan Jess, sisi liar Madison atau cara seksi Ruby. Ini gabungan keseluruhannya dan semakin diresapi, ia hanya bisa tenggelam dan tenggelam...

Tak tahu maksud Jensen yang sesungguhnya dengan ciuman ala Prancis ini adalah 'meluruskan'.

Seketika berpisah, Sam menatap Jen dengan perasaan ragu dan gundah seraya guman, "Kau..." Namun pria itu simpulkan senyum kalem sambil jilat kedua bibir sendiri dan kalungkan lengan kanan ke lehernya untuk sandaran permintaan bantuan papah,

"Ayo, lewat pintu darurat. Polisi pasti datang dalam 3- uh, mungkin sekarang 1 menit." Ajak berjalan sementara pikiran dan benak Jensen imbuhi, _'Sori, Sam.' _  
>Karena setelah ini, ia bakal bukan lagi 'Jensen'. Dan ia tahu cara terbaik untuk penuhi kondisi itu sekaligus musnahkan segala situasi kalut tukaran jiwa ini dari kepala Sam. Berharap saja Cass tak sekritis si bungsu Winchester ini.<br>Kemudian soal Meg... iblis jalang itu bisa diurus Cass juga. Tubuh Rachel tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, Eric belum bilang bakal gantikan aktris untuk peran Meg.

Buka pintu, Sam melongok ke sekitar lorong yang masih sepi, lalu melewati hati-hati seluruh gelimpangan tubuh-tubuh itu. Tiba-tiba Jen hentikan langkah yang otomatis berhentikan dirinya juga. "Kenapa?"

Jensen lepaskan rangkul dan beranjak ke tikungan lorong yang berlawanan arah ke pintu darurat. "Hei, ini aneh. Tak ada yang berkerumun disini padahal kita habiskan 2 menit di dalam setelah teriakan tadi."

"Hm? Bukannya lebih bagus gitu?" Seusai pertanyaan, Sam kerutkan kedua alis saat Jen beri "shh". Mau tak mau ia terpaksa mengekor sampai ke belokan lorong terakhir... dan tertegun begitu temukan sosok wanita berpakaian petugas kasir tergeletak di atas lantai yang tergenang darah dengan tancap bolpoin di leher yang rada-rada sobek itu.  
>Jen di sebelahnya tampak amati si korban ala spesialisasi 'Dean' sementara ia merapat ke sisi tembok untuk susurkan pandangan ke sebagian luas area perbelanjaan yang sesepi kuburan, bahkan tak ada satupun pertukaran bincang-bincang antar sesama kasir di kejauhan.<br>Bicara tentang 'aneh'...

"Sam, kita ada di kota apa sekarang...?" Suara serius Jen,

Ia berpikir... "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya sedikit bingung. Urusannya apa mayat sama nama kota, bukankah kematian aneh begini memang ada di setiap kota?

"Kita harus keluar dari sini." Ujar Jensen penuh was-was ketika cek samping kepala korban yang terdapat leleh lendir hitam kehijauan di telinga kiri. Itu positif... "Ada cacing Khan ber-steroid yang berkeliaran."

Sam langsung menoleh, niat mau siapkan pistol Taurus dari selip belakang celana jeans jadi lupa. "Kau sudah syuting itu? Tadi bukannya kau bilang-" Ucapan terhenti begitu lihat Jen beranjak meraih jaketnya diikuti teriakan,

"SAM!"

Dentum tembakan masih kental mendenging di gendang telinga begitu ia terlempar ke tembok lorong samping seiring momentum ciprat ke mukanya... bersama putaran lambat bingkai per bingkai sekilas cecer darah dan serpih daging dari kelebat tubuh Jen yang terjengkang ke belakang.  
>Mengedip sekejap oleh samar hentakan suara kokang sebareng saru gema "kling-kling" aduan selongsong kosong peluru pada permukaan lantai dan saat ia menatap ke arah sumber suara, pria berpakaian petugas keamanan Walmart yang ternyata hanya sejarak 2 meter darinya itu sudah acungkan ujung laras <em>shotgun<em> ke dirinya.

Membelalak pada telunjuk disana yang menarik pemicu, ia sigap menyingkir pas dentum tembakan dan tembok di belakangnya terkuak, lalu tangkap panjang laras _shotgun_ dan ambil alih.  
>Ketika hendak hajar kepala di depannya dengan gagang <em>shotgun<em>, lihat cacing yang mau ngabur keluar dari telinga kiri... ia reflek tutup sekalian hantamkan sisi kanan kepala itu ke dataran tembok dan gunakan kekuatan daya pikiran tersisa untuk buburkan otak sampai si petugas keamanan mengejang seiring suara nyaring retak tengkorak kepala bersama semprot bercak besar hitam kehijauan bercampur darah dari celah rapatan sisi telinga kanan yang kentalannya meleleh di tembok-

"...S...m..." Lirih Jen sadarkannya dan ia lepaskan pegangan. Tepat pria itu jatuh, ia masih tersengal syok awasi seputar kalau-kalau masih ada- Tapi persetan...

"JEN!" Serunya begitu buru-buru hampiri ke sosok si aktor yang terkapar dan teriak sangat-sangat panik tanpa embel-embel tata kalimat berdoa, "CASS! CASS! KAMI BUTUH BANTUAN!"

"...S- S...ri..." Bataan dan sedak darah dari mulut,

"Shh-shh... Jangan bicara-" Saat jari-jari tangan kanannya sendok hati-hati belakang leher, ia terkejut seketika telapak tangan sepasangnya temukan permukaan dada yang becek menganga... nyaris terlihat retak-retak tulang dan organ dalam disana.  
>"Oh, Tuhan... Oh, Tuhan..." Jari-jarinya gemetar ketika raba pipi Jen yang penuh percik darah. "Jen...?" Menatap pada kedua kolam iris hijau daun yang menatap kosong, "Jen...!" Cek nadi leher dan sekelumit detik itu, ia benar-benar merasa telah kehilangan segalanya.<p>

Tak ada Dean, tak ada Jen... semua orang... semua orang yang pernah dicintainya selalu pergi. Ia tak tahan hidup begini terus-terusan. Jika hukum 'harus' berlaku, dunia ini- bukan... dirinya ini memang tak sepantasnya harus ada.

Linang air mata turuni kanan-kiri pipi, "...Jen... kau sungguh sebrengsek Dean, jangan berani pergi dariku... kau masih berhu-" Lanturan terhenti oleh interupsi tumpuk besit gambaran-gambaran patah dari ingatan asing,

**[...Perduli setan dengan urusanmu di surga, kau **_**berhutang**_** padaku!]** Itu suaranya, tapi... **[Kalau kau tak mau bantu kami, aku akan memburumu dan membunuhmu.]**  
>Sosok Cass yang mendekatinya... <strong>[Apa kau mampu, <strong>_**Bocah**_**?]**

Cass? Kenapa Cass-  
>Tiba-tiba sengat pedih di kepala, "Ghh..." Jari-jari tangan kiri pegangi kening erat-erat dan tajamkan fokus ke sekeliling apa sudah ada kehadiran si malaikat...<p>

Di tengah senyap yang hanya terisi alunan nafas berat... suara ulangan air menitik undangnya pandangi sekilas jari-jari kedua tangan yang berlumur darah dimana butiran-butiran tetes dari setiapnya jatuh menyatu ke atas genangan yang timbulkan getar riak dan gerak lingkaran ombak air yang tipis perlahan membesar... buatnya reflek dekatkan tubuh pria yang selalu jadi prioritas di kehidupannya ini dalam peluk maksimal meski perih di kepala semakin seperih dicacah-cacah,

"...Dean..." Lirih spontan bernada memelas yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu berupa permintaan harapan bantuan atau permintaan pegangan kenyataan... ia sudah terlanjur meringkuk ketakutan begitu efek-efek aduan pantul di permukaan kubang darah di sekitarnya mulai menggelung kukung rancukan pandangan... dan warna merah itu sekilas beralih menjadi warna merah kelam,

Merah... memijar semerah api.

Iapun teriak nama "Dean" sekuat-kuatnya.

* * *

><p>Di suatu tempat, di salah satu ruangan di lantai 4 gedung bekas penjara yang sekarang terbengkalai...<p>

"...Itu hasil akhirnya? Kau temukan 'Dean Winchester' di 666.666 dunia?" Utaraan yang bukan pertanyaan saat Castiel pijati kening antara puyeng dengar jejeran angka '6' yang kelewatan banyak dan dengar samar-samar panggilan "Cass" dari suara khas Sam.

Masalah Sam... Jujur, semenjak bebaskan si bungsu Winchester itu keluar dari kotak iblis di garu neraka dan bertemu versi yang kehilangan jiwa... kepalanya selalu mumet cekot-cekot tak karuan.  
>Rasa bersalah itu ya jelas ada, kebanyakannya sih untuk Dean-<em>nya<em> karena membawa Sam kembali _seharusnya_ adalah 'Hadiah Besar' bagi si sulung Winchester itu. Meski kalau mau jujur kembali, ia menyerbu ke bawah sana sebenarnya mau sekalian tes kekuatan barunya. Dan waktu perang mati-matian merebut Sam... si Michael ingatkan 1 hal.

Ya. Semua malaikat tahu apa perintah jelas dari Tuhan dan nama Dean Winchester sudah berkumandang lama di kalangan mereka sebagai 'penyelamat'. Entah langkahnya kala itu merupakan pilihan berdasar dari segi ironi nasib atau realita takdir... ia sadar kehadiran Sam Winchester yang nantinya tak lebih hanya menjadi boneka rusak, sudah pasti akan menghancurkan pria itu.

Itu dilema besar baginya.

Tapi Dean-_nya_ mengajarkan "kebebasan untuk menentukan nasib dan takdir sendiri"  
>Keputusan ini bagian dari sumpahnya sebagai pelindung kakak-beradik Winchester... dan membiarkan Lucifer menahan jiwa Sam adalah yang terbaik karena nasib selalu bisa didapat dengan memohon, sedangkan takdir... sangat butuh perjuangan.<br>Sayangnya saat pria itu mulai jajaki kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya dengan apa yang disebut keluarga bersama Lisa dan Ben, ia merasa saat itu juga... sudah waktunya dirinya ini yang berdiri memegang peran 'penyelamat'.

Tapi cerita lama adalah cerita lama. Namun kalau sampai Dean-_nya_ ketahui tentang Sam dan hutangnya ini...

"Tentu... sesuai keinginanmu, 'temukan'." Ujar Crowley sembari putar kedua bola mata. "Dan harus selalu aku yang bersusah payah di tengah situasi _kita_, terbagi-bagi ini-itu yang tak jelas duduk perkaranya, semua demi anjing-anjing peliharaanmu!" Bentak diiringi akting dramatis, kemudian atur pernafasan ala yoga untuk tenangkan diri karena malaikat sableng di depannya ini hanya memandangnya statis tak bergeming.

"Begini, _teman_." Sambung dengan akting ramah yang sarat kepalsuan basa-basi. "Apa lagi yang kau harapkan memangnya? Biarkan saja bocah kesayanganmu itu bermain-main di dunia yang dianggapnya tentram, bukankah itu keinginanmu? Menjauhkannya dari masalah _ini_? Memangnya apa sih yang mau kau buktikan padanya? Dia itu hanya manusia dan kau bakal jadi Tuhan di dunia ini, malah mungkin bagi 666.666 dunia itu juga. Tinggal jentikkan jari dan dia hadir kembali disini. Penyelesaian mudah, kan?"

Castiel merenung sebentar. Masukan pendapat itu memang tak buruk, tapi bakal buruk bagi jalinannya dengan Sam selama ini.  
>Bukan apa-apa... Masalah tentang si Crowley ini sudah terlalu berlarut lama dan ia hanya tak mau tes kemarahan Dean Winchester yang nyata-nyata kualitas sarapnya bakal serupa kalau berani permainkan Sam Winchester baik di kondisi berjiwa atau tak berjiwa.<p>

Dari pertimbangan Lucifer yang selalu gembar-gemborkan bahwa si bungsu Winchester itu dibuat oleh Tuhan secara eksklusif dan mereka se-jiwa, kejadian saat ia melempar bom molotov api suci ke tubuh Michael... Lucifer sungguh...  
>Samakan saja kalau Sam sudah berdiri di depan Dean. Dan melihat dari kekuatan jiwa Sam saat tak sengaja menggaruk-garuk tembok dan mampu stabilkan diri dari memori hitungan minggu di neraka...<p>

Ia menghela panjang dan beri perintah jelas ke iblis penguasa neraka itu, "Kau temukan Dean Winchester yang asli bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan jalani peranku bagaimanapun adanya."

Pria berkelengkapan jas serba necis itu menggeleng ketika dengar suara kepak sayap sebareng sosok si malaikat yang menghilang.  
>"Bagaimanapun caranya." Diucap dengan bentuk mulut dan gaya-gayaan seperti si malaikat tadi.<br>"Bagus deh. Dan bagaimanapun adanya, kecelakaan selalu terjadi. Itulah dunia yang tentram." Ungkapan selayak pemaparan filosofi, lalu memejam, "Anak-anak, dapatkan Dean Winchester..." Dan lebarkan senyum saat melanjut,

"Hidup. Separuh. Mati."

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN:

Uih, 12k monster kata. Maaf updatenya lama. Tadinya ini bab mau dibuat rada-rada angst... tapi tiap saya ngerjain ini cerita bawaannya maunya ngakak. Ya... yang penting ada situasi tragisnya.  
>Sowieeee.<p>

Wah, karakter Sam tipeku terlalu sadiz dan saya benar-benar jahat sama Jensen... Haruskah daku kejamin si Jared juga...? *mikir-mikir* Oh, santai... Dean orang baik kok, selalu 'baik' (diucapkan penuh penekanan terselubung)  
>Um, semoga adegan pertarungan dan adegan seksnya tidak membosankan...<p>

Oh! Tebak siapa bintang tamu yang bakal muncul di bab selanjutnya. Pasti tau donk. Hehehe~

Makasih yang sudah mau baca *Hugs* Silahkan review, kritik dan saran~


	7. Maze dan Ladon!

Title bab 7: **Maze dalam Roda Waktu dan Ladon dalam Hesperides! **

Warning: Lucifer/Sam, Sam/Dean, Dean/Jared dan Jared/Dean, Bathazar/Dean. Adegan kekerasan yang *sedikit* di luar batasan normal, makian dan umpatan sebagai formalitas, bondage dan tebar-tebar darah itu adalah faktor style, dan sisanya... ah, kalian tau dech.  
>Ada penggunaan bahasa Latin sebagai efek dramatisasi *keterangan saya sertakan di AN* Hanya untuk chapter ini.

Summary: Kata 'milik' merupakan sesuatu yang absolut. Bukan pilihan posesif atau hitungan obsesif, bukan kawasan beban atau sekedar kewajiban. Dan percaya atau tidak, nilai adalah segalanya. Seperti kalimat "**...**_**Ego te Amo**_" yang arti dan pernyataannya lebih dari cukup bagi Dean untuk kali ini mengerti dan tunjukkan ketentuan, "_**Ei sum**_" sebagai jawaban untuk semua yang ingin memilikinya.

Disclaimer: Ya-ya-ya. Semua karakter: _Sam Winchester_, _Dean Winchester_, _Tessa_, _Balthazar_, _Lucifer_ dari acara 'Supernatural' dan para aktor aslinya: _Jared Padalecki_, _Jensen Ackles_, _Misha Collins_... serta bff mereka: _Christian Kane_, _Jason Manns_... bersama kelengkapan nama-nama *pajangan* yang tersebut seperti: _Castiel_, _Michael_, _Cliff_, _Danneel Haris_, _Genevieve Cortese_, _Aldis Hogde_, _Chad Michael Murray_... adalah bukan punyaku.

My biggest Thanks: Untuk **Candy784**, yang selalu beri review buat daku... *aku mencintaimu! *. Juga buat **Scarlet Natsume** yang mau alert dan fav story daku *ich liebe dich!*. Untuk teman FB-ku **Harisma Wardani Ningtyas** yang jatuh cinta dengan fic ini *gya-gya! ai shiteiru! *, dan **Itazura Yuuki** yang pernah review di fic '1' *aku - padamu!*, dan untuk kakak **Taroyama** yang pernah review 2 fic-ku. Love ya all! *Kasih Jared's bear Hugs buat semua*  
>-Jawaban untuk review <strong>Candy784<strong>: Balthy datang! Yi~ha!

Notes: Saya sebelumnya minta maaf kalau cerita ini penuh dengan alur kejam dan agak-agak sarap. Ini adalah tuangan ekspresi khas Mimi Evillova. *numpang promosi nama* ^^v

* * *

><p>Melirik ujung kanan kotak <em>toolbar<em> di layar komputer jinjing Jensen yang tunjukkan jam digital 2:25 am, Dean merenggang kedua lengannya ke atas dan suarakan lepas atas ketegangan otot-otot punggung karena tak sadar telah habiskan waktu duduk kursi di depan meja kecil ini hampir 2 jam lebih.

Gara-gara si Jared bicara soal cerita... ia jadi penasaran, padahal sebelumnya langkah ini belum kepikiran karena daritadi otak ribet dengan bagaimana cara keluar dari dunia ini untuk hajar si Balthy dan bagaimana keadaan adik tercintanya disana.  
>Sekarang ambil saja perbandingan dari situasi isi novel si Chuck yang sejalan sesuai detil bahkan sampai adegan petualangan seks-nya dengan berbagai wanita... sudah pasti yang ini senada. Semenjak kehidupan di dunianya terkenal sebagai dunia per-televisian, ia bisa cari apapun tentang wikipidia keluarga Winchester dari versi novel sampai komik dan itu sungguh "WOW".<p>

Hebatnya, tanpa bantuan mudah dari si kutu buku mitra favoritnya... Hasil pencarian dari Google dengan kata kunci 'Supernatural TV' berikan sangat banyak keterangan penuh walau bukan situasi per-harinya, setidaknya per episode musim penayangan 1 sampai 5 dari web CW juga web-web penggemar membawanya pada beberapa nama penting seperti Eric Kripke, Sera Gamble, Ben Edlund... serta kelengkapan rupa mereka yang sudah pasti nantinya bakal ia cari sebagai daftar merah di agenda 'saksi'.

Ini mudah.

Lalu ia kerutkan kedua alis dengan tampang tak percaya yang super tak jelas saat membaca komentar-komentar musim penayangan 5 episode 22 'Lagu Angsa'.  
>"HAH? Chuck adalah Tuhan? Si CHUCK? CHUCK yang ITU...?" Membuka arahan <em>link<em> video berlogo YouTube dari episode itu dan tertegun amati klip pendek di layar.  
>"...Demi Tuhan... Kalau kau benar-benar sungguhan Tuhan, sungguh... kalau aku kembali, kau bakal masuk daftar buruan karena berani buat adikku menderita sampai alami neraka dan situasi tak berjiwa..." Desisnya penuh kebencian.<p>

Eh, ngomong-ngomong tentang video...

"Hm..." Mesem-mesem bejat ketika iseng-iseng ketik 'Sam Winchester partner seks' di kolom pencarian dan pandangi seksama baris video yang tampil, kemudian lagi-lagi kerutkan kedua alis pada salah satu _link_.  
>"Sam dan Bela? Dasar jalang... kapan mereka..." Klik dan termenung sepanjang durasi 1 menit 13 detik, lalu tersenyum. "Oh, jadi itu yang diimpiin si Sam waktu buat suara-suara begitu... Kirain benaran ngimpiin Brad Pitt." Ia tak perlu lihat <em>link<em> Madison dan Ruby. Setelahnya termenung akan ingatan pada kalimat co-starnya si Jensen.

"_Fanfic_ dan gambar-gambar _manip_ itu apa ya...?" Begitu selesai ketik 'Jared dan Jensen _fanfic_ gambar _manip'_, ia tertarik pada pengarahan 'J2' dan terbengong-bengong lihat bacaan cerita-cerita aneh beserta foto-foto mukanya berdamping adiknya terpajang di layar dengan berbagai ilustrasi-  
>"Oke, lewat!" Dengusnya keras-keras. Benar-benar bikin stres. "Jadi <em>fanfic<em> dan _manip_ itu tipe 'garis miring' toh. Komunitas yang 'miring'... memang dasar orang-orang ini, otak manusia lebih rusak dari otak iblis-iblis laknat." Gelengnya sambil ambil botol bir di atas meja. Rasakan benda di pegangannya kelewat enteng, botol dilihat dari samping. Cairan di dalamnya ternyata sudah segaris tipis permukaan bawah botol.

Menghela panjang... sekilas amati jam digital di layar kembali dimana tertanda 2.32 am saat berdiri mau ke kulkas, tiba-tiba sengat perih yang teramat sangat di pusat dadanya buat jari-jarinya tangan kanannya pegangi erat-erat kain kaos abu-abu tua kenaannya, "...Ghh!" Dan coba angkat kain di sebatas sekaligus meraba permukaan kulit dada untuk lihat apa yang terjadi sementara tangan sepasangnya bertahan tumpu di atas meja.

Aneh... tak ada luka apapun.

'_Apa tubuh ini punya luka dalam...?'_ Besit pertanyaan dari benaknya kala berusaha jalan perlahan ke pintu mau cari Jared meski keseimbangan tubuh lumayan limbung akibat efek pedih yang sungguh keterlaluan... Tapi kedua kaki tak sanggup teruskan dan badan melemas jatuh sebareng-

**[...DEAN!]**

"...!" Memicing di tengah sakit yang luar biasa... samar suara adiknya tadi buatnya paksakan sedikit kekuatan untuk sisikan diri ke samping dari posisi kapar, dan gunakan tekuk tangan kanan sebagai poros tumpu angkat wajah telusurkan pandangan yang buram-timbul ke seputar.

**[...DEAN! DEAN!]** Ulangan suara serupa yang kali ini lebih terdengar jelas dan panik.

"Sammy...?" Semakin kalang kabut ketahui kemungkinan adiknya di_sana_ benar-benar lagi serius membutuhkannya. "Sam...!" Menarik kedua kaki menekuk agar kedua lutut dapat membantunya merangkak cari pegangan berdiri.  
>Belum sempat arahkan kayuh, sesaatnya tajamkan fokus pupil... ia tersentak temukan sepasang kaki yang berdiri di depannya dan semakin terkejut memandang sosok seperti jiplakannya dengan porsi baju dan jeans yang dikenakannya waktu sebelum pergi dari motel, namun di pinggang itu terdapat lilit jaket hitam yang diikat model celemek.<br>"Kau..." Tak bisa berkata banyak karena jalar pedih di seputar dada seakan-akan rangka dadanya sedang dikuak model otopsi... dan ia mengedip-ngedip tak percaya ketika seorang sosok lagi yang sangat dikenalnya muncul di samping kembarannya.

"...Te...ssa?"

Wanita petugas Reaper yang namanya disebut itupun terkejut.

Sementara Dean menderita... Jared daritadi masih ribet tak bisa tidur gara-gara kepikiran bagaimana sampai bisa kejadian situasi si Dean nemplok di tubuh sahabatnya begitu.

Mau ditengarahi dari berbagai sudut pandang manapun, 'Dean' kan seharusnya _cuma_ tokoh dalam serial cerita. Boro-boro bisa punya jiwa... Tapi masa iya dunia fiksi bisa bebas keluar ke dunia nyata begitu? Kalaupun benar ini ulah si Balthazar, tetap saja konfirmasinya tak jelas.  
>Pertama, ia tak tahu alasan dan tujuan si malaikat itu apa. Kedua, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan ketiga, ia juga tak mengerti solusi untuk ini. Terus... seandainya situasinya <em>memang<em> seserius itu, kondisi si Jensen bagaimana...?

Tadi ia sudah ceritakan panjang lebar ke Misha yang lagi berada di hotel Four Seasons. Dia bilang berhubung pesta temannya bakal sampai dini hari, pagi-pagi sebelum sesi syuting mau kemari untuk cek sendiri dan kasih solusi termudah yaitu tes dulu ke Icarus, _seharusnya_ anjing pasti bisa bedakan siapa tuannya. Gen juga sebelumnya kasih solusi sama.

Perhatikan Sadie dan Harley yang tidur pulas di dekat kedua kakinya, lalu ke Icarus yang tidur di sofa. Dan sepertinya mau dites ke Icarus-pun... sahabatnya mau bagaimanapun seharusnya takkan melupakan hewan kecil ini. Anggap saja ini adalah Dean, dan kalaupun ini 'Dean Winchester'... mau tak mau ia harus perkenalkan sesuatu tentang Jensen, kan?  
>Ia beranjak tuju pintu, buka dan tutup pintu trailer dengan perlahan, lalu cari Cliff. Saat pria tambun itu tampak tak jauh dari trailer sahabatnya, ia hampiri, "Cliff, apa Jensen masih di trailer?"<p>

"Mm-hm. Daritadi." Jawaban singkat dari si pengawal 'J2' semenjak dirinya masuk kontrak dalam acara 'Supernatural' sebagai 'Sam', yang kemudian Cliff menatapnya serius, "Jared, kau dengan J... kalian berdua baik-baik saja, kan? Maksudku..." Mau lanjutkan sepertinya ragu-ragu.

Jared tahu topik yang mau disinggung dan paksakan senyum sembari tepuk-tepuk pundak pria di hadapannya yang saat ini sudah jadi bagian seperti keluarga dekat baginya. "Aku dan J _selalu_ baik kok. Tenang saja. Masalah 'tadi' cuma 'kelakar' balasan." Dirinya juga tak nyaman kalau terangkan kata 'tadi' sebagai murni penampakan jelas dari 'ciuman' yang 'tak sengaja' karena ia dan Jensen seumur-umur tak pernah sampai bertingkah se'vulgar' itu.  
>Waktu ia hendak melanjutkan berjalan, ingatan tentang tujuannya sekarang yang hendak bicara dengan 'Dean' yang bukan Jensen... "Uh, Cliff. Si J lagi ide nih, mulai nanti panggil dia 'Dean' ya. Kayaknya dia mau hebohin orang-orang satu set, dan kau tahu kalau aku selalu jadi 'tim bantuan' spesialnya kalau lagi jalan duet." Walau keluaran suaranya jelas 'palsu' dan agak-agak parau bergetar sedih, Cliff hanya tanggapi angguk dan tak komentar banyak.<br>Melihat pengertian itu, ia samai angguk dan tersenyum tipis, lalu teruskan langkah ke trailer tujuannya.

"Dean?" Ketuk ketika sampai. "Dean? Ini Jared." Karena tak ada jawaban, ia tes buka dan ternyata tak dikunci. Tak sangka dengar,

"...Kau kembali dan jaga adikku... atau demi Tuhan, aku akan memburumu dan mengoyak-ngoyak jiwamu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri...!" Seruan sahabatnya dengan ciri khas karakter 'Dean' yang lagi kesal. Ia jadi ragu mau untuk memulai pembicaraan semenjak masalah tadi...  
>Selanjutnya, sambungan suara batuk-batuk tertahan buatnya mengernyit. Beranikan diri naiki tangga dan terkejut akan pemandangan sosok yang setengah meringkuk di lantai trailer.<p>

"DEAN!" Buru-buru samper,

Dean yang sudah nyaris pingsan... sekilas kembarannya julurkan tangan kanan ke arahnya, tangannya reflek menggapai. Se-inci lagi... tiba-tiba pria bongsor menembus tubuh kembarannya dan tangkap telapaknya. "...Sa-" Binar di kedua matanya langsung meredup seketika latar di sekitarnya berubah menjadi remang.  
>Masih terasa kalungan lengan yang memeluknya dan rabaan jemari di pipi kirinya yang diiringi tepuk kecil, suara samar yang memanggil namanya... tapi pandangannya sudah redup... hitam.<p>

Mau bergerak, paksakan sesuatu- apa saja. Sepertinya reaksi dari otot-otot panca inderanya sudah bebal.  
>Di detik kesadaran terakhir, ia coba teriak,<p>

'_SAM...! SAMMY!'_

Tak ada suara yang keluar. Dan kegelapan pekat semakin menggulung dan menyedotnya jauh... terus jauh ke kedalaman ruang yang tak berdasar.

Jared semakin tersentak karena tubuh dan wajah yang ditahannya ini tahu-tahu melunglai. "Whoah-whoah..." Buru-buru sandarkan kepala co-starnya di tekukan siku lengan kirinya,  
>"...Dean?" Sedikit takut tak dapatkan reaksi, rapatan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah segera meraba nadi leher. Lepaskan nafas lega rasakan detak yang stabil, ia sekali lagi menepuk pipi kiri sahabatnya. "Dean? Bung, kau tak apa-apa?" Lalu telapak mengelus kening hingga rambut cepak kepala atas...<p>

Tak dapatkan apapun tanggapan dan tampaknya pria ini sungguhan pingsan... "CLIFF! CLIFF!" Teriaknya tanpa pikir lagi.  
>Pengawal 'J2' itu buru-buru masuk ke ruangan trailer dan terkejut. Sebelum utaraan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut disana, ia cepat beranjak berdiri sekalian gendong tubuh di pelukannya dengan model gendongan pengantin dan beri komando jelas, "Rumah sakit! Ayo, Cliff!"<p>

Cliff mengangguk dan keluar duluan. Jared ketika berjalan sempat melihat sekilas ke komputer jinjing Jensen di atas meja. Pikirannya kini berputar serius... karena apapun yang ditemukan si Dean... kalau pemburu handal ini sudah menargetkan orang yang bakal dicari...  
>"Sial..." Dengusnya sambil turuni tangga trailer dengan langkah hati-hati. Pria tambun itu membantu tuntun sekaligus peganginya sebentar sampai kedua kakinya memijak aman di permukaan <em>pavement<em>, lalu pergi duluan ke tempat parkiran mobil.

Selama perjalanan kesibukan ber-rona panik dari Jared dan Cliff...

...Dean mulai setengah-setengah tersadar bahwa pantat berada dalam kondisi duduk yang nyaman, senyaman jok yang tak lupa beserta kelengkapan latar dari alun deru khas Impala-  
>'<em>Impala!' <em>Kedua mata terbuka lebar-lebar ketahui tubuh berposisi di belakang setir Impala dan ia buru-buru injak rem. Ban mobil seketika mendecit dan kendaraan yang dikendarainya itu berhenti.

Masih stabilkan nafas dengan raut sangat terheran-heran, ia buka pintu dan ayunkan kedua kakinya keluar mobil.  
>Memijak jalanan aspal, "Apa yang..." Ia menoleh ke sepanjang depan dan belakang jalur jalan yang kosong mlompong, ditambah suasana remang malam... satu-satunya yang menemani hanyalah baris pepohonan di sepanjang kanan-kiri jalan yang bergoyang pelan oleh sayup-sayup sepoi angin.<br>Tempat ini... ia merasa pernah berkendara melewati jalan ini karena...

'_Huh?'_ Memicing begitu lihat tiang lampu jalan yang terdapat pajang telepon darurat di kejauhan, tapi fokusnya lebih tertuju pada plang penunjuk jalan bertulisan 'Palo Alto 3 km'.  
>"Palo Alto? Ah, setan alas... Aku <em>sekarang<em> di California? Bukannya studio 'Supernatural' ada di Canada, kan?" Semakin bingung, namun ungkap tentang studio...

Dean tak buang waktu matikan mesin, ambil kunci yang masih menancap di kuncian _starter_ dan buka kap bagasi Impala. Setelah singkirkan 1 tas _duffel_ ke jalan, ia raba permukaan kotak penyimpanan tersembunyi, lalu putar nomor kombinasi gembok '11-2-83' untuk buka.  
>Senyum terlukis begitu melihat segala macam senjata terdapat disana.<p>

Ambil _pump shotgun_ Remington 870 Express Magnum dan kokang sekali, 1 peluru meloncat ke jalan dan menggelinding dekat kedua sepatu boot Rocky Ironclad kenaannya.  
>Yup, aktif. Peluru selalu siap di dalam kalau-kalau butuh persiapan cepat.<br>Kembalikan senjata api ke dalam dan tutup, kemudian bereskan letak tas ke tempat semula dan tutup kap bagasi. "Selamat datang kembali, Sayang." Menepuk-nepuk pantat Impala dan berjalan ke kursi penyetir.

Apapun situasi aneh yang terjadi ini, berikut dari pertimbangan keberadaan 1 tas _duffel_ tadi... setidaknya kali ini ia tahu harus kemana tujuannya sekarang.  
>Masuk dan tutup pintu, nyalakan mesin kembali dan pasang gigi. Tak perlu melihat kaca spion atau spion tengah lagi saat injak pedal gas, dan Dean sungguh merindukan Impala yang menderu 'cantik' selama laluan kecepatan tinggi.<p>

Sementara pendar sinar lampu belakang mobil Chevy '67 hitam itu semakin pudar dimakan jarak... Langkah sepasang sepatu boot Blundstone berhenti di depan 1 peluru yang tergeletak di jalanan aspal, jari-jari tangan kanan memungut.  
>"Tsk-tsk. <em>Sammy<em>, kadang aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan pencerahanmu disaat kau berada di level 'ironis'." Menimang-nimang peluru seraya berjalan, sosok bongsor berpakaian kemeja garis-garis kotak berdominasi warna biru dirangkap jaket hitam dan berpasang celana jeans ini menarik garis senyum tipis.

"Tapi kalau kau sudah menaruh 'piala'..." Buka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi penyetir. "Mari 'kita' bermain." Tutup pintu, pasang sit-belt dan pencet tombol _starter_.  
>Setelah beberapa saat mesin menyala dan dipanaskan, Dodge Charger SRT8 hitam legam melaju perlahan keluar dari belokan jalan yang tersamar rindang semak dan mendecit seketika mesin langsung digeber gas penuh kala ke-4 ban masuki jalan aspal.<br>Mobil Chrysler SRT dengan keindahan performa modern itu meraung sangar selama desing laju memecah keheningan malam.

Tujuan Dean tak lama begitu jajaran gedung-gedung mulai tampak.  
>Setelah memasuki jantung kota dan melewati plang penunjuk jalan 'Universitas Stanford'... Jika tebakannya benar, ini kira-kira jam 3-4 pagi? Namun selama melalukan kendaraan, walau terdapat jejeran mobil ada di pinggir-pinggir jalan selayak situasi normal... sama sekali tak ada sesuatu yang bergerak selain dirinya.<p>

Ia juga sudah berhenti sebentar untuk cek beberapa tempat lokal seperti bangsanya pub dan restoran, tetap tak ada siapapun bahkan tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitarnya. Meski instingnya berada pada standar was-was, sempat-sempatnya saja ia cekikikan karena terasa seperti berada dalam setting video game 'Alone in the Dark' mainannya si Ben.  
>Sekitar 45 menit lebih ia mencari-cari letak, gedung apartemen yang dicari kini terlihat.<p>

Masukkan Impala ke dalam gang parkir dan matikan mesin tepat di samping tangga, lalu siapkan pistol Colt tercinta berikut ambil sebuah kotak magasin yang selalu disiapkan di dalam laci kotak _dashboard_, lalu keluar mobil dan berlari turuni tangga, buka pintu jeruji besi dan pencet _redial_ kembali pada telepon genggam LG VX8500 yang tadi didapat dari saku kanan depan celana jeans sebareng naiki tangga kayu.

Begitu buka pintu lorong lantai 6, ia _slide_ tutup telepon genggamnya dan kembalikan ke saku celana jeans selama mencari-cari nomor-nomor label di tembok yang terletak di samping daun-daun pintu. "...SAM!" Seruannya menggema ke sepanjang lorong sepi. Tepat temukan, ia menggedor, "SAM! INI AKU!" Karena tak ada jawaban, ia langsung saja tendang daun pintu itu kuat-kuat hingga papan malang itu terjeblak ke dalam.  
>"SAMMY!" Berjalan masuk, pandangan menelusur ke seputar ruangan remang. Ingatannya masih benar, seluruh perabotan masih terletak di tempat yang sama seperti saat pertama kali ia menginjak ruangan ini.<p>

"SAMMY!" Menuju ke lorong kamar, ia terkejut melihat jilatan kuning kemerahan dari celah bawah pintu.

"SAM!" Sekali lagi tendang pintu, kedua matanya membelalak syok pada pemandangan tubuh adiknya yang tanpa mengenakan selembar benangpun, tergantung di tengah ruangan yang tak ada perabotan apapun... dengan kondisi sekujur tubuh terikat kait-kait dari rantai-rantai panjang yang lapisan metalnya merah menyala.  
>Alir-alir darah menghias di seluruh penampakan kulit yang terhubung kait. Kontraksi rangka dada yang kembang-kempis beralur cepat... cukup tunjukkan kalau adiknya masih hidup.<p>

"SA-" Mau hampiri, guyur lava langsung menerpa lowong pintu seakan bertindak penghalang dan ia cekat mundur sampai punggung merapat ke tembok di belakangnya.  
>"Apa yang-" Sekejap cairan kental menipis sisakan tetes, ia semakin syok ketahui tak ada pijakan lantai di ruangan kamar itu. Ruangan yang benar-benar tak beruang seperti dimensi lain. Sesekali hujan keping bebatuan yang tak tentu durasinya lewati awang-awang merah kelam, air terjun lava yang menghias di beberapa bagian bak tembok.<p>

'_Apa-apaan sih ini...?'_ Benaknya protes atas gambaran yang terlalu 'realita' ini. Ambil pisau lipat dari saku belakang celana jeans, ia tes lelehan lava yang menitik di lowong pintu... ternyata ujung bilah mentok kenai seperti tembok tak kasat mata dan ia serius sungguh panik ketahui ada lambang-lambang aneh berpendar tipis mirip tirai.  
>"Tunggu Sam, aku cari sesuatu-" Hendak beranjak, ia kerutkan kedua alis atas kemunculan rebak bola api besar di depan adiknya dan bentuk merenggang bersama keindahan bentang gemulai 3 pasang sayap berbulu jilatan api hadirkan sebuah layang sosok raksasa berlibat pijar api, menjulurkan bentuk tangan... 2 jari cengkeram leher sampai rahang, dongakkan paksa wajah adiknya.<p>

"WOI- HEI BANGSAT! JANGAN SENTUH ADIKKU!" Teriaknya sambil ambil pistol dari selip belakang celana jeans.

Sekejap sentuhan itu, kulit yang tersambung disana mengelupas dan bara merah menampil di serabut daging sampai tulang.  
>Sam mengejang perih dan efek gerakan hentak itu sobekkan daging pertengahan antara jenjang leher dan pundak yang terpaut kait baik di sisi kanan dan kiri. Darah segar mengalir deras menuruni lekuk-lekuk otot tubuh.<br>Dean langsung tembakkan tanpa aba-aba lagi. Tapi seluruh 7 peluru berbahan besi boro-boro bisa hancurkan tembok aneh itu. Setiapnya hanya menempel dan berjatuhan ke lantai. "Sial!" Kesalnya.

Dan sosok itu mengucap pada Sam,

"**...Tidakkah cukup, **_**Sammy**_**? Sok gaya-gayaan seperti Dean dan mengambil alih semua ini demi Adam... Mau jadi pahlawan, huh?"** Dayu suara selembut alun gemersik angin, namun sarat dengan pesona keangkuhan. **"Padahal kau tahu jelas meski kau melakukan inipun, Michael tetap akan melepaskan frustasinya pada Adam, kan? Di kerajaanku tak ada acara tawar-menawar. 'Bertahan' bukanlah aturan, melainkan keharusan. Dan ini..."** Satu jari dari bentuk tangan sepasang menelusur salah satu rantai yang menghubung pada salah satu tulang iga kiri. **"...Sesuai keinginanmu."**

Memicing penuh jijik ketika sadar siapa sosok keparat itu.  
>"Lucifer." Geram Dean. "Bajingan..." Melihat ke sekitar, ia butuh sesuatu untuk ke sana...<p>

'_Tunggu. Apa ini lambang Enochian...?'_ Amati permukaan bilah pisau yang refleksikan wajahnya,  
>Selipkan pistol ke belakang celana jeans dan kedua bilah tajam digenggam jari-jari tangan kanan, tarik dalam sekali gesek. Tak perduli perih dan berantak alir darah, Dean tekankan telapak pada tembok tak kasat mata itu. Sulur-sulur merah langsung muncul dari seputar temuan seakan meretak permukaan, tapi tak lama... ia tertegun begitu jalinan-jalinan aneh itu menipis dan mencuat dari permukaan, melingkari jari-jari hingga pergelangan dan hilang seperti teresap kulit.<br>"Huh...?" Lepaskan kontak dan perhatikan telapak tangan. Sangking syoknya, pegangan pada gagang pisau sampai kendor dan pisau melorot jatuh, menancap lantai kayu. "Kau pasti bercanda..." Raba kulit yang semulus tanpa luka sobek.

Suara Lucifer terdengar seiring gemerincing jalinan rantai. **"...Dan ini, berapa lama kira-kira kau mampu bertahan? 30 Tahun?"**

"...Lakukan... apa yang kau suka padaku... Dean... _tetap_ akan membebaskanku..." Jawab terbata dari Sam, dan Lucifer tertawa begitu melanjut,

"**Tentu, membebaskanmu berarti harus membuka kotak ini lagi. Dan saat itu terjadi, kau **_**juga**_** sudah tahu siapa yang akan kukejar pertama kali, kan?  
>Oh, <strong>_**Bocah**_**... Aku akan 'menikmati' setiap detil tubuh kakakmu dengan segala cara... Setiap... Nafas. Darah. Daging. Tulang. Jiwa. Aku akan akan lakukan semua itu di hadapanmu, membuat kedua kelopakmu tetap terbuka saat dia memohon... dan memohon... dan memohon... dan terus memohon... dia bahkan akan memohon 'lagi', 'lagi', 'lagi', dan 'lagi'... demi**_**mu**_**. Bukankah begitu, **_**Sammy**_**?"**

Sam paksakan senyum, meski giris perih sangat tampak. "...Heh... Bicara sama ember sana di pojokan... Oh ya, _Bangsat_... namaku Sam..."

Pegangan dilepas sebareng seluruh 6 sayap tiba-tiba menggulung selimuti tubuh Lucifer. Sedetik tepat jilat-jilat api itu merembes, tubuh menjelma wujud manusia normal dan sempurna... yaitu replika bentuk 'Dean Winchester' dengan kondisi tanpa kenaan, namun penampakan libat pijar api yang menutup dari pinggul ke bawah tak hilang.

Si empunya tubuh asli, pastilah bukan kepalang sangat-sangat-sangat geram.

Saat 'Dean' perdekat jarak antar wajah, Sam berusaha berontak. Kait-kait mengoyak parah, tapi tak ada yang lepas satupun.

"'**Aku' disini, Sammy. 'Aku' takkan meninggalkanmu..."** Ujar 'Dean' dengan kesempurnaan suara seorang Dean Winchester, lalu menarik kait yang memaut di tulang iga kiri Sam. Semprot serpih daging bercampur darah dan kuak pecahan tulang... Lengking teriakan pilu menggema.  
><strong>"Sammy,"<strong> Lagi-lagi menarik kait, kini yang memaut di tulang pinggul kiri. Buyar bercecer, seiring itu... luka disebelum perlahan sembuh bersama utuhan daging dan tulang. **"Sammy..."** Terus menariki kait-kait dengan seduh panggilan hangat yang tak pernah berhenti, **"...Sammy. 'Aku' DISINI." **Menyiksa mental dan jiwa.

Dan setiap sebuah rantai jatuh, sebuah rantai baru meluncur memaut kembali secara acak. 'Dean' pun terus menariki tanpa berhenti kumandangkan buai kata-kata dengan khas ala 'kakak tersayang' bagi Sam Winchester,

Terus... terus... terus...

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Teriakan frustasi dari Dean disertai kepal keras hantam ke tembok tak kasat mata yang bertahan kuat. Memejam erat, linang air mata basahi kedua pipi dengarkan intonasi teriakan-teriakan penuh penderitaan milik Sam.  
>"...Hentikan... Aku mohon... Hentikan..." Dengung ulangan bak mantra keluar dari mulutnya. Jemari kedua tangan yang gemetar karena sesak amarah... membenam di kulit kepala selama punggung bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, sampai ia terduduk lemas saksikan bingkai-bingkai gambar di dalam sana tetap berjalan tanpa ada tombol jeda.<p>

Adiknya benar-benar terenggah sangat kelelahan... tersedak-sedak muntahan darah yang tak kurang dan tak lebih adalah hasil dari menggigit lidah sendiri.  
>Pengetahuannya itu berdasar pengalaman pribadi sewaktu 30 tahun di garu neraka. Dulu... bahkan dulu setiap dirinya berhasil bebaskan kedua tangan, jari-jarinya selalu mencabik tenggorokannya sendiri agar tak ada suara lagi yang keluar untuk menyenangkan iblis-iblis jahanam yang berpesta dengan tubuhnya.<p>

Dua kata dari 'garu neraka' klikkan sesuatu dalam kepala.  
>Menyeka air mata di kedua mata menggunakan kain jaket, Dean memaling ke sepanjang lorong yang terhubung ruang tengah dimana pantulan sinar rembulan dari jendela disana lewati celah kelambu berbahan manik.<p>

Jika ruangan kamar merupakan garu neraka... dan apartemen ini merupakan tempat Jess berada... berarti ini...

"Memori...?" Gumannya dengan konfirmasi mengambang. Menatap lowong ruangan di depannya kembali... "Apa aku berarti sekarang berada di-" Kalimatnya ditumpuk oleh suara dari sampingnya,

"Benar."

Menoleh... dan temukan sosok yang sangat akrab di indera pengelihatannya sejak pertama kali Cass mengajak bertemu dengan yang tersebut 'teman lama'.  
>"<em>Balthy<em>..." Berdiri dan menarik kerah V kaos si malaikat sambil menggeram, "Sejauh rasa rinduku pada tampangmu ini... Tapi berani sekali kau muncul, bahkan 'disini'?"

"Oh, _Deanny_... 'disini' bukan masalah berani atau tidak. Tapi berada 'disini' adalah kewajiban karena aku sebagai yang di 'atas' dalam penjajakan hubungan baru kita ini, harus bertindak sebagai pria sejati dan membalas rasa rindumu." Malaikat buronan si Raphael itu mesem-mesem santai perhatikan tingkat kesal yang tambah menggebu-gebu di tampang hadapannya,  
>Kemudian lemparkan tatapan sedih ke dalam ruangan...<p>

Dimana terdapat 'Dean' sedang merayapkan jemari tangan ke bidang dada Sam dan bekas sentuhan itu tinggalkan jejak kulit mengelupas disertai groak daging yang meleleh.

"**Sammy..."** Desah 'Dean' sambil dekatkan wajah ke Sam yang kesampingkan wajahnya dengan pejam erat.  
><strong>"30 Tahun 'aku' selalu memanggil namamu... hanya namamu seorang... bukan ayah, bukan ibu, bukan Lisa, bukan juga Tuhan. Setiap detik mereka bermain dengan tubuh'ku'... Setiap detik 'aku' bayangkan kau yang menguliti'ku', memotong'ku', mencacah'ku'... menghukum'ku' karena 'aku' gagal sebagai kakak untukmu..."<strong> Jilat dan kulum di sepanjang jenjang leher yang terbuka, sebar cercah bara api di serabut daging melebar sampai kening kiri si manusia. Enggah dan giris tak pernah berhenti dari bukaan kedua bibir tipis di wajah manis putra bungsu si Winchester itu.

"**Tapi kau tahu...? 'Aku' menikmatinya, Sammy. 'Aku' menikmati setiap detik kau membuat tubuh'ku' mengejang mati dan mati berulang-ulang di bawah keahlian tanganmu mengeluarkan seluruh organ'ku' untuk kau ukir dengan namamu... bahkan saat kau membuat kepala'ku' menjadi alas dan 'aku' menjilati kedua telapak kakimu... membuat jiwa'ku' mengakui secara sadar bahwa 'aku' milikmu..."**

Amatan Balthazar teralih saat tangan yang memaut di kaos hentakkan tubuhnya tak keras sebareng putra sulung si Winchester di depannya kini balikkan badan dan melangkah pergi menyusur lorong.  
>Tentu saja itu buatnya berekspresi rona-rona selidik... dan langsung teleport ke hadapan lawan bicaranya untuk cecar, "Aku tak mau mengungkit tentang nostalgia lamamu... <strong>Aku<strong> _tahu_ kau, tapi menjatuhkan martabatmu sejauh itu?"

Pertanyaan itu ditanggapi hela panjang sewaktu si sulung itu berhenti sejenak, dan teruskan melangkah, "Begini. Garu neraka bukan tempat yang menarik kala kau harus mencium bau daging mentahmu yang dipotong ala _fillet_ dan itu semua dipanggang, dijejalkan ke mulutmu sendiri untuk kau kunyah dan telan. Lalu melihat patahan-patahan tulang-tulangmu yang baru diambil dari tubuhmu dimasukkan kembali dalam tubuhmu sebagai gergaji alakadarnya, dan merasakan darahmu sendiri setiap detik, menit, jam, minggu, bulan... tanpa ada kesempatan menutup mata untuk melarikan diri dalam kegilaan. Biar kuperjelas bagian terindahnya,"  
>...Hingga masuki jarak ruang pribadinya dan sedikit miringkan wajah, dekatkan bibir seksi di depan bibirnya sampai berhenti di jarak tipis, kemudian membuka katup mulut dan melanjut rantai kata-kata,<p>

"1 Detik dunia nyata adalah 1 hari di bawah sana, 1 menit adalah 1 minggu, 1 jam adalah 10 minggu, 1 minggu adalah 10 bulan, 1 bulan adalah 10 tahun. Jadi **ya**, bayangan dengan mengandaikan mereka sebagai 'Sammy' di kesadaranku adalah satu-satunya eksklusifku, paling tidak itu membantuku tetap berada dalam kegilaan. Dan ya juga... Aku **memang** menikmati. Setiap. Detiknya."

Balthazar menelan ludah tepat pria di depannya menarik diri sambil menjilat kedua bibir selama acuan pandangan sedingin es terarah yang bukan hanya tergambar pantang takut... cangkupan itu sekaligus terjabar ilustrasi tekad dan nekat.  
>Bisa terlihat apa yang dilihat Alastair dengan memilih seorang Dean Winchester menjadi anak didik. "Aku yakin 10 tahun terakhirmu di bawah sana pasti luar biasa, huh?"<p>

Dean simpulkan senyum misterius dan papas sisi kanan si malaikat, kuak kelambu manik dan terus berjalan jelajahi ruangan remang. Lambatkan ayun pijak kedua sol sepatu boot Rocky Ironclad di sepanjang lantai kayu dan berhenti tak jauh dari meja.  
>Disini, pertarungan pertama dengan si adik setelah 2 tahun tak bicara. Walau sedang meresapi kilasan-kilasan kenangan itu, ia masih tetap sahuti karena ia tahu si malaikat ekori langkahnya. "Semenjak kau cukup terlihat 'luar biasa' dengan kemampuanmu berada di dalam kepala Sam, sekarang kembalikan aku ke duniaku."<p>

Sebelum dibawa melantur dari pokok masalah, ia langsung unjuk jari telunjuk sekalian adukan tatap. "Kalau aku bilang 'sekarang', artinya **sekarang**. Dan jangan mengalih-alih. Aku tak perduli apa idemu tentang semua ini... aku baru melihat jiwa Jensen bersama Reaper, berarti tubuhku disana kenapa-kenapa dan berarti juga, Sam **sangat** membutuhkanku. Dia tak mungkin memanggilku sampai ekstrim begini kalau tak penting. Jadi aku HARUS kembali."

Balthazar segera silangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan sandarkan bahu pada bingkai pintu ruangan. "Deanny, kenapa kau tak coba ambil sisi di luar istilah 'adik' dan mulai pertimbangkan sedikit pertanyaan?"  
>Pria tak jauh darinya itu kini adukan pandangan curiga selama sambungan untai petunjuk beralur tebak-menebak terus diberikan. "Misalnya... bagaimana Sam bisa menemukanmu dan membawamu berpetualang kemari? Tidakkah itu luar biasa?"<p>

Menggeleng pendek, Dean komentar bernada bosan, "Balthy, bisa bicara pakai bahasa 'normal' selain Enochian?"

Kalimat sinis dihadiahi desah lelah, namun si pemberi teka-teki ini pantang menyerah.  
>"Ingat kisah 10 tahun terakhir kau bertindak lebih bangsat dari iblis-iblis jahanam di bawah sana? Dan pasti masih ingat kalau batalion dari Cassy bukan yang pertama dikirim untuk mengeluarkanmu. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekuatan untuk membantai para malaikat, hm? Oh, tidak. Kau <strong>tak punya<strong> kekuatan. Modalmu hanya amarah, kebencian dan frustasi. Rumor-rumor di saluran berita surga sebutkan kau sudah tak terselamatkan. Mungkin kalau kau keluar **setelah** 180 tahun kemudian dan menyandang gelar 'iblis', tingkatanmu bakal setara dengan Lilith dan itu **masih** kelasanmu.  
>Kalau si Sam... Lucy dan Michael tak pernah main-main, Deanny. Adikmu lebih memendam segala modal yang kau punya dan kau bisa bayangkan <em>kalau<em> dia _mampu_ bertahan dari **keseluruhan** 180 tahun itu dalam keadaan **sadar**. Ambil saja versi bangsat darimu ditambah gelar 'Putra Raja' dari penguasa jagad neraka, kekuatan tekadnya **mampu** membantai apa saja. Dan 1 permasalahan besar disini. Dia **sudah** mengikatmu. Sekarang intinya, apakah kau sanggup memiliki adik seperti itu?"

Kata 'mengikatmu' diikuti penekanan 'sudah', tentu mempunyai banyak arti. Tapi fokus Dean cuma kata 'adik' dan 'sanggup'.  
>Jawab tegas, "Kau bertanya tentang kesanggupan. Dan aku sudah pernah menjual jiwaku demi jiwa Sam. Mau sekarangpun, berkali-kalipun, bahkan seumur hidup-pun... jawabannya pasti dan bakal tetap sama."<p>

Balthazar semukan senyum penuh kilasan sikap. "Entah kau ini sungguh berhati murni atau memang bodohnya kelewatan bodoh... Padahal kau tahu kalau kau selalu bisa hidup lebih baik tanpa Sammy, bebanmu itu."

"Beban?" Sanggah Dean dengan sirat tak terima karena bawa ingatan tentang pertanyaan Jared dan jawaban terpaksanya tentang 'milik'.  
><em>Mungkin<em> tak dapat disangkal... batasan 'pengorbanan' di antara mereka berdua _terkadang_ merancukan 'perasaan' baik bagi dirinya maupun orang dan para makhluk yang pernah saksikan keseluruhan kisah hidup kakak-beradik Winchester.  
>Dan senyatanya kenyataan lebih dari sekedar jalinan takdir yang mereka berdua buktikan, bagaimana kadar saling mengikat dan saling menarik lebih dari batasan saudara dalam perumpamaan magnet berbeda kutub 'surga' dan 'neraka'...<p>

"Balthy, kau tak tahu apapun tentangku dan Sam... apalagi nilai 'cinta' dan 'hati' karena saudara-saudarimu di atas sana saling bunuh-bunuhan suka-suka mereka. Aku _memang_ memandangnya 'kewajiban'... tapi tanpanya, separuh jiwaku hilang. Dan aku tak perduli jika harus relakan segala yang pernah kucintai dalam hidupku di detik dia memanggil namaku." Terangnya kemudian.

Lawan bicaranya tegapkan tubuh dan hampirinya. Dean kerutkan kedua alis pengertian tanda tanya saat si malaikat membalas,  
>"Oke, aku bisa terima penjabaranmu tentang 'cinta' dan 'hati'. Mari khususkan tentang 'nilai'... ini pendapatku, nilai hanya diberikan jika sesuatu mempunyai 'label'. Ini bukan tentang kau sebagai pedang si Michael. Dan aku <strong>tahu<strong> 'nilai'mu, Dean Winchester."

Balthazar lebarkan plester mesem-mesem amati putra sulung si Winchester itu sedang mencerna pikiran.  
>Namun acuan kekaguman yang terukir disela perhatiannya kala ini disebabkan oleh pesona aura spesial yang lingkupi tubuh di hadapannya. Kualitas 'nilai' si Deanny... jauh dari lebih sekedar '6 miliar', kalau saja Cassy tak buta oleh hitungan kuantitas di Purgatory...<p>

Menemukan satu manusia ini tak pernah susah jika berupa bentuk 'ini' dan ia _harus_ bersyukur pada Sam yang memudahkan 'kompas'nya.  
>Bicara tentang Sam... Dunia di kepala Sam ini serumit <em>maze<em> tanpa ujung dan auranya pengap menyesakkan. Inilah bentuk asli dari 'kotak iblis' di garu neraka, bukan seperti imajinasi literal sebuah kotak. Cassy pernah ceritakan, sekali masuk akan susah mencari jalan keluar tanpa persiapan hitungan waktu dan barang pelindung. Sepertinya karena itu Lucy ambil jalan pintas selama puluhan tahun kemarin dengan urusan segel agar dapat pecahkan seluruh tembok... tentu dengan bantuan keputusan 'kiamat' dari si Michael.  
>Dan keberadaannya yang mampu sejauh ini... Meski kehadiran dirinya ini terlindungi barang antik 'Soul Keeper', Sam Winchester bukan sembarang ciptaan dari Sang Pencipta.<p>

Ah, bakal terdeteksi atau tidak, toh bukan masalah selama si Deanny terpisah dari Sam. Bocah ini bisa jadi pengalihnya.  
>Dan sekarang... tinggal cara si Sam memanfaatkan 'kunci' ini.<p>

Hm... Bukankah plot semakin menarik? Jadi tak sabar tingkatkan level permainan.

Potong pemikiran si sulung, "Begini saja. Aku tahu kau ingin kembali ke duniamu, tapi sihir Chronos tak bisa dibalikkan begitu saja. Kembalilah ke tempat 'ini' nanti, akan kubungkuskan hadiah untukmu. Dan kau harus ingat. Dalam situasi ini, KAU yang 'terhubung' dengan Jensen. Perasaan mampu pengaruhi tubuh, semakin besar... jiwa akan mengakar dan mendominasi. Dan sekali lagi harus kuingatkan, **semua** jiwa punya kekuatan unik. Kau harus pertimbangkan baik-baik karena begitu kau jalankan ritual untuk keluar secara 'utuh' dari tubuh yang kau gunakan sekarang tanpa kehadiran jelas tubuh yang bakal kau masuki... kau takkan bisa kembali ke tubuh Jensen lagi. Oh ya, 1 hal lagi yang harus kau ketahu-" Sunggingnya pudar begitu kelebat hujam dari belakang,

Dan alur nafas Dean berhenti sekejap tatap bertemu kedua picing pupil dalam kolam iris kuning kecoklatan yang terbias coklat tua kehijauan oleh efek remang.  
>"...Sam?" Henyaknya seketika pria itu lempar pisau pembunuh malaikat dengan presisi sempurna ke pajangan pigura gambar tepat tempat Balthy berpijak dari teleport awal... kini si target sudah cekat teleport kembali ke ujung ruangan.<p>

Dari dalaman bilah kerucut yang menancap, jelas itu lemparan yang bertenaga dan berinisiatif membunuh.

Malaikat itu sarungkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. "Wow. Itu _nyaris_, Sam. Sepertinya 'kalian' sudah menemukanku, huh? Berarti ini waktuku untuk angkat kaki dari 'sini'. Oh, Deanny. Pikir-pikir dulu dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Tha-tha~" Kepak sayap dan sosok yang menghilang...

Niat ungkap makian sebagai sahutan 'normal' dari Dean diinterupsi oleng keseimbangan yang hasilkan punggung mendarat di permukaan meja kayu sementara tubuh bongsor si adik duduk di perutnya diimbuh tingkat cengkeram kasar di kedua bahu dari kedua tangan di atasnya, menahannya supaya tak bergerak dari posisi rebah. Lepasan desis tak nyaman yang keluar dikarenakan posisi lehernya yang menggantung.  
>Dan baru sadar... <em>''Memori' bisa kontak fisik?'<em> Pertanyaan terheran-heran di benaknya, tapi ia tetap komentar, "...Ugh, Sammy. Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi..."

Sam uraikan senyum menawan berlesung pipit di kanan dan kiri pipi. "Hei, Dean. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana bentuk 'jiwa' itu. Ternyata kau sungguh seindah seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh para iblis yang pernah kuburu selama ini."

'_Jiwa...? Aku berupa jiwa 'disini'...?'_ Otak mengolah... "Kau Sam-" Dipotong tarik di kerah jaketnya yang otomatis bawa tubuhnya,

"Yup. Yang kau sebut 'Robocop'." Ucap si adik,

Dan tubuh dilempar hingga Dean menghantam lemari pendek tempat pajangan. Seluruh pigura foto berjatuhan dan pecah.  
>Mampu bertahan, sesaat dapatkan pancang pijak, ia sigap tangkis lancaran tendangan gaya taekwondo 'ap chagi' yang terarah ke bidang dadanya. Susulan serangan bogem dari lengan kanan langsung ia tangkap sebareng poroskan diri melempar lawan.<br>Tak disangka tangan sepasang disana genggam kerah jaketnya lagi,

Walau Sam meringis punggungnya gantian menabrak perabotan, ia cepat sengkat kaki kakaknya dan bantingnya ke lantai.  
>Suara gabruk keras dan erangan kesakitan menggema. Tanpa beri kesempatan lawan berlaku lebih, ia tendang keras-keras pinggang itu sampai si pemilik badan meringkuk resapi efek momentum.<br>"Seharusnya Patricide tak perlu kulakukan karena untuk membuat tubuh adikmu tak bisa dihabitasi adalah dengan menghancurkanmu, merusak eksistensi jalinan antara kalian. Kau sumber kekuatan Sammy." Arak kata-kata bernada kebencian disertai ayun kaki kanan,

Sebelum tendangan bersarang ke perut, Dean tangkap dan tarik. Si adik jatuh terjerembab, namun cekat limpahkan jejak ke mukanya.  
>Meski terkena telak dan puyeng setengah ampun-ampun rabun, ia tahan betis kanan di pegangannya dan pelintir yang bawa sambungan badan itu jadi tengkurap seiring ia beranjak tiban duduki paha kanan lawan.<p>

Sepanjang umur 1 tahun 6 bulan hidup, Sam yang tak berjiwa sudah berpengalaman tak pernah bisa dikunci dengan kontak fisik. Apalagi lawan 'menempel' di dekatnya begini.  
>Sekalinya raih jari-jari tangan kanan dapatkan pinggir jaket sisi belakang kenaan kakaknya, ia langsung tarik sekalian paut tekuk kaki kirinya ke perut si kakak dan balikkan posisi, banting tubuh itu.<br>Lagi-lagi melodi gabruk keras sebareng erangan dari lawan yang mendarat dengan sisi kiri tubuh. Kali ini ia tak mau menjauh dan gantian mengunci dengan memutar diri tiban lekuk punggung bawah pria di bawahnya dan paksa tengkurap sekaligus tahan punggung atas agar berontak tak dapatkan celah.  
>Itu jauh dari selesai karena ia rasakan gerak dorong... buatnya tarik pergelangan tangan kanan lawan yang menumpu lantai supaya tak dijadikan pancang untuk melemparnya.<p>

"AARGH!" Dean kontan teriak kesakitan seketika kekang diikuti pelintir lengannya ke belakang tanpa ditekuk, langsung sengat sendi-sendi bahu kanannya. "...Sial, S-Sam... Gaahh...! Apa kita tak bisa bicara baik-baik...?"

"Bicara? **Sekarang** kau mau bicara?" Tekanan di punggung atas hilang berganti jambak rambut cepak hingga paksaan dongak, "Aku **memohon** padamu _waktu_ _itu_. Aku memohon padaMU agar Sang Kematian tak masukkan jiwa terkutuk itu dalam tubuhku. Ya. TUBUHKU. Itu **seharusnya** tubuhKU. Tapi kau hanya palingkan muka dariku. Kau hanya perduli Sammy yang terbakar di garu neraka, Sammy yang menderita... semuanya Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!" Dan Sam adukan kening si sulung Winchester itu ke permukaan keras lantai kayu.

Mengerang kesakitan karena kepala nyut-nyut tak jelas, Dean tak bisa bertindak banyak begitu tubuhnya dibalikkan kasar dan jaring jari-jari bekuk kedua pergelangannya di atas kepala dengan kemudahan cengkeram dari 1 tangan.  
>"...Kau... 'Sammy', <em>Bodoh<em>..." Pembenahan yang rada-rada kembang-kempis karena si adik yang sebesar Sasquatch berat 100 kilogram ini duduki perutnya.

Sam mendengus penuh penjajakan amarah. "Oh? Aku Sammy? AKU? _Kau_ yang bilang aku **bukan** Sam-_mu_! _Kau_ yang bilang aku **bukan** apa-apa_mu_! _Kau_ yang bilang aku **hanya** 'Sam'! Kau pikir aku tak tahu selama 4 bulan terakhir waktu kita bersama... badan**ku** hanya kau anggap kantung daging, hah? Aku sudah berusaha keras setelah masalah Vampire dan Fairy, Dean!"

"...Lalu apa maumu sekarang...? Membunuhku...? Baik. Lakukan saja... tak perlu banyak bacot..." Tantang lawan bicaranya.

Dan si bungsu Winchester itu tak ragu keluarkan pisau pembunuh iblis peninggalan Ruby, "Kalau aku _mau_ membunuhmu, aku sudah lakukan saat aku pertama kali berdiri di seberang rumahmu. Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku mengawasi di tempat yang sama, hm?" Mainkan ujung pisau secara perlahan di sisi kanan wajah kakaknya... turuni tulang pipi... tulang rahang... leher...  
>"Selama 1 tahun, Dean. Selama 1 tahun saat aku senggang dari acara berburuku, aku selalu memperhatikanmu... bertahan tak memijak pelataran depan pintu itu dan menarikmu dari mereka. Aku bertahan selama itu. Kau tak tahu kalau di kepala- suara Sammy teriak terus dan terus... 'aku takkan tinggalkan kakakku di luar sana sendirian'... itu terus dan terus seperti parasit, menggerogoti karena aku <strong>memang<strong> tak bisa lepas dari segala keberadaanmu." Tempelkan sisi tajam bilah di bidang dada, "Aku. Pantas. Dapatkan..."

Gariskan dengan sekali tarik, kain kaos sobek dan darah merembes dari kulit yang tersayat, "...LEBIH." Torehkan garis baru di sebelah luka, "...DARI." Dan torehkan 1 garis lagi, kali ini lebih dalam, "...SAMMY!"

Memicing perih, tapi luka macam itu _masih_ batasan 'wajar' bagi Dean yang sekarang sibuk tarik pengertian definisi 'lebih' dan pelajari limit kemampuan sebuah 'memori' bisa bereaksi.  
>"...Sam... Aku <em>sudah<em> 'disini', kan? Lampiaskan semua, ayo... gunakan keahlianmu selama bersama Campbell keparat itu, tunjukkan seperti apa caramu menyiksa monster-monster buruanmu..." Lalu menyeringai, "...Oh ya, aku lupa. Kau selama itu hanya jadi anjing buat _keluarga_ Campbell."

Utaraan sinis itu dibalas Sam dengan aksi sekali sabet pisau. Darah mengalir dari garis luka yang terbentuk di rahang sepanjang pipi kanan pria di bawahnya, berikutnya tancapkan bilah pisau ke lengan kanan bawah siku sampai tembus memaku lantai kayu,

Dean jelas lengkingkan teriak dan merenggang pedih banget-banget.

"Anjing, eh?" Putar bilah, kakaknya mendesis tahan tak teriak dan Sam pakai kesempatan susurkan lidahnya di sepanjang luka di muka tampan itu... kemudian tempelkan bibirnya di telinga kanan lawan bicaranya dan bisik, "Setidaknya aku bukan jalang macam kau."

Dean mengejang pedih saat baris gigi tiba-tiba bersarang di leher dan merajam sangat dalam diikuti gerak bilah yang semakin ditekan, tapi ini _masih_ **belum** lewati batasan... dan malah serius tertawa kekehkan, "...Sam, itu bahkan tak mendekati... kau harus punya 'jiwa' untuk menyiksa..."  
>Si adik lepaskan pegangan gagang pisau dan gerayangi sepanjang tangan kanan, lekuk-lekuk otot tubuh yang terlapis kain kaos... dudukan geser ke kedua pahanya sebareng jari-jari terus turuni dan berhenti di teritori barang pribadinya. Gigit diperdalam seiring gerak remasan dan ia...<p>

Mulai ada perolehan sensasi.

Bukannya enak atau apa, namun kelasannya. Garu neraka terlalu merekonstruksi kepribadiannya 180 derajad gila segila-gilanya. Tingkat kewarasannya selama memijak bumi kembali ditakar dari pasang-surut situasi Sam. Dan Sam... Sammy adalah penampakan luar biasa setelah berpisah 4 jam tanpa sms atau telepon.  
>Oh, ini jelas curang.<br>"...Nghh- Ah-h... Kau sungguh... bajingan... Ha-h..." Sengalnya antara perih dan... campur aduk perasaan.

Sam lepaskan gigit dan sunggingkan senyum manis. "Sudah kubilang kau yang jalang disini, kan?" Perhatikan setiap ekspresi kala gerakkan tangan ke celah kunci paha dan meremas tempatan kedua buah zakar kakaknya.

"...O-wh... ahh- **Hanya** denganmu... gh-h Bodoh..." Bataan dari pria yang dipanggil kakak ini...

...Bikin si bungsu Winchester mengedip dan berpikir, benar-benar berpikir lumayan lama. Menimbang-nimbang sebentar... dan tangkap bukaan katup mulut itu dengan bukaan kedua bibirnya.

Dean memicing terima sesi kontak yang penuh 'pendalaman'... entah ini ciuman gaya berantem atau mesra, pastinya darah terasa dari bibir bawahnya yang terantuk gigi lawan mainnya.  
>Dan kata-kata sentilan dari Jared... pengaruhinya banyak. Mau Sammy atau Sam... dirinya ini yang kacaukan rusaknya penilaian dan pembawaan adiknya selama ini, dirinya juga yang membentuk perbedaan kepribadian dan pemikiran suatu tolak ukur prioritas, bahkan dirinya ini yang sebabkan desain dan rangka yang berujung kesalahan berulang dan terus berulang karena anggapan yang tak sesuai Sammy harapannya... Dirinya dan terus dirinya sendiri yang paksa mentah-mentah si Sam ini jadi merasa bahwa Sammy adalah orang yang berbeda.<p>

Remas telah ditukar oleh aduan sisi depan celana yang semakin... Ah, ia mah tak perlu banyak-banyak pusing kalau ini adalah Sam-_nya_ sendiri. Toh cepat atau lambat, ia _harus_ membayar semua kebencian, amarah, keputus-asaan yang selama ini terpendam dalam dada adik tercintanya.  
>Memejam selama fleksibel rahang dan reflek melayani gesek lidah, laluan telusur rongga mulut, mengait dalam gumul selama samai fasih gerakan bibir lawan mainnya. Biarkan intens raba... hingga jemari tangan kiri milik pria pendominasinya berdiam di pipi kanannya dengan jangkauan hingga leher, geratan kuku ibu jari yang sengaja menekan luka...<p>

Tiba-tiba Sam memutus kuncian bibir begitu saja dan lepaskan pegangan di kedua pergelangan seraya menarik diri. Dan Dean kontan buka kedua kelopak mata ketahui suara 1 kali tarikan _slide_ dari senjata api disambung tembakan yang terdengar 6 kali...

Bukan padanya.

"_Sammy_, aku tahu kau disana. Keluar, _Bangsat_." Sam tetapkan arahan ujung laras Glock 19 ke bingkai pintu ruangan berbahan kayu yang berbekas groak akibat daya momentum dari rajaman peluru.

Masih terenggah dan bibir rada-rada bengkak akibat cara buas si adik, otak yang berkabut-kabut ria ini semakin pekat dan bingung atas penyebutan 'Sammy'.  
>Palingkan muka ikuti kemana acuan yang jadi target senjata api itu, sayang... remang samarkan. Di detik selanjutnya, Dean terkejut tubuh di atasnya terpelanting ke tembok dan pistol jatuh menyusur lantai.<br>Saksikan itu... dan dari sudut pandang 'saudara', mau bagaimanapun tingkat parah tingkah si RoboSam padanya... itu _masih_ adiknya. Siapapun yang menyerang adik tercintanya, berarti sudah kewajibannya jatuhkan vonis mati.

Tangan sepasang pegang gagang dan tarik pisau, ia beranjak cepat tanpa perduli perih sambil lempar benda di pegangan ke arah sosok yang kini tampil dalam kegelapan,

Pisau itu ditangkap tanpa ribet menghindar, kemudian suara menyeduh kalimat,  
>"Dean, dia itu bukan adikmu. Cuma replika murahan yang menang gaya sama reflek." Si sosok timang benda tajam itu sembari menapak masuk ke ruangan sementara arahan tangan kanan tak diturunkan, dan gunakan ujung pisau untuk naikkan tungkai sakelar.<p>

Lampu menyala.

Dengan penerangan sempurna... Dean membelalak syok cermati keseluruhan- yang juga adiknya- lebih berperawakan sedikit kurus dimana penampakan kulit disebagian yang tak terlindung set pakaian sungguh sepucat mayat hidup, rona merah kebiruan di bawah garis mata, rambut lepek tak terawat, leleh darah yang mengalir dari hidung... lalu ia terhenyak akan kilatan kalungnya yang menggantung di leher itu.  
>Kontan ia menoleh sebentar ke Sam yang tertahan di dataran tembok dan amati kembali si Sam yang berdiri tak jauh. "...Sammy?" Tegapkan badan, "Tu- Tunggu. Kalian... Sam?"<p>

"Mau ikut pesta?" Ujar RoboSam ke kembarannya. "Sori, _Sam_. Aku tak suka berbagi 'barang' yang kusukai. Kau bisa hancurkan aku dan 'dia' bakal dapatkan memoriku. Pilihanmu."

"Tch." Dengus si Sam ke-2 sambil turunkan arahan tangan dengan tingkah terpaksa. "Sudah kubilang **ini** areaku. 1 Yang menghabitat di kamar sana sudah cukup menggangguku, aku tak mau lagi ada tambahan pengganggu."

Merasa diacuhkan... "_Hei_." Sela Dean pada kedua 'Sam', coba redakan perdebatan kedua 'memori' dalam satu ruangan... dimana masing-masingnya bisa berinteraksi layak normalnya berbincang-bincang dalam komunitas masyarakat?  
>Tidakkah ini situasi yang... canggung?<p>

Lepas dari kuncian daya pikiran, Sam lemaskan otot-otot leher dan masih cuekkan si kakak sewaktu sahuti, "Ngomong lagak sok jagoan saja. Biar kubenahi sedikit tentang situasi antara kau dan aku. Area yang 'dia' pijak adalah **keseluruhan** area '_Death Match_', dan _kita_ seharusnya jadi tim mengurus 'dia'. Lagipula... kau sama bajingan itu sudah duet dapatkan jatahmu _barusan_, kan?"

Selipkan pisau ke belakang celana jeans, "Bah! Duet? Matamu itu..." Geram Sam ke-2.  
>Dan lawan bicaranya angkat alis seiring timpalan santai,<p>

"Mataku baik kok. Pernah ngaca, _Sam_? Matamu hitam tuh."

'_Huh?'_ Dean perhatikan seksama adiknya yang mulai ber-raut sewot karena kondisi kedua mata tak seperti yang dituduhkan,

Dan si Sam itu segera hampiri replikanya. "_Campbell_ bangsat. Mau tanding, hah? Pegang tu Glock. Aku _fur_ 1 peluru 9mm tanpa pistol. Kemari!" Seruan benar-benar naik pitam sembari kibaskan tangan, perabotan sofa dan meja terpelanting menabrak kaca sampai hancurkan sisi ruangan dan benda-benda malang itu terjun bebas ke luar lantai,  
>Kericuhan grusak rusuh pecahan menyusul kemudian.<p>

Separuh medan yang lapang... Dean mengernyit antara terkejut dan prihatin.  
>Kalau sistematis praduga, itu adalah 'memori' adiknya yang punya kekuatan darah iblis... dan kalungnya disana... <em>'Itu Sam yang-'<em> Pikirannya tersela pembukaan luncur tangan yang jangkau kerah Sam tak berjiwa yang cekat tampis dan dorong kembarannya yang semakin emosi.

Sam yang 4 bulan tersiksa tanpa si kakak segera tendang lawannya. Si lawan menghindar tipis dan sengkatnya, lalu keluarkan _shotgun_ 2 laras dari saku dalam jaket sementara ia tak tanggung ambil pistol Glock yang berada tak jauh gunakan daya pikiran,

Si sulung Winchester yang tak bisa jadi penonton dalam baku hantam itu buru-buru tangkap panjang laras _shotgun_ yang terarah, ambil alih dan buang senjata api itu jauh-jauh ke bukaan sisi gedung yang bolong.  
>"Kemarikan!" Jadikan diri sebagai pagar hidup dan meminta senjata api yang masih dipegang Sam ke-2. "Aku bilang, <strong>kemarikan<strong>!"

Perintah 'harus' itu... Sam terpaksa serahkan saat berdiri.

Pistol itu juga dilempar keluar. "Kalian edan ya!" Dean pandangi ke kedua 'Sam' bergantian, "Ini 'kau' dan 'kau' yang beda jaman, tapi kalian **tetap** 'Sam'!"

RoboSam terbahak dan seka kedua mata ala akting, lalu jari-jari tangan kanan tangkap dagu kakaknya. "Oh, Dean... Kau harus bertemu adikmu yang versi Lucifer. Lalu coba katakan itu di depannya." Cium bibir di depannya dan kulum bibir atas yang tak beri tanggapan karena muka lagi tercengang atas kalimatnya.  
>Lepaskan kontak, "Itu hasil dari penjagaanmu dan perjuanganmu. Kau berkorban sangat-sangat banyak... tetap saja akhirnya kau sendiri yang ciptakan monster. <em>Sekarang<em> kau punya yang lebih baik. _Aku_, seperti harapanmu. **Manusia**. Aku bisa menjagamu dan kau bisa mengaturku sesukamu. Aku sudah pasti _selalu_ dengarkan semua perintahmu, jadi anak baik dan anjing setia untukmu. Sayangnya..."

Kemudian berjalan tuju lowong pintu, "Kau _selalu_ ambil pilihan terburuk, kan?" Sembari tunjukkan sekilas pistol Colt berkhas ukir di sepanjang _slide_ yang ada di pegangan- dimana si kakak sekarang tampak cari senjata apinya...  
>Terakhir, tarik tancap pisau pembunuh malaikat, amankan semua perlengkapan berbahaya itu ke saku jaket bagian dalam sebareng kicau, "<em>Sam<em>, aku tahu kau berpegang pada 'hati'. Tapi _ini_ kesempatan_mu_ sekali seumur _kita_ 'disini', bung. Jaga atau ikat. Untuk sementara aku yang akan urusi 'dia'."  
>Sandarkan jemari di bingkai pintu, beri kerling kedip mata kiri pada replikanya, "Dan kau <em>juga<em> tahu diriku. Jangan bikin aku bosan dan memburu 'barang-barang' tersayangmu nantinya."  
>Ketukkan ujung-ujung jari di dataran berbahan kayu ketika tersenyum manis pada kakaknya dan lambaikan tangan salam perpisahan seraya berlalu.<p>

Detak tapak sepanjang lorong hingga dengaran suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup.

"'Dia'?" Dean angkat bicara dan dekati Sam ke-2 yang berpaling darinya. "Apa si... si RoboSam itu mau urusi adikku yang versi Lucifer? Ada berapa 'Sam' memangnya?"  
>Karena tak ada jawaban, ia cengkeram bahu si Sasquatch dan hendak balikkan,<p>

Sam langsung tangkap tangan itu dan dorong hingga punggung kakaknya merata ke tembok, rangkap tubuh di hadapannya. "Kau tak perlu tahu _berapa_ yang ada. 'Kami' merupakan manifes kepingan-kepingan'nya' yang bukan cuma 'memori', tapi jiwa- mungkin si _Campbell_ sarap itu murni 'memori'- Dan dunia buatan ini... Efek 'tembok' Sang Kematian sebenarnya hanya untuk Sam yang di garu neraka dan masa-masa si _Campbell_. 'Dia' bisa pelajari sistem itu dan memperluas jadi _maze_ dalam _maze_, petak-petak kuburan bagi porsi momen kenangan-kenangan yang dibenci dan disesali'nya'. Sejak 'dia' menggaruk 'tembok' dasar saat pertama kali... 'kami' mampu menjebol _maze_-_maze_ itu, 'improvisasi' dan menunggu 'dia' menggaruk lagi..." Menggantung kalimat dan amati garis-garis serat di seputar pupil dalam kedua kolam iris hijau daun,

"Dean..." Jari-jari seka darah dari luka di pipi kanan si kakak. "'Kami' _semua_ sungguh merindukanmu."

Kedua mata Dean jadi sayu karena cara membedakan pemakaian nama 'Sam' dan 'dia' sebagai orang ketiga... ditambah kata 'sejak' dan 'tembok'...  
>Inikah yang disebut 'kepingan-kepingan' yang hancur? 180 tahun... apapun yang Lucifer dan Michael lakukan di bawah sana... dan perkataan Balthy tentang kekuatan tekad... Adiknya <strong>jelas<strong> sanggup _membagi_ kehadiran jiwa sesuai 'memori' entah untuk kemudahan menekan masing-masingnya atau sekedar melupakan demi kelangsungan bertahan jalankan hidup di alam nyata... Dan sarapnya, kekuatan tekad pertahankan keberadaan juga dimiliki oleh setiapnya.  
>Seperti cerita Twilight Zone saja...<p>

Besit kalimat 'bajingan yang egois' dari Jared imbuhi berlipat-lipat sedih.  
><em>'Apa yang sudah kuperbuat padamu selama ini, Sammy...'<em> Pegang pergelangan si adik dan benamkan telapak itu di pipinya. Kulit yang dingin... bukan dingin es, melainkan...

Mati.

"Keputusanku membawa _adikku_ kembali yang membuat 'kalian' terpisah-pisah begini, huh...?" Memejam sejenak, resapi perasaan dari salah satu kepingan.  
>Penyebutan 'dia' yang ter-khusus daritadi... "Sebentar-sebentar. Cerahkan aku sedikit. 'Dia' yang kau sebut itu... berarti..."<p>

"Lupakan 'dia', Dean." Ujar Sam sambil bebaskan tangannya dari pegang, buka kemejanya dan sobek sebagian, lalu bantu kakaknya buka jaket hingga sisakan pakaian kemeja berlengan pendek dan kaos, kemudian balutkan lembaran kain tadi pada luka di tangan karena tetes darah dari luka di pertengahan tangan kanan bawah itu terus mengalir.  
>"Selama 'dia' sebagai pencipta, kondisi'nya' pasti aman. Lagipula 'dia' <em>pernah<em> keluar dari dunia ini tanpa kesulitan." Kencangkan simpul ikatan dan menatap wajah si kakak kembali. "Lupakan juga tentang Balthy... Jensen dan Chronos, lupakan tentang Cass, Raphael dan kiamat. Tinggallah disini selamanya, kita bisa mulai hidup baru tanpa iblis, tanpa malaikat, tanpa dewa pagan atau monster. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Dean kerutkan kedua alis, "Lupakan?"

Lawan bicaranya pasang muka memohon gaya anak anjing memelas.  
>"Ya. Lupakan 'dia'. Ini juga demi kebaikan'nya'. Yang penting sekarang ini... Kau disini dan <strong>aku<strong> disini. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Dean." Diikuti rabaan pada memar parah bekas gigitan di leher dan ulangan "semua akan baik-baik saja..." bernada parau yang sangat berharap...

"Aku..." Pandangi dalam-dalam wajah pria di depannya.  
>Kepastian siapa yang disebut 'dia' dan ucapan Balthy bahwa Sam yang menemukannya dari dunia Jensen- mungkin dikarenakan situasi mantra Chronos yang tak mudah dibalikkan, jalan terbaik untuk bertemu adalah membawanya ke dunia di kepala Sam sendiri... Memang masuk akal.<br>Bagian yang tak dimengerti adalah penekanan kata 'pernah'... Ah, persetan. Kalau Sam 'disini', ia tak mau mengulur waktu terlalu lama.

"Aku percaya itu, Sammy. Aku sungguh percaya." Jaketnya dilibatkan pada badan adiknya yang hanya kenakan kaos Jersey putih berkerah V, kemudian ibu jarinya seka darah di bawah hidung dan kecup kening, "Tapi Sam yang aku tahu adalah Sam yang membutuhkanku. Aku akan cari jalan penyelesaian dari semua ini, oke? Kita akan bersama lagi, kau seutuh Sam-_ku_. Dan aku **yang** akan menjagamu." Lalu mengelus rambut lepek disana sebelum beranjak pergi.

Dan 'memori' Sam yang 4 bulan mati-matian hadapi masa-masa kematian si kakak... sangat tak suka curahan fokus itu. "Aku Sam-mu **juga**!"

Di kehidupan nyata, 1 Sam saja sudah setengah mati dihadapi. Tinggal di dunia ini bersama Sam-Sam kembar sampai penggandaan 'dan seterusnya'...?  
>Dean paksakan senyum. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi <em>adikku<em> menungguku." Dan teruskan langkah. Membedakan begini memang kejam. Masalahnya, ia juga tak bisa biarkan Sam puyeng mencarinya di tengah-tengah keliaran berbagai versi. Lagipula kalau si RoboSam mengincar 'dia'...

"...Jangan pergi dariku, Dean. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..." Suara adiknya dari beberapa petak di belakangnya...

Ia menghela panjang dan berhenti untuk sahuti tanpa menoleh. "Sori, Sammy. Sori."  
>Mau teruskan langkah kembali, si adik menyela,<p>

"Dean. Mengembalikan impresi 'kepingan' lainnya ke 'dia' memang bisa mengganggu keseimbangan _maze._ Tapi 'improvisasi' tak hanya gunakan eksistensi untuk saling menyerang... bekerja sama adalah metode untuk memperluas 'pengaruh' teritori dalam kesadaran'nya'. Dan kau _tahu_ apa yang kulakukan bersama Ruby."

Kalimat itu ingatkan kata 'duet' dari si RoboSam tadi. Siapapun 'memori' yang sejalan dengan si Sam yang versi ini... kemungkinannya jelas, si adik sudah meminum darah iblis lagi.  
>Menggeleng pendek, otot-otot sisi kanan dan kiri rahang mengeras kala baris gigi atas dan bawah yang saling beradu gerat seiring lonjakan gejolak amarah. Dean kayuhkan kedua kaki dan tetapkan berjalan.<p>

Sam memandang pria pemimpin keluarga Winchester ini keluar ruangan tanpa balasan kata atau pertanyaan. Ia memejam erat dengarkan suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup dari kejauhan.  
>Namun tanda kehadiran orang lain buatnya buka kedua kelopak mata seiring sigap balikkan badan untuk hadapi dengan perhatian penuh.<p>

"_Kita_ memang tim yang hebat, eh? Aku selalu suka ide dan teknik darimu yang bisa buat 'dia' dan kakak_mu_ jadi limbung dan stres. Tapi... bukannya lebih mudah kalau kau katakan kalau 'kita' menghabisi 'dia', berarti kesadaran'nya' takkan kembali selamanya? Atau lebih baik lagi kalau kau berada di samping kakak_mu_ dan perlambat pencariannya, kan? Atau malah jauh lebih baik kalau kau bilang yang tersisa dari 'kita' hanya 4, mungkin 5 kalau mau hitung yang versi masa-masa bersama Jensen karena malaikat rendahan itu _selalu_ ikut campur mengacaukan..." Ujar sosok yang berdiri dekat bingkai pintu ruangan yang menyambung kalimat,

"Meski _kita_ telah mengikat tubuh kakak_mu_ disana, tubuh Jensen berbeda dengan tubuh Dean. Dan kau tahu 'dia' dalam periode ini juga telah memilih Jensen. Kalau kau mengikat jiwanya 'disini', Dean tak perlu lalui ritual mantra Chronos yang bakal bahayakan jiwanya semenjak faktor tubuh Jensen yang manusia berkadar umum bakal buat rasio resiko bisa naik 80 banding 90-95, bisa-bisa 1 persen tingkat berhasil. Kau akan kehilangan kakak_mu_ selamanya."

Pakai jaket kakaknya dan adukan picing kedua pupil pada kedua pupil dalam kolam iris serupa selama hampiri, "_Lucy_. Sudah kubilang aku tak suka pengganggu di area**ku**, kan?"

Si pemilik nama menyeringai sinis begitu kedua bola mata lawan bicaranya berubah hitam sepekat kegelapan malam. Dan ia segera pasang pelindung tak kasat mata tepat serangan daya pikiran yang alhasil, seluruh kekuatan itu terpental menghajar dan rontokkan tembok dari susunan batu bata di kanan-kirinya.  
>"Lagi-lagi kau menentang pribadi natural 'kita' sendiri. Ayolah, <em>Sammy<em>. Jiwa kakakmu itu energinya spesial... dan mudah untuk dimakan. Dan kau tahu, tempat ini tak ada si Cass. Lagipula ini hanya solusi. Kalau kau tak mau berada di sisi baikku lagi... aku yang akan mengikatnya sendiri. Toh tinggal kita berdua yang punya 'kepingan' jiwa _terkuat_ 'disini'."

Niat Sam untuk lanjutkan serangan, urung oleh interupsi kehadiran orang lain baru... dan membelalak syok melihat sosok berlibat jilatan api... jejak-jejak pijar panas dari bekas tapak kaki di sepanjang lantai lorong...  
>Dan sosok itu mengguman dalam bahasa Latin sambil berjalan,<p>

"_Ex astris. Ex Imperiis. Et in perpetuum. Pulvis et umbra sumus..._"

Alihkan tatap ke lantai yang terdapat pendar garis-garis tebal segi empat yang saling silang berukuran besar... baik dirinya atau lawan tak dapat bergerak selama ilustrasi garis-garis baru terbentuk gambar 8 lingkaran besar saling tumpuk yang melingkup keseluruhan 8 titik ujung garis-garis tebal terawal, garis-garis lingkaran-lingkaran kecil mengunci 4 arah pada luarnya lagi... rebak garis-garis sulur seperti jalinan berduri dari pusat mengitari tak tentu pada garis-garis tebal terawal dan terus menjalar mencangkup pijakan kedua kaki sementara simbol-simbol Enochian terukir di seputar baik pada pinggiran lingkaran besar, juga pada pusat 4 lingkaran kecil...

"_Sam_, jangan lakukan ini!" Seruan panik dari Lucy pada si sosok. "_Eclipse _efeknya reaksi berantai, kakak_mu_ lagi 'disini'!"

Sam tersengal berat saat arahkan pandang kembali pada samar wajah si sosok yang sebagiannya terbakar kobaran api dengan penampakan sekujur kulit disana ada banyak kelupas dan groak-groak serabut daging sampai detil retak-retak tulang...

Sosok itu masih teruskan ayun langkah menuju pintu keluar ruangan apartemen seraya lanjutkan untai kata-kata dalam guman, "..._Ad videndum veritatem_... _Igne natura renovatur integra_."

Dan segala pendar seruakkan api.

Dean baru buka pintu Impala... suara ledakan heboh dari seluruh jendela-jendela di lantai 6 diikuti hujan pecahan kaca. Keterkejutannya tertuju pada pilar api besar dan dasyat yang menembus langit-langit awan hasilkan gemuruh cercah sulur-sulur merah mirip petir di antara awan... Tak sadar sejalan itu, puing-puing besar bekas tembok-tembok apartemen yang retak dari pengaruh ledakan, berguguran oleh gaya gravitasi alami 'bumi'.  
>"...!" Kelebat julur tangan melingkar di pinggang dan kukung tubuhnya di samping mobil dalam rapatan peluk erat.<p>

Dalam kenyamanan dekap, ia terhenyak lihat kelebat-kelebat pecahan terpental ke segala arah sebareng penging beliung energi di sekeliling.  
>Saat semuanya mereda, yang tersisa adalah gelimpang puing-puing kecil yang terbakar di luar geratan lingkaran besar pada permukaan <em>pavement<em> seputar Impala berada. Pelukan dilepas, ia bertambah syok begitu indera pengelihatan terjemahkan siapa sosok yang menyelamatkannya.  
>"...Sammy?" Ucapnya ragu-ragu perhatikan Sam yang... <em>Sam<em>.

Sam tenangkan enggah dan kerutkan kedua alis ketahui luka di pipi kanan kakaknya, juga rembes darah dari balutan di tangan kanan disana. "Dean, kau terluka..." Mau raih, tiba-tiba sengat pening di kepala... "Ugh..." Pegangi kening, kedua tangan pria di dekatnya langsung tahannya,

"Hei-hei..." Dean papah tubuh adiknya yang limbung dan dudukkan hati-hati di jok sisi penyetir. "Sammy, hei..."

Sam rasakan sentuh kehangatan telapak di pipi kanannya, tahu ini milik pria yang paling disayanginya... ia langsung kaitkan jari-jarinya yang gemetar di setiap sela jemari itu sementara ia basuhkan wajahnya di telapak, tekankan temuan lebih pada bibirnya.  
>Aroma khas campuran darah, serbuk peluru, keringat dan perkelahian... Ada kelegaan yang tak terjabar, <em>seakan<em> si kakak sudah pergi lama darinya.

"Dean..." Lirih sebareng resapi kehangatan berikut kilasan-kilasan adegan gambar dirinya berada dalam argumen dan pertarungan... kedua tangannya yang membalut luka di tangan kakaknya... pembicaraan asing dari suaranya, tapi... kenapa kalimat-kalimat itu terlongkap-longkap dalam penyebutan nama selain milik Dean...?  
>Tunggu... 'jaga atau ikat'? Ini tentang apa? Jiwa siapa? Bahaya prosentase apa?<p>

"...Sam? Kau tak apa-apa, bung...? Hei..."

Sengatan perih mulai berkurang, Sam membuka kedua kelopak mata dan memandang kakaknya yang berposisi jongkok di antara kedua kakinya, lalu bebaskan pegangan dan raba belakang celana jeans, ambil pisau pembunuh iblis peninggalan Ruby dan amati. Lho-lho, sejak kapan ini bisa di dirinya?  
>Memicing pandangi bumbung kepul asap yang berpadu kobaran api. "<em>Esh<em>... Dean, ini mimpimu... atau mimpiku...? Ini Palo Alto... uh, tak ada Djinn di area motel kita, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu...  
>Dean perhatikan baik-baik raut di hadapannya yang bingung, kemudian berdiri dan geser adiknya ke sisi penumpang depan sekalian ia ambil duduk. "Bicara tentang motel... Apa yang kau lakukan setelah aku pergi beli camilan?" Tutup pintu, keluarkan dan celupkan kunci, putar starter. Deru mesin menyala.<p>

Pria di sebelahnya menatapnya semakin bingung, "Kau beli cemilan dari Wisconsin ke California? Dan kebetulan nyasar di bekas apartemenku? Itu ujung ke ujung, Dean. Serius lah." Taruh pisau dalam kotak _dashboard_.

Ia tertawa kecil. Jika situasinya 'normal', itu adalah guyonan yang sangat lucu. Tapi ini serius... rusak. Dan ingatan adiknya...  
>"Kau tak ingat apapun sehabis aku pergi? Terus gimana bisa temukan aku?" Cecarnya untuk fokus ke topik utama.<br>Setelah gerakkan gigi kopling, Impala mendecit mundur keluar gang. Ganti gigi kopling dan gas, mobil Chevy '67 melesat di jalan raya.

"Kurasa aku ketiduran menunggumu dan..." Menahan kalimat sejenak karena yang dijumpai pertama di mimpi ini adalah api yang... ia tak bisa definisikan banyak. "Tahu-tahu aku sudah di Baltimore, kamar motel... bertemu diriku yang 4 tahun yang bilang 'Dee-Dee datang'. Petunjukku cuma Impala."

Dean uraikan senyum getir akan ingatan panggilan imut itu dan angguk positif cara penyebutan 'diriku' yang sarat penempatan citra diri tak bedakan pribadi sebagai orang lain. Juga tak mau ribet bayangkan bagaimana adiknya bisa temukan Impala dari jarak Maryland ke California, serta tak mau pikirkan kekuatan aneh macam apa tadi.  
>Tapi ketahui tak ada komentar banyak tentang para 'Sam'... "Uh, Sam. Kau tak merasa aneh bertemu dirimu yang 4 tahun?"<p>

"Hm... kalau boleh jujur... Aku sudah pernah berhalusinasi bertemu diriku yang umur 13 tahun waktu kau mengurungku di ruang panik si Bobby. Aku juga pernah bertemu Alastair dan kau..." Si adik pegang balutan di tangan kanan dan buka ikatan karena lepek oleh rembesan darah. "Dean... kau nyata, kan?"

'_Halusinasi, huh...?'_ Komentar benaknya disesekali pautan tatap.  
>Sam ini sangat 'normal'. Sam-nya? Ia masih ingin tes. "Lukanya nyata kok, Sam. Kau sendiri 'Sammy', kan?" Kembalikan pertanyaan bernada canda.<p>

Sahutan renyah senyum kala si penumpang menjawab, "Aku selalu 'Sammy' untukmu, Dean. _Hanya_ untukmu." Sambil cari kotak First Aid dan botol minuman keras.

Dean samai senyum sebagai formalitas. Kepalanya mumet pertimbangan kenapa dunia ini dianggap mimpi? Mimpi Djinn-pun seharusnya harapan yang luar biasa. Entah harus bilang bagaimana ke adiknya bahwa dunia ini sebenarnya terbuat di dalam kepala adiknya sendiri. Lalu, kalau ingatan mentok sebatas setelah dirinya pergi...  
>"Hei- uh, kau ingat aktor-aktor <em>douchebag<em> kembaran kita?" Dan meringis ketika cairan whisky dari botol berlabel George Dickel basahi celah luka.

"Jared Padalecki dan Jensen Ackles?" Utaraan yang terdengar pemaparan 'kosong' dari pria di sebelahnya yang sibuk bersihkan lukanya dengan kapas yang tadi dipakai menahan lelehan cairan, botol disodor ketika siapkan perban.

Menghela kecewa atas perolehan kesimpulan kalau adiknya tak pernah tahu ada situasi rumit antara dirinya dan Jensen. Malaikat bisa lakukan itu. Pertanyaannya, siapa dan kenapa?  
>Terima botol, minum beberapa teguk... Insting buruk semakin selimuti hatinya. <em>'Apa si Balthy...?'<em> Dinilai dari sangkut paut akan kata-kata si Sam yang 4 bulan tanpanya... seandainya memang gara-gara urusan darah iblis, berarti ini permintaan Jensen? Bisa jadi Cass yang- Sebentar... si _douchebag_ itu artinya hendak berperan jadi dirinya. Tujuannya...? Kalau mau berperan total, tinggal masukkan adiknya ke ruang panik Bobby, kan? Apalagi si aktor pasti tahu efek kecanduan seperti apa... Dan Sam bilang dia masih di motel. Gunanya sekarang apa hilangkan semuanya?

"Sam, kau _pernah_ alami mimpi begini...?" Tanyanya pelan sambil berikan botol kembali. "Maksudku... kita berinteraksi begini. Senyata ini?"

Ambil botol dan tutup, Sam mau jawab. Tapi papas gedung berlogo Walmart tercetak di ingatan sekaligus segarkan sesuatu... dan ia tertegun pada invasi adegan-adegan patah yang bersituasi tubuh kakaknya yang bugil dan bukaan kedua bibir seksi yang mengerang namanya...  
>Menelan ludah dengan rasa-rasa tak nyaman, "Dean, apa aku <em>pernah<em> mengantarkanmu ke Walmart?" Sembari ikat perban. Dari pertanyaan tadi, ia _harapkan_ konfirmasi yang sejalan.  
>Lalu lirik dan jamah sebentar 3 garis luka yang terdapat darah kering di dada si penyetir saat adegan berakhir dengan badan si kakak yang bersimbah darah. Jika ini mimpi dan adegan-adegan itu juga mimpi...<br>Mimpi dalam mimpi... tentu aneh.

Di sisi Dean yang lagi sibuk mencerna penunjukan imbuhan '-mu'...  
>Selama dirinya dalam kondisi <em>sanggup<em> menyetir, ia tak mungkin serahkan Impala pada siapapun. Belanjapun, minimart di pom bensin terdekat sudah cukup. Dan sangat jarang ambil tempat besar kalau bukan kebutuhan berskala besar yang terpaksa.  
>Berarti jelas, apapun niat si Balthy atas ide ini... si Jensen <strong>sudah<strong> peroleh posisi sebagai dirinya secara utuh.

Si sulung Winchester semakin pendam amarah. Permainan ini **jelas** kelewatan batas.  
>"Sam, aku minta 1 hal darimu. Ingat ini baik-baik." Ganti gigi kopling dan injak pedal gas, percepat laju kendaraan saat lampu lalu lintas perempatan jalan di kejauhan masih hijau. "Jangan lupakan aku. Kakak<strong>mu<strong> adalah **aku**."

Baru Sam mau buka mulut untuk tanyakan maksud penekanan itu, raung mobil berkecepatan tinggi...

Kedua kakak-beradik dalam ruang Impala terlambat alihkan fokus pada kilas mobil Dodge Charger SRT8 hitam legam yang melesat. Dentum tabrak pada sisi penumpang depan, mobil langsung oleng sebareng kepala Dean membentur kaca jendela dan kaca dari jendela seberang berhamburan ke tubuh adiknya yang bersandar tak bergerak di kedua pahanya.  
>Dari kejauhan, suara pintu mobil yang terbuka... disambung injakan di kap mesin Impala.<p>

Meski limbung parah, ia berusaha peluk tubuh si adik. "...Sam..." Hendak keluar, pintu di sisinya sudah dibuka dari luar dan kerah kemejanya ditarik. Ia tak bisa melawan banyak saat tubuhnya terima dataran aspal dan hanya bisa menggiris saat hatur tendangan bersarang ke perutnya.  
>Lengannya yang luka digenggam erat dan ditarik, badannya digeret menjauh dari mobil. Jari-jari tangan sepasangnya bertahan pegang jaket di dekatnya ketika ia dijatuhkan ke trotoar.<p>

"Aku tahu si Sam yang 4 bulan tanpamu itu terlalu memanjakan 'hati'."

Kalimat utaraan adiknya yang penuh ketenangan ala psikopat sewaktu tampis kasar tangannya, diterus oleh pukulan gagang senjata api di keningnya. Pandangan Dean buram-timbul parah saat rahangnya dicengkeram,

"Aku mungkin tak bisa 'mengikat' jiwamu 'disini' berhubung kondisiku yang tak berjiwa... Tapi tak masalah." Dorong kasar wajah, Sam versi tak berjiwa segera berdiri dan arahkan ujung laras pistol Colt M1911. Telunjuk tarik pemicu, tembakan menggema senada erangan keras dari si kakak... dan ia tersenyum saat pandangi tubuh yang meringkuk bersama aliran darah merembes dari bahu kanan disana.  
>"...Akan tidurkan 'dia' selamanya, lalu kita bisa bersama 247." Beranjak,

Dean lolos menggapai salah satu kaki yang berjalan pergi. "...Sammy...!" Gulingkan sisi tubuh dan paksakan bangun meski perihnya tak ketolongan karena peluru masih bersarang di dalam bahu- sepertinya menancap tulang skapula- Sedang badannya sendiri sangat tidak ber-kooperatif.  
>"SAAAM...!" Teriaknya,<p>

Tiba-tiba getaran mirip gempa bumi, sahut-menyahut "krak" retak-retak aspal,

RoboSam menatap celah-celah retak yang melebar dan tarian jilat api yang menyeruak meninggi batasi antara dirinya dengan Impala.  
>Mundur dan mencari-cari siapa biang keladi pemilik kekuatan sihir ini, "<em>Lucy<em>... kau sungguh bajingan. Daritadi selalu saja ada yang ribet..." Seraya tembak kelebat sosok di kejauhan, kemudian reflek balikkan tubuh dengan arahan ujung laras pada dahi sosok yang muncul di belakangnya... dan ia tersentak,  
>"Kau..." Ungkap terhenti begitu si sosok katakan,<p>

"_Dormeo_."

Lidah langsung kelu seiring otot-otot sekujur tubuh melemas dan jatuh berlutut, berlanjut huyung... gelap total menyambut tepat sisi muka bertemu pemukaan aspal di samping kedua kaki yang berdiri.

Sementara di sisi Dean yang melihat kejadian itu dari posisi rebah setengah meringkuk... dan kini beradu pandang dengan replika adiknya yang sangat... menyeramkan... dimana lelehan darah segar dari luka-luka groak di bagian-bagian yang tak terlindung set pakaian lusuh, ditambah latar api yang masih menyala dari celah-celah retak tampilkan efek dramatis pada penampakan keseluruhan dari pria bertubuh bongsor itu,

"...Jangan... berani sentuh _adikku_... atau aku sendiri yang akan hancurkanmu..." Enggahnya dan kerutkan kedua alis seketika ia mengedip, si adik menghilang dari pandangan dan tahu-tahu telah bersimpuh di sampingnya.  
>Mau menjauh, tulang-tulang di badan lemas bak boneka saat si Sam yang entah Sam versi mana ini memeluk tubuhnya, kepalanya bersandar pada bidang dada itu dan ia mengernyit akan bau kompleks mirip daging sangit dan gosong.<br>_'Sam... versi di garu neraka?'_ Konfirmasinya ditanggapi jari-jari yang mengelus rambutnya diikuti perkataan,

"_Dulcis_ _Dean..._ _Fratrem meum, mea Lux, Dilecto meo..._ _Audax at fidelis... Quid sum tibi responsurus, actu vilis corde durus? Quid rependam amatori, qui elegit pro me mori... Ne dupla morte morerer?_"

Ia memicing dapatkan pengertian bahasa Latin yang teruntai dan coba tanyakan kenapa bicara begitu. Tapi suara yang terdengar hanya sonata lembut adiknya,

"_Luceat lux vestra._ _Te quaeram mente pura, igne ligno tanguam reus. Sanabor et mundabor... cum te complexus fuero._" Terngiang dan menggema dalam kepalanya bak lagu nina bobok dan pandangannya layak dibalut kelambu sinar...  
>"<em>Credo quia absurdum est. At spes non fracta. Dum vita est, spes est.<em>" Pekat sinar yang semakin terang...

"_Tempus fugit, non autem memoria. Numquam tui obliviscar, numquam me paenitebit... Ab initio,__** Ego te Amo**_."

Keseluruhan benderang menelan keseluruhan luas bingkai pandangan hingga samar...

"...Dari hasil yang keluar, seharusnya tak ada masalah dengan Tuan- Ah, dia sudah sadar."

Dean mengedip-ngedip berkali-kali tepat sinar dari lampu senter kecil menyingkir dari pandangan digantikan samar wajah- "Sam...?" Dan raut yang khawatir itu berganti sendu... _kecewa_?_  
>'Apa yang...'<em> Mengucek kedua mata begitu sadar kalau dirinya sedang berada di dalam ruangan kamar serba putih dan bersih, lalu pegangan temukan tahanan metal mirip ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tuan Jensen, bagaimana perasaan anda?" Tanya sosok berpakaian jas putih panjang ala dokter, dan memang orang itu adalah dokter sejak adanya kalung stetoskop di leher... tapi,

'_Jensen...?'_ Saat beranjak bangun, badan sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan disambut kenyamanan lingkar tangan panjang yang cekat memeluk bersama kepalanya yang menyandar di dada- "...Jared?"

"Ya, Dean. Ini rumah sakit, kau pingsan hampir 4 jam." Terang si aktor dengan nada yang bergetar parau... _sedih_?

Dean sayukan pandang dan mendesah panjang saat memejam, hanyutkan diri seiring alun irama detak jantung dalam dada bidang milik Jared... sebareng kenyataan pahit senyata keberadaannya yang _masih_ terpuruk di dunia si _douchebag_ ini dan dugaan kemungkinan apakah kejadian tadi hanyalah... mimpi?  
><em>'Keadaan Sammy lalu bagaimana...? Apa si Sam versi garu neraka yang pernah bantu Sam keluar dari sana...? Lalu kenapa jiwaku disini lagi...? Tunggu- Palo Alto... Balthy bilang... tapi bukannya dunia ini adalah dunia tanpa segala per-iblisan dan per-monsteran, pastinya tak ada istilah malaikat, kan...?'<em> Berbagai ribet pertanyaan suram dalam pikiran tersela suara si dokter,

"Tuan Jensen?"

Bebaskan diri dari peluk dan hendak jawab, co-starnya si Jensen sudah dahului,

"Uh, dok... bisa beri waktu sebentar? Nanti biar saya yang ke ruangan anda untuk konfirmasi lebih."

Pria setengah baya berpakaian dokter itu mengangguk dan bereskan kertas-kertas beserta lembar-lembar foto rontgen ke dalam map, setelahnya pergi menuju pintu, buka pintu dan keluar, kemudian tutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Jared perhatikan si pemburu yang amati kondisi tubuh yang memakai pakaian kaos putih tipis berpasang celana biru polos milik rumah sakit, setelahnya arahkan pengelihatan ke sekitar kamar kelas VIP.  
>"Dean, kau tak apa-apa? Aku temukan kau di lantai trailer... Cliff mengantar kita ke sini. Dokter tadi juga sudah periksa sampai acara <em>MRI<em> dan _CT scan_ tentang keadaan tubuh-" Dipotong,

"Ya, baik-baik kok. Cuma sedikit pusing." Ujar Dean sembari turun dari ranjang, tapi kedua tangan tiba-tiba merangkap kedua sisi tubuhnya dengan berpegang pada pinggir ranjang.

"_Hei_. Diam dan istirahat sebentar, oke? Berhenti buat orang khawatir sebentar saja." Ucap Jared perlahan, berharap dapatkan perhatian penuh akan kalimatnya dan kesungguhannya kalau ia sangat cemas. Kalau ini terjadi lagi, tahu-tahu pingsan tak jelas seperti putri tidur... ia benar-benar panik karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengatasi Dean dalam tubuh sahabatnya.

Di sisi Dean yang hadapi tekanan batin antara perasaan dan ketentuan... kedekatan antar wajah yang sekelamin begini _seharusnya_ jadi masalah bagi Dean. Tapi ia terlalu lelah. Serius lelah dengan segala ribet tukaran jiwa yang tak dimengerti bagaimana jalan keluarnya.  
>Sam disana membutuhkannya dan Jared... wajah Jared adalah kutukan dan siksaan mental bagi indera pengelihatannya. Apalagi ia sudah bertemu banyak versi Sam...<p>

"Jared," Hela panjang dari si pemburu diikuti ungkap tanpa penekanan, "Kau mau tanda terima kasih di 'bawah' atau 'atas'?".

"Huh?" Sesaat Jared dengungkan itu, suara dari lawan bicara yang bilang "aku yang tentukan" diikuti bogem yang hajar pipi kirinya. Jelas ia mundur dan pegangi pipinya karena pukulan itu lumayan keras sampai puyengkan kepalanya.  
>"...Apa-apaan coba?" Protesnya.<p>

"Pertama, aku suka batas privasi." Ringkas Dean. Walau agak terhuyung entah dari efek sebangsa obat atau luka-luka dari kondisi jiwanya... ia tetap paksakan berjalan menuju ke lemari pendek berukuran panjang ¾ dari panjang tembok di seberang ruangan.  
>"Kedua, suasana hatiku sedang buruk karena aku barusan dipanggil ke dunia <em>maze<em> dalam _maze_ dalam kepala Sam. Dan aku bertemu Sam yang 180 tahun di garu neraka, Sam yang tak berjiwa, Sam yang 4 bulan tanpaku dan Sammy-ku sendiri, malah katanya masih banyak 'kepingan' jiwa lainnya. Kau takkan suka mendengar penjabarannya dan aku _bahkan_ tak suka menjabarkannya. Jadi jangan tanya menggunakan awalan 'seperti apa', 'bagaimana', 'kenapa', 'apa'."

Kedua tangan bertahan pada permukaan atas lemari dan tenangkan nafas ketika melanjut tetap dengan posisi memunggungi si pendengar, "Ketiga, Sam sepertinya meminum darah iblis kembali. Dan adikku tak ingat apapun selain aku pergi beli camilan. Antara Jensen meminta Cass, atau Balthy ada andil bermain sejak awal... aku tak tahu. Tapi kalau memang ulah Jensen yang mau gaya-gayaan sebagai aku... aku benar-benar akan memutilasi jiwanya kalau aku bertemu dia _lagi_. Dan keempat,"

Dean memejam sejenak dan teruskan, "Kau benar. Ini bukan tentang 'dedikasi' seperti yang aku jawab untuk pertanyaan terakhirmu. Sejak aku menggendongnya keluar dari rumah tempat ibu kami meninggal, sejak ayah kami menyerahkan tanggung jawab Sammy di tanganku, sejak aku memeluknya pertama saat Jake menusuk punggungnya... Aku sudah serahkan segalanya. Jiwaku, hatiku, perasaanku... segalanya untuknya. Mungkin obsesi... entahlah. Aku hanya ingin dia jadi yang terbaik di kedua mataku, jadi segalanya bagiku... pandanganku, kebanggaanku... Aku ingin buktikan bahwa mereka salah, mau bagaimanapun bentuk adikku... versi cenayang, versi pecandu darah iblis, atau versi tak berjiwa... aku **bisa** merubahnya, menjaganya agar tetap berdiri sebagai manusia. Dan kau benar. Aku yang menghancurkannya, 'kepingan-kepingan' itu..." Kedua matanya berlinang,

"Aku sungguh bajingan yang egois." Tangan kanannya menyeka kedua mata, lalu bekerja membuka laci-laci dan pintu lemari, mencari dimana pakaiannya berada.

Sementara itu, Jared hanya bisa menghela panjang setelah ruangan mengheningkan cipta tanpa bahasan lebih. Kesalahan apa di semasa hidup sampai ia menerima cobaan berhadapan dengan Dean Winchester versi '_angsty_' begini...  
>Ingin tanya soal penekanan 'lagi' tadi karena si Dean berarti sudah bertemu dengan jiwa Jensen, dan selama Dean disini... berarti si Jen ada disana? Astaga... semoga saja Jen baik-baik saja... Dan kalau si Dean bertemu Sam asli dalam kepala Sam, sudah pasti... si Sam telah menggaruk tembok lagi.<br>Ia juga ingin tahu seperti apa Sam-Sam yang berbagai versi itu karena Eric bilang yang direncanakan hanya 2 versi... Sayang, awalan 'bagaimana' dan semua perbendaharaan berlatar pertanyaan dilarang. Maka ya... apa daya?  
>Sejak tak ada singgungan soal 'tembok'... Mungkin untuk sementara ia harus bungkam soal Sam dan tenangkan si Dean ini supaya bawaan hati sedikit praktis tanpa pikiran berat ini-itu.<p>

Gosok-gosok pipinya yang nyut-nyut dan berjalan hampiri. Tarik lengan kanan si pemburu dan segera beri pelukan pada tubuh yang rada-rada oleng karena hentak paksa darinya agar dapat saling berhadapan.  
>Berhubung yang dipeluk sepertinya tak protes, ia bilang,<p>

"Kau mau tahu tingkat perasaan Sam dari versiku...?" Dan beranikan diri pasang akting ciri khas 'Sam', "Ini _memang_ bukan beban tentang'ku' atau kewajiban darimu."  
>Rupanya si Dean masih tak protes. Maka ia teruskan, "Caramu yang kelewat protektif... 'aku' tahu, Dean. Tapi 'aku' <em>mampu<em> berpegang pada sikap dan konsisten keputusan'ku' mau seburuk apapun... karena 'aku' _juga_ ingin buktikan padamu kalau 'aku' sudah dewasa dan mampu atasi segala hasil baik atau buruk. 'Aku' _mengerti_ banyak sejak kau berada di tempat Jess, juga saat kau meninggal di tangan si jalang Lilith... semuanya **bukan** karena pengalaman, melainkan kesadaran. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya kesadaran terbaik yang pernah 'aku' punya seperti kau _hanya_ punya diri'ku' sebagai segalanya bagimu."

Si sulung Winchester hanya diam dan me-rileks otot-otot sekujur tubuh selama dagu bernaung di lekuk antara jenjang leher dan bahu, biarkan sisi kanan wajah dan leher rasakan kontraksi otot-otot sterno-kleido-mastoid dan otot-otot trapezius... tanpa perduli kualitas balas kalimat atau bertindak apapun dan terus dengarkan pernyataan 'perasaan' Sam versi Jared,

"Masalah 'kepingan-kepingan' itu, beri kepercayaan pada'ku' sedikit. 'Aku' pasti menanganinya dengan baik. Itu bukan untuk'ku', tapi demimu. Karena 'aku' tahu, apapun yang terjadi... kau akan selalu jadi jalan keluar bagi'ku'." Rasakan si Dean hendak menjauh darinya, ia kendorkan lingkar kedua tangannya dan pegang kedua lengan atas pria di depannya yang sekarang pandanginya penuh curahan konservatif dan ia paksakan senyum saat lawan bicaranya kini ucap,

"Dan akulah kakak'**mu**'..."

Meski Jared awalnya tak nyambung pada penekanan '-mu', tapi situasi si Jen... Apa si Dean merasa terancam dengan posisi sahabatnya yang sekarang jadi 'Dean Winchester' asli disana? Plus masalah ingatan si Sam...  
>Berusaha tenangkan bersama segala curahan pengertian, "Kau tahu 'aku' punya indera ke-6 yang sensitif, kan? Tentu <em>hanya<em> kau seorang yang _selalu_ jadi kakak'ku'." Dengan selesai akhir titik, si pemburu tatapnya sedih dan ungkap,

"_Mea_ Sammy, _meum_ _Corculum_..."

Kerutkan kedua alis ketika jari-jari tangan kanan disana raba pipi kirinya yang memar bekas pukulan, si sulung Winchester lanjutkan,

"..._Noli dicere 'mea Lux'_. _Lucus a non lucendo._ _Mali principii malus finis..._ _Mea Culpa._"

Lalu Jared mengedip sebentar amati bibir seksi yang tersuguh di depannya untuk debatkan apa yang terjadi. Dag dig dug parah bukan tersebab oleh konsentrasi pekat perbincangan antara 'Dean ke Sam' atau bagaimana nanti sahutinya karena ia mengerti 'nol besar' di mata bahasa Latin...  
>Entah kenapa... cara pengutaraan ini terdengar super... <em>seksi<em>.

Biasanya di tengah latihan atau syuting-pun, ia selalu melempar balik dengan canda dalam bahasa Prancis saat sahabatnya bicara pakai bahasa itu.  
>Namun kalau dari mulut seorang Dean Winchester sendiri... meski <strong>bukan<strong> terjurus padanya, tetap saja...

Tes agak miringkan wajah selama perdekat jarak antar bibir, ia tahu ini sama saja ngetes macan tidur. Rasanya terima tambahan sekali atau berkali-kali gamparan lagi demi satu kali satu detik untuk sekali seumur hidup... _mungkin_ takkan ada ruginya. Dan ia hanya tahu satu perbendaharaan kata Latin yang artinya dikenal dalam kepala,  
>"<em>Ab initio<em>, _Ego te Amo_." Ujarnya setengah bisik hampir terseduh desah. Dan sekilas, si pemburu **jelas** tampak memicing... tapi kaidahnya bukan ancaman, melainkan semacam konsiderasi sesuatu. Kalau sudah nanggung begini, judulnya tinggal maju dan manfaatkan kesempatan saja, kan?

Dean sebenarnya bermasalah **banget** ketika katup mulut disana terbuka tipis dan mengecup bibirnya...  
>Anehnya... kenapa hanya dengan balasan kalimat tadi, ia mulai bisa menerima...? Meskipun alasan kerinduan atau pesan yang tak sempat terutara saat perpisahan baik dengan Sammy-<em>nya<em> atau Sam versi garu neraka...

Ini tetap tak masuk akal,

...Karena jari-jari tangan sepasangnya bergerak reflek memaut dan meremas perlahan keseluruhan jenjang leher di depannya seiring ia buka mulut, meraup tepat lawan mainnya samai perlahan tanpa semu pemaksaan atau ide lebih, dan sebagai 'hadiah'... ia beri ijin untuk perdalam ciuman dengan kelengkapan intimasi sesama lidah disertai keseimbangan permainan yang lembut menenggelamkan. Jemari yang tadi berdiam di pipi si Jared, kini menelusur punggung atas lawan mainnya selama pergantian dirinya yang sedikit miringkan wajah dan terus membalas segala kontak.  
>Dan besit kata 'mengikat' buatnya ingin cari pertimbangan dari segi perasaan yang ia punya untuk Sam... sejauh apa tempatan kadar 'cinta' pada perbatasan garis tipis dengan perasaan 'sayang'.<p>

"...M-ah..." Jared kelepasan desah tarikan nafas ketika badannya dituntun sedikit duduk di atas lemari panjang dan tubuh pria di depannya sudah ambil porsi merapat di antara bukaan kedua kakinya. Terlalu hanyut, tak lagi repotkan pertanyaan kepada 'siapa' ia melakukan ini.  
>Kesadarannya tinggi bahwa 'hati' yang ia punya hanya untuk Gen seorang... walau sejauh praktek, perasaan adalah unik. Dan rasa... Definisi rasa punya banyak rupa-rupa aneka ragam pelangi dan semakin diperkeruh oleh kalut campur aduk <em>misi<em> pribadi antara 'penasaran' dan 'eksperimen' seketika mendalami kehangatan yang merembes dari lapisan kain tipis kaos kenaan si pemburu, rasakan antusias gerakan otot-otot pinggang hingga otot-otot eksternal oblique di sepanjang telusur telapak sebareng rayap jari-jari kedua tangannya.

Kesalahan yang mau dinilai dari sisi Dean sekarang adalah _salah_ perasaan, _salah_ penunjukan, _salah_ penerapan, dan _salah_... pasangan.  
>Jemari tangan kanan langsung melibat di depan leher si aktor dan cekik sembari dorong keras hingga tengkorak kepala belakang itu bersandar permukaan tembok; otomatis bebaskan kuncian mulut tanpa alun penutup.<p>

Jared pun tak protes banyak sadari kata 'salah' _juga_ bertempat di kepalanya. Dan pengertian adalah mutlak untuk hadapi tindak-tanduk sesuka dari si pemburu... meski secara pasti, ia mampu melawan dan memaksa kalau niat karena perbedaan ketahanan badan si Jen dibanding masa-masa musim penayangan 1 sampai musim penayangan 4 dengan sekarang sudah berbeda jauh...

"...Jalang." Dengus Dean.

Balasan spontan, "Brengsek" dikemudian dari mulut Jared... Buat pria yang jiwa di dalamnya berbeda 4 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya itu gariskan senyum tipis dan... _dingin_.  
><em>Seharusnya<em> itu signal yang buruk karena bisa saja ia terima hajar yang lebih parah dari sekedar bogem.

Begitu jari-jari tangan kiri disana menyelip dibalik kaos tipis Jersey berkerah V berwarna hitam yang merupakan kenaan dalaman dari kaos tebal bertudung yang semenjak tadi sudah ditanggalkan sewaktu tunggui si Dean...  
>Jared lupakan kata 'salah' dan mendesah pelan, nikmati sentuhan walau kalau mau jujur, ia ada rasa-rasa merinding dengan perlakuan yang kemungkinan terarah ke ide 'S-M' dan perannya sebagai 'S'... namun ia tak mau kacaukan suguhan yang sudah diberikan cuma-cuma, dan jemari tangan kirinya pegangi pergelangan tangan yang masih mengunci lehernya untuk unjuk pegangan sekaligus tanda kalau ia merespon dengan 'bendera putih'... sementara tangan sepasangnya bertahan pada pinggiran lemari.<p>

Tapi...

Pengetahuannya tentang wikipidia karakter 'Dean'-nya si Jensen yang selalu punya teknik unik memanipulasi dalam bidang kata atau tindakan... Tetap saja, ketidak jelasan bermain 'buta' begini buat Jared terikat di galangan frustasi. Apa yang sebenarnya dicari si sulung Winchester disini?  
>Pengganti...?<br>"Kau ingin aku terus jadi Sam untukmu...?" Tanyanya di tengah enggah pendek.

"_Sapere aude_." Sahut Dean sembari sibak kaos si aktor bersama sejenak pautan kontak pandang... lalu ujung lidah melulur menaiki lembah-lembah kulit otot _six pack_ dan mengulum puting dada kiri sampai erang pelan diikuti panggilan nama "Dean" terdengar dari si pemilik bidang dada.  
>Aroma pada tubuh Jared sangat berbeda. Kolaborasi dari indera pengecap dan penciuman... 'manis' adalah keseluruhan jabar, tak berbeda dengan jenis gulali dan permen. Ia <em>juga<em> suka berbagai aroma Sam sewaktu dibawa berkelana di dunia kepala adiknya- kecuali Sam yang versi garu neraka tentunya,  
>Namun perlakuan ini... sejauh total stres-nya untuk dapatkan sesuatu yang 'nyata' dari <em>pengakuan<em> perasaan 'cinta' bagi adiknya, arah penunjukan si Jared jelas inginkan dirinya sebagai 'Dean Winchester'.

Itu **sangat** pancing kesal karena si aktor ini semudah itu lupakan pribadi si Jensen yang TER-sebut 'teman', 'sahabat', 'co-star'.

Jared menggiris rasakan gerat gigi bergerak gilas dengan kesungguhan gigit untuk hitungan detik.  
>Walau tak mengerti kata-kata Latin dari si Dean, pengarahan sikap dimana pegangan di lehernya dilepas dan jemari itu bekerja naikkan kain kaosnya untuk buka... cukup maksimalkan keyakinan diri untuk turuti 100 persen sekalian ambil kendali dengan cengkeram rahang di depannya dan pertemukan antar mulut kembali sembari tangan sepasangnya sibak kaos si pemburu.<br>Tapi lawan mainnya langsung tahan tangannya sebareng tangan sepasang disana melingkar ke belakang tubuh cangkup sisi kiri pinggangnya, dan tarik badannya bersama penuhan kontraksi otot-otot dari perut ke atas yang saling mengadu, seakan saling melebur... dan ia bisa rasakan panjang ereksi yang menekan barang pribadinya.  
>Tentu, dengan senang hati ia tanggapi gesekan pelan... meski pria di depannya sama sekali tak meresponnya.<p>

"...H-ah...De-n..." Sela tukaran nafas, bahkan jari-jari tangan kanannya mencakar libatan kain kaos di punggung si sulung Winchester agar dapatkan kenaikan tingkat dari situasi '_foreplay'_. Bahkan ia sempat utarakan kata-kata 'undangan' seperti "sentuh lebih", "kasari aku", "tanganmu di penis-ku", "aku mau penis-mu di 'dalam'ku"... Dan bagaimanapun ia 'meminta', tetap tak ada reaksi lebih selain paksaan bermain dalam ciuman yang kini mulai terkesan... marah?  
>Cekat jambak rambut cepak si pemburu untuk pisahkan kuncian antar bibir, "...De-" Malah dihadiahi cekik dari jari-jari yang kekuatannya lebih bertenaga dari cekik disebelum tadi, dan tubuh terdorong kembali ke tembok seakan... peringatan?<br>Saat hendak tampis julur tangan yang menguncinya, si Dean sudah ucap,

"Tahu kalau _kau_ sedang bermain dengan kepala_mu_ sendiri saat ini?"

"...Huh?" Jared mengernyit saat sadar bahwa pria di depannya ternyata ber-raut datar... bukan serius ala ciri khas pemburu atau tantangan... karena ini... penampakan kebencian dan kelam yang suram... kesedihan?

Dean lanjutkan untai kata, "Tahu kalau **aku** _juga_ sedang bermain dengan kepala**ku** sendiri saat ini?"  
>Tanpa lepaskan pautan pandang... Tekanan cekik dikendorkan, diganti rambah yang turuni ke pusat dada dan terus turun ikuti detil sketsa lekuk-lekuk <em>six pack<em> perut... sampai berhenti di kepala sabuk dan lanjutkan kembali pertanyaan yang lebih terkesan presentasi konfirmasi,  
>"Apa 'dia' akan berlaku seperti ini dengan'nya<em>'<em>?" Sembari buka kuncian kepala sabuk dan buka ikatan kait kancing celana jeans, kemudian turunkan perlahan retsleting...

Tuangan kalimat dari si sulung Winchester itu... benar-benar bikin Jared mengolah otak di tengah godaan permainan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang meraba sisi kanan-kiri sepanjang sembul penis-nya yang tercetak di kain celana dalam.  
>'Dia' adalah Sam? Sam dengan Jensen? Seperti 'ini'? Dan bersama pengertian itu, pertanyaan disebelumnya juga terjawab.<p>

Tahan pergelangan si Dean untuk hentikan permainan jari disana, ibu jari dari tangan sepasangnya seka permukaan bibir bawah milik pria di hadapannya yang mirip terlapis _lipgloss_ tipis yang tak lain adalah hasil pertukaran saliva mereka berdua.  
>"Aku yakin J punya alasan kuat buat lupakan situasi masalahmu, dan percayalah... Jen selalu tahu apa yang terbaik dalam tindakannya. Tapi aku <strong>selalu<strong> tahu... Aku. Takkan. Pernah dapatkan perhatian bersifat sensual seperti ini dari Jensen. Mungkin kau bisa pikir aku dan kau sebagai 'Sam dan Dean', namun ini 'diriku dan Dean'. **Jika** kau harapkan 'Sam dan Dean' seperti di kepalamu saat ini... Aku. **Takkan**. Masalah." Ungkapnya penuh keyakinan positif.

Dean bebaskan pergelangannya dan beranjak pergi seiring decak sinis dan ungkap, "Aku **tak** **pernah** cari pengganti. Dan kau seharusnya tak harapkan diriku sebagai 'aku'." Lalu buka pintu kamar mandi, masuk ruangan dan tutup pintu, tak lupa putar kenop kunci.  
>Lucuti set pakaian dan buang semuanya ke atas porselen tahanan wastafel, langkahi pembatas ruang shower dan meraih bukaan kenop bertanda bulatan 'biru'... biarkan guyuran deras air dingin basahi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.<p>

Sementara itu di ruangan kamar, Jared masih terpaku dalam kalut henyak dan belum bergerak dari posisi... bahkan tak perduli kondisinya yang bertelanjang dada.  
>Pikirannya terkonsumsi dengan 'apa' yang diharapkan si pemburu kalau bukan pengganti?<p>

Turun dari lemari dan ambil telepon genggam Blackberry Torch 9860 dari saku depan celana jeans. Ibu jari putar deret aplikasi di layar sentuh dan pencet aplikasi internet, cari web alat bantu terjemahan.  
>Ketik '<em>semper aude<em>'melalui keyboard mini dalam layar dan sekali lagi sibuk berpikir pada artian literal 'beranilah berpikir bijak' dengan hubungan kejadian tadi... sampai-sampai tak sadar pintu kamar terbuka lebar, hadirkan sosok-

"Misha?" Kerutkan kedua alis saat pria yang berpakaian kaos abu-abu dirangkap kemeja berwarna hitam bercorak garis-garis vertikal dan berpasang celana jeans santai biru tua kehitaman itu amati-  
>"Jangan bahas." Potongnya segera, buru-buru ambil kaosnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan kibaskan sebelum kenakan. Lalu benahi kondisi celana jeans-nya berikut kuncian sabuk, setelahnya rapikan rambut asal saja.<p>

Si pembesuk sunggingkan senyum tipis antara canda dan terkesima begitu mengundang diri masuk ke dalam ruangan... mendengar samar suara air shower dari kamar mandi,  
>"Jare, kau tahu aku tak pernah bahas 'rumor' yang kebenarannya masih disangsikan. Meski terkadang aku <em>sangat<em> sangsi kalau melihat gambar-gambar _manip_ 'Sam dan Dean' di web-web para penggemar 'Supernatural'." Sebelum dikomentari, Misha lanjutkan,  
>"Tenang, kau bisa buka <em>twitter<em>-ku setelah aku keluar dari sini." Dan taruh bingkisan berisi buah-buahan pada meja samping ranjang, kemudian posisikan diri duduk di pinggir ranjang bak anak manis,  
>"Jadi, gimana kondisi si Dean Winchester yang terkenal itu? Kalau dia mampu 'bekerja' denganmu yang beratnya 100 kilogram, seharusnya kondisinya <em>sekarang<em> sangat baik-baik, kan?"

Jared putar kedua bola mata atas kegetolan co-starnya yang masih saja iseng mengorek-ngorek begitu.  
>"Aku senang kau masih konsiderasi-kan aku yang berada di 'atas' dalam imajinasi 'garis miring' yang melibatkan diriku dan Dean, tapi kutantang kau tanyakan itu sendiri di depan mukanya sesuai kalimatmu barusan."<br>Melihat lawan bicaranya menimbang-nimbang pikiran, ia sambung, "Nanti akan kubelikan kuda poni bersayap untukmu deh."

Misha langsung pasang tampang datar ciri khas 'Castiel', "_'Kau_ dan _Dean'_, itu _penempatan_ yang menarik." Dan tak buang waktu teruskan,  
>"Jadi kau sudah yakin 100 persen kalau itu adalah Dean Winchester?" Supaya kembali ke topik spesial ini. Sedang si Sasquatch sajikan raut semakin stres dan meraup separuh wajah ke bawah diikuti kalimat,<p>

"Rasanya sih iya. Entah deh. Ribet ah. Aku dah tel'pon si Jason, nanti dia bareng Kane mau kemari, terserah mereka mau tes gimana deh. Semoga saja tak berakhir dengan perkelahian."

Misha mau timpal, namun lemparan telepon genggam dari tangan si aktor pemeran 'Sam' kala lalukan langkah... jadikannya fokus tangkap dan lihat lembar web yang masih terpampang di layar.  
>"<em>Sapere aude<em>?" Vokalisasikan tulisan dan semeringahkan senyum perhatikan si Jared buka bingkisan buah,

Jari-jari tangan kanan pilih 1 buah apel. "Belum semua. Coba kau translasikan..."  
>Bersihkan apel cara gosokkan ke kain celana jeans sebareng tuturkan, "<em>Mea<em> Sammy, _meum_ _Corculum_... _Noli dicere 'mea Lux'_. _Lucus a non lucendo... _Hm_..._" Pasang tampang pikir-pikir sesaat, dan teruskan, "_Mali principii malus finis..._ _Mea Culpa..._" Amati buah, "Rasanya itu." Jared mengangguk penuh keyakinan disertai mesem-mesem bangga atas kemahirannya mengingat kalimat 'berat' begitu. Padahal biasanya kalau syuting... harus ngulang _take_ berkali-kali.

Sewaktu aktor pemeran 'Sam' itu gigit porsi buah, Misha iseng-iseng sambung, "Hm... kupikir _cuma_ si Smeckles yang _smexy_-nya ampun-ampun tiap ngomong Latin, ternyata _kalian_ memang doyan ide '_kink'_ bertema _role-playing_ toh..."

Jared langsung tersedak potongan yang setengah utuh dan buru-buru tepuk-tepuk pusat dada sembari merunduk paksakan bongkah itu keluar. Sedang si Misha yang sempat berdiri itu langsung bantu tepuk-tepuk punggungnya diikuti tawa kecil ketika potongan apel akhirnya mencelat keluar dari kerongkongan dan jatuh ke lantai.  
>Seka bibir, "...<em>Misha<em>... Jangan sesat deh..." Dan paksakan senyum, "Kau beruntung mulai hari ini si Robert bilang kita istirahat dari acara syuting sampai barang-barang dalam kontainer 'Supernatural' dibebaskan dari penyelidikan barang bukti..."

"Jare, kau lupa kalau minggu ini jadwalnya si Jackles yang ide?" Sahut Misha seraya serahkan ponsel,  
>Dan sepertinya yang diajak bicara kini merenung sibuk dengan pikiran tersendiri,<p>

_Jensen_...

Berdiri sendiri begini tanpa kehadiran sahabat tersayangnya... ingatkan besit 'apa' selain artian pengganti yang dipermasalahkan si sulung Winchester tadi.  
>Tunggu. Apa maksud si Dean dengan kalimat itu... si pemburu cuma mengetesnya apakah dirinya ini bakal jadikan situasi 'kesempatan dalam kesempitan' dan ia kala itu <em>memang<em> memilih Dean... Atau si Dean hanya perlakukan dirinya ini bak kelinci percobaan, melihat dari segi sudut pandang kalau dirinya ini sebagai 'Sam' maka- Uh? Berarti Dean dengan adiknya... Jadi '_incest'_ itu- oh, ralat... Err... '_Wincest'_ itu benar?  
>Bicara tentang Sam... sebab tiba-tiba si Dean bisa berganti 'aliran' tak benci padanya seperti situasi kemarin yang sampai kayak begitu, terhubung setelah pengalaman 'kepala Sam' dan dari pertimbangan besarnya kecemburuan dia terhadap Jensen...<p>

Lalu Jen sendiri...

_Holy Shit_! Jangan bilang si Sam... 'itu' alasan si Jen hilangkan...

"...re."

"Jare, **oi**."

Pandangan kosong dari si empunya nama perlahan terfokus setelah beberapa detik pandangi sodoran telepon genggam yang bergetar dan Misha terpaksa pegang jari-jari tangan kanan si Jared, ambil buah apel dan gantikan dengan hibah benda tipis bernama ponsel... Sementara si pemilik telapak tertegun lihat nama ID penelepon yang keluar di layar.  
>Misha menggeleng pendek saksikan muka co-star-nya yang terlukis antara syok dan panik setengah cemas. Iapun bawa sedikit bercanda, "Kau tak apa-apa, bung? Kok kayak habis ke-gep selingkuh gitu...?" Guyonnya.<p>

Sedang si Jared yang masih terkonsumsi pelik pikiran tadi... tak terlalu merewes dan segera pencet tombol hijau 'terima' dan jawab, "Ya, Say? Hm...?" Sembari berjalan ke jendela,  
>"Keadaannya? Ya, dia baru sadar kira-kira..." Lihat angka digital di jam tangan yang tunjukkan angka 7.13 pagi. "Jam 7 an tadi, hm? Mm-hm. Aku baru mau membawanya ke sana... Ya, um... kau sudah bilang ke Chad untuk <em>cover<em> semua berita tentang Jen dan WB di _twitter_, kan? Dari 4 jam tadi ponselnya sibuk. Cliff sih tadi dah aku bilangin kalau kita lagi di 'hotel' sekarang kalau-kalau si Danni tel'pon dia..." Sandarkan tangan kiri pada bingkai jendela dan gigit bibir bawahnya ketika dengarkan keterangan panjang lebar dari suara wanita yang bergelar 'istri'.  
>"Eh? Danni di sana...? Oh... oke..." Menarik diri dari tumpu dan pijati kening saat dengarkan suara wanita yang sedikit berbeda intonasi dari keunikan khas Genevieve tercinta... kini bicara di sambungan telepon dan ia mau tak mau harus beri pendalaman akting terbaik,<p>

"Oh, hei- Danni. Ya, Jen sebentar lagi ke sana. Ya, sori... soalnya dari kemarin dia langsung tepar setelah... kau tahu, 'kelakar'...? Mm-hm..." Jared melirik ke co-starnya yang berusaha tarik perhatiannya dengan signal telunjuk pada telepon genggam Blackberry Bold 9700 yang bergetar di genggaman tangan kiri disana... dan ia mengangguk singkat ketika si Misha beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Dan. Nanti aku yang urus pengecekan Oscarus nanti, tak masalah kok. Kau bersenang-senang saja dengan Gen, oke? Hm...? Jen?" Masukkan tangan kiri ke saku depan celana sewaktu dengar suara pintu kamar dibuka dan tutup, ruangan kembali sepi selain alunan suara samar air shower. "Um, si Jen lagi di kamar mandi, nanti aku suruh dia telepon deh. Mm... beres, Dan. Oke. Sama-sama."

Ketika suara sang istri jejerkan kalimat kembali... ia tekun dengarkan, tak tahu kalau dari kisi-kisi lubang AC di langit-langit terdapat rembesan asap hitam yang turun bak air dan menggumul... menyisir luas dataran permukaan lantai.  
>Jemari tangan kiri Jared secara absen gosok-gosok belakang leher karena bulu-bulu halus sepanjang tengkuk tiba-tiba berdiri seiring dirinya kemukakan kalimat tepat gilirannya bicara, "Um, Say... nanti tolong <em>cover<em> ya. Uh, ya... mau bilang yakin pun, kau tahu aku harus 'persiapkan' dia dulu, kan? Ho-oh. Kau ajak si Danni jalan ke spa dulu, atau... eh, bukannya kau bilang kemarin kau mau ke _Downtown_, 'la Vie en Rosa'? Hm...? Oh? Jadi ke Paris rencananya diundur besok? Ya, Gen. Tenang saja. Eh, Harley, Sadie, Icarus sudah diurus, kan? Aku lupa tel'pon... Oh, sip. Ok-ok. _Love ya_."

Pencet tombol merah untuk matikan sambungan telepon, Jared coba tenangkan diri dengan penanganan arus menarik nafas dan arus keluarkan nafas ala yoga untuk persiapan hadapi 3 masalah hari ini.  
>Yup, 3. Bukan hanya angka ganjil, itu lebih dari ganjil. Terlalu dan SANGAT supernatural! Lebih dari kadar supernatural saat memakan masakan nasi goreng yang dicampur pickle buatan si Jen.<p>

Pertama, situasi di lokasi syuting saat ini sedang gempar dan ia belum beritahu ke Dean kalau mereka harus bertemu para detektif untuk formalitas konfirmasi keterangan saksi.  
>Lalu kedua, besok agak siangan... si Dean <strong>harus<strong> berperan sebagai Jensen di depan media karena ada jadwal wawancara untuk salah satu saluran televisi di Australia dan itu adalah masalah yang TER-buruk kalau mereka minta si Dean terangkan rencana hubungan 'Dean Winchester dengan Castiel' selama musim penayangan 6. Jelas nama Eric Kripke, Sera Gamble dan Ben Edlund bakal disebut terang-terangan, dan ia harus improvisasi sekaligus didik si Dean tentang jawaban yang harus dikemukakan.  
>Ketiga, yang terpenting dari semua masalah ini...<p>

Dalam hitungan menit, ia harus 'benahi' si Dean supaya tampak 'wajar' di hadapan Danni. Dan itu... **benar-benar** menyedihkan...

Entah menyedihkan dari posisi dirinya "Jared Padalecki sebagai sahabat dan terlabel 'pendamping pria terbaik' bagi kisah pernikahan Jen-Danni dan ia harus menjaga Danni dari Dean demi pertaruhan gelar 'sahabat'"? Atau posisi situasinya "Jared Padalecki sebagai Sam Winchester dan terlabel 'idiot' karena selama ini punya perasaan khusus terhadap sahabatnya, bahkan rasa-rasa berbunga-bunga terhadap 'kakak' yang dikenal dari cerita televisi yang dilakoninya, dan... realita-nya masih waras deskripsikan bahwa 'Dean Winchester' _seharusnya_ seorang karakter fiksi alias tak pernah ada"...?  
>Dan yang <strong>paling<strong> menyedihkan, demi Tuhan... kenapa ia **yang** harus bersusah payah pikirkan ini sendirian?

Dengan akhir pertanyaan itu... ponsel bergetar lagi dan ia menatap ID 'Jason Manns' di layar. Baru mau angkat, tiba-tiba indera pendengaran layak terlingkup semarak kumpulan suara yang bertumpuk-tumpuk,  
>"...U-gh..." Tutup kedua telinga seiring efek penging yang semakin keras dan-<br>Seketika Jared menoleh, derik kelambu gulungan asap hitam pekat melesat ke arahnya.

Tangan Dean letakkan botol sabun cair ke tahanan porselen di celah tembok samping kanannya, tak sadar kalau lolos dari penempatan... dan suara "klutuk" menggema seiring botol beradu dengan permukaan lantai porselen.  
>Ia baru selesai meraup wajah sewaktu lampu kamar mandi berkedip rancu seakan tegangan naik-turun tak jelas. Beberapa saat pandangi lampu ruangan yang sekarang telah menyala normal kembali... Lalu ia menggeleng pendek akan artian konyol pada praduga dalam benaknya yang andaikan kemungkinan tentang keberadaan hantu atau pertanda kehadiran iblis.<br>Ketika raih botol, raut jadi tertegun ketika menatap celah bawah daun pintu yang tampilkan bayangan sosok sedang berada di depan pintu.

Selama mandi, sempat dengar samar percakapan 2 orang... _'Mungkin si Ti- uh, Cliff?'_ Dirinya sih tak terlalu pusing, ambil botol dan diletak sesuai tempatan sekalian buka kenop bertanda lambang bulatan 'merah'. Air kini menghangat dan kepul uap mulai mengisi ruangan... tanpa sadar kalau di belakangnya, kuncian kenop pintu terbuka perlahan,

Dan daun pintu bergerak terbuka tanpa efek angin ataupun keributan dari engsel pintu.

Bahu kanan Jared menyandar di bingkai pintu dengan silang kedua tangan di depan bidang dada saat perhatian seksamanya terfokus pada tubuh terawat milik sosok yang berdiri membelakangi posisinya berdiri kala ini... dimana nuansa kabut tipis semarakkan pesona elok dari tubuh si model selama lelehan air menuruni setiap lekuk punggung, daerah V sebelum pantat dan merintik seiring laluan arus ke sepanjang kedua kaki...  
>Otot bisep kedua tangan yang mengencang saat porsi panjang lengan ditekuk seiring jari-jari menyisir rambut basah... turun ke jenjang leher dan desah dari mulut si pria seiring lemasan otot-otot yang dihujani air...<p>

Dan jiwa Jared bergetar sesaat persamaan 'perasaan' ketika berada bersama Jen atau 'Dean'-nya Jen karena definisi 'suka' tak pernah hilang kala ingatan penampakan ter-favorit seperti bulu mata panjang nan lentik disana, kedua iris hijau daun yang cerah menghipnotis, bintik-bintik kecoklatan di kulit daerah batang hidung hingga pipi... dan bibir seksi yang menggaris senyum menawan...  
>Itu realita yang menarik. Mau bilang itu blak-blakan di muka umum atau di muka sahabatnya... ya, Jensen SANGAT menarik.<p>

Tentu ia selalu melebih-lebihkan ide 'suka sama suka' kalau acara publik atau wawancara karena mereka 24/7 berada di area set pagi dan sore ketemu muka terus dan terus. Belum kalau lagi acara '_hang-out_' santai ala normalnya pria-pria Texas selama hampir 6 tahun bersama teman-teman Smallville, Leverage, Dark Angel, atau One Tree Hill... dan tambahan berbagai sesi santai kala si Jen bertelanjang dada sewaktu main sepak bola bersama kru, itu selalu jadi pemandangan eksklusif-nya saat ia bermain bersama Harley dan Sadie... lalu setiap acara panel dan berbagai godaan dari fans tentang 'J2'...

Sudah berkali-kali pertanyaan "siapa bintang film yang ingin dipacari" dari fans pasti ia tanggapi 3 kata "itu pasti Jensen". Soalnya ia tahu, mau bernada serius-pun... sahabatnya tak pernah beri jawaban lebih dari "itu mah harapanmu".  
>Mungkin itu bagian 'menyedihkan' tentang dirinya pada Jen, bahkan sekarangpun... lagi-lagi bagian yang sama pada si Dean.<p>

Dan ingatan 'lampu hijau' yang diberikan tadi... rekahkan suara di kepalanya layak pernyataan 'nurani'.

"_Id quod circumiret, circumvenia. Berputar dan berputar dan berputar. Dan kau berbohong terus dan terus. Lagipula ini __**hanya**__ Dean... tak ada Jen atau Gen, juga tak ada pertaruhan kepercayaan disini. Modalmu hanya keberanian. Memilih jadi dirimu yang selalu hanya jadi pemeriah semata... atau 'Sam Winchester' yang selalu dapat mengendalikan kakaknya, hm? Mau bermain, Jared?"_

Ada sebagian porsi di hati yang menentang keras kata-kata itu. Tapi bagaimanapun penyampaian 'koreksi' dari pikiran atau benak... koordinasi tulang hingga otot-otot sekujur tubuh benar-benar di luar kendali otoritas-nya ketika sol sepatu Puma Suede Drift Cat menapak lantai kamar mandi sebareng ayun langkah masuk dan tutup pintu, buka kaos yang kemudian diletakkan ke atas tumpuk pakaian milik rumah sakit yang tadi dipakai Dean.

Dean awalnya tak sadar akan adanya keberadaan naung bayangan seseorang di belakangnya. Setelah kedua kenop air ditutup, rasa kehadiran baru terdeteksi jelas.  
>Sempat menoleh sekaligus lancarkan sikut tangan kanan tanpa ancang sembari balik badan, namun lengan yang terarah itu keburu dicengkeram sekaligus putaran hentak dorong dari tekanan di punggung, "Gah!"<br>Tangan kirinya cepat menjulur tahan sebelum tubuh bagian depannya hantam dataran tembok yang berada di samping kiri dan ia langsung lancarkan perlawanan usaha pijak dataran tembok depannya agar tambahi kekuatan momentum kala hempaskan si pendominasi ke tembok belakangnya,

Dan sialnya tangan kuat sudah melingkar cekat di perut capai rengkuh pinggang kanannya dan tubuh terasa melayang sejenak sebareng oleng tersambung otomatis oleh daya tarik gravitasi- "U-AAH...!" Diikuti gema gabruk dan cirprat air.  
>Penging seketika dahi bersama aduan sisi tubuh kanan yang barusan mendarat di lantai yang basah kini terasa sangat ngilu yang disertai kondisi bahu kanannya yang terlalu sakit tepat tekanan tumpu untuk bangun... sepertinya terkilir? Kelebat bayang melangkahinya... baru ia mau ucap, hujan deras air dingin guyur wajahnya- "...Gh..." Halangi pengelihatan dan ia terpaksa palingkan fokus pada tumpu telapak cari posisi beranjak,<p>

Lalu memicing begitu pergelangan tangan kirinya disabet dari kondisi tumpu dan tubuh bagian depannya merata di lantai tepat tangannya yang tadi ditarik itu dibekuk ke belakang punggung. Dean tak bisa bergerak banyak dengan kondisi terjebak dimana kedua kaki panjang di kiri-kanan sisi tubuh-  
><em>'Panjang... Jared?'<em> Konfirmasinya disahuti tiban beratan massa pada tempatan siku mengunci kedua paha dibarengi telusur satu demi satu jari-jari tangan menyusur pangkal leher,

"...Jared, jangan main-main...!" Ancamnya meski kesempatannya untuk bergerak adalah minim karena harus membebankan diri pada bahu kanannya, dan air benar-benar menganggu arahannya- "...Kubilang-" Dipotong,

"...Dean... _Ego te desiderari._"

Sejenak, ia serius terdiam membeku. Kesadarannya tinggi dalam meng-klarifikasikan yang mana Jared dan yang mana peletakan 'karakter' yang digunakan si Jared,  
>Namun perbedaan intonasi yang tersaru sendu berkat efek rintik di seputarnya hasilkan nada bergetar parau yang benar-benar penuh permohonan ala Sam... Sammy-nya yang <em>biasa<em> ia hadapi, ditambah dengan posisi membelakangi begini tanpa kesempatan ketahui wajah Jared... pikirannya mau tak mau dapatkan pemandangan bahwa si adik yang sedang katakan itu. Dan "aku membutuhkanmu" adalah pemilihan ungkapan yang...  
>"...Jared," Datarnya saat jari-jari itu menelusur perlahan pada garis tengah punggung, "...Keluar dari sini." Ia sebenarnya benar-benar tak suka kalau si aktor bermain peran dengannya seperti kejadian waktu di trailer karena sangat tak terima kalau si adik dijadikan seakan 'topeng' yang bisa dimunculkan dan dikemudian dihilangkan semudah itu.<p>

"_Te hic adesse simulo_... _hic solus modus, ut clare intelligerem..._" Diikuti perubahan cara sentuh, kini ujung-ujung kuku mengeruk agak remas,

Dean mengernyit akan pemikiran darimana kata-kata itu berasal karena kalau tadi hanya satu ketentuan tentang 'cinta' saja, ia juga bisa cari terjemahan di lembar web dari segala jenis bahasa. Tapi dari respon sewaktu 'insiden ciuman' yang jelas si aktor tak mengerti ucapannya... dan susunan sekarang... bukan susunan asal yang bisa didapat dengan pengertian 'cepat' sesuai tata bahasa dari alat terjemahan.  
>"Keluar dari sini." Desisnya sembari paksakan berontak,<p>

Rayap jari-jari itu hilang berbareng bekuk tangan kiri yang tahu-tahu dibebaskan dan ia sigap gunakan kesempatan itu untuk tangkap betis yang tampak di sisi kirinya,  
>Niatannya untuk jatuhkan si Sasquatch terpotong jemari dari tangan sepasang disana yang langsung libat depan leher dan penuhi rengkuh seketika gaya tarikan kuat ke posisi bersimpuh dimana pantat bukan tindih lipatan kaki berhubung tekukan kedua kakinya masih dihabitasi... dan dengan punggungnya bersandar penuh ke tubuh di belakangnya, tangan kirinya kini reflek berpegang pada pergelangan itu sebagai pusat keseimbangan.<p>

Karena tubuh direnggang paksa dan ini **bukan** permainan wajar dengan keadaannya yang bugil... apalagi pemilik tubuh yang berkelamin sejenis ini ternyata bertelanjang dada...  
>Dean jelas menggeram, "Bajingan..." Berusaha tahan diri tak gunakan tengkorak kepalanya sebagai senjata spontan untuk hajar kepala si aktor begitu desah berat berporos di telinga kanannya bersama bibir yang bersinggung tempel pada lubang saat kalimat,<p>

"Dean..."

Ia baru buka mulut untuk beri balasan sinis,  
>Jalar sentuh jemari tangan kanan milik si aktor yang sekarang merayap dari pinggul kanan ke pangkal pahanya... tak urung buyarkan konsentrasi bagaimana bebaskan dari situasi ini tanpa harus berakhir dengan baku hantam.<p>

"_Ab initio, Ego te Amo_..." Dengung utaraan yang sungguh ber'jiwa',

Barusan sudah serius hendak sikut; malah lagi-lagi Dean terhenyak pada cara penyebutan penuh berharap yang sangat pengaruhi efek debat.  
>Parahnya, sejauh super sadar kalau bingkai-bingkai ilustrasi membodohi otaknya terang-terangan... Sisi gelap dari hati pertebal keyakinan yang 'buta' buatnya sekalian memejam erat tepat genggaman di batang penisnya yang masih lembek... tak lembut ataupun keras seakan bermain, bahkan jari telunjuk disana menyeka disertai tekanan berunsur sengaja pada bagian ujung saluran urethra sementara tangan sepasang si Sasquatch yang tadinya berpusat di depan leher... menelusur turun setengah cakar bidang dadanya,<p>

"Dean... _Ego te desiderari_... "

Ia langsung gigit bibir bawahnya saat aliran guyur air dingin yang berpadu kehangatan seni kulit bertemu kulit seiring seluruh otot-otot badan bagian atas pria di belakangnya berkontraksi bersama gerakan kocok pelan pada batang penisnya yang mulai bereaksi alami atas perlakuan jari-jari itu. Dan rasa-rasa sembul dari 'alas duduk'-nya yang mendesak belahan pantat _seharusnya_ bukan-

"_Ego te Amo plus quam verbis._"

Kalimat yang disambung sarang baris gigi di sisi kanan jenjang leher tepat serat-serat otot trapezius,  
>"...H-h...!" Enggah dan dongak spontan sandarkan tengkorak kepala belakang pada lembah leher si aktor seketika genggaman keras pada batang penisnya yang sudah ereksi penuh akibat pandu gerat gigitan yang menggilas semakin dalam,<br>Namun seunik perbendaharaan ekstrim dan eksotik sesuai favorit kala ingatan ketika bersama dengan si Sam versi tak berjiwa di dunia dalam kepala Sam... Tetap saja ini **bukan** kategori. Dan kalaupun penjurusan si Jared adalah seks, ia _sanggup_ penuhi sekedar hitungan menit. Tapi masalahnya...

Ini **bukan** tubuhnya. Dan Jared bahkan _masih_ bertahan dalam peran 'Sam'.  
>Sedang Sam... Sam versi garu neraka telah berikan tanda 'janji' sebagai jawaban atas pernyataannya tentang-<p>

Dean mendesah berat setengah frustasi, "..._Malum_... ah..." ketika cakar beralih remas saat berhenti di bidang dada kiri dan bagian sekitar puting yang diapit antara telunjuk dan jari tengah selama itu...

Paut gigitan dilepas dan bisikan, "_Recte_." Mendayu seakan tanggapan.

Ia hampir bisa gambarkan bagaimana ilustrasi tarikan senyum pada bibir yang menempel di daun telinga kanannya. Dan disitu pula, perasaan buruk berkutat bak insting yang ter-alarm.  
>Ada sesuatu... melirik ke pintu dimana kondisi kunci seharusnya sulit dibuka dari luar, dan ia tak mau berpikir banyak ketika katakan, "...Jare- <em>Age... noli decere 'Ego te Amo'... mihi mostra<em>... mmh-h _Agedum_..."  
>Karena ia tahu. <strong>Tahu<strong> jika ia berpikir-

Dan permintaannya itu, lagi-lagi seakan tanggapan... tubuhnya langsung didorong ke lantai. Kali ini Dean cepat bereaksi pergunakan tangan kiri sebagai tekanan pental dan hantamkan tengkorak kepala belakangnya pada muka di belakangnya tanpa peringatan atau aba-aba kata.  
>Dengan gema erangan pendek dan hilangnya pegangan di batang penisnya berikut adanya senggang kebebasan pada kedua kaki, ia buru-buru beranjak berdiri hendak menjauh. Tapi kelebat merah dari sol sepatu keduluan bersarang di mukanya dan libat jari-jari pada betis kirinya yang diterus oleh hentakan tarik,<p>

Suara "gedebuk" dan riak ciprat bersahut "GAH!" karena tubuh sisi kanannya lagi-lagi terima berat tubuh,  
>Tak perdulikan protes perih dari bahu dan paksakan beranjak dengan bantuan lengan kiri, "...!" Bahu kirinya dicengkeram dengan tekanan tangan dari belakang agar badannya tengkurap diikuti bayangan yang hendak tindih,<br>_'Jangan harap, bangsat!' _Sekilas tekuk lutut dari kaki kiri lawan tampak batas pandang, ia tangkap sisi bagian belakang paha itu dan dorong gunakan lantai licin sebagai kemudahan jungkalkan.

Sesaat suara gabruk jatuh...

Di sela percik dan guyur air, anehnya Jared tak rasakan sakit di tubuh walau punggung telak hantam tembok. Erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah reaksi 'terkejut' akibat efek aduan dengan permukaan keras. Tak ada rasa pedih ataupun ritual tarikan nafas sebelum menyerang balik.  
>Dan bagian terindahnya... Ia bahkan mampu 'melihat' galau debat apa yang dipusingkan dalam kepala si sulung Winchester selama kontak fisik tadi. Dan... "<em>Pulchra rudis et sordida<em>..." Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya... Ia mengerti semuanya bak pengutaraan standar perbincangan dikeseharian.  
>Lalu tenaganya...<p>

Dean bersandar ke tembok di seberang ketika si aktor berdiri tanpa repot apakah sendi-sendi disana bermasalah. Tepat pria bertubuh tinggi itu hampiri, ia ucap di tengah sengal, "Christo."  
>Dan sesuai perkiraan, apapun niat gerakan badan itu seketika membeku bersama kedua mata di raut sana berubah jadi hitam pekat... sepekat pengetahuannya selama perhatikan perjalanan 'kegiatan' si Sam sewaktu masa-masa bersama si jalang Ruby.<br>"_Di te perdant_...!" Geram Dean.

"Tsk-tsk." Decak Jared. "Harus berapa kali kubilang '_recte'_? Kupikir kau tak keberatan untuk hitungan menit?" Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan tak lain adalah ujian manipulasi sekaligus ejekan.  
>Tapi si pemburu tersenyum sinis,<p>

"Sori, teman. Kau bisa cari pelacur untuk itu di bawah sana." Sebelum co-starnya si Jensen itu sahuti yang kemungkinannya bakal diidekan dengan kombo tendangan, Dean teruskan, "_Exorcizamus te... omni mundus, spiritus, omnis satanica potestas_-" Ditimpal,

"Tidakkah kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi di jejaringan sosial 'sesamaku' disana? Bagaimana kalau kabar terbaru dari Sam Winchester...? 'Kami' sudah ketahui posisi tubuhmu disana dan adikmu sudah pasti bakal kerepotan menghabisi 1 kompi bersama _partner_ yang tak bisa apa-apa selain berakting... walau malaikatmu ada disana, tapi dia tak selalu dapat menjaga mereka 24/7, kan? Menurutmu dengan kisah permasalahan 'jiwa' begini... apa yang bakal terjadi kalau tubuhmu disana 'kami' mutilasi seperti ciri khas hobimu pada 'kami' _dulu_. Kau pelacur 'kami' yang terbaik dan 'kami'... mau kau kembali. Kurasa dapatkan Sam-mu tercinta juga tak masalah, kira-kira... dengan sebuah 'tawaran' terpaksa, apa yang bakal terjadi jika adikmu dapatkan kesempatan untuk lampiaskan frustasi di bawah sana? Menarik, bukan... eh, Dean Winchester?"

Oh, itu pukulan verbal yang telak baik di otak dan jiwa.

'_Bajingan...'_ Desis dalam hati. Masalahnya, iblis **selalu** berbohong, kan? Mereka harus belajar teknik andalannya sebelum praktekkan manipulasi padanya!  
>Dean mendengus dan lanjutkan, "...<em>Omnis incursio infernalis adversii<em>-" Dan kerutkan kedua alis saat julur kepal tangan kiri mengadu keras ke tembok dan suara "krak" beserta jatuhan keping-keping kecil dari porselen tembok berguguran, ricuh riak dan tetes-tetes darah dari baris kulit sisi luar jari yang sobek...  
><em>'Jared...'<em> Melihat unjuk keping tajam yang dipegang di tangan itu sekarang... _'Sial...'_ Inilah ketakutannya untuk bangsa-bangsa iblis laknat yang putus-asa begini.

Namun tak masalah. Dengan keberadaan iblis di dunia ini, ia bisa memanggil Cass. Jika iblis ada, sudah pasti malaikat _juga_ ada. Setidaknya hanya itu satu-satunya harapan ketika teruskan, "..._Omnis congregatio_-"

Si aktor semeringahkan senyum saat ujung tajam ditekan pada tangan sepasang tepat nadi, "Aku akan membawa 'Jared' _ini_ jadi peliharaan eksklusif di bawah sana, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk itu nanti, hm? Posisi garu neraka antara kau dan 'kami' berbeda paralel saat ini. 'Kami' tak yakin malaikatmu mau menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa yang tak ada harganya. Oh, berhubung kau adalah yang asli, 666.665 'J2' berarti akan sangat bernasib buruk di tangan 'kami'. Semua gara-gara dirimu."

"..._Et secta diabolica-_" Dean tetap teruskan tepat semprot darah terpa sebagian wajah si pemilik tangan dan darah mengalir deras tersapu guyur air seiring ujung tajam itu terus dilalukan turuni sepanjang lengan. Celah dari kulit yang terbuka... serat-serat merah dari otot yang tampak... balutan-balutan urat yang putus dan tampilan putih kemerahan dari tulang...  
>"...<em>Ergo, draco maledicte<em>-" Paksakan ucap selama si aktor berjalan ke arahnya, tunjukkan keindahan 'karya' dan percik-percik merah abstrak yang menghias lekuk-lekuk _six pack_ sekaligus bidang dada... urat-urat syaraf di dahi itu sudah mengencang karena pertentangan dan perlawanan mantra...  
>Itu sungguh... penyiksaan mental, "...<em>Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi<em>..." Juga nurani bagi si sulung Winchester...

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan kamar mandi... Misha baru buka daun pintu kamar dan angkat alis rada-rada bingung tak temukan siapapun di dalam. Melangkah masuk tanpa tutup pintu, sayup-sayup suara air shower yang masih mengalir, iapun tes pasang kuping dekat pintu kamar mandi gara-gara samar suara si aktor pemeran 'Dean' yang kumandangkan bahasa... Latin?  
>Menggeleng pendek, "Ah~ perlu di-<em>tweet<em> tidak ya..." Sambil senyum-senyum bertema bajingan ala 'Misha' di episode 15.  
>Baru mau keluar kamar, daun pintu kamar bergerak terbuka lebar plus seorang pria yang melangkah masuk diikuti pria bertopi. Ia mengenal mereka adalah teman-teman si Padackles.<p>

"Hei, Mish." Ujar si Kane.  
>Salam pendek serupa menyusul dari si Jason yang berjalan ke arah ranjang.<p>

Misha angguk santai dan renyahkan garis senyum sebagai salam ketika pria bertubuh tinggi itu taruh bingkisan buah di sebelah bingkisannya itu angkat bicara sebelum Kane,

"Mana nih yang sakit. Jare juga hilang..." Sembari buka topi dan gosok-gosok rambut cepaknya sebentar, lalu pakai kembali topinya.  
>"Eh, aku dengar-dengar isu... katanya ada pembunuhan di WB kalian? Astaga, gara-gara kemarin waktu <em>Skype<em>-an, layar tahu-tahu kayak... mandek gitu, tapi aku sempat dengar dia teriak 'Bathazar, kau bajingan nan jahanam' sebelum sambungan benar-benar putus... aku sampai tel'pon ke Jare soalnya ponsel Jen entah kok tak diangkat. Sekarang malah keduanya tak aktif..." Keterangan yang disertai helaan panjang.

Kane menyambung sembari lihat-lihat situasi kamar dan pungut telepon genggam Blackberry Torch 9860 yang ada di lantai, "Punya Jar-head?" Dan lempar barang itu ke Jason yang cepat ditangkap oleh kedua tangan si penerima, lalu ia pegang majalah majalah People yang tergeletak di atas kursi... salah satu kepala berita di sampulnya sebutkan pembahasan barang-barang top yang dikenakan kakak dan adik Winchester,  
>"Memangnya... Bener tuh si Jar-head bilang kalau si Jenny kerasukan 'Dean'? Aku sih tahu kalau minggu ini giliran dia yang 'ide'... Tapi ya astaga deh, masa sampai dramatis begini?" Dan taruh majalah kembali.<p>

Misha mau sahuti, namun suara teriakan keras dan panjang dari dalam kamar mandi... Kane dan Jason mengernyit saat tanya barengan "Jare?", dan ia gosok-gosok rambut penuh dilema serba salah begitu seruan "_audi nos_!" dari suara ciri khas 'Dean' yang menyusul dan mereka serempak,

"Jenny?"

Kane buru-buru ke pintu ketika suara pecahan mirip... tegel porselen? Dibarengi teriakan "Jare!" bernada panik milik sahabatnya...  
>Aktor pemeran karakter 'Castiel' di sebelahnya sempat tahan sewaktu ia mau tekan gagang pintu. Mau bantah pria di dekatnya itu, teriakan "Cass!" berintonasi tinggi... keduanya-pun tak perlu ada acara sepakat dan Kane ketika hendak buka, ternyata kondisi pintu terkunci dan ia tanpa basa-basi langsung dobrak-<p>

Ketiga pria yang berada di ruangan kamar tertegun begitu lebaran lowong paparkan situasi kamar mandi penuh berantakan retak-retak porselen dan darah bersebar di mana-mana... mirip adegan dalam film bertema horor gaya-gaya film remaja Amerika yang sarat...

Sedang tatapan Dean hanya tertuju pada 'Cass' dan tak pusingkan kondisinya yang bugil seketika pria bertubuh rada kekar itu menyamper ke arahnya.  
>"Cass, kemari... cepat sembuhkan Jare...!" Serunya. Hendak benahi posisi tubuh yang bersimbah darah di pegangan lengan kiri, sengat perih menjalar karena bahu kanan rupanya benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan,<p>

"Hei- Whoa-whoa..." Kane buru-buru peluk sahabatnya yang nyaris tersungkur karena memaksakan diri dudukkan si Jared agar bersandar di bidang dada, sementara Jason matikan laju air shower, lalu cek nadi si Jared.

"Nadinya... melemah!" Seru Jason seraya pindahkan posisi lengan si Sasquatch yang sobek parah itu ke atas tubuh berotot atletis yang penuh sayatan fatal, dan ambil alih, gendong gaya pengantin. "Kane, jaga Jen bentar- Duh sial rusak nih, kalau mereka lihat.. ini bakal jadi santapan media habis-habisan." Berjalan ke arah pintu,  
>Si Misha masih terbengong akan alir deras darah dari luka tancap dimana potongan keramik masih bersarang di bawah rusuk sisi tubuh bagian kiri si Jen yang kini terpampang jelas tanpa halangan dari tubuh si Jared...<p>

"...Cass?" Lirih si aktor pemeran 'Dean',

Misha berikan tangan seakan signalkan "tunggu sebentar", kemudian segera lari ke pintu kamar dan teriak, "Tolong! Ada yang terluka!"

Kane cek luka di tubuh sahabatnya yang rupanya tak hanya sebuah, beberapa sayat di lengan kiri... layak sistematis klasik dari korban yang melindungi teritori wajah dengan menggunakan tameng tangan...  
>"Oh, Tuhan... Jen, kalian berdua ngapain sih...?" Dan terhenyak tepat perhatian temukan tak sengaja bekas gigit yang parah di lembah leher dan itu lebih mirip cupang ketimbang- Uh... "...Jen," Berusaha acuhkan dan buka jaketnya, dengan hati-hati dilibatkan pada pundak si Jensen. "Jen... bertahan, oke..." Jari-jarinya yang gemetar mengelus rambut cepak lepek dan pautkan dagunya di sisi kepala yang kini bersandar gementar di bidang dadanya sebagai peran 'pelindung' sekaligus media penghangat alakadarnya.<p>

Dean sudah semakin rabun karena efek kehabisan darah... tapi masih paksakan koordinasi badan agar beranjak menggunakan daya tumpu dari tangan kiri yang mengalung pendek di pundak siapapun pria yang benama 'Kane' ini...  
>Dan ia meringis sesaat benaman ujung dan sisi tajam pecahan porselen menyenggol tulang rangka iga rawan, "GAHH...! Gh..." Lingkar tangan dan jari-jari yang tadi hanya melingkar jadi berganti meremas bahu kirinya,<p>

"Hei-hei, sial ah Jen... tenang dong. Benda sial itu harus-" Aktor pemeran 'Eliot' dalam acara 'Leverage' itu membelalak begitu sahabatnya tarik potongan tanpa ancang nafas. Darah yang kini tak tersumpal pada celah luka, langsung meleleh deras.  
>"JEN!" Telapak sepasang yang awalnya jadi penahan baik berat tubuhnya juga badan di depannya ini spontan dipakai untuk tutup luka, "Kau gila ya...!"<p>

"K-Kane... Bantu aku... ke Palo Al... to..." Dean tersedak enggah dan tenangkan nafas dalam kehangatan kaos berkain tebal, berikut melodi detak cepat dari jantung pria di dekatnya...

Pria berambut hitam panjang sebatas pundak ini mau jawab, tapi pria bertopi sudah masuk ke ruangan kamar mandi kembali. Seluruh kaos dan tangan yang penuh bercak darah hibahan dari si Jared itu diunjuk,

"Christian. Biar aku yang tangani si Dean." Ujar si pria yang kini bersimpuh,

"Apa...?" Kane kerutkan kedua alis akan penunjukan 'Dean'... namun mendengar derap, "Oke, satu persatu, bung. Kau jaga dia sebentar, aku akan minta-"

"_Christian_. Aku bilang, aku yang tangani." Suara rendah dan datar bernada perintah itu...

Seumur-umur pria ini tak pernah... lalu penyebutan namanya...  
>Entah kenapa, tubuhnya besarnya seperti terasuk dan biarkan badan lemah sahabatnya berganti dalam lindung pelukan si Jason. Walau tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, kedua kaki berdiri dan berjalan layak robot ke arah pintu.<br>Suara derapan mendekat, Kane sempat menoleh dan memicing seketika rebak sinar hangat yang lebih terang dari mentari pagi... dan-

Kepak sayap?

Sekilas renggang bayangan sepasang sayap sebelum akhirnya cahaya dalam ruangan meredup... iapun kedipkan kedua mata saat memandang ruangan kamar mandi yang telah tertata rapi dan bersih, sangking bersihnya sampai kedua sahabatnya itu juga tak ada disana.

"...Kane?" Nada khas Misha-

Ia untuk beberapa detik adukan tatap pada pria berdiri tak jauh di depannya, lalu amati 3 suster yang sangat kompak bekerja bersihkan darah di wajah dan tubuh pria bertubuh bongsor sementara 2 dokter bekerja memeriksa kondisi jasmani... peralatan bantuan nafas dan pemeriksa statistik jantung juga sudah bersiap kalau-kalau-

"Kane... kemana mereka?" Aktor pemeran 'Castiel' itu mendekat dan melongok dekat bingkai pintu, lihat suasana ruangan kamar mandi yang nyaris seperti baru. "Apa yang-"

"Mish." Potong Kane. "Uh, apa..." Kedua bibir terbuka sesaat bersama olah otak rasional dan lanjutkan ungkapan kalimat penuh keraguan, "Apa malaikat... bisa merasuk sembarang orang?"

Misha yang mendengar itu... sudah pasti terbengong-bengong. "Hah?"  
>Tapi belum sempat jejerkan balasan kata, pria di dekatnya dengan sikap frustasi sisir rambut panjang sebatas bahu yang agak lepek ke belakang kepala menggunakan jemari tangan kiri... dan berjalan sambil bilang,<p>

"Mish, kau-" Dipotong oleh salah satu dokter yang arahkan jalur pandangan serius pada kedua aktor yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi,

"Permisi, ini..."

Misha dengan cemas, cepat berjalan mendekat ke ranjang saat dokter yang berdiri di seberang ranjang itu melanjut lagi,

"Bekas alir darah disini memang sesuai kondisi luka yang dijabarkan Tuan Misha, tapi... kalian bisa lihat seksama," Angkat perlahan dan tunjukkan lengan kanan si aktor, "Kondisi tubuhnya sama sekali tak ada luka apapun. Namun untuk berjaga-jaga, kami akan adakan pemeriksaan secara lengkap dengan _CT scan_ dan berbagai kebutuhan lain. Apa kalian bisa beritahukan pada keluarganya untuk-" Disela Kane,

"Misha yang bakal jaga kalau ada apa-apa. Soal finansial nanti saya yang urus semuanya dan saya minta dengan sangat masalah ini tak pernah keluar dari kawasan rumah sakit ini." Sembari perhatikan si Jared yang bernafas stabil dan tenang bak putri tidur. Bantuan selang oksigen di hidung tampaknya sebagai formalitas supaya kadar oksigen dalam darah meningkat.  
>Untuk pernyataan salam, ia seka sebentar rambut si Jar-head yang bergimbal-gimbal gara-gara efek darah kering.<br>Lalu tepuk pundak co-starnya 'J2',

"Mish, nanti aku tel'pon si Chad buat bantu kau. Tunggu kabar dariku, biar aku yang urus ini. Lagipula syuting lagi istirahat sampai perdana 'Leverage' musim penayangan baru nanti, Hodge juga sebentar lagi pasti kemari kok, tadi waktu kami sampai, dia sudah tel'pon. Kalau butuh sesuatu sms saja, nanti aku kirim orang untuk bawakan barang-barang kebutuhan yang kau perlukan. Oke?" Dan remas sekalian bisik, "Jangan lupa buat simbol-simbol anti malaikat. Oh ya, jangan sampai si Gen dan Danni tahu soal ini."  
>Beranjak, tangan si Misha tahan lengan kanan atasnya,<p>

"Kau mau ke...?"

"Palo Alto. Tadi si Jen minta ke sana. Entah itu instingku, atau tebakan... Aku serius tak mengerti situasi ini. Tapi mau sesarap apapun, kita ikuti skenario yang ada dulu saja." Jawabnya pelan sambil menatap sekilas ke para suster yang masih sibuk bersihkan belepotan darah di sekujur tubuh bagian atas si Jared dengan kain handuk kecil.

"Tunggu-tunggu. Palo Alto? Tempat itu kan kalau tak salah..." Pria itu tak sempat teruskan ketika ia tepuk pundak kiri,

"Ya. Stanford. Aku tahu. Perdana 'Supernatural' aku selalu datang, kan?" Sahutnya penuh keyakinan. "Aku punya beberapa teman di California untuk membantuku. Yang penting kau jaga co-starmu soalnya Jenny bisa membunuhku kalau dia kenapa-kenapa. Oh, jangan lupa ucap 'Christo' buat semua orang yang dekati si 'Putri Tidur'."  
>Mengangguk pendek, ekspresi si Misha meski kalang kabut cemas tetap samai angguk dan bisik,<p>

"Bahan-bahan ritual panggil malaikat... uh, menurutmu itu Cass...?"

"Entahlah, Mish. Entahlah. Apapun itu, aku mau kedua sahabatku kembali." Kane tepuk-tepuk pundak itu lagi dan berjalan tuju pintu. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu saat ambil telepon genggam Apple iPhone 4 dan buka aplikasi buku telepon, cari salah satu nama.

* * *

><p>Di belahan bumi lain, kota Lyon, sisi utara dari pusat negara Prancis...<p>

Kesibukan jalanan besar dan lalu lalang para pejalan kaki yang sibuk dengan berbagai macam kegiatan mereka, pagi ini adalah hari yang cerah. Biru terpajang di sepanjang langit dan di antara samar awan-awan yang tak terlalu bergerombol, sinar mentari menerpa setiap jejeran gedung-gedung berdesain tua dan unik dengan ketinggian tingkat-tingkat lantai yang standar.  
>Namun pada sebuah apartemen ketinggian sedang, seandainya dilihat dengan sudut mata dari sisi iblis... setiap jengkal tembok disana terdapat simbol-simbol Enochian baik penghalang untuk iblis bahkan pelindung dari malaikat kelasan tinggi.<p>

Dan kali inipun, tak ada yang ketahui penampakan sekejap kelebat sinar terang yang muncul di kaca jendela salah satu sisi lantai 6.

"...Hh..." Dean sudah setengah pingsan saat badannya menerima dataran empuk dan direbahkan oleh seseorang. Pandangannya rabun dalam remang yang ia definisikan sebagai kamar. Cahaya dari luar yang merembes dari sela-sela tirai...  
><em>'Pagi? Siang...? Sore...?' <em>Kesadaran untuk konfirmasikan waktu benar-benar tak berfungsi. Ia hanya tahu kalau terdapat bayangan orang yang kini ada di dekatnya, tangan kanan disana menyendok belakang lehernya dan sesuatu... seperti ujung silinder ditempelkan pada bibir bawahnya agar katup mulut terbuka-  
>Dan ia mengernyit ketika butiran-butiran macam serpih batu-batu garam yang menginjak lidah itu langsung meleleh seiring telan ludah masuki kerongkong. Tak ada kesempatan rasa atau pilahan lebih.<p>

Beberapa detik tuangan seluruh isi dan resap dari setiap telan... tubuh untuk sesaat menghangat dan perih di sekujur tubuh perlahan mereda. Sekilas waktu ketenangan nafas... apapun benda yang tadi merapat di bibir telah berganti sentuh dari kulit jemari tangan mirip gerakan menyeka.  
>Dengan rasa-rasa bahu kanan sudah bisa dipergunakan, jari-jari tangan segera tangkap pergelangan di depannya dan-<p>

"...Mm, 240 butir air mata Eos... Seharusnya tubuh manusia normal butuhkan 24 sampai 48 jam untuk pulih. Sepertinya tubuhmu sudah membiasakan diri, hm _Deanny_?" Suara pria,

'_Huh...?'_ Ia kerutkan kedua alis tepat kedua matanya fokus mengamati seksama sosok pria yang sekilas dikenal sebagai... teman si Kane? Tapi panggilan 'akrab' akan namanya jelas...  
>"Balthy...?" Geramnya saat lepaskan pegang dan gulingkan tubuh ke sisi berlawanan dari pria di sisinya, tangan reflek ambil bantal dan tutupi daerah kemaluan saat duduk sembari amatan sejenak pada ranjang berukuran King dan seputar ruangan yang penempatan dekorasi disini sangat asing dan berkhas modern, namun ia tak mau ambil pusing tempat siapa atau di mana ini dan perhatikan si pria yang dipanggil 'Balthy' itu sedang membuka topi.<br>Dean buka mulut dan ungkap pikiran, "Kau disini... berarti Cass-" Ditimpal,

Desah panjang seakan ungkapan lelah dari si malaikat yang sahuti, "Cass lagi di luar limit, keadaan disana lagi sedikit rusuh. Aku terpaksa kemari sebelum para malaikat kelasan Minion temukanmu. Dan itu... bakal merepotkan."

'_Malaikat kelas... Minion...?' _Ulang dari benaknya,_ 'Memangnya mereka sesuatu yang... buruk? Tunggu... rusuh?'_ Tentu ia lebih khawatirkan 1 hal. "Adikku baik-baik saja?"

Balthazar sunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kepalamu penuh sekali dengan pemintaan informasi. Tapi sori, Deanny. Aku bukan malaikat_mu_."  
>Dan jawaban itu undang putra sulung si Winchester gosok-gosok rambut dengan akting dramatis dan tempatkan kedua telapak kaki ke lantai kayu, lalu berdiri sambil tarik kain tebal lapisan teratas dari penutup permukaan ranjang. Namun ia tetap bertahan dan tanya dengan nada bercanda, "Kau mau 'pulang'?"<p>

Manusia itu duduk kembali, lingkarkan kain sedapatnya ke pinggang dengan sertaan tampang sumpek saat menyandar lelah pada kepala ranjang berbahan kayu dan jawab, "Masih nanya? Kau tahu jawabannya, kan? Lagian apaan sih maksudnya dengan kelasan Minion? Malaikat punya kelasan? Memangnya apa lagi hubungannya aku dengan mereka?"

"Deanny, Deanny. Sisihkan tentang 'mereka' sebentar. Begini, kau tahu?" Balthazar benahi posisi duduk, tekuk kaki kiri di atas ranjang dan arahkan badan menghadap penuh, "Menemukanmu itu sungguh sulit. Namamu tertera secara eksklusif di berbagai macam dunia paralel dari _bazillion _dunia paralel yang terdapat nama acara 'Supernatural' dengan peran serupa yang dilakukan oleh aktor 'J2', 6 miliar sisanya tak bisa dijangkau, dan semenjak kau 'tertukar', hanya 666.666-lah yang jadi patokan sah. Kau tahu ada berapa banyak angka '6' disana? Dan bagaimana perjuanganku yang harus bersusah payah mencari jejak si Reaper yang kau bilang bersama Jensen?" Sebelum diprotes dengan komentar sinis, ia duluan yang bicara langsung untuk tarik fokus pemikiran hanya terutara padanya,

"Bagaimana kalau kita _tukar_ dengan 1 hal, aku akan jawab semua pertanyaanmu **setelah** aku dapatkan imbalan yang sepadan."

"Tukar? Sepadan?" Lengking Dean dengan sangat-sangat emosi. "Dasar bajingan gila! Kau yang buat masalah disini dan aku **harus** membayar dengan jiwaku agar aku bisa kembali? Makan kotoran saja, _Brengsek_. Oh ya, aku bisa cari hadiahmu sendiri ke Palo Alto kok. Atau-" Mau berdiri,

Balthy unjuk telunjuk dan goyangkan, "Tsk-tsk. Deanny-ku tercinta. Maksudku dengan 'ini' waktu itu adalah dunia dalam kepala Sam. Tapi... Aku **sudah** disini, kan? Dan sejauh aku inginkan jiwa spesial-mu, 'kami' tak bisa mengganggu gugat sembarangan tentang masalah itu." Lalu tersenyum manis, "Tapi 1 hal yang kumau adalah 'sedikit' bagian darimu. Sesuatu... Ah, Deanny, apa kau tahu kalau 7 dosa itu seharusnya adalah 9? Itu sesuai perumpamaan dari hitungan nyawa kucing lho."

Dean masih mau protes, tapi malaikat itu sudah teleport dan berdiri di sampingnya berikut ucapan serius,

"9. Dan aku inginkan 1, sesuatu yang paling kau pegang dalam hidupmu. Mungkin kau takkan sanggup memenuhi apa keinginanku... Bahkan sanggup-pun, kau takkan bertahan dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan permintaanku itu." Balthy sandarkan tangan kirinya pada tembok ketika si sulung Winchester itu kini ber-raut serius.  
>"Dengar. Aku punya alasan 'menjauhkan'mu dari sana. Tapi tidak menyangkut 'mereka'. Ini <strong>tentang<strong> dirimu, sebuah kesempatan. Dan kau selalu punya pilihan untuk tinggalkan kehidupan pemburu, jajaki hari-hari bahagia bersama siapapun istri si Jensen itu. Toh kau miliki kehidupan yang nyaman disini. Tutup mata saja dari kisah iblis, malaikat dan kiamat. Mudah, kan? Dan dunia ini bisa kuberi perlindungan dari salah satu barang terbaikku setelah aku keluar dari dunia paralel ini. Kau takkan lagi khawatir apapun."

Lawan bicaranya segera timpal, "Menjauhkanku dari Sam dan biarkan 'diriku' jadi _douchebag_ dan target empuk disana? Tutup mata dan bahagia? Hah! Makasih, Balthy. Aku lebih memilih mati jika aku harus hidup tanpa Sam. Adikku adalah tanggung jawabku penuh. Dan selama aku bernafas, aku **harus** menjaganya apapun yang terjadi."

Senyum melebar karena Balthazar **selalu** tahu jawaban itu. Dramatis dan dramatis, inilah kisah kehidupan keluarga Winchester. Kesalahan epik yang berulang-ulang dan terus berulang.  
>Jujur, ia selalu suka tipe manusia yang keras kepala dan sok kuat padahal mereka bisa memohon. Tapi 'Dean Winchester' adalah bahasan... di luar kata. Bagaimanapun usahanya untuk merusak hubungan kedua kakak-adik Winchester ini, sampai terakhir masalah Sam tak berjiwa... Tch...<br>Tanpa utaraan rumor-rumor dari surga-pun... manusia ini sejak awal kelahirannya telah terbuat sebagai pembatas bagi si Putra Raja neraka. Bahkan Raphael saja selama ini menahan diri karena prioritaskan menghabisi Cassy. Dan alasannya **memang** bukan alasan.

Tentu bukan... _sejak_ ia melihat keindahan baik tekat dan keseluruhan jiwa pria ini ketika berada di dunia dalam kepala Sam. Itu sungguh buatnya ingin... menghancurkan pagar keyakinan yang ada dalam 'Dean Winchester'. Habisi keangkuhan nurani dari dalam, runtuhkan pegangan hati hingga tersisa kepingan-kepingan kosong.

Dan ia... SANGAT suka tantangan yang sulit.

"_Gula_, _Fornicatio_, _Avaritia_, _Superbia_, _Tristitia_, _Ira_, _Vanagloria_, _Acedia_... dan terakhir adalah..." Merunduk, si pemburu di depannya agak menjauh seiring suguhan ekspresi yang semakin bingung sekaligus was-was saat ia membisik dengan intonasi khusus, "...**Kau** sendiri."

Pandangan Dean bergetar dan berat. Ludah basahi kerongkongan kering.  
>Biasanya ia tak pernah berpikir 'melenceng'. Entah karena keadaannya yang tanpa busana begini atau cara penekanan itu yang mengarah pada... "Bukannya itu berarti kau bersikap curang? Aku sendiri- maksudku, kau mau 'aku' secara pikiran dan hati yang berarti 'seluruh' dari 8 dosa itu sendiri?" Tanyanya dengan ragu. Dan jari-jari tangan kiri si Balthy menjamah dagunya... ia berusaha keras tak menghindar, biarkan tuntun dongak ke wajah pria di depannya yang menjawab,<p>

"Inilah 'kau' yang paling kusuka dari 'dirimu sendiri'. Karena itu aku tak yakin kau _sanggup_ melakukannya."

Mendengar kata 'melakukannya' tercangkup 'dirimu sendiri'... sudah barang tentu tebakannya adalah...  
>Masalah sanggup sih, sanggup saja kalau demi berada di samping Sam kembali. Pertanyaannya, <em>'Lalu tujuan dari semua ini apa? Kalau hanya...' <em>Dari perbandingan tentang Cass yang polosnya terkadang kelewat bloon..._ 'Tunggu. Balthy adalah malaikat, kan? Kenapa meminta... Terus, dimana porsi susahnya...?'_  
>Dean paksakan komentar meski tampang sedikit pucat pasi, "...Apa- uh, kau- err, kau tak bisa memilih kantung daging yang cantik seperti si Angelina Jolie...? Maksudku... ehm, perempuan..."<p>

Balthazar hanya mesem-mesem tenang ketahui kalau si manusia telah berpikir ke arah yang _seharusnya_ bukan niatnya. Tapi, ia selalu bisa bermain, kan?  
>"Mm? Kau sudah tetapkan pilihan untuk <strong>tetap<strong> 'pulang'?"

Si pemburu rada-rada ber-raut cemas, tapi menjawab dengan positif, "Ya."

"Tanda perjanjian..." Kemudian ia pertemukan bibirnya pada bibir si manusia. Tak banyak... dan dirinya baru pertama kali ini melakukan istilah 'segel' ala iblis-iblis laknat di perempatan jalan dekat bar Llyod- meski ini hanya segel 'kosong', namun... kedua bibir kenyal itu bergerak agak membuka dan membalas pelan...  
>Dengan balasan yang didapat, Balthazar tak menyangka bahwa berintimasi ala 'pasangan' dengan seorang pria-pun bisa sangat... <em>istimewa<em>. Mungkin karena ini adalah Dean Winchester? Apapun bahasan untuk ini, ia memilih definisikan lebih menggunakan cara praktek dan jari-jari tangan sepasang segera pegang bahu kanan lawan mainnya,

Dean agak tersedak seketika badan terima gaya tarik yang dilanjut dengan dorong, punggung kini merata di atas seprei ranjang dan ia... rasakan tubuh yang melingkup badannya bersama rayapan jemari di bidang dadanya...  
>"...M-hh..." Memejam erat begitu lidah mendalami rongga mulutnya, menggumul lidahnya agar selaras aksi dan-<br>Tiba-tiba ingatan berbagai ekspresi adik tercintanya berputar seperti rajutan potongan-potongan video dari kilasan sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya,

Balthazar melihat jelas setiap gambaran dalam kepala si manusia. Nyaris seperti berada dalam situasi itu kala setiap gambar berganti dan terus berganti... berikan penampakan berbagai cerita yang tunjukkan dimana tingkat porsi ketakutan, kecemasan, keraguan, kebencian, kemarahan, kesedihan, kegembiraan, kepuasan dan...

_Kehilangan_.

Dan selalu 1 persamaan dari masing-masingnya, yaitu bagaimana tolehan yang terarah fokus pada'nya' disertai ukir bentuk sepasang bibir tipis disana ketika mengucap...

"_Dean_"

Ia berusaha pecahkan sedikit demi sedikit selama perdalam ciuman, paksa kedua bibir milik pria di bawahnya membuka rongga lebih untuknya sementara jemari tangan kanan tarik kasar kain tebal pelapis seprei yang masih tutupi pinggang ke bawah, singkirkan sebareng lingkar lengannya ke belakang tubuh si pemburu dan rapatkan sesama tubuh bagian depan ketika gesekkan pelan benda pribadi dari tubuh tumpangannya pada pangkal paha kanan pasangan intimasinya... sedang jemari dari tangan sepasang menyisir rambut cepak di bawahnya dengan raupan kasar dan-

"...M-ah!" Desah dari si sulung Winchester tepat putuskan ciuman dengan mendorong bahu hingga tubuh Balthazar terjungkal ke sisi kiri,  
>Dean palingkan wajah, tangan kiri yang sedikit gemetar menutup sebagian raut dan tampilan rona, "...Keparat kau Balthazar... Apa maumu dengan begini... huh...?" Bataan suara yang terseling sengal pendek. "...Tubuh ini... bukan tubuhku... kau mungkin tak perduli ini... tapi aku masih punya perasaan... sori... aku tak bisa lakukan ini..."<p>

Tapi keterkejutan Balthazar disini bukan karena alasan 'penolakan' atau penempatan namanya yang dipanggil secara lengkap, melainkan tersebab dari pendengaran kutat alunan dua kata yang tegas bak mantra dalam kepala pria di dekatnya...

"_aku miliknya_"

Lalu ia gariskan senyum sembari utarakan, "'Kami' tak picik, Dean."

Dean mengedip akan penyebutan 'kami' yang _lagi-lagi_ bersifat jamak. Berapa kali sebutan 'kami' dalam hitungan menit... uh, jam yang sudah didengarnya? Dan sisihkan tangan ke atas kepala ketika menoleh, adukan pandang dengan si malaikat yang beranjak duduk menggunakan topang tangan kanan di atas ranjang.

"Tapi kau harus tahu," Balthazar arahkan tangan kiri, ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang dirapat mendarat lembut di dahi putra sulung si Winchester seraya lanjutkan, "Kalau kau _berdiri_ terlalu jauh, hatimu _akan_ membawamu jatuh. Dan kita sudah punya perjanjian, kan?"

Seketika detik akhiran penanda pertanyaan rancu dikalimat itu, Dean terkejut pada sekejap perubahan latar dan-  
>Gemerincing "kling-kling" saat coba bergerak, perih menjalar seperti sengat listrik 200 volt. Ia terhenyak sekaligus syok dengan belasan rantai berujung kait yang memaut sekujur belakang daging tubuhnya termasuk sisi dari rentang kedua tangan dan kaki, seluruh rantai itu buatnya menggantung pakem pada posisi horisontal yang menghadap bawah, dan jajaran ukiran jeruji-jeruji emas miripkan dirinya sekarang berada dalam sangkar.<br>_'...Apa-apaan lagi sih ini...?'_ Stres dari benaknya saat perhatikan pemandangan tumpuk kilau-kilau koin dan segala macam bentuk barang-barang yang terbuat dari emas serta berbagai hiasan batu-batu berharga yang bergelimpangan di lantai emas sepanjang mata memandang...

Istilah sakit memang **belum** jadi permasalahan utama. Namun...  
>"...H- uh...?" Picing terporos ke kondisi bugil yang benar-benar bikin kondisinya seakan daging pajangan sebagai bahan pelengkap utama dari sebuah ritual persembahan... Dan campur aduk kebingungan pudar begitu lihat seruak debu-debu emas menggulung padat dan menjadi sosok manusia utuh 3 kali ukuran tubuh manusianya.<p>

"...!" Entah Dean harus takut ketahui paras muka itu beriak distorsi karena efek debu setiap 'makhluk' itu bergerak dan bernafas... Lalu 13 pasang tanduk-tanduk tajam berukuran sedang yang berjajar dari sisi kanan dan sisi kiri kening sampai punggung... Kemudian kembangan rentang sepasang sayap besar yang terbuat dari ratusan pedang-pedang emas dimana terdiri dari berbagai jenis ukuran dan bentuk yang imbangi tubuh raksasa itu dalam kesempurnaan layang walau tanpa aturan kepak...  
>"...K-kau... Ba-" Dipotong suara berat yang kelam,<p>

"**Yang biasa manusia sebut dengan 'Baal' dan 'Mammon' sebagai salah satu **_**dewa **__**pagan**_** terburuk mereka. Mungkin tak buruk... tak terlalu karena malaikat sudah melalang buana di bumi semenjak bumi tercipta. Gabriel-pun punya sebutan unik saat ia bermain sebagai 'trikster', pernah dengar nama _dewa pagan_ 'Loki'?"** Makhluk yang menyebut diri 'Baal' dan 'Mammon' itu lanjutkan kalimat seiring lalukan jemari tangan kanan, **"Ini bukan ukuran normalku... tapi soal bentuk... aku selalu menyukai wujud asliku."**

Persetan dengan tele-tele keterangan itu. Saat ini Dean mendesis dan mengejang pelan karena sentuh dari gerus bahan debu tak terhingga itu ternyata sekasar pasir dan kumpulan itu seperti rangkaian hidup kala menyusur tubuh bagian depannya dari bidang dada terus dan perlahan... dan badannya layak tenggelam dalam telapak besar yang mulai melingkup seperti alas, "...Sudah... nghh- k'bilang... tubuh ini... Gh-h..." Kata-katanya tertahan ketika jari-jari menelusur penisnya yang lunglai.

**"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan disini. Ini bagian dari 'dirimu' dan pilihanmu 'sendiri'."** Ucapan dari mulut Balthazar sangat bernada 'kepuasan' sewaktu darah mengalir dari celah-celah daging yang terkait kepala rantai karena targetnya mulai meronta ketika bentuk jari tengah yang sebesar pergelangan tangan wanita diteruskan menjamah kedua zakar, lalu meraba garis belahan bokong...

Meski isi kepala penuh makian bejat, putra sulung si Winchester itu masih saja siniskan sahutan sok pintar, "...Heh... Kalau tujuanmu mentoknya ke seks... '_foreplay'-_mu payah, bung..."

"**Oh, Deanny-ku tercinta. Kau tak pernah belajar dari sebuah kalimat metafora, hm?"** Seringai melebar tepat masukkan kuku tajam dari ujung jari tengahnya pada lubang dubur temuannya,  
>Suara teriakan keras yang tersedak-sedak langsung menggema dan memantul ke seputar ruangan seiring ia tetap dalamkan jalur gerakan jari... menikmati kontraksi spontan dari otot-otot halus di dalam rektum... terus dan terus tanpa perduli alir berikut becek genang darah yang kini penuhi saluran dan tubuh mungil itu merenggang penuh kontraksi kacau begitu kukunya sedikit menguak batas awal rongga usus besar...<p>

Tapi seorang Dean Winchester tak pernah memohon selain bagi dan demi Sam Winchester. Dan bagian terindahnya memiliki 'Dean Winchester' adalah... sama sekali tak terdengar satupun besit kata berkadar 'hentikan', malah tak ada kata 'Tuhan' yang biasa terukir 'mewah' dalam tumpukan-tumpukan umpat disana.  
>Oh, ia akan berpesta lama dengan manusia berharga diri tinggi ini menggunakan citra monster seribu rupa wajah Ladon, menjajaki potong per potong pohon keabadian yang berdiri dalam Hesperides mewah ala-nya... Dan ya, ia kali ini serius dengan idenya membongkar lembar per lembar jengkal wibawa dan memakan jiwa manusia yang ditunjuk spesial sebagai pilihan Sang Pencipta ini.<p>

Benar-benar bikin getar-getar penasaran... secepat dan sejauh apa seorang Dean Winchester bisa terpuruk dan hancur di tangannya.

Dean sendiri serius memicing karena sakit yang tak tertahankan seakan badan dibelah paksa... dan-  
>"...NNGH-GAHH-H...! AHH!" Erang keras seketika jari besar itu dikeluarkan dari benam dalam sekali tarikan kasar... ia kembali tergantung lemah dan gemetar. Leleh darah dari mulutnya diikuti potongan pendek dari ujung lidah jatuh ke lantai.<br>Kucur darah segar menuruni dari seluruh bagian sisi tubuh yang terkunci kait... juga dari pinggiran kerut dubur yang tadi terobek paksa dan darah dari saluran anus yang kemungkinannya terluka sangat-sangat parah, kini mengalir ke sepanjang penis yang mulai setengah ereksi, lalu menetes tanpa berhenti.

Ini brutal, ia tahu batasan tingkat brutal dan jenis permainan kelasan ini. Dan di tengah iringan sengal yang tak kunjung pudar... ujung-ujung bibirnya serius menarik garis tawa.  
>Ia mungkin <em>bisa<em> tertawa akan tingkat ironis dari cerita serial lama. Sudah pasti siksaan menyangkut seksual macam begini, separah apapun, mau lebih rendah dari pelacur atau anjing jalanan sekalipun... ia sudah terbiasa dapatkan pengalaman terburuknya semasa di garu neraka.  
>Dan ia juga tahu... kekerasan pada fisik, mau se-brutal apapun... Aturannya tetaplah berada di kawasan fisik. Dan fisik bukanlah hitungan konsiderasi baginya.<p>

Langkah terbaik melarikan dari ini adalah memejam. Setidaknya di dunia ciptaan 'makhluk' aneh ini, ia masih punya kesempatan untuk memejam dan bayangkan-

Suara aduan antara marmer dengan bahan metal buatnya tetap berjaga dan membuka mata melihat pedang-pedang yang merupakan bagian dari sayap... berdiri tegak pada lantai diikuti utaraan bernada lembut dari si pemilik sayap,

**"Mau kuberitahu apa yang dilakukan adikmu bersama Jensen selama kau tak ada?"**

Bertepat sekali dengung dari petik jari, latar berubah kembali menjadi latar... kamar mandi? Sebareng pedang-pedang itu pecah menjadi pasir emas... setelahnya di setiap masing-masingnya melebur sendiri-sendiri menjadi wujud... 6 sosok manusia.

Yang masuk pengenalannya hanya pria bertubuh bongsor, pria replika dirinya dan wanita yang diketahui adalah... Meg?  
>Walau masih dalam posisi ter-rantai, Dean bisa pertajam fokus pandangan pada logo yang tertera pada pakaian si petugas pembersih...<p>

'_Walmart...?'_

Mereka semua bergerak dan berbicara. Ini hampir mirip... reka ulang TKP...  
>Dan ingatan melantur... pada pertanyaan 'Walmart' dari adiknya waktu berada di dunia dalam kepala Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Di Pulau Sea, kota Richmon, Canada... dalam ruang keberangkatan di Vancouver International Airport,<p>

"...Apa?" Seruan Kane sedikit memancing lalu lalang sosok-sosok yang tahu siapa 'Christian Kane'... berhenti untuk melihat dan tertegun, namun tak ada yang berani mendekat selain jepretan-jepretan foto dari jauh karena pengawal yang berotasi tak jauh isyaratkan Kane berada dalam situasi tak boleh diganggu.

Benahi posisi telepon genggam dalam pegangan jari-jari tangan kanan, "Kau yakin tak disana? Ah, brengsek... kemana coba dia bawa Jenny..." Ngedumel sambil jari-jari tangan sepasang menyeka rambut panjang sebatas bahu ke belakang kepala, "Ya-ya, aku sudah cek ponsel Jason dari tadi, kondisinya mati. Aku sudah tanya teman-temanku yang lain soal cek GPS, tak ada yang bisa tahu kalau nomor tak aktif, dan soal ponsel... mereka bukan ahlinya, bung. Lalu bagaimana ini...? Hm...? Oh, satelit. Benar juga... Kau bisa usahakan? Oh, dia? Dia orang TI? Oh, oke-oke. Sip-sip. Kau yang terbaik, bung. Aku sangat berhutang padamu. Hubungi aku kalau ada hasil, oke? Hm... yup. Makasih, bung."

Kane menghela panjang saat turunkan telepon genggam dari telinga kanan dan pencet tombol merah untuk putuskan sambungan. Ponsel bergetar kembali dengan ID tulisan nama 'Aldis Hodge' terpampang di layar.  
>"Hei. Gimana disana?" Kicaunya penuh kelegaan karena teman merangkap co-star dalam acara 'Leverage' hubunginya setelah tadi kabarkan telah sampai dan juga membantu cari soal hilangnya Jason-Jensen. Tapi... "Huh...?" Kedua alisnya jadi berkerut serius mendengar keterangan dari orang yang berbicara di sambungan telepon. "Hah? Kau serius...? Misha tak apa-apa, kan?"<br>Jari-jari tangan kiri pijati kening saat suara melanjut bicara dan ia menghela sangat-sangat panjang ketika ujar, "Indah, benar-benar indah. Sekarang Jared juga hilang? Kalau mereka kutemukan, aku akan menghajar mereka habis-habisan... Ah! Serius parah hari ini, Hodge..." Gelengnya penuh intrik stres.

"Oke-oke, satu-satu lah. Aku tangani Jason dan Jenny, kau urus si Sasquatch... Ya-ya. Oke, bung." Baru turunkan dari posisi di telinga kanan, tepat sambungan dari seberang yang menelepon matikan duluan... telepon genggamnya bergetar lagi, dan kini adalah ID...

Entah ia harus terus menatap layar yang masih tampilkan animasi tulisan nama yang sekarang sangat ingin dihindarinya... Atau melempar barang dipegangannya ini jauh-jauh ke tempat sampah.  
>Pastinya,<p>

Ia menarik nafas... dan membuang nafas perlahan... lalu curahkan kata-kata berpenekanan yang ter-khusus bagi ekspresi hati yang lagi dirundung kelabu, "Aku harus membunuh orang hari ini..." Dan pencet tombol hijau 'terima' untuk aktifkan hubung sambungan, bawa ponsel ke telinga kanan sembari tegarkan ucapan dengan suara terbaik,

"Ya, Danni...? U-uh?" Dan Kane mengedip dengarkan seksama utaraan kalimat dari suara yang bernada panik... "Cek _twitter_...? B-Berita apa? Hah?"

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>AN:

Maaf updatenya lama. ~_~"  
>Aduh, saya benar-benar buat si Dean mirip 'whore'. Sori, Dean. *sigh*<br>26k Monster kata... Hurah! Stres sebenarnya.

-"_Ego te Amo_." Artinya: "I love you."  
>-"<em>Ei sum<em>." Artinya: "I belong to him."

-"_Ex Astris. Ex Imperiis. Et in Perpetuum. Pulvis et umbra sumus._..." Artinya: "From the Stars. From Power. And into Eternity. We are dust and shadow..."  
>-"...<em> Ad videndum veritatem... Igne natura renovator integra<em>." Artinya: "...In order to acknowledge/understand the truth... the whole nature should be renewed by fire." Masih pengucapan raba-raba, apakah grammarnya betul...? *puyeng*

-"_Dormeo._" Artinya: "Do nothing." Atau "Fall asleep."

-"_Dulcis_ _Dean..._ _Fratrem meum, mea Lux, Dilecto meo..._ _Audax at fidelis... Quid sum tibi responsurus... Actu vilis corde durus? Quid rependam amatori, qui elegit pro me mori... Ne dupla morte morerer?_" Artinya: "Sweet Dean... my Brother, my Light, my Beloved... Bold but faithful... What answer shall I give you... Vile as I am in deed, hard in my heart? How shall I repay your love, who chose to die for me... Unless I die a second death?"  
>Kata 'Dilecto' bisa diartikan 'Special'. Awalnya saya mau pakai kata 'Amica' yang diartikan 'Love', masalahnya 'Amica' arahannya ke cewek, jadi... saya pakai 'Dilecto' artian 'BelovedLove'.  
>-"<em>Luceat lux vestra.<em> _Te quaeram mente pura, igne ligno tanguam reus. Sanabor et mundabor... cum te complexus fuero._" Artinya: "Let your light shine. I may seek you with pure heart, like an offender on the wood of fire. I shall be cleansed... when I embrace you."  
>-"<em>Credo quia absurdum est. At spes non fracta. Dum vita est, spes est.<em>" Artinya: "I believe it because it is absurd. Hope has not been broken yet. While there is life, there is hope."  
>-"<em>Tempus fugit, non autem memoria. Numquam tui obliviscar, numquam me paenitebit... Ab initio,<em>_** Ego te Amo**_." Artinya: "Time flies, but not the memory. I will never forget you, I will never regret you. From the beginning, I (do) love you."

-"_Mea_ Sammy, _meum_ _Corculum_..." Artinya: "My Sammy, my Heart..."  
>- "...<em>Noli dicere 'mea Lux'<em>. _Lucus a non lucendo._ _Mali principii malus finis..._ _Mea Culpa._" Artinya: "Do not say 'my Light'. Grove is not (a word) for Light. (This is like a) Bad end of a bad beginning... My fault/I'm the one to blame."  
>'Lucus a non lucendo' adalah permainan kata. Kata 'Lucus' pada 'Lu' artinya 'Light', namun pemakaian ke 'Grove' artinya semak-semakpepohonan/hutan karena si Dean terangkan secara literal 'Grove' letaknya di tanah yang boro-boro bisa jangkau matahari... dapet sinar ya syukur, ngga juga ga protes. Sedang makna kiasannya terangkan kalau dirinya ini kelasannya 'penghalang/pengganggu/perusak pemandangan alias nyusahin/ngerepotin' memang bukan 'Light'. Keyakinan itu gara-gara si Death yang terang-terangan ngomong sama si Dean waktu episode 11.  
>-"<em>Sapere Aude<em>." Artinya: "Dare to be wise." Or "Dare to know."  
>Dean pada kalimat ini ingin agar si Jared pertahankan keyakinannya dan tak setengah-setengah memandang Jen sekaligus Dean, dan Dean harapkan si Jared tetap berpegang bahwa melakukan ini karena suka pada Jen bukan 'karakter' Dean, bahkan lebih harapkan lagi kalau si Jared berani nolak atau hajar Dean karena tak 'menghormati' tubuh sahabatnya.<br>Tapi ya dasarnya si Jared orangnya supel dan ramah, juga easy-going dan asik ngapain ajah... tambahan rasa sukanya baik melihat si Jen dan personality si Dean dikeseharian... Apalagi si Jared suka 'tantangan' dan si Dean juga sudah beri signal 'ok' untuk: "take meehh!" Jadi ya... ya sutra lah.

_-"Id quod circumiret, circumvenia..." _Artinya: "What goes around comes around."  
>-"<em>...Ego te Desiderari<em>." Artinya: "...I need you."  
>-"<em>Te hic adesse simulo<em>... _hic solus modus, ut clare intelligerem..._" Artinya: "I make believe you are here... It's the only way I see clear."  
>- "<em>Ego te Amo plus quam verbis.<em>" Artinya: "I love you more than words."  
>-"...Jare- <em>Age... noli decere 'Ego te Amo'... mihi mostra<em>... mmh-h _Agedum_..." Artinya: "...Jare- Do not tell 'I love you'... Let me mmh-h feel you..."  
>-"<em>Malum<em>..." Artinya: "Damn..."  
>-"<em>Recte<em>." Artinya: "Right."  
>-"...<em>Pulchra rudis et sordida<em>..." Artinya, "...Beautiful, raw and dirty..."  
>-"<em>Di te perdant<em>!" Artinya: "Damn you!"  
>Bahasa Latin sisanya adalah doa pengusir setan.<p>

-Lalu kode gembok persenjataan Impala, bagi yang ga tau... itu adalah tanggal kematian ibu Dean-Sam, 2 Oktober 1983.

-'6 Sayap' yang daku pakai sebagai lambang Lucifer, itu untuk tunjukkan kemampuan dia setara dengan kelasan tertinggi para pelindung Tuhan langsung 'kursi', yaitu _Seraph_. Karena dia mampu ciptakan 'garu neraka' dan berbagai iblis yang mampu berpikir/bertindak sendiri untuk pertahankan keberadaan mereka... dimana kata 'ciptakan' adalah kelasan luar biasa. (Yup, bisa bayangkan kekuatan si Sam yang bisa ciptakan dunia dalam kepalanya sekaligus mampu menyerap pengalaman neraka dan hidup?)

-Deretan malaikat sesuai paparan Wikipidia: _Angel_, _Virtue_, _Archangel_, _Power_, _Principality_, _Minion_, _Throne_, _Cherub_, _Seraph_.  
>Dan saya golongkan sendiri:<br>Kelasan si Balthy adalah _Angel_, sedang si Cass sudah naik jadi _Virtue_. Dan Michael tetap sebagai 'senjata' dan berdiri sebagai ketua para _Archangel_, yang otomatis tingkatannya sekelas _Power_.  
>Cass yang versi 'God', rank-nya masih antara <em>Power<em> dan _Principality_. Joshua masuk _Throne_ karena dia bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Tuhan. Dan bangsanya Cupid, Fate, dll itu masuk _Cherub_ karena mereka 'innocent'.

_Minion_ klasifikasinya belum saya dapat, tapi nanti di next chapter akan saya deskripsikan sendiri.

-_Esh_, artinya dewa Api dalam Hebrew.

-Ladon dan Hesperides itu legenda Ladon adalah semacam naga penjaga apel keabadian dalam taman Hesperides.

-Lalu 240 air mata Eos yang dipakai untuk menyembuhkan Jared dan Dean, Eos adalah nama dewi Atlantis yang berarti "dawn". Tiap matahari naik, Eos akan merajut air mata (embun) dinamakan "Morning Dew" dan saya improvisasi 240 dari 1 kali 24 jam masa waktu penyembuhan sekaligus *pengalaman* saya dalam bidang game yang kalau diversikan ala saya: "Light of Life" cie elah...

Lalu pengartian '6 miliar' dari Balthy:  
>"...Six billion people in the world, six billion souls. And sometimes... all you need is one." – Quote dari One Tree Hill, perkataan tentang jiwa Dean dibanding bazillion jiwa yang ada dalam Purgatory.<p>

Gyah... gila. Saya puyeng cari kalimat-kalimatnya. *Syok* Semoga penempatan grammar Latin-nya bener. Daku masih tes lho, lagi dicoba dipelajari. Ribet ternyata... ~_~" Dan pemakaian bahasa ini terjadi berhubung saya ingin tampilkan kesan kalau Dean itu pinter macem-macem. Soalnya Dean Winchester adalah hero-ku *yaaaay* Dan bahan siksaanku *HEYAAAAH!*

Oke, uh... daku terangkan sedikit soal Sam-Sam versi dsb dalam dunia kepala Sam.  
><strong>Q: <strong>_Darimana ide Sam tak berjiwa habiskan 6 bulan tinggal bareng si Dean?_ **A:** Entah... saya cuma ambil adilnya ajah, kan 1 tahun=1 season. Dan 4 bulan, anggap yang 2 bulan si Dean ga tau kalo Sam-nya itu Robocop.  
><strong>Q:<strong> _Kenapa pakai Latin untuk Sam versi garu neraka?_ **A:** 2 Malaikat stres level tinggi selama 180 tahun? Pastilah lama-lama hafal bahasa-bahasa aneh sampai Enochian. Power dia- super! Tapi saya yang puyeng kalau cari terjemahan Enochian... ~_~"  
><strong>Q<strong>: _Kenapa Sam versi garu neraka pakai 2 versi api dan yang di episode 22?_ **A:** Biar dramatis. Kan manteb.  
><strong>Q<strong>: _Kenapa dia bugil? _**A:** Sam ceritanya pisah antara tubuh dan jiwa. Yang dilihat sama si Dean itu sebenarnya salah satu 'memori' waktu pertama kali Sam di bawah sana setelah Cass ambil, makanya saya deskripsikan dia bugil. Kan jiwa biasanya... murni. (Kok jiwa si Dean ngga? Err, dunia si Sam, aturan si Sam. Dia yang tentukan situasinya saya tutup mata untuk pertanyaan ini)  
><strong>Q:<strong> _Apakah Sam versi garu neraka 180 tahun bisa keluar dari tembok tak kasat mata secara bebas?_ **A:** Err, sebenarnya ngga. Selama ini kontak si Sam sebates 'memori' awal. Dan dia bisa keluar karena... um, saya improvisasi dari efek darah Dean. Disini 'keluar dari tembok' bukan berarti secara utuh, istilahnya menjebol 1 tembok dari maze pembatas antar 'memori'. Makanya dia bisa bantai 2 Sam itu.  
>Kalau si RoboSam, dia bisa menjebol setiap masa-masa tentang dia muncul. Dan tadi kan si Sam yang 4 bulan tanpa Dean itu bilang "areaku" (walau mustinya itu area si Sam versi garu neraka)<br>**Q:** _Kenapa Sam tanpa jiwa bisa melihat aura jiwa si Dean?_ **A:** Jiwa menghalangi pengelihatan 'kebenaran' itu improvisasi dari kisah Adam dan Hawa.  
><strong>Q:<strong> _Kenapa ada Sam versi Lucifer_? **A:** Ini bahasannya 'memori', jadi daku masukin. Power dia lumayan spesial soalnya waktu itu otak dia sama Lucy kan nyatu. Anggap saja dia sempat kenali mantra-mantra keren.  
>Kalau dia ga bisa mantra, itu karena mantra si Sam versi garu neraka itu konteks isinya: stars(bazillion), power(kekuatan), eternity(unlimited) yang kalau diversikan saya: lucuti dan tampilkan bentuk original (karena kekuatan unlimited asalnya dari bazillion pecahan-pecahan 'memori' lainnya) Jangan tanya darimana idenya... serius, kalau saya lagi *niat* nulis, ide aneh mah datang dan langsung merasuk pikiran saya... ~_~"<br>Masalah 'Eclipse', gerhana... Nanti next chapter akan diterangkan maksud keseluruhannya.  
><strong>Q:<strong> _Masalah Sam versi 4 bulan tanpa Dean... Gimana bisa pengaruhi kesadaran Sam yang asli dengan duet?_ **A:** Dia orangnya pemarah abis. Di chapter kemarin, Sam sifatnya rada-rada balik ke versi 4 bulan tanpa kakak, kan? Ditambah ingatan tentang kata-kata Lucy... ya, coba hubungkan saja.  
><strong>Q:<strong> _Kenapa Sam versi masa-masa sama Jensen cuma mejeng nama, tapi kok bisa pengaruhi ingatan?_ **A:** Ingat situasi _maze_ dalam _maze_? Lagipula masa-masa itu adalah hasil 'duet', ya... bandingin ajah level kemampuannya.  
><strong>Q:<strong> _Kenapa ga ada sinar 'jiwa' pas 2 versi 'kepingan' mati?_ **A:** Kan temboknya cuma dibuat bagi 2 versi, garu neraka dan tanpa jiwa. Jadi SFX-nya daku silent. *maksa*  
><strong>Q:<strong> _Kenapa Sam yang asli punya kekuatan?_ **A: **Saya pakai Sam versi anime yang punya kekuatan energi dasyat gitu. Tapi daku pastikan itu ga bakal kejadian di dunia nyata. *hikz*

-Uh, yang pada bingung kenapa 'seks' itu dianggap 'mengikat'? Daku pernah baca tentang 'bond' keterangan buku-buku Enochian dan Hebrew(sudah di inggris-kan) dari deskripsi elemen 'api'. Dan citra dari si Sam sendiri adalah 'kehancuran' juga 'passion/cinta'.  
>Berhubung ini yang dibahas menyangkut si Dean, untuk mengunci ikatan penuh... um, peresapannya dengan intimasi eksklusif.<br>Selama ini 'Profound Bond' yang disebut Cass ke Dean cuma 'ikatan spesial'. Sam dan Dean memang sudah menang 'ikatan darah', tapi jiwa Dean kan urusannya beda. Makanya saya *terpaksa* ga kasih tema 'mengikat' untuk Jared-Dean. (Mohon maaf, semoga di chapter berikut, kita bisa berpesta dengan serius Jared/Dean. Saya usahakan)

-Terus... yang bingung sama chapter 5 soal darah si Jensen yang dites sama Meg kok bisa 'bersih'... Balthazar tadi terangkan keunikan tentang jiwa. Next chapter bakal dijelaskan kembali.  
>Dan yang syok kenapa Balthy berani *begitu* sama si Dean... Jangan syok. Soalnya si Jared kan ga kebagian jatah, so... saya lempar ke Balthy. Itu sesuai perumpamaan "Lepas dari mulut singa jatuh ke mulut buaya." Buahahaha, saya lagi menyiksa Dean kok. Itu tema saya sejak awal.<p>

Balthy kenapa kejam? Saya ambil tipe Balthazar yang versi demon. Dan Baal asalnya dari kata Balthazar, dan Mammon itu istilah dosa 'Greed' yang pusatnya pada kekayaan duniawi. Baal dan Mammon punya 1 elemen khas, emas.  
>Balthy bawa si Dean kemana? Dean berupa apa disana? Itu nanti next chapter saya terangkan juga.<p>

Bab berikut adalah keputusan final dari Dean dan Jensen. 2 Dunia dalam 1 cangkupan.  
>Dean mungkin 'kunci', tapi buntut-buntutnya tetap Sam yang pegang keputusan, kan? Ditambah Balthy dan si Cass? Gimana kalau daku masukin si Meg lagi? Dan masih banyak penampakan dari char-char 'Supernatural' dan real dari para bff 'J2 ' lainnya. Oh pasti, jelasnya sih bakal rusuh. *Yeah!*<p>

Mau tebak apa yang bakal terjadi nantinya? Hehehe~

Makasih yang sudah mau baca *Hugs* Silahkan review, kritik dan saran~


End file.
